


The Ruins Part 3

by DJwriter



Series: The Ruins [3]
Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Romance, Series, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), True Love, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 152,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJwriter/pseuds/DJwriter
Summary: RK's and Saviors are at peace from the events of the KillGames, and now all the communities work together as one, even there are slight tension between the Eleven Towns and Sanctuary. It's all working well, with Mal and her friends requiring movements with heavy hearts.But the Ruins is far more dangerous than anyone can imagine. The Infected seem to be mutating in terrifying ways that could change Mal, the RK's, Saviors, and everyone know about surviving among the walking dead. And even worse, a familiar past is rebuilding from the ashes and gathering followers and sending everyone to think on who is there enemy and to trust.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Ruins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952119
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1: Changing

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
_The_ ** _roaring sound_** _grew steadily louder, and Max thought that maybe he was making some distance, that he was nearing the waterfall, but when he looked around, all he saw was the forest. Something brushed him, and he turned to see that Johan was running next to him. She was screaming and Killeen tugged his sleeve, and Rin screamed as well. The roar of the waterfall kept getting_ ** _louder_** _and_ ** _louder_** _. And it was deeper in time now, more of a loud_ ** _drone_** _than the splash of water._

_The roar was huge._

_They raced along the path to a clearing, and there, Rin stopped and pointed. She need not have bothered, because Max finally_ ** _sees it_** _. His eyes bugged wide, and his mouth fell open as he_ ** _stared up at the roaring thing._**  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special day for one out of the four RK's, it's Mal's birthday and she never experience many people, other than her friends, to celebrate her 18th birthday.

A displeased sound fell from Mal's lips when she felt the cool bed beside her upon waking up and looked over her shoulder to see that Negan wasn't in bed with her anymore. He must of awoken early and left to work. Negan decided to proclaim and rebuilding the bridge that crossed paths of Sanctuary up the mountains to the Tradepost and a short cut of Fairview, and a route towards the south in Utah is Mountainside, one of the Eleven Towns.

Wish he stayed in more, she felt so much at home with Negan around, giving her kisses and cuddled. A gasp fell from her lips as she got up from the bed and wondered what time it was. Reaching for the watch, she saw that it was morning and she let out a gasping sound when she stretched her muscles then smiled at the photos of her and Negan smiling like any couple does. Getting up from the bed, she quickly got dressed and she saw a letter at her drawer.

Picking it up, she opens it and reads the letter from Negan.

_Happy 18th birthday Mal! Finally, we can start going into third base. Hope you have fun with your friends and party hard. But first, I got surprise for you at 7 sharp. We'll go out and you'll see the surprise._

_P.S Better wear something you're not afraid to get dirty or wet. Because you're going get so wet for me, baby_.

"Negan," Mal murmured, blushed and shook her head. This wasn't turning out to be such a bad day, especially that Mal doesn't like her birthdays.

A door is heard. She opens and is greeted by a ferocious attack, the figures piled on top of her. She backs up, almost losing her feet but catches herself and the two figures.

"Happy birthday!" Screamed Johan and Rin at both Mal ears. Killeen falls to his knees and grabs a hold of her legs.

"Eighteen. God, you're old." He said.

Mal raised an eyebrow, swooped down to pick up Killeen as well. "God? You're not that young anymore." She scratches his dishwash blonde hair, which seems to be short from his haircut.

"Not the hair." He chuckled.

"Max? You got our presents?" Rin asked.

"I do. Johan, little help please."

Johan goes to help Max take their presents inside the room. Max has AJ, bouncing him gently on his hip. She was proud that Max was taking care of AJ more. Even though he is now four years old, this kid finally talks so much. The kids were responsible, offering to take care of AJ at night so that Negan and Mal's sleep wouldn't be disturbed in their room.

Not that Negan would mind. He adored AJ, doted on him like a father. He even cut down his swearing around him. To say that no one was impressed would be a lie. The man's moods had improved greatly since the baby had come to sleep in with them until the kids want AJ back in their rooms- the room that Mal had before moving in Negan's bedroom.

It's been seven months after the final closing and destruction of the KillGames. Now everything has changed; all the communities are a cycle, working more closely together, and bounty hunters being more active in helping the communities survive and thrive. Not only they worked together, each of the RK's played a role in each part.

Mal stayed in the Sanctuary with the kids, working as what Bud calls her the left-leg of Negan commander. She helps keep their rules in check, gives people the supplies they needed, and everyone in Sanctuary were grateful for Mal, especially she is Negan's girlfriend. Vix and Lalon stayed at Fairview, one of Eleven Towns up at the town of Driggs, and Vix was more of the leader with the assistant and leadership of Tom. Tom never felt happy to see change in the community; bounty hunters and the traders work along each other to take the trade wagons and clear off any Infected and in the town, people are actually being trained to defend themselves that are taught by Sam and Benny. And lastly, Lugh and his boyfriend Alec stayed in the Tradepost of Salt Lake City, and boy, there are more people in the population. The supplies in the black market are double from what they had and more jobs are being developed, such as the bullet factory in Jackson City that once Alec and Mal found before, and having a cattle ranch that covers over sixty hectors of land.

The kids sat around the table, presents all out for Mal. "You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"But we wanted to." Johan said.

"Alright then. Who's first?"

AJ jumped out of Max's grasp, slamming his hand down with a letter on the table. "Me! Me! Mmmeeee!"

She smiled and opens the letter. It's one of his drawings of the RK's, few of the Saviors. Some she can understand who they are, some she can't since he drew them as stick figures with colored hair and colored shirts.

She points to the stick figure with the long grey beard. "Thank you, AJ. Uh... who's this supposed to be?"

"Negan."

Mal then burst out laughing, seeing that the Negan drawing looks like an old grandpa. Oh, he'll be laughing his ass off when she shows this to him.

"Thank you, AJ. I love your gift. Okay, who's next."

Mal opens Johan's; she gave her a wooden carving of a bracket that has the name RK's in it. She learned it from Alec and it's so detailed, loving the grooving of the wood. Next was Rin's; a deer skull that's painted of a sunset. Killeen's gave her a thirty-ought-six rifle and a herb plant that can be used for spice. Lastly, Max's present was a nine inch blade made by Max; he started molding and forging blades after the battle of the KillGames. He'd like it and Negan gave him a job in the Sanctuary.

As she takes all her gifts, then in the kitchen brings bowls and spoons and boxes of cereal, she went in the bathroom. As she stood in front of the sink, toweling her face and hair, something caught her eye. There was a sticky note stuck to the center of the mirror.

 **You're ALWAYS**  
**beautiful to me**.

She clutched it against her chest. She spotted another note sticking to her toothpaste.

 **7 billion smiles**  
**on this planet.**  
**Yours is my**  
**favorite**.

 _How did I get so lucky_?

Maybe it wasn't luck. Maybe the universe finally thought she'd had enough. She didn't know if she would ever have an answer to that question, but she wasn't sure if she really needed one. She had him now. They had each other. And that's all that really mattered.

Time was getting away from her. She made her way to the kitchen with the kids sitting on the table.

Mal headed down to the kitchen. Her hand brushed over another note as she felt for the light switch.

 **You turn on the lights...**  
**and ME**.

She smiled widely and felt her face heat up. She wondered how many more notes she would find. She opened the refrigerator to get the vanilla caramel creamer for her coffee.

 **This is sweet,**  
**but you're sweeter**.

She reached up in the cabinet for her favorite coffee mug.

 **I'm jealous of this cup.**  
**It gets a kiss from**  
**your sleepy lips**.

Another note was stuck to the coffee carousel.

 **My girl. She's just like**  
**a cup of coffee. Hot,**  
**strong and able to**  
**keep me... UP**.

She was laughing when Max finally came downstairs. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Killeen walked into the kitchen and pulled out the box of Fruity Pebbles from the cabinet. "What makes you think otherwise?" He grabbed a bowl and noticed a piece of paper inside it. "What the... ?"

 **I'd rather you spoon with me**  
**instead of this bowl, baby**.

Mal took the note, one corner of her mouth curled up in a lopsided smile. "This. This is what makes me think otherwise." She didn't bother to explain.

-:-:-:-:-

The following weekend, Mal had picked up the Saturday edition of the cafeteria. All of their food were free, and because it had the biggest edition for extra vegetables. Mal comes over to announce the free lunches and now their jobs are being paid a bonus of ration dollars and double the points.

Everyone in the cafeteria clapped their hands, applauding Mal for a thank you, loving that Negan chose her to be one of his commanders, a Savior.

Mal found her friend Sheree, sitting down by one of the tables, with muscled toned Rachael, sandy blonde with glasses E.Z, and others. "Hello, Mal," said Sheree with a smile, peering at her from under her braided dark locks. "Happy birthday."

Mal grunted and sat next to her. "I never had many people congratulate my birthday. I usually hate birthdays."

"How come?" Asked Rachael.

"It's complicated," Mal said, looking down at their food. "It's just another day of me getting older, and my luck being shorter. Any time it's my birthday, I don't tend to celebrate them often."

Sheree nudged Mal with her foot. "Well, you do now. And we are celebrating hard and have you the best birthday ever!"

"And Negan asked us to remember what he gave you the note. Don't know what it is, but sounds spicy." E.Z winks at Mal, and Mal pretended not to notice the wink.

"Okay. Don't know why Negan has to remind to every person."

"Negan loves you." Rachael cut her a sideways look. "It's sometimes annoying."

"Talks about you so much, you know," said Sheree.

"Yeah, yeah." Mal said.

"Too much actually. He even describes on how hard his d-"

"Okay! Please kill me now," Mal asked the heavens.

"Please stop. I've known Negan a lot longer and I don't want to imagine my friend and my long time friend doing the nasty." Sheree shivered.

The moment stretched to many conversations and jokes afterwards. After they finished their meals and head to their jobs, Mal goes out the doors and walks down towards the river.

Walking down the bridged railing, she looks over the small waterfall. The river is getting colder, ice freezing on the edge of the rocks. The first winter season will be a bit more colder than last winter. All of the guards are in good shape, covering themselves in layers before switching men for a break.

A little ways away, Alec and Lugh were making out in the railways where no one can see down in the corner of a barricade. Mal huffed a small laugh at that and stepped up beside her friends. "Better make it quick guys. Don't want yourselves getting cold and disturbing anyone." She joked.

Alex shrugged. "Nah," he answered, "It's alright with me."

"Alright with you, but I'm still not." Lugh reached over to hug Mal. "Happy birthday. You remember us going out?"

"Yep. When is Lalon and Vix coming?"

"They said they'll be here in a couple minutes. I'm gonna go check one of the trucks up front for some time." Then he leans over, tipping his toes to reach Alec's height and whispered something in his ear. And Alec went flushed, eyes suggestively looking at Lugh leaving.

"I'm happy for you guys."

"You too. You and Negan."

"So how's everything going with the Tradepost?"

"S'right. We managed to have a ranch, an' been training people for defense. Used mostly arrows, spears, melee weapons before guns. Tryin' to keep 'em from breakin'. We got a lot more in the armory, but I'd rather not waste 'em unless I gotta. 'Sides, it's better for them to practice on these things, you know? Get used to it."

Mal nodded. "Good. That's smart."

Alec glanced over at the floor, seeing everyone buying and selling their supplies. Mal grinned at him, and Alec narrowed his eyes when he caught it. "What?"

Mal shook her head fondly, shoving Alec's arm. "Nothin'. Just...you. You've come a long way is all. Never would have thought I'd see the day you'd be out here, teaching people like this. Encouraging them, even."

Alec laughed gruffly. "Yeah. I wouldn't have, either."

"Negan told me when you met him and joined the group, you've been different since then." Mal observed. "It took you a while to open up here, but you seem to be gettin' along with people. And you and Lugh seem to have gotten to be partners and love each other so much. Never would have thought I'd see that in the both of you."

There was a look of unmistakable fondness on Alec's face at that. "Yeah. He... when we were out there, just the two of us- I was kind of an ass at first. And he wouldn't put up with that shit." He chuckled. "Lookin' at him, you wouldn't guess it, but that boy's really somethin' else. Put me right in my damn place. Knocked me on my ass a little bit, if I'm bein' honest. And I needed that. I was fucked up after the Black Night, thinkin' I wouldn't see my old self again, and he brought me back from that."

"I'm glad," Mal said. "And you're doing really well here, Alec. Keep it up." At that, Alec made an embarrassed grunt that told Mal that their heart-to-heart was done, and she patted him once on the shoulder before walking over as Alec stops her. "Here."

He hands her a necklace. The lace is rusted of gold and wrapped around is a jewel, a dust starlight. "Thanks. You didn't have too."

"It's nothin'. And Negan told me to not forget-"

"About the thing he said to me. I know."

"You know what that shit is."

She blushes, laughing awkwardly. "I rather not say it."

-:-:-:-:-

That afternoon Mal sat on the front wall and watched the sun set over the mountains. She has her pack with her as she waits for Vix and Lalon to come and go for a run. A vendor sold Mal a dozen bottles of cadaverine, which she sprinkled on her clothing just in case. She was dressed for a long hike- expect her leather jacket. She has her old handy colt python gun snugged into a worn leather holster, and had a metal bat wrapped with sharp razors pointing out.

The bat's name is Alice, and of course, Mal had to get permission from Negan to have yesterday and he gave her his collection of bats. Mal slung a long strap diagonally across her body, from left shoulder to right hip, with the hilt standing above her shoulder so that she could reach up and over for a fast right-handed draw.

One guard yells over to the gatekeeper to open the gates, that Negan is back, and Mal climbed down the steps quickly. She is in motion, and she almost slipped in excitement but caught herself as she finds the ground, and even ran faster.

In the direction of the opening gates.

In the direction of all the trucks carrying wood panels for the bridge, tools, and Saviors.

In the direction where a big brown Appaloosa passed through the vehicles and was ridden by two people- Vix and Lalon. Then Vix whirled her to one of the guards to mount her and both jumped off. Then the horse whinnied happily as Lalon pats her back.

"Mal," Vix said, smiling.

"Hey there." Mal hugs Vix affectionally before Lalon picks up Mal and punches her shoulder playfully.

"What's up, Mal? Eighteen years old! God, you're old."

"You're older than me," Mal said, pushing past him. "God, it's been awhile since I've seen you guys. Oh, Vix. You cut your hair."

Her long raven hair is now short. She had a style that her front locks are longer to be at her armpit height and the back is around short but an inch long shoulder length.

Vix shrugged. "Wanted a new style. You like?"

"I like it."

"And happy birthday. Our presents are actually going to be inside the Sanctuary. Even Tom and Sam. They wished they would come, but has to take care of Fairview. Bud has them."

"Oh, boy. More presents."

"Well, hol-ly shit! If it isn't my dirty girl." Negan bellowed, swinging Ellie on his leather clad shoulder, smirking his shit-eating grin at them.

They skipped 'hello' and went straight in with kissing, their lips finally meeting in between the teens. She deepened the kiss quickly, not wanting to spare a moment of their time together, especially given her newly imposed curfew. Most people got more independence at 18, she got less. Typical.

"Hi." Mal eventually breathed out, breaking the kiss.

Negan grinned back. "Hi, you good with all your stuff?"

"Yep. It's nice to be with my friends again."

"And they are welcome to stay over for the party."

Mal's eyes were huge. "I don't like parties. Being the center of attention makes me uncomfortable."

"Well shit," Negan said, cringing. "Can't do anything about it now. Now, you go with your buds while I take of the kids. Have some fucking fun with the little snots."

"Well, we better-" Lalon whirled around, his face contorted in confusion. "Where's Lugh?"

"He's with Alec in the guard towers." Said Mal.

"ALEC?!" Negan screams at one of the towers.

In a split second, Alec gets out, shirtless and trying to zip his pants up but is miserly failing at it. He's standing up there looking like he rather be anywhere on the entire planet but here.

"Are you comin'?" Negan is shouting, covering his eyes and smirking. Then Lugh appears out the door before he just had enough to scramble behind the door counter in an attempt to conceal his wilting erection. Lugh ducks behind a railing, looking uncharacteristically ruffled. He looks utterly debauched, his blonde light highlighted dark hair tousled from Alec running his fingers through it, and there are the bruising beginnings of a hickey on the side of his neck where Alec's mouth had been. Lugh feels his already pink face turn scarlet knowing that Alec probably looks about the same.

"What?!" Alec volleys back. He's quicker to regain his footing than Lugh, who wants to melt into a mortified puddle on the floor

"I said _are you coming right now_? Coming down on his throat or his sweet tight ass?" Negan says like he can't help but be inappropriate and make things worse. Mal punched his shoulder, sharing sentiment for them.

"We'll be down in a bit." Then Alec closes the door behind them, hiding there to relish their embarrassment.

"God, you have to do that." Mal complained.

"What? Those two need some space. I mean, they fuck like bunnies in my truck. My truck. Good they cleaned up before I knock some sense into them."

"But still. Stop being so brash."

"Can't help it, baby. Anyway, I'll see tonight," Negan stepped closer, frisking a quick brush of his knuckles on Mal's cheek, leaving a trail of tingles along it. "One more kiss for good luck."

He kisses her lips, lingering a bit before kissing her cheek, then her other cheek, to her forehead. He then peppered kisses to Mal's neck, making her tickle and squirm under his kisses, laughing.

"Alright. Love you, babe," Negan leans over, nibbling her ear lobe before whispering to her. "Remember to wear something that you are not afraid to get down right wet." She blushed and nodded.

Negan was attractive, his salt and paper hair and grey beard looked good on him, and yeah, he had a foul mouth on him, but he had been nothing but generous and welcoming. Too generous.

Lugh and Alec make their way to the RK's. Lalon couldn't hold his laugh, Vix slaps his head upside as Lugh smiles at Mal.

"Alright, let's go." Mal ushered the rest to leave.

"Whew!" Negan said gesturing to the other man and holding his nose. He laughed as Alec glared at him, trying not to turn red with embarrassment, and Lugh sneaking by him, not wanting to look at Negan or any of his friends in the eye.

"I'm just bustin' your balls, kid... which are nice, by the way." Oh, Negan couldn't help it. It was so perfect. And Alec growled, Negan raised his hands in surrender. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Soon the RK's leave together as the gates of Sanctuary close.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK's going on their little tour around Jackson, having quiet moments for the birthday girl. A bit too quiet moments in Jackson.

When they finally slowed to a walk, Mal felt the air being cold. There's no wind, and the trees leaves are dead on the ground. Far above them the sun was a white hole in the sky.

Lalon kept chuckling to himself. " ' _Are you coming?'_ Ha-ha, Negan's so funny." He wiped a tear off his one eye.

Lugh glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Oh c'mon, man. It was. And you and Alec have been doing it in the open is-" he burst out laughing uncontrollable.

Lugh looked at him as if he'd just suggested that they set themselves on fire and go swimming in gasoline. " _It's not funny_!"

He jumps on Lalon, tugging him to the ground. The boys struggled, Lalon gave a hard rub on Lugh's head while Lugh pulled his jacket over Lalon's head.

Vix shook her head. "Enough boys. Lugh has been embarrassed enough."

"Stop it, boys. You know what happens when I break a fight." Mal warned, and immediately they stopped so they wouldn't be sore in the morning, and throughout the day.

Both Mal and Vix smirked and rolled their eyes. "Boys." They said exactly the same.

The forest was dead in the cold weather but surprisingly lush in late November.

"At least Lugh has someone to love and cherish. It's cute." Vix said, earning trust to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Didn't find the one, but dating is fine." Lalon said.

"What about Sheree? Or Clay? You've been moon eyeing them."

"Well, I mean... it would be better than getting dirty with Amber."

"Amber?" Mal said, smiling in shock. "The Amber that used to be Negan's wife and is a bitch to me."

"Yeah. We tried. She complained about you a lot, hating you so much that Negan dumped her just for you. How that Negan wanted you because you're very young than her."

She shook her head. "Oh, those whores never learn. Expect Catherine." Catherine was the only one who wasn't spoiled or obsessive. Her company is plain and wise.

"However, my point is you will find the one you love and it'll last for a life time." Vix said.

"Speaking of getting dirty, Mal, what's going on with _you and Negan_?" Lalon smirks, wiggling his eyebrows like a masked goofy villain.

Mal coughed in her throat. "I-um... we haven't done it."

"Are you serious?" His eyes bulged. "You've been giving the man blue balls."

Lugh smacked his head upside. His beanie fell off his head. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for saying that. It's just... you know. Negan's Negan."

"Look the point is, he loves you and he doesn't love you because he want to have sex with you, he loves you who you are." Lugh said. "Just talk to him, alright. He'll understand."

Mal smiled, being reassured with Lugh's wisdom. Although, she well knows Negan and she's guilty of keeping it to long for Negan. They haven't done anything yet; all it's been is making out, hands never trailing down her waist. She considered if Negan gets tired of it.

"Did you talk with Alec?" She asked.

He nodded. "I asked and he was very consensual about it. He understood, and I was the one to ask him to make love to me. It's pretty adorable because he was so nervous. I thought I would be but, he made me more comfortable than ever. He never changed after that, so it'll be the same with him. Okay?"

"Okay."

Lugh walked a bit before he said, "Good. So how are things in Sanctuary?"

Mal nodded. "Everything's good. People have enough points, we doubled the medicine supplies, and the bridge being built is in progress and is working very well. Once the bridge is finished, we have better travels to go to California where the Eleven Towns are, and other places. What about you guys?"

Lugh shook his head. "Tradepost is doing better in the last two years. We installed a cattle ranch, and chicken coop. In the city, Alec suggested the place to be a installed trap. We put traps with Infected if intruders come in and raid the place, and any herds coming in will only scent the dead and avoid the place."

Lalon found fruit trees that were still alive, and they ate their full of sweet pears as they walked. Mal began filling her pockets with them.

"As for us," said Vix, "we found enough people that were convicted of the KillGames. Some had to be imprisoned while others were forced and were not imprisoned. All the Bounty Hunters helped and brought copies to all Eleven Towns of Toms proposal. He submitted ideas of improving the town's defenses and I, for creating a militia to patrol the Ruins. We made people defend themselves, the trade wagons are covered in sheet metal and the horses wrapped in carpet and chain mail. We made so much progress."

Mal nodded. "I knew you would do so much good."

They reached the crest of the hill that separated the field of tall grass from an upslope that wound around the base of a huge mountain. There was a road there, a two-lane blacktop that was cracked and choked with weeds. The road spun off toward a chain of mountains that marched into the distance and vanished into heat haze far. Far in the road was a old mall among the weeds, and Mal stopped to look at the building.

"Looks abandon. Untouched." Mal whispered.

"Let's be smart and careful." Lugh retreats out his ax from his belt.

They respond to quick movements. They slowed their pace as they neared the entrance. They studied a few minutes around the mall, so they had a good view of everything. Moving very slowly, Lalon goes up the glass doors and knocked on his spear on the door.

 _Tonk. Tonk. Tonk_.

Nothing happened.

Lalon reached the door and pushed the handle.

He gently pushed open the door and stepped into the gloom of the mall. Mal and Vix cast a quick look at outside to make sure no Infected were around. Mal check inside the mall to see if there was any symbols of the Saviors coming in. None was found.

The store was an eerie place. The room showed signs of lush vegetation taking root. It was divided into different stores. What the RK's entered was a small grocery store.

"Alright, keep close and look around." Mal ordered.

The produce section was- what anyone expects- empty. Most of the rotting produce had been shoveled out. A big squash was so rotted, it had been reduced to a liquid smear. There were leaves scattered, and on the floor a sticky gray goo that was the residue of milk.

The meat section stank, but it was empty nonetheless.

Shelves were acres of emptiness. All the remaining food was gathered into a single aisle in the middle of the store. Someone must of lived here before. Mal wondered. She walked along the aisle.

Packets of powdered chili mix. Jars of pimentos and onions. Artificial sweetener. Clam juice. Beans. Cylinders of oatmeal, cans of milk, potatoes, and cans of tomato juice. Who ever lived here must of had a garden. But why leave all this behind?

"Oh boy," Lugh murmured as Mal packed all the food in her pack.

Walking over to the closet door, Lugh stood over the open door, hand covered his nose. Mal glanced down to see rubber sneakers laying out, flies buzzing around the closet.

 _Guess that answers my question_.

They split off to every department store. Mal heads into a search of winter coats and boots for the Sanctuary. She had every intention of looking at the gloves, scarves, and coats. However, as she made her way toward the back of the store, something caught her eye. A deep red something, all shimmering silk and satin that looked ever so soft to the touch.

A memory came to her as she stood frozen between the lingerie and women's sleepwear, something that Negan had said a few months after they'd first gotten together. Even before when he had all those wives, they wore loads of lingerie because they asked him for it. It was two months ago he said to Mal on what he would like to see on Mal, if she wants too.

" _I like a gal in lingerie. Something silky or lacy... you'd look damn sexy_."

Mal had flushed as red as she was sure she was now, as red as the pair of panties she was currently eyeing neatly laid out on the shelf amid a rainbow of other colors. She had laughed it off a little at the time, embarrassed, thinking _there's no way I could ever get up the nerve to wear something like that to bed._

But here she was now, the beginning of something like boldness stirring in her belly, hopefully that it would help her be more confident with Negan, and not feel guilty about it. Furtively, she glanced around to make sure that any of her friends hadn't wandered after her, and ducked into the lingerie section. Thankfully, nobody was there while she rifled through the selection of silk and lace and satin, trying to decide which Negan would like the most. Plain black? Blue, like Negan always said brought out her eyes? Or red, like the scarf Negan loved so much?

"How the hell do you tell if these fit?" Mal muttered under her breath as she checks over the tags for the sizes. 0, 1, 3, 5, 7... _what the hell did that mean? Were those some kind of measurement_? There was no way she was going to walk up to the changing room with a fistful of women's underwear as the RK's are still here.

She pulled out one of the larger sizes, holding it up against her own hips. She did that a few more times, trying to gauge her best bet for something that would fit her.

"What are you doing?"

Vix's voice spooked Mal, causing her to shove the underwear into the holders. A clash of the hanger falls to the ground.

"W-what? Nothing... I-I was just-"

"I never thought of you wearing these types of things." She quirked a smile.

Mal sighed, covering her faces through her hands. "Hey, Mal. You don't have to do this. Negan will understand you. I know it's hard since you've been through so much from that... jackass Pink-Eye, but stop being one-sided. Talk to him about this."

"I guess. I just... I want to, but yet I keep thinking back the pain, and I feel that Negan doesn't like of me not favoring him, loving him more. I'm feeling like I'm using him."

"Enough." She grabs her faces out of her face, clamping them close. "Talk to him. Negan's a good guy, and loves you so deeply. He loves you not for sex; love is cherishing a person as a best friend and a lover, someone you care and support, and doesn't have to be about sex. Stop doubting yourself."

"...Okay."

They went to the middle of the mall, saying on what they collected; clothes, jars of jam and boxes of cereal, and little supplies that weren't much. Out of all of this Lalon decided to find a box of condoms and give it to Mal, badly holding a straight face. Mal glared at him, throwing the box at his head.

" _What_? I'm helping." Lalon said, rubbing his forehead from the hit.

"Negan has enough..."

Lalon quirked an eyebrow, grinning very cheekily.

"Shut up."

He picks up the box and hands to Lugh. "Safe sex, buddy. There's nothing worse than STD, even though I don't know if Alec is not clean. But, better safe than sorry."

He also smacks the box out of his hand.

They entered a narrow hallway and moved slowly. Without warning, one of the wooden planks blocking the far doorway fell.

"Up ahead, you hear that?" Lugh asked in a strained whisper.

Mal shushed him as the hairs on the back on her neck stood at attention. She had a fair idea of what lie waiting for them just around the corner.

She glued herself against the wall, placing her ear to the surface to listen. She made out the distinct moans of at least a half dozen Runners. Their bodies jerked and spasmed, and with each painful twitch, they released an agonizing cry of torment.

She heard footsteps of the insane racing past and then abruptly halting to a stop. This was followed by more of their agonized panting and screeching.

"How you wanna handle it?" Vix asked.

Mal knew the advantage she had in sneaking up on her prey and that was precisely what she intended to do. Strength and stealth were on her side, so long as the odds remained one on one.

She left the cover and safety of the hallway, entered the room slowly, keeping her head low, and approached one of the Runner, a tormented man whose body twitched and spasmed uncontrollably.

Quietly she approached, and when he gauged the distance to be accurate, Mal rose to her feet quickly, wrapping an arm tight across the man's windpipe.

Mal dropped to one knee, bringing the Runner down with her, squeezing with every ounce of strength she had, crushing her victim's windpipe so it won't make a sound, using her other arm as additional leverage. The man's body jerked in response as Lalon uses his spear to stab the Runner.

It was over. Mal let the lifeless corpse slide from her arms to the floor where it remained motionless. Its suffering - for now - had ended.

She turned another corner, saw a pair of Runners in the dense mote-laden air feasting violently upon the flesh of a recent victim.

"Jesus," she heard herself gasp. Deciding to leave well enough alone, she crept quietly past them, the blood-soaked carpet sinking like mush under her weight. Vix raised her bow, aiming at one feasting, and released her notch.

The Runner lumped over the body as the other jump out, screeching on what happened. Lugh stands up, and lifts his arm as he backs his hand behind his head. Aiming in eye contact, he throws the ax.

The ax spins as the sharp wielding blade strikes face first at the screeching Runner, the screeching stops.

Up ahead to her left was a staircase, the stairs leading down negated by a blockade of metal filing cabinets. Up was the only option, and so it was up she went.

The concrete stairs were clear so as she reached the landing she quickly rounded them and proceeded to the next floor. She found herself in a room that was a bunch of more stores with light coming in from a broken wall leading to the outside. In the middle is a structure of a large tree, its trunks sprout out directions, one trunk broke through the roof. Large planks covered a gaping hole in the floor. As she walks over to one of the stores that had many formula, baby food, cribs, the RK's gathering everything they could get, but Mal heard a creaking noise.

She listens for a second.

"What?"

"Thought I heard-"

It's then the roof breaks open. Debris of wet leaves crumple, the plaster roof breaks, and a Infected falls down. However, the Infected didn't directly fall over top of the RK's; the Infected's guts split from the broken pipeline, the intestines loop around the pipe as the Infected hanged up. It groans, reaching his hands at the RK's.

Suddenly another hole breaks and a Infected falls, landing head that exploded like a watermelon. Soon another, breaking both legs and almost landing on Vix.

"The whole roof is about to break." Lugh exclaimed.

"Time to get out of here!"

Mal rushed them to the stairs as more dropped from the roof when a huge bang startled the RK's. Looking back for a glance, the helicopter wings are at an angle, bunch more Infected fall, and the plastered and gravel roof crumple the floor. The whole level covered in dust, bodies of Infected splat on the surface floor, and the helicopter crashes.

Soon, the RK's made their way down the stairs, the dust employs behind as the RK's run towards the grocery store and finally made outside.

They thought of this place abandon, nothing is ever safe or abandon. At least they laughed together, rejoicing memories when they been in places way worse and how lucky they were.

God, Mal doesn't mind her birthday with her friends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal looked around while Negan was in the bathroom. She took out hers clothes of a grey tank top with blue skinny jeans. She found herself surrounded by leather jackets in Negan's closet. He had sets of different styles of jackets, mostly he wears the one biker jacket, but once a while if he's in a break he wears whatever. She touched them, even smelled a few, inhaling deeply.
> 
> Smells like Negan.
> 
> She couldn't help herself when she saw the exact jacket that Negan wore. Finding one, she slipped it on, seeing that the jacket is big on her. She had to find a mirror.
> 
> Holy shit!
> 
> I'm a fuckin' Rock Star!
> 
> She felt so powerful and... sexy.
> 
> Sexy?
> 
> Yes. She felt sexy.

The kids followed Negan to the bridge, Negan started to make a racing contest.

"Last one to the river gets so fuckin' wet." Negan ran.

"Hey! Wait for a start countdown." Rin complained. "No cheating."

"I bet three of my Famous Infected Cards Johan will be the loser." Killeen said cockily, earning Negan to laugh and pet his hair.

Johan pulled her tongue out. "Bring it on, Killeen. You playing Max?"

"Nah, I'm good. I got AJ with me."

"God you're old."

"Yeah, you have no fun anymore." Said Rin.

"I do have fun, but I'm good. Thanks."

The kids gleamed and ready themselves as Negan countdown until he yelled "go", and they ran, most of the time slowing down to follow Negan. Crossing the bridge, he enters them through a forest path, cutting a right of a open slope then carefully climbed down a sloped staircase of a hill.

Max had to stop long enough to catch his breath, getting a firmer hold of AJ and clutch his ribs due to laughing when entering the vicinity of below the bridge and by the river. The rivers current is small and calm. The water isn't actually cold, this day the water is warm enough in the early fall. The sight and sounds of Negan, Killeen, Johan, and Rin took off their shoes, rolling their pant legs, racing to get to the water first, splashing one another and calling each other names was the funniest thing he had seen in a long time.

Negan was too busy celebrating his victory of soaking Johan and Rin before Killeen, he didn't notice him reaching into the water and splash a huge gallon of water.

"Oh no you don't, you cheating little shit!" Negan yelled, grabbing Killeen's ankle.

Killeen wiggled free and kicked more water into his face, Negan spits out some water. Max was wiping away a multitude of tears of laughing too hard.

Negan caught sight of Max and AJ picking up rocks and throwing them near the water. He was enthralled. AJ was actually jumping and splashing more himself than skipping the rocks. Negan stood and watched them with a mile-wide smile spreading across his face.

 _Fucking priceless_.

Negan walked over to the water's edge and joined them. The rest join to dry and put their shoes back on before Johan suggest to play tag, and Rin was it.

"Up." AJ ran and grabbed at his legs, pushing himself up. "Up, up, up."

Negan picked him up and set him on his shoulders. "Be gentle this time. My head still hurts from the last time. You got a hell of a grip."

Max sauntered over, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. Not even bothering to hide the fact that he obviously didn't want to. He planted himself in the ground with a plunk and crossed his arms.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck's eatin' Gilbert Grape or do you just wanna keep it to yourself?" Negan has never been known for sugar-coating situations.

Max gave Negan a baffled look. "It's nothing that concerns you ."

" Je - sus , kid." Negan sneered . "I dragged my ass out of my job to come out here and check on all of you. How 'bout you at least try and fuckin' humor me here."

Max huffed. "When I heard the Saviors took over the metal shop, and one of the Fairview offering a blade smith shop... I thought... I thought to have a job. As a blade smith."

"Mal talked to you about all of this?"

"Mal?" Max questioned. "I haven't discussed her about it. I'm thinking of going closer to Sanctuary, but just-"

Negan smiled. "Yeah. It's great that you want to be responsible. Hell, you've been taking care of these kids when the RK's aren't there for you. I'm gladly honored for you."

"I just don't know Mal or the rest would understand."

"You should tell them. About having a job." Negan's voice was somber. "They'll understand and be proud of you." He gets up.

Max laughed, his face beaming, as he watched Negan running around, chasing AJ and Johan, trying to prevent her from throwing leaves at each other.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal and her friends drop off the supplies to the market, sending some to people who needed it. They were welcomed with "thanks" and overwhelmed with all of these supplies being provided for them. She and her depart as Mal goes up the stairs to her room.

She enters with the door open, walked over to Negan holding AJ, bouncing him, making Mal's heart melt. She had an odd smile, like she was surprised and couldn't believe, but liked what she was seeing anyway. "Why do you look so good holding him?" It wasn't exactly what she had meant to say, but Negan grinned wildly at her anyway.

"Well, damn, Mal. I had heard that chicks dig guys holding adorable babies. But I had no idea it would have that effect on you." Negan was teasing her, and Mal blushed, but she couldn't take it back now. How can Negan make her blush like this? It was starting to happen often for Mal's liking.

"Well, that is- sort of- my baby you are holding, and excuse me if I think you look good doing it." Negan was still grinning at her. "I take it back. You look terrible." Mal responded dryly, taking AJ from him. Negan leaned back laughing loudly, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"Oh, Mal, you fucking flatter me."

"Won't happen again." She teased back. "How was their day?"

"Took them by the river. It was perfect and fun. I enjoyed myself."

"Well, if they are staying in their room better take him to Max, since I have a date with you."

Negan let that sink in for a minute. "Wait, wait, wait. So we're kid free tonight?"

"Yep." Mal wrapped her arm tightly around Negan's waist. "What? Thought I would be busy and not forget it. And that it is my stupid birthday today."

"Hot damn! We are going out. Not before I give you your first present."

"Negan!" Mal was shaking his arm. "I also remember your promise." She blushes, using her voice in a flirtatious way.

"Yes, baby." Negan was laughing at Mal's attempt of flirting, and he's getting turned on by it.

"I'll get dressed after dropping AJ."

She takes AJ to the kids, who were playing board games and the play station. She heads back to her room.

Mal looked around while Negan was in the bathroom. She took out hers clothes of a grey tank top with blue skinny jeans. She found herself surrounded by leather jackets in Negan's closet. He had sets of different styles of jackets, mostly he wears the one biker jacket, but once a while if he's in a break he wears whatever. She touched them, even smelled a few, inhaling deeply.

Smells like Negan.

She couldn't help herself when she saw the exact jacket that Negan wore. Finding one, she slipped it on, seeing that the jacket is big on her. She had to find a mirror.

_Holy shit!_

_I'm a fuckin' Rock Star!_

She felt so powerful and... sexy _._

_Sexy?_

Yes. She felt sexy.

She heard a long, low whistle behind her. She looked up and saw Negan's reflection in the mirror. Mal watched him as he got closer.

"Mal _Motherfuckin_ ' Mal." Negan turned her around to face him, looking her over.

"Do you think..." Mal stopped herself. "I think I look good."

Negan smiled widely at Mal's confidence. "I know you do, baby. I know you do."

"I'm gonna get it," Mal said swiftly. She rarely bought things on impulse, but this jacket was calling her name. "Would it bother you if we had the same jacket?"

"Hell no!" Negan said. "But you still need one thing."

He pulled Mal by the hand to a display of scarves. Mal went in for a red one to match Negan's.

"I like that purple one," Negan suggested. "It's your favorite color."

She opened the jacket up and wrapped the scarf around her neck. She tugged and tweaked until it laid just right.

"There." Negan stepped back and tilted his head, admiring for a minute. "So fuckin' beautiful. What do you think?"

"I love it," Mal said, looking at herself in the mirror. "You don't think it's too out of my element?"

"I think it's way out of your element. That's what makes it so fuckin' hot." Negan leaned in and put his lips against Mal's ear and whispered. "I could lay you down right here and fuck you into the goddamn floor, Blue Eyes."

Negan pulled his Polaroid camera out and snapped a picture of the two of them, cheek-to-cheek. Mal whimpers, knowing she hates getting photos of herself but she smiled at the image Negan showed.

Down the stairs, towards the front gate, and heading over to the front gates where the parking lot is. As they entered Negan covered her eyes, guiding to the spot where he wants her to be.

She kept smiling, unsure what Negan's leading her. "Can I look now?"

"Just... right... fucking here."

He lets go of her. "And voilà."

She gasps in surprise at what beholds her.

A Harley Davidson motorcycle, a bike that's relevant to her size, and an older model. The color is a vibrant glossy dark purple, yellow, green and black design of neon lighting bolts.

"Is this mine?"

"This is one of my birthday presents, baby. A bad girl can't be complete with her own fuckin' motorcycle."

"Thank you." She jumps and hugs him around the neck.

"Daddy knows his baby girl. C'mon. Let's go riding."

"Riding?" Mal asked.

"Fuckin' motorcycles, baby."

"Are you sure we'll both fit on there?" Mal asked, looking anxiously at the motorcycle seat.

"Sure. I just gotta hold onto you real tight."

"You better. Don't want you flying off the road."

"Scout's honor," Negan said, holding up three fingers.

Mal climbed on first before Negan. She inserted the key, flipped a few switches and the engine fired with thunderous retort. "Hop on, baby!"

He wraps his arms tightly around her. "That's my line," he said, squeezing her tight with his thighs.

And they were off. The machine was shuddering underneath them. It was so relaxing. Then, they pulled onto the highway.

_Oh fuck!_

It was exhilarating and freeing, yet dangerous. Turning, leaning and accelerating. Between the adrenaline from the ride and the rumbling vibrations in her thighs, it was almost sexual.

"Hold on!" Mal shouted, speeding up.

Mal felt Negan let go of her waist. He stretched his arms out wide, pounding his fist. He was flying.

She was flying as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Negan, what are you...?" Mal started seeing him pulling his shirt open completely and she looked over his toned body feeling her throat go dry at the very sight of his lean body. He pulled his shirt from his shoulders and tossed it on top of his jacket. Looking over his naked torso, Mal could feel her pulse leap in her neck and she found herself staring. She knew that she was, being such a creep. When Negan started to pull open his belt, she forced herself to look down. "I think you misunderstood me."

They pulled into a parking lot that had half a dozen or so cars that were left.

"That was incredible, Negan!" Mal said, still high on adrenaline. "Thank you."

Negan licked his fingers and fixed Mal's wind hair. "Almost as good as sex, right?" He winked before taking Mal's hand in his, walking to the door.

"Should we bring our weapons?"

"My men scout around the place and it's ass-perfectly clean and safe."

He quickly pulled her toward a large set of double doors and motioned Mal to wait. He pulled some keys out of his pocket, looking down the hallway one last time before pushing the key into the lock and pushing the doors open. He tugged her into the room before quickly closing and locking the doors behind him. The immediate smell of chlorine filled their nostrils as Mal looked back over her shoulder to see the school's pool behind her. "Was your hopes to drown someone?"

"Not to a beautiful woman like yourself, but I've thought about it," Negan winked with a wicked smile and she shook her head uneasily.

"The water looks clean."

"My people installed clean chlorine water into the pool. Most of the rest went back to the Sanctuary in the workout station we're building. I want to teach you to swim, and have you get more confidence on us together, since we can go to third base now."

"No, not a chance," Mal shook her head, watching Negan step in closer to the pool and he looks down into the water before looking over his shoulder at her.

"Too late!" Negan's grin expanded and he stepped back before reaching for his leather jacket. He slowly pulled it from his arms, Mal watched him moving toward the corner of the room to set it down on the floor. His eyes met Mal's as she watched him start to unbutton his shirt, pulling the material away from his body making a breath catch in the back of her throat.

"Negan, what are you...?" Mal started seeing him pulling his shirt open completely and she looked over his toned body feeling her throat go dry at the very sight of his lean body. He pulled his shirt from his shoulders and tossed it on top of his jacket. Looking over his naked torso, Mal could feel her pulse leap in her neck and she found herself staring. She knew that she was, being such a creep. When Negan started to pull open his belt, she forced herself to look down. "I think you misunderstood me."

"No. You just told me that you wished you want to be comfortable with me. So here I am. I'm your boyfriend- you asked me to get naked in the pool with you so that's what I am going to do," Negan pulled his belt from his loops and you looked to him nervously. "Why don't you live up your fantasy a little bit here? Be the bad girl that you wish you brought back."

"Negan, you have a school full of your men outside," Mal looked over her shoulder toward the doors and she could tell that this area was blocked off, but there was still a chance that someone could come in and find the two of them. "I get your wicked sense of humor here."

"I'm not being funny. I'm being very fucking serious," Negan stated firmly as he popped open the button of his dark pants. His fingertips brushed over his zipper and slowly pulled it down as Mal let out an uncomfortable breath. He kicked out of his boots before reaching for his pants again. "I'm going to get naked in that pool and so are you."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she restated as Negan began to push the material down his long legs and Mal saw him standing before her in his red boxer briefs. The material clung to his body tightly and she let out a heavy exhale. Heat was flushing into her cheeks and she could see that his eyes were watching Mal like a hawk. The sight of him like this alone was better than anything she could have and already had dreamt of. His body was absolutely perfect. "I think you should stop there."

"I wouldn't be naked then," Negan pointed out, reaching for the hem of his boxer briefs and Mal spun on her heel. Mal's body didn't want to, nor did her mind, but she knew it was the right thing to do. "Oh baby, I know you don't want to be facing that way when I get these off. You want to see me naked; you want to see if I'm special. I can tell by the way that you are breathing, your body wants to see if I am as impressive as I make myself fucking sound."

"I don't think this is the best idea Negan," Mal muttered, damning herself for her words as she heard him moving in behind her. Closing her eyes tightly, she could hear the sound of him moving around behind her and she opened them when she felt his arm snake around her. Looking, Mal saw his hand holding the material of his boxer briefs before her. His body was still behind her and she didn't move knowing that he was very much naked. He dropped the material on the ground before her felt him moving away and she let out a heavy exhale. "You should get dressed."

"You can look now, you've already spoiled yourself on not seeing my dick," Negan sighed heavily and she looked over her shoulder to see him standing at the edge of the pool. He was facing away from Mal, but she glanced over his naked bottom and let out a trembling breath. His firm, tight bottom was gorgeous and his whole backside was stunning. "I'm still getting my ass in that pool. You better follow me in there."

"Negan," Mal watched him jump into the pool, the water splashing up and getting her slightly. Stepping back, she watched him resurface and he let out a proud laugh as he flipped his head back. He slicked back his dark hair before wiggling his finger at Mal. "I'm not getting naked in front of you."

"Yes, you are. Be the bad girl that you've always wanted to be. When you get to the good parts, I promise I will turn and look away," Negan promised with a proud smile as he watched Mal think things over for a long moment. "Come on, don't be a tight ass. Be that girl I know that's yearning to break free and have some fun."

"Fine. C-can I just be in my... underwear. I'm not sure that I-I can..." She huffed, wishing she wasn't nervous.

"I'm not trying to force you, Mal. Whatever's comfortable for you."

"Ok."

Setting her stuff down, she quickly pulled off her leather jacket and set it on top of her pack. Kicking out of her shoes, she worked on getting her shirt up and over her head. Negan was at the edge of the pool watching Mal closely as she pulled her shirt from her body. "I thought you said you wouldn't look."

"No, I didn't say that. I said when you got to the good parts, I wouldn't look," Negan reaffirmed what he said with a wide grin before biting into his bottom lip seductively. "So I'm going to take in what I can until you start to get naked. When you get to that part, I'll be the best gentleman I can be."

The blush must have spread throughout her whole face by now with how intensely he had been flirting with her tonight.

Slowly tugging her pants down her legs, Mal kept her eyes locked on Negan as his glance nearly ate Mal alive as she finally got the material away from her body. Quickly stripping off the rest of her clothes, Mal froze as Negan swam in closer. She walks over to the edge and sits down.

"You're so beautiful," Negan grazed a finger down from her left inner thigh, trailing over the scar of the dog bite she had way before after the Lucius war. To her saying, she's terrified at dogs and hates them.

"I'm not." She puts her legs up, covering herself. "My body isn't perfect. And I have too many scars to prove it more."

Negan pulled her legs down, one hand curled around the knee, a gesture both tentative and insistent all at once. "I fucking mean it, Mal. You're beautiful. These scars show how badass you are, that you're a survivor. Heck, I got some scars myself as well." Negan swiped over the thin scar across his neck, not anymore being a bit insecure about it. He moved in closer, and then there were lips against on her dog bite, and Mal felt her breathing stop completely, caught in her lungs and unable to escape. "You're fucking perfect, Mal." Negan pressed gentle kisses to the scar, to push himself up to kiss the bullet scar on her shoulder.

"Now, let Daddy teach you how to swim."

Mal paled. "But- I might drown."

"I've got you. Trust me."

Mal slid in the water, hands gripping the edge of the pool. She was only halfway down, and he grabbed Mal's hands and pulled her in. The water rushed around Mal, chilling her so fast and aggressively Mal thought her soul would shake out of her body right then and there. Negan pulled her into a tight hug, "I got you." This time Mal wasn't drowning. Mal looked up at Negan, into his eyes.

At first swimming, he lead her to the swallow end, teaching her to kick her legs and trending her arms. Holding her, he took her more in deeper waters. Mal swam and trend, sometimes doing small dog paddles, until he lets go of her to a certain deep spot.

He encourage her, beaming as she does swim- not greatly- to the swallow end. Soon enough, he tries her to swim towards him from the deep end.

"C'mon, Mal. You've got this."

Unease, she nods and focuses on Negan. She then pushes her legs out and swam, trending her arms and kicking her legs. She felt a bit tired, however his encouragement and enthusiasm made her drive more into the swim. And he reaches to him, Negan hugs her.

"There you go! You fucking did it!"

"Yeah. I didn't drown."

"Nope, you didn't."

Nodding, she saw Negan tip his head back to get his dark hair wet and Mal took a long look over his hairy, wet chest. She could feel her throat go dry at the sight as she lowered her glance toward the water knowing that Mal could get somewhat of a form of his nude body beneath the water, but of course the image was blurred from the water.

"Hey now... I see you staring, if you want me to be a gentleman - you have to follow the same rules," Negan reached out to splash some water in Mal's direction and she let tight breath. "Not that I'm against you staring because I know you would like what you saw, but you kind of lost your chance. I did a nice little strip down for you and you missed it."

"Well maybe we can save a better version of it for a time where we are not out into the Ruins and have tons of Infected. Along with a lot of your co-workers," she gasped looking, swimming toward the middle of the pool to look around. "Which reminds me... they aren't in here, right?"

"Oh, now that would be fun... wouldn't it?" Negan laughed thickly as Mal looked over her shoulder at him with a deadly frown. "No, it's just us."

Mal swam back toward the edge of the pool and she could feel the cool wall of the pool pressed against her back. Negan swam in closer to Mal, his hands pressing in over the sides of the pool beside her head. Her breathing got heavier as she watched Negan's eyes hungrily looking over Mal and she reached her hand out to press it over his damp chest.

"I love you." He said, Mal watching his tongue slide out in over his bottom lip.

"Love you, too." Her body trembles from his movement.

"God, I can read the way that your body is acting and it's obvious as hell that you want me to touch you. That you want me to kiss you. " Negan's voice deepened as his body pressed in closer to Mal. His lips kisses hers slow, tasting more of each other.

"So is this your way of teasing me?" Mal whispered and her comment made a grin press in over his sexy features. He shook his head and sighed before reaching up to press a piece of her wet hair away from her face.

"No darling, I'm telling you that if you fucking want me- I'm willing to give it to you because I want you too," Negan stated with a dark tone in his words as he lifted his hand up to press his rough palm in over her wet cheek. "Tell me you don't want me to touch you and I will stop-"

The sound of a loud crashing behind Mal caused her to quickly moved away from the wall of the pool and hid her body behind Negan who seemed just as eager to cover Mal up as well as possible.

"Sorry Mr. Negan, I just was coming in to tell you we heard Runners around the area, probably a herd. I needed to tell you, but wish I knocked first..." the young Saviors seemed to stammer as Negan pinched at the bridge of his nose and let out an uncomfortable sound. "I'm so sorry."

Negan groaned uneasily and reached up with his right hand to press back his wet hair. "Hey Ed, it would be for the best if we didn't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Of course Mr. Negan, no problem," the Savior quickly moved out of the room and Negan looked over his shoulder at Mal. She was clinging to him and you could swear that it felt like Mal's heart was going to explode with how fast it was pounding.

"That was probably for the best," Negan turned his body to her. He reach out to caress the side of her face with his large hand. His thumb traced over the contours of her features before he tipped forward and pressed a soft kiss against the temple. "I think that was fate."

Mal said nothing, just watched him swim to the edge of the pool and watched him pull himself from the water. The water pooled down his body and she could still only see his backside, but the sight was enough to make her sigh heavily as he went for his boxer briefs to pull them on quickly.

"We better get our clothes on and get out of dodge," Negan suggested, finally turning to Mal once he had his boxer briefs back on. He shrugged his shoulders and moved toward his clothes to start pulling them back on.

"Okay," Mal finally spoke up before pulling herself up and changing back into her clothes. Her clothes cling from her wet underwear, but his other leather jacket is warm against the cold.

She wondered if she would have the courageous to take the leap, to let him touch her.

-:-:-:-:-

They drove back to Sanctuary, parking Mal's new bike. After loading off, he takes out a small present for her.

"Here's your next gift."

"That's all?"

Negan laughed. "Yes, that's all."

Mal carefully unwrapped the box, reluctant to completely ruin the beautiful wrapping, even with Negan huffing at her to ' _hurry up and open the damn thing_.'. She lifted out a bold red scarf, almost identical to the one that Negan has, except this one had 'Mal.' embroidered in gold on the bottom corner. It was gorgeous, softer than the one she remembered taking from Negan.

"It's not much, but at least it's your own. And that bike as well

"Thank you, Negan, it's perfect."

Negan seemed surprised by that. "Really?"

Mal laughed at him. "Yes, I love it." She stood and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He pressed closer, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "Wanna thank me another way?"

Her laugh grew. "C'mon. Let's get inside and change our clothes.

They changed out of their wet clothes, wearing more comfortable clothes. He holds her arm to drag her downstairs towards the bar.

" _Surprise_!"

Mal nearly slipped on the stairs to the downstairs bar. "What the fu-"

Bud wrapped her up in a tight bear hug. "You look great, girl!"

"Thank you. I feel-"

Rachael, Catherine, Sheree and Vix grabbed her next, scattering hugs all over her. She felt like a rag-doll being passed around the room. Squeezed, kissed and coddled. All of the attention was getting to her. She could already feel the sweat beading on her forehead and her airways getting tight. She glanced toward the bar just as Alec cornered her for a small conversation. There was Negan, leaning back against the bar with his arms and feet crossed, just observing all of the attention Mal was getting, pride etched on her face.

She found an opening and was making her way toward Negan when Tom's soft but confident voice rang out.

"Excuse me! Everyone! If I could have your attention!"

The crowd grew quiet.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Tom continued. "I look around this room, and I see a survivor."

All eyes fell on Mal. Her upper lip was wet with sweat.

"Mal, has earned that title. I've know her as a child ad watched most of her moments of growing up. I knew for a fact that she's a strong girl and will conquer anything. Of course, I wasn't there for her for many years, but I'm proud to see where Mal found herself in this world. She has friends, have responsibility and encouragement for the kids she's taken care of, a group she can be founded as a leader or a follower, and- I don't like to say this- a person to love and cherish her." He points at Negan, and everyone laughs at Tom's embarrassment on Mal and Negan's relationship. "I love you, baby girl. You've done things that were tough to get out, yet you managed. You've got nothing left to do except survive." He held his beer up above his head. "To the survivor."

"To the survivor!" everyone said collectively, raising their drinks high.

Mal wiped her eyes and nodded to everyone, unable to speak due to the large lump in her throat. She hugs Tom affectionally for his speaking, earning Tom to kiss her forehead. She looked to Negan again, who nodded with a warm smile, holding his beer up to toast her, too.

The party carried on. The room was filled with laughter and chatter. Everyone was smiling, eating, drinking and visiting. Other than a near-full bottle of red wine being spilled that left the kitchen floor looking more like a crime scene, it had been a good evening.

The bar was full like usual. Mostly men with a few women. He announced that tonight they would be celebrating her entry to womanhood, ordered something strong and straight for Mal to drink, and made everyone sing happy birthday to her while she tried to down it.

She gagged once she finished the drink and everyone gave her cheers before Lalon ordered Mal another strong drink, but Negan gave Mal something less mature. Mal gave him a halfhearted glare. She jokingly told the bartender to get Negan something girly, earning another laugh from the leader. "Shit, baby. Know what, you dictate my drinks tonight and I dictate yours."

The two drank together for a good hour and a half. Negan decided they should call it quits, stating that Mal would be hard enough to carry with just the younger being smashed. He had been thrilled to discover just how far out of her shell Mal came after only a few drinks.

He pulled Mal forward until they both tumbled into an empty armchair in the corner, Mal warm and heavy in his lap. "Mm, would you look at this," he purred, gazing lovingly up at Mal, taking in her hazy blue eyes and flushed cheeks. "Got a sweet fuckin' kitten in my lap."

He watched delightedly as Mal's blush deepened and spread down her pale throat. "Shut up," she grinned, hands coming to rest on either side of Negan's neck. Negan felt his breath catch when Mal leaned into her body, eyes heavy lidded and full lips parted as she closed the gap between them and pressed their mouths together in a slow, wet kiss. The combination of Mal nestled in his lap and draped so warmly over him, their kiss, and the tequila had Negan feeling warm and eager to take what the girl had to give. He licked into Mal's mouth, tasting the warm tang of tequila and the sweetness that was just inherently Mal, and Mal's hands wound into his hair, tightening. It was when he heard the smaller girl moan softly into his mouth that his hands slid up to grip at Mal's hips, arousal igniting in him like a kindled fire. The overwhelming urge to just rock his hips up into Mal from underneath clawed at him, and he forced himself to breathe in lungful's of Mal's comforting scent to ground himself. _She's drunk. You're drunk. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything that'll make her feel fucking shitty when she wakes up tomorrow._

Luckily for him, Mal made it easy. She stretched and yawned, cuddling up against Negan's chest in a way that made him want to carry her straight home and tuck her into bed. Negan chuckled, kissing her temple.

"Too much fuckin' fun, Mal?"

Mal shoved at his shoulder, pushing up against his chest and working herself clumsily to her feet. "Shut up."

"You're coming to bed with me," Mal laughed, but he leaned up to kiss her all the same. The two of them waved and called their goodbyes to the others- Lalon and Bud had already nodded off, slumped and snoring on the couch.

The challenging part was getting her on her feet, each time he tried to leave the couch, she'd fall back in. In the end Negan had to pull her out, supporting her with one arm under her shoulders, coercing her towards the stairs. It was more of a struggle than he thought, Mal was a surprisingly strong drunk, stumbling this way and that, she nearly had them both on the last step when she suddenly exclaimed, arms flinging wide before using Negan as leverage to push himself away. Negan could only watch his little Bambi stumble over to the hallway.

Mal stroked over Negan's leather jacket. "You know, I looove your bike."

Negan walked over to collect her, trying to pull her away before trailing her to their room. "So do I. C'mon let's get to bed."

Mal didn't help him with that, clinging to his neck as they walked, feet only moving when they caught awkwardly on the ground. "Nooo I reaaally loove your bike."

"I'm sure you do." He rolled his eyes at her drunken dramatics.

"I once think of you fuckin' me on it allllll the time."

His body stopped at that, pausing in an attempt to catch up with his racing mumbled. He fumbled with words that raced away from him in favor of the blissful images assaulting his brain. "W-wh-what was that?" Had he heard wrong? He never thought she'd ever consider something like that.

"Oh yeah, all the time after I saw you on it."

Negan nodded dumbly. "Mmm, so was it a wet dream?"

Negan winced as his jeans became uncomfortably tight the more the teen spoke, zipper cutting in to his flesh, he was torn between asking for more details and begging him to stop just so he could focus enough to get them into bed. He shook himself, mentally slapping himself so he could continue pushing the pair of them forward.

"Mmmm, God, I had a dream about it. Before we went away, I saw you cleaning it and I thought about what I'd do y'know?" Mal snuck her mouth right under his earlobe, warm breath huffing over the sensitive skin. _Jesus-fuckin'-_ _Christ_ he was gonna blow his load if she continued, the images racing through his mind at 100mph.

"C'mon, enough of that."

"Don't you wanna do that?" That evil voice whispered in his ear, errant hand burning a trail down his abs, Negan had to pluck it off his belt. _Morals_ _Negan_ _morals_. He propped Mal against the wooden door, digging into his pocket for his key. "C'mon..." Mal practically purred at him, hands yanking with a surprising strength to pull Negan back to her.

"Oh I do," He answer, understatement of the fucking year. Mal moaned at that, hips rolling against his own. "Buut, you are far too drunk for that and when you're not drunk, we will see if you are ready for me. All you're getting is a bed and some water."

Mal pouted at him. "Tha's no fun."

"Well, drinking isn't always fun." Negan retorted, finally getting the door to open.

"Blah."

This time Mal held her own weight, still stumbling, but managing to walk through the door without breaking anything.

He helped her stumble into the bedroom, only letting her go when she was close enough to fling herself onto the bed. Which she did with a surprising grace.

"Mmmm, finally." Mal sank into the squishy mattress, arms winding around the plush pillow that stunk of her favorite guy. "You comin'?" She asked, patting the bed next to him.

"I'm gonna get you some water and a few aspirin, God knows you're gonna need 'em in a few hours."

"No I'm not, I'll be fine." Mal shifted herself the other way.

Ah, the ignorance of youth, Negan thought, he could remember those days, thinkin' no drinking session would ever result in the inevitable mind-numbing hangover. "Sure you won't." He draped a blanket over Mal, indulging her stubborn streak. "Get some sleep."

Mal yawned and squirmed back against Negan's chest, hair tickling her cheek. Negan caresses Mal's hair, kissing her head. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

He thought he heard Mal mumble a goodnight in return, but she was too far gone already, eyelids heavy with the sleep that soon overtook her.


	6. Chapter 5

" _Oh my god_ ," She just about managed to get out, her voice muffled by the pillows. "I'm dying."

"You're not dying." Negan replied to the mound of pillows on his blankets, Mal was curled up into a tight ball, only a few tufts of blonde hair visible in the pile. She shifted herself over to the bed, warm hand seeking the cold, clammy forehead beneath the pillows.

"I am." Her stomach rolled again, sledgehammer pounding away at her brain, certain there would be nothing left by the time it was done. "God, why did you made me drink."

"So you're not feelin' too good?" Negan asked, slightly teasing tone in his voice. Ah, adolescence, the time he remembers his first drink. As supportive and caring, it was always fun to play with drunks, especially when they were as adorable as this one.

"I'm dying, definitely dying. Oh god, my head." It wouldn't stop throbbing at her, she wanted to rip her brain outta her head just to get it to stop. "Oh _God_."

"C'mon, up you get."

Mal shivered as the blankets were stripped away from her, curling up even tighter to conserve warmth. "Nooo, I can't move."

"Yes you can, and you damn well will cos I know what's comin' next and you're not doin' it in the bed."

Just as Mal was about to ask her what came next her stomach lurched, more forcefully than before. It was enough incentive to lunge out of the bed, just about making it to this bathroom before she hurled.

She was coherent enough to feel a wave of embarrassment when Negan followed her into the room, she didn't want to him to see her not handle a couple of drinks. Did Negan had these when he was her age, even now at times? As embarrassed as she was, she was also grateful when the man pulled her hair away from her face when another wave of sickness hit her, his other hand rubbed softly at her back, soothing words falling from his lips.

Mal practically hit the tiles when she finished, legs collapsing under her own weight. She flopped herself against the wall, just about muscling up the strength to curl her legs.

"Y'alright?" Negan's voice was like silk to her ears, so soft and gentle against the pounding that raged in her head. A cold flannel pressed against her head, easing the heat, wiping away the sweat that had stuck there.

Mal nodded weakly. "Why did I accept Lalon's drink?"

Negan brushed her hair away behind her ear, smiling softly at her. "Next time, no hard drinks for you. You think you can get up?"

Mal nodded, reaching her hands out to take Negan's. Together they stood, Mal bracing herself against Negan's shoulder. They fell into an awkward embrace, her knees felt like jelly, muscles trembling at her own weight. The nausea still rolled in her, she still wasn't sure if it had passed, _why the fuck did people drink_? She felt like pure shit.

"Think you can move?" Negan asked.

Mal groaned a reply, head burying herself in Negan's shoulder. "Maybe when the room stops spinning."

The vibration from Negan's chuckle didn't help the vomit still threatening to spill up. "Alright, I'm gonna put you in the shower, a bit of water will help sort you out."

He manhandled Mal over to the shower. She'd never been more grateful that Negan had a walk-in shower. "You alright sorting yourself out?"

"Mmmhmmm," Mal murmured at him, bringing her hands out to brace against the tiles. "Can you turn the water on?"

"Sure darlin'. There's a towel out here, I'll be in the bedroom sorting you some clothes."

A muffled "thank you" came through the pelting shower. He left Mal to it, taking off her dirty clothes in the laundry basket, and soaked in the warm water.

She emerged out of the bathroom, hair slicked wet, and he noticed that she's wearing Negan's Gun's n' Roses T-shirt. "I'm never drinking again, not with this headache."

"Aww, poor baby." Negan mocked.

Mal slapped his shoulder. "Shut it."

"C'mon, let's get you some food, it'll help with the hangover."

Mal groaned, "I don't think I can eat."

"Yeah you can, let's go." Then he dragged her across the room.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal wanted some fresh air to release the headaches she's having. The blissful high of water crossing under her, the wind is cool enough to smell the scents of the thick spruce trees, the stream of the river. She watched over, scouting for anything on the railing bridge as the Saviors are trying to warm up the hydro engines so they wouldn't freeze once the first winter sets in.

Mal glanced back at Max climbing the stairs towards Mal. He must have caught the look of pride on Mal's face, because he looked somewhere between embarrassed, pleased, but anxious. What's going on with him?

Max scuffed a socked foot on the rail floor. "I, uh. I want to work in the metal shop we've built in Jackson, become a blade smith."

Mal sighed, nodding. Max noticed her sigh and becomes more nervous than ever.

"I know I shouldn't say you've done your best. The RK's jobs of training and teaching is to survive and conquer the world. But, I'm fourteen years old. I'm taking care of the kids now and responsible for it if you guys are busy." He frowned, his eyes troubled. "I want to contribute for the communities. Every compound is working together as a system, and I want to help like you. When I started working with Johnny Schmitt in the factory to make bullets and my own blade, I enjoyed it. So I want to be a blade smith, making weapons for the communities, and I hope you would understand since I'll be only couple minutes or four hours away, but-"

Mal softened, pulling him into her chest and running a hand over his dark chocolate hair. "Hey, hey. Max look at me." He did, reluctantly lifting his head, and Mal saw guilt flickering there. "You don't need to be nervous, okay? I understand, and I am very happy for you. I accept it and I know that you already are grown up and don't need us anymore."

Max breathed deeply, calming himself down. "Yeah. I know." He hugged Mal back for a second before stepping away. "I'm gotta go do my job in the corn ethanol. Thanks, Mal. I'm glad that you...I'm just glad that you're my family. That I have you."

Mal smiled, soft and a little emotional. "I'm glad I have you too, Max. I love you."

Then all of the suddenly a tired and black blood covered Lugh and Alec rushed through the bridge and stopped at Mal. Their breathes were raspy, exhausted from excretion, bodies shivering from the cold, and face flushed. Their jackets were wet, tar of black goo splattered everywhere; one gushes all in Alec's dark long hair.

"Oh, my God. What happened?" Max said concerned as Mal was too.

"We having a fucking party out here? I lose my invite or something?" Mal was jerked out of her morbid thoughts by the very person who had occupied them. Negan stepped on the bridge, freshly showered with slicked-back hair AJ on his hip, and Mal was temporarily struck dumb. Something about Negan interacting with the kids- whether it was him crooning Johnny Cash softly to AJ to get him to sleep or making breakfast with all the kids- made Mal's heart swell in her chest, a warmth and homeyness encompassing her that she so rarely felt since separating Tom. It made them seem like a family, and she wondered if that was something Negan wanted, too.

"You guys look like shi- really bad," Negan glanced back and forth between Lugh and Alec, reading the situation.

"It was," He nodded to AJ, "How's the 'lil squirt?"

Negan chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of AJ's curly head. "Such a strong boy. Startin' to think of him as my own, though."

Mal felt the strongest urge to dart up the steps and kiss Negan right there, common decency be damned. She doubted her friends would have minded it too much, but she still held back, new to all of this and not wanting to draw attention to herself by making out with Negan in the middle of a conversation. As it was, she just slid into Negan's space, leaning into him and feeling the comforting warmth. He smelled good, all freshly washed, and it made Mal want to bury her face into the man's neck and just breathe him in.

Negan held AJ out to him. "You want to hold him?"

Alec's eyes danced with delight yet nervousness. "Yeah. Yeah, I-I think I do." Negan shifted AJ into Alec's arms and the two of them Alec stand, cooing over him and making him giggle. Lugh, and Mal lingered on the side, leaning on the railing and watching them. Lugh smiled at Alec holding AJ, seeing a flicker of love and affection in his green eyes.

"How'd it went out there?" Mal asked them.

"It was a nightmare. We found some trucks in the back and we figured, hey, why not see if they had any supplies left in them. Didn't want to come back empty handed." Lugh snorted. "Should have just left them."

"Why?" Mal asked.

"They were stuffed full'a Infected," Alec answered, frowning. "All rigged up to come out at us when we opened the door. They swarmed, we got trapped in this car, an' there was a note in there, must'a been left by some sorry prick that fell for the same shit we did. Said people were coming, to get out. We were 'bout to try to fight our way out when Lugh showed up to save our asses."

"Shit," Mal muttered. "Good thing you got out of there."

"Oh, an' somethin' else, Mal," Alec added, serious eyes locking onto his. "Found Infected strung up to a damn tree, and had a C.B on their forehead. You know, it wasn't just that. We saw the fuckin' Calvary Boys."

Mal's brow furrowed. _Great. Them again._

"Not long that they ran once the trap was set off. They must of made that trap to flee." Lugh said. "Must of stayed in that place after the war. Stealing. Killing. It's what they would have done to us, if I hadn't known how to handle our escape." Fear struck though Mal's heart, and it must have shown on her face, because Negan crossed over to stand close to her, one hand on the small of her back, rubbing in circles.

"It's gonna be alright," Negan said. He was speaking to all of them, but Mal knew the words were meant to comfort her specifically. "We've got a lot of people- strong fucking people, and even more that we're gonna start training soon. We'll find those ignorant bastards and punish them from their wrong doings. Nobody's getting in here without a fight. And if they try, we'll win."

-:-:-:-:-

Mal was very clearly a ball of nerves as she waited on Negan to come to bed. She sat fitfully, and Negan could feel his eyes on her as she watched him pull his jeans off. The news of the violent Calvary Boys potentially close to them had hit hard. He couldn't imagine how Mal felt, but he could guess by the anxious, tense way she sat on the bed, fingers clenching around the sheets beside her. When Negan sank down beside her, Mal drew him into an embrace immediately, burying her face into the curve of Negan's neck and breathing deeply.

"Shh, baby. It's alright. I fucking promise you, we're gonna be alright. Those Calvary fuckers will pay for their crimes," he soothed, his arms tight around Mal. He hated how shaky Mal's short breaths were, tight and panicked. Negan layered gentle kisses onto her cheeks and jawline, wishing there was some way to ease the unrest that he saw in the smaller teens eyes. He stroked Mal's face, thumbing over her lips. "We'll end them. I won't let a single one of them touch you, baby. I fucking promise you that. We're gonna be okay."

Mal leaned her forehead against Negan's, the gesture sweet and trusting and intimate, and Negan felt his heart give an aching squeeze in his chest. "I know," Mal said. "I know we'll be okay. We've fought people before. If we have to fight for this place, we'll win. I know we will. I just... fuck. I'm scared. I hate feeling like this. Fighting and killing. It's all we have been doing."

Negan drew Mal down to lay beside him on the bed, their lips so close that Negan could feel the warm puff of Mal's breath against him. "What can I do, Mal?"

"Just need to take my mind off of things," Mal murmured, inching closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. Negan knew that wasn't what she was offering, but the thought skittered across his mind anyway: Mal, soft and flushed and naked underneath him.

He forced the image away, heat coiling inside of him. Instead of dwelling on it, he leaned in, his lips brushing Mal's. "I can do that."

There was something so beautiful about the way Mal kissed, he thought as their mouths moved together. There was a quiet strength to it, much like Mal herself, that Negan found nearly addicting. And fuck, he thought, if he was going to be addicted to something, make it this woman. He would gladly overdose on her, on the feeling of Mal's warm, wet mouth covering his own. It was all too easy to lose himself in, and Negan had to consciously draw himself back occasionally, not letting his hands wander too far.

It had been... well, it had been a long while since he'd been intimate with another person like this. He could still remember the last time he had been kissed like this, really kissed. It had been Ellie, a few months after her diagnosis and shortly before her permanent admittance to the hospital and deteriorating condition had left her too sick and weary to do anything but accept gentle pecks on the lips or cheek.

And maybe it was because it had been so damn long since he'd had another person that Mal's gentle, ambling kisses left him so breathless and flushed. But, _God_ , he wanted her. He tried not to, it was far, far too soon for that, but he did, and he could feel it- his breathing becoming labored, the kiss becoming sloppier as warmth spread through him.

He silently prayed Mal wouldn't notice. That she'd fall asleep on Negan's chest and Negan would quietly will himself down.

But she did notice. Mal squirmed in closer and Negan's breath hitched at the feeling of Mal's body pressing against the aching hardness in his boxers.

Mal jerked back suddenly, as if Negan's touch burned her. She pulled away from Negan, putting distance between them. Negan froze, eyes wide, and shifted back on the mattress, away from Mal, trying to give her some space.

"Mal, hey," He tried to soothe in vain, "Sorry. I'm sorry. We don't have to- you know we don't... I'm not even asking..." The look on Mal's face- fear, panic, mistrust- to have all of that directed at him felt like a blow to the gut, swift and brutal. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, that it wasn't Mal's fault, that she wasn't the one who was hurt right now. There was something else on Mal's face, too. Something not directed at Negan, but inward, at herself- a frustrated anger that made Negan want to pull Mal into his arms and whisper comforting words into her ear.

But he knew better than to attempt that right now. Instead, Negan pulled himself as far away from Mal as he could, placing one hand in the center of the bed between them, an invitation: _I'm not going anywhere, I'm not upset, I'm here if you want me._

Mal didn't take it. Instead, she recoiled, and the movement made Negan's insides twist up unpleasantly. "Do you want me to go?"

Mal didn't answer, didn't look at him, and Negan thrice damned himself and his stupid, traitorous body for reacting the way it did, for scaring Mal away. The last thing Mal had needed tonight was more to fear. "Mal, if you want me to go, please tell me. I don't wanna make things worse."

Her silence and withered posture spoke volumes. "You should go," she whispered, eyes downcast.

Negan nodded and slid off the bed. "I'll, uh. I'll be in the kids room. If you need anything." He swallowed roughly, guilt gnawing at him. "I'm sorry, Mal."

And then he was out the door, down to the kids room who are all asleep and in the spare bedroom, fear and loneliness ripping at him violently. Foolishly, hopefully, he crawled into bed and waited, hating that he already felt an aching tug at the feeling of empty space beside him.

_Maybe she just needs a little time. Maybe I didn't fuck everything up after all._

He grabbed the book off his nightstand, diving in to try to force his thoughts elsewhere. His eyes kept flickering to the small clock on his nightstand.

_12:07_

_1: 43_

_2:15_

The last time that Negan glanced over, eyes heavy with sleep, it read three a.m. on the dot. He drifted off, book still open on his chest, thinking, _Fuck, she's really not coming after all_.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then he moved as quick and quiet as a sudden breeze, vanishing into the tall grass. He moved slowly as the grass covered upon his waist, shifting his position in time with the fluctuations of the wind. He entered the trees, and Lugh could more easily hear the laughter of the men. No, their voices were a bit high and sounded drunk. Then he heard the whinny of a horse.
> 
> A horse?
> 
> The trees thinned, and Lugh hunkered down. The screen before him was something out of nightmare. Even as Lugh seen many things, a part of his mind was whispering to him that he would never forget what he was seeing. He could feel every detail being burned into his brain.

Sleep evaded Mal the whole night, much to her dismay. She couldn't even say she was surprised- there was too much to occupy her mind and keep it reeling and restless. The news that Lugh and Alec had brought them about the Calvary Boys would have been more than enough on its own to make her lose sleep, but after what happened with Negan- and after she'd told Negan to leave- she knew there wasn't a chance of her getting any rest.

She couldn't let herself think about the Calvary Boys, Calvin- couldn't, she insisted whenever her thoughts began to stray in that direction. If she allowed herself to start obsessing over what-if scenarios, she would end up waking up the corridors and calling them all to arms at four in the morning just to ease her anxious thoughts. Instead, as she lay curled on her side on the bed, staring out the window at the darkened sky, the only thing she let herself think about was Negan.

She missed him. It was just one night, but she already missed the man's warm, strong, safe presence curled up on the bed beside her. There was a part of her- a very large part of her, in fact- that wanted nothing more than to make her way across the hallway and crawl into bed with Negan again. But she didn't- felt like she couldn't, because all of the sweetness and safety that she felt in the other man's presence was now confused by the glaring, obvious factor that Mal had managed to completely forget about in her pursuit of the other man: sex.

It had been...it had been unexperienced situation. She never thought about it, even as hormones kicked in. It was well over a thing she never considered as an important thing for her in the Ruins, and after Charlie she hadn't even thought about it. That whole section of her mind had been quarantined off, deemed too unsafe to explore. Now she wondered how long she would have let herself stay closed off to that kind of desire if it hadn't come up between her and Negan like this. Even before Charlie, she doesn't have any time to touch herself- she'd been trained, on the road with the RK's and the kids after the Flyer Frontiers fell, and being out there, fighting for basic things like food and shelter and safety, her focus hadn't been on that.

For a moment, Mal wondered if that part of her was just gone entirely now- if there would ever be a way for her to enjoy herself and another person like that without the memory of Charlie's assault creeping in to taint it. She abhorred the thought that the man could still hold that much power over her even when he was dead and gone by Mal's own hands. She wanted more than that- she wanted to want Negan, wanted to be able to lose herself in that kind of delirious pleasure again. She wanted to try, at least. She didn't know if she was ready for it, if she ever would be, but she wanted to at least try. It would be an exercise in faith, testing how far her trust in Negan went, but as Mal watched the orange of the sunrise start to crack the night sky, she knew that she had to at least talk about it. She couldn't take another night of being alone and unsure in her bed. Even if she couldn't do it- even if Negan left her because of it, he needed to know.

-:-:-:-:-

When Negan walked into the kitchen in the morning, Mal was already awake and rinsing dishes in the sink. It must be later than she usually got up, he realized- Mal was more of an early riser, and the last couple days he'd depended on the other to be the one to get his tired ass out of bed. The realization that he had already started to form such a routine with Mal left a sad pang ringing through his chest.

Max was nowhere to be seen, but AJ was still in his high chair at the table, happily eating away at a Cheerios. Negan hovered awkwardly by the counter, pouring himself a bowl of not-too-stale cereal to distract himself from the air of unease.

"So, ah. The kids already leave?" He asked conversationally, trying to keep things light.

Mal made an affirmative noise as she shut off the water and dried her hands. "Yeah. You just missed Max. He actually volunteered to make bullets with Jimmy and the others went out to garden and train." The note of pride in Mal's voice was unmistakable, and it pulled a smile out of Negan.

"That's good. That's real fucking good," Negan said around a mouthful of cereal. Mal met his eyes for a moment, and Negan couldn't decide between trying to hold his gaze or dropping his eyes. The memory of last night- of the fear and hurt on Mal's face, came back to him all at once and made his decision for her. He stared into the depths of his bowl. Frosted Flakes were much less enjoyable to look at than Mal.

There was a long minute of silence, and for once Negan didn't know what the hell to fill it with. He scarfed his breakfast and rinsed his bowl, the quiet worming its way under his skin and making him itch. He was about to move away when Mal caught his wrist, holding tight.

"I-" she started, her voice tight. "I'm sorry. About last night. I didn't... I shouldn't have told you to leave like that, I know you didn't mean- that you weren't..." Mal trailed off, and Negan met her eyes then to see the torn, anxious expression there.

"Mal, no. Fuck, baby, you don't need to fucking apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong, fuck-" he shook his head, rubbing his free hand over his mouth. "It wasn't your fault, Mal. Wasn't anyone's fault. I just need you to know that I don't- that I wouldn't, not ever, not if you weren't one-hundred-and-fifty-fucking-percent okay with it-"

Mal squeezed his wrist tightly, the pad of her thumb brushing Negan's knuckles. "I know," she murmured. "I know that. It wasn't that I thought you would- I just panicked. I haven't thought about that- never, Negan. And I just... I wasn't expecting it. It's been so long and after what happened I feel like I just closed that part of myself off and I- I really didn't have to think about it until last night."

"I'm sorry, Mal," Negan said hoarsely. "Really, I-"

Mal shook her head, gently lacing their fingers together. "It's okay. Really. Like you said, it wasn't anyone's fault. It happened. I just needed to tell you that it doesn't change anything. How I feel about you. I can't- I can't guarantee that that's something I can jump right into, Negan. I want you to know I want that with you- I do, but I don't know if I can."

"Mal. If you don't want to do this, we're not gonna do it, okay? I never want you to fucking feel like...like you have to. Especially not with me. Because you don't. You don't have to today, or tomorrow, or any other day. Hell, Mal, if you never want to, I'd be okay with it."

Mal's eyes widened, blue and infinitely deep. "You can't mean that, Negan."

"I most certainly fucking do, Mal. If you never want that, it's okay." And he meant it- Mal's companionship, her warmth and strength and loyalty were worth more than that. He'd gone a long time without anyone- without friendship, without love. As much as he wanted Mal, he'd keep going without the first one as long as Mal still wanted him by his side.

"Because you'd find it somewhere else," Mal said quietly, and Negan's whole body seized up in rejection of the statement.

"Wh- fuck, what the fuck, Mal? No! No, not because I'd find it somewhere else. I want to have sex with you, Mal, but if you never get to the point where you want it, I'm still gonna be here. You and me, right? I'm with you. I love you, Mal. I fucking love you. And I'm gonna keep fucking loving you whether or not we ever have sex, whether or not you want me to give you your space or if- if you want to call whatever this is between us off." He reached out then, hand hovering, and when Mal pressed her cheek into the palm of his hand, Negan felt his chest tighten almost painfully. "I love you," he whispered again, because he felt like he couldn't say it enough.

Mal's eyes shone then- bright, glistening, her face ardent in a way that Negan knew reflected the adoration on his own. When Mal leaned up and drew herself in close, when her lips found Negan's in a kiss that was far too gentle for Negan to feel like he'd been brought to his knees, he felt like a drowning man being saved.

"I love you, too."

-:-:-:-:-

Lugh and Alec were far down the road down northeast. Alec'd just gotten back from a run and wanted a team to come with him as a he found something.

Lugh glanced at Alec, concentrating. He looked damn fine. His loping stride made Lugh's heart flutter as they walked beside each other had a backpack on one shoulder, and his crossbow on the other. He was absolutely filthy, head to toe. He had matted hair, his low slung pants were covered in mud, and a mist of dried blood speckled his skin.

They walked for miles under the cool weather. Lugh followed Alec as he tried to find tracks, small footprints. He and Lugh had their radios where two trucks cut off the roads; their mission was to find the Calvary Boys, and Alec is a great tracker and the boys weren't not secretly good at hiding their tracks. Leaves ruffled upside up, soil printed by heavy soled roper shoes and boots.

"You think we'll find him?"

"Don't worry. These tracks aren't good. We've got it covered." He gave Lugh a reassuring smile and kissed his forehead. Lugh smiled. He knew thought he would ever find someone to love, and Alec was the one. Alec started to open up more, he secretly kept their relationship low and unannounced, too denial in the past of what Alec told him that torn him to a harsh, asshole man- according to Alec's words. Just a month after the destruction of the KillGames, it was Alec declaring their relationship, which Lugh was surprised since he's the one who's more nervous and shy than him.

They headed to the farm road by a curve in the creek: four lanes and both shoulders, cars slammed, smashed together, rolled off highways in the tall grass beside the road, and an army helicopter that Lugh identified as a UH-60 Black Hawk lay crashed in the meadow that ran along the road, the huge propeller blades broken and twisted and hung with creepier vines. Lugh wondered how the chopper had come to crash. Had one of the crew been infected? Were they airlifting victims and took the wrong kind? Or had they run out of fuel and were too far from home? Maybe it had been caught by the EMP. There was no way to know, as no matter what had brought the powerful machine down, it stood as a monument to war in which technology and sophistication had served no purpose, had ultimately accomplished nothing.

After walking across the road and back into the ditch, Alec caught Lugh off guard with a kiss.

Their eyes locked, and Lugh smiled huge. Alec blushed bright and smiled at his feet. He walked right up to Lugh.

"Hey," Alec said. Then he kissed him. Right there. It wasn't anything more than a peck, and his face had turned red because of it, but still. Alec kissed him, not even caring. Lugh's smile hurt his cheeks.

"Hey, stop. Someone might see." Lugh said, hoping he would obey.

"Who? It's only us, Lugh."

And that's when they heard the gunshots.

When the first shot cracked through the air, Alec stood straight and looked away to the northeast. When Lugh heard the second shot, he turned his head slightly more to the north.

"Handgun," he said. "Heavy caliber. Three miles."

Alec nodded. "Those bullets didn't travel far. They're shooting at something close an' hitting it. C'mon," he set off in the direction of the gunshot echoes, "let's go see what they're shooting at."

Lugh followed as quickly. Alec picked up the pace. They followed a stream down to the lowlands. As they followed, their path angled toward the stream. Alec stopped for a moment and then shook his head in disapproval. "Not bright," he said, not explaining his comment and Lugh understood. Whoever they were, they were not at least concerned for anyone to follow the gun shots or Infected to find them.

As they moved, they were close to where they thought the gunshots were being fired.

Alec stopped and cocked his head to listen. He put a finger to his lips and gestured for Lugh to remain still. They were in a field of tall grass, which led to a dense stand of birch trees. From beyond the trees they could hear the spun of men laughing and shouting, and the occasional hollow crack of a pistol shot.

"Better take a look up those trees." Lugh whispered.

"Wanna make the call?"

"I'm gonna go up there, see and signal you if it's them and confront them. Call the others are spot now."

Alec wasted no time to call on the radio, before as Lugh moved as quick and quiet, but his wrist were caught. "I rather go there. Not you."

He shook his head, smiling at the burly tough man being protective like a teddy bear. He padded his stubbled cheek, grazing over his rough chapped lips. "You're with me about couple yards. I'll be fine."

Then he moved as quick and quiet as a sudden breeze, vanishing into the tall grass. He moved slowly as the grass covered upon his waist, shifting his position in time with the fluctuations of the wind. He entered the trees, and Lugh could more easily hear the laughter of the men. No, their voices were a bit high and sounded drunk. Then he heard the whinny of a horse.

A horse?

The trees thinned, and Lugh hunkered down. The screen before him was something out of nightmare. Even as Lugh seen many things, a part of his mind was whispering to him that he would never forget what he was seeing. He could feel every detail being burned into his brain.

Beyond the trees was a cleaning bordered on two sides by switchbacks of the deep stream. The stream vanished around a sheer sandstone cliff that rose thirty feet above the tree line and reappeared on the opposite side of the clearing. Only a narrow dirt path led from the trees in which Lugh crouched to the spit of land framed by stream and cliff. It was a natural clearing that have the men a clear view of the approaches on all sides. A big horse stood in the shade thrown by the birch trees. In a big dirt pile was piled high with Infected that squirmed and writhed in a hopeless attempt to flee or attack. Hopeless, because it was a growing pile of served arms and legs. The Infected in the pile were limbless crippled.

A dozen other Infected milled by the sandstone wall of the cliff, and every time one of them would lumber after one of the people, it was driven back by a vicious kick. It was clear to Lugh that two of the men knew some kind of fighting skills. The more dynamic the kick. The more the others laughed and applauded. As Lugh listened, he realized who the men were, seeing their slim and toned bodies were not the size of a adult; they were young adults like Lugh. Their heads are stubbled of ruffed hairs, only wearing wool sweaters and winter jackets open with spray painted symbol behind their backs that read C.B.

They are the Calvary Boys.

One- Nash- stepped up to confront a Infected, the others would name kick. The boys shouted bets to one another and then rated the kicks for points.

The Infected had little hope of any effective attack. They were clustered on a narrow and almost water-locked section of the clearing. Far worse than that, each and every one of them blind. Their eye sockets were oozing masses of torn flesh and almost colorless blood. Lugh looked at the Infected on the pile and saw that they were all blind as well.

The standing Infected were all battered hulks, barely able to stay on their feet, and it was clear that this game had been going on for a while. Lugh knew the Infected were already dead, that they couldn't feel pain or know humiliation, but what he saw seared a mark on his soul.

"That one's 'bout totally messed up!" Yelled the eye patched. "Load him up."

"Okay," said Scar, "what're the numbers?" He picked up a sword with a heavy curved blade.

"Denny did his four cuts in three point one second," said Slit Throat.

"Oh, hell... I got that beat. Time me."

Eye-Patch dug a stopwatch out of his pocket. "Ready. Steady... _Go_!"

Scar rushed toward the closet Infected- a teenage boy who looked like he'd been about Max's age when he died. The blade swept upward in a glittering line that sheared through the Infected's right arm at the shoulder, and then checked his swing and sliced down to take the other arm. Instantly he pivoted and swung the sword laterally and chopped through both legs, an inch below the groin. The Infected toppled to the ground, one leg, against all odds, remained upright.

They all burst out laughing.

"Time!" Yelled Eye-Patch, and read the stopwatch. "Holy crap, Scar. That's two point nine-nine seconds!"

"And three cuts!" Shouted Scar. "I did it in three cuts! Better than Ryes!"

They howled in laughter, and Ryes squatted down, wrapped his skinny arms around the limbless Infected's torso, picked it up with a grunt, and carried it over to the pile. "At least I cut all parts." And the boys laughed.

God, what made them this way? Lugh knew seen them act this way. They've done reckless acts as bringing a herd into a hunting trip, killing people and taking children to a slaughter house, but this was sick and sad at the same time. The boys were careless, drunk, and they did it for fun and wasting time. All looked wary and sick and tired, especially poor Ryes who's eyes are red, black sockets of tiredness, his bones are pronounced in his pale skin and even under his winter garments. They had no where to go, and where is Calvin and why did he failed his group, Lugh questioned.

He reframed his position, counting the time has passed, how long he should wait, when the Saviors coming, and if Alec has sight on him. Eventually, he crawls down the cliff to the scene. Gently and careful footing, he walks delicately, edging close by a dead log and crouches down to blend in.

"Lugh!" Called a voice. A very familiar voice. "Lugh. I know you're up there behind one of those trees. Don't make me have to walk all the way up."

Lugh stepped out from behind the log. "Magnus."

Magnus grinned at him with bloody teeth. "My, my. What a surprise. Lose your hardware."

Lugh sneered. Then Slit Throat put a bullet in the dirt between his feet. The smoking barrel of the gun offered no option for debate. He removed knives, two throwing ax's, and a pistol. But he kept his long Bowie dagger in the back of his pant waist.

"Kick them away. Good. Man, we never thought to see you again."

"You boys looks worse than ever."

Magnus snorted. "What's up to you? Those Saviors have been on our asses for awhile.

"And they are. Because you were involved with the KillGames. From the looks of it, you guys make it in a mile on your conditions and playing games with the Infected is wasting energy. How about an offering?"

They stared at him longly then listened to his offer.

"Straight exchange. I take you to the Sanctuary, walk in and confess your crimes and be convicted in prison for life. We'll feed you, clean you, and medicine you in a jail cell. You won't have to die for your punishments."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Saviors. Negan. I can explain to them about it. Ryes." He asks him, and Ryes eye's blow up, his features are void in fright but trying to stand up and be strong. "You don't have to do this. You know what would happen."

"No! Ryes stays with us," said Magnus. "You ain't leaving us like Calvin."

And suddenly Slit Throat made a move. He kicked Lugh and charged forward in a powerful tackle. Lugh spun, knowing he was charging, pivoting his hips. Lugh drew his dagger in a single smooth move that was too fast for the eye to follow. Slit Throat pitched backward, a neat line sliced through his chest. It was the kind of piercing the skin but not going through any arteries and bleed to death.

The boys raised their weapons up, gaped in anger. "Holy jeez," whispered Slit Throat. "Lugh!"

"Last chance."

"It's your chance Lugh. Call out your faggot boyfriend."

And then a single two-tone whistle let loose in the silent forest.

The Calvary Boys stared at each other, flinging themselves as to where the whistle came from, all gaping in wide-eyes horror.

"What was-"

"Shhh." Magnus cut off Ryes, trying to listen.

Another whistle, in different direction.

Then another one. And another one lapping over it.

The boys clustered together, whimpering and hissing out into the empty forest. Ryes was blubbering, mouthing unintelligible words. The reality of them escaping was hit as the whistles grew louder, and the forest came alive. All around a circle the Saviors come in, guns raised at the Calvary, whistling a long time. They stared in horror and dread as the Saviors possessed a dreadful force and artillery.

"Drop your weapons down. They are's now." Alec ordered, aiming his crossbow crosshairs at one of their heads. They instantly dropped their weapons, instantly in pure fear.

"You had your chances," Lugh soothed. "Take them in the van. Let's make the call to Negan."


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan groans, annoyed that this was dragging on longer then he had expected "Moving on... So now I'm going to get a little fucking pay back."
> 
> He moves back to the RV's door and bangs on it three times.
> 
> KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!
> 
> "Come on out, baby girl!"
> 
> Mal stepped out of the door to see the hold of the terrified little boys.
> 
> "I'm back."

"Mal!" Negan beamed, a youthful giddiness in his eyes. "We caught those motherfuckers."

Mal blinked, eyes darting between Negan in the kitchen and catching the not-at-all-subtle conspiratorial look she exchanged. "What?"

"Lugh and Alec found the Calvary Boys!" He broke in excitedly, "All of them. They weren't going far, too tired and weak to travel and our boys found them." Negan grinned at her, huge and proud, and Mal couldn't help but return it. In fact, she felt herself biting back on a laugh.

She felt a whoosh of relief escape her chest. There wouldn't have to have a sense of extra security or anxiety of waiting for their reckless acts. But then Mal knows what would happen, what the Saviors and Negan will do for their undoing, terrible deeds in the KillGames.

"That's great." She said, sounding a bit weak on her enthusiasm and Negan noticed.

"But?" He teased.

"Can we talk about it after we plan with the others?"

He sighed. "Okay."

Mal and Negan walked up the stairs to the meeting room at the mechanics room. Mal took her spot next to Negan while Lugh stood on the other side of the large metal table by Mal. Negan smirks ear to ear resting in his chair. "Fucking enter already!" One by one, Negan's scouts came into the room all lining up.

Mal recognized them as the commander Saviors coming in the room. "Alright, what ya got for me and make it fucking quick. I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day to sit on my ass and listen to you bitch."

Lugh steps up. "We've been able to locate the group that attacked us three hours ago and they are the ones responsible for the KillGames. The Calvary Boys."

Negan nods. Mal nods then frowns slightly when Negan snakes an arm around her hips. Negan doesn't turn his attention away from his scouts, nor does he bat an eye as he starts to rub Mal's thigh. She just went with it, hiding her mad blush.

"Alec held them in a truck and wait for your command as to where you'd like to deal with them, Negan."

"You got all those pricks?" The taller of the scouts steps up.

Rachel scout steps up. "Alec and Lugh got all, except one. The leader, Kev-Ca- whatever his name was-"

"Calvin." Mal answered.

"Thank you. It's heard that Calvin abandoned his group, leaving the group in desperate measures."

Negan grins leaning back in his seat. "Fan-fucking-tastic then!" The over excited man claps his hands. He smirks at this slightly, glancing at Mal. Negan laughs. "Alright, we have fifty of our men out there to barricade them, in case they leave. Once I'm there and make my grand fucking entrance, they'll be punished for their crimes. And Mal, it's your choice to come with me or not. If you do, you choose you will go first."

"I'll go with you," she said without hesitation. "I known them and how they act. They do deserve for the losses of people's lives. On one condition."

Everyone stares at her, judgement is in their eyes and she wasn't sure if she can say it. "One will live-"

The Saviors barked at her, spouting curses and complains until Negan slams his bat Ellie on the metal table. The slam echoed a fierce punch and the room is silent still. He nodded to her to continue.

"His name is Ryes. He was the one who helped me and Negan when we were in the Pits of Judgement, giving us Ellie to defend ourselves. He's just a boy, following orders and never attends to kill anyone. I know you'll never agree with my offer, but we can put him in the dark room, help him until he redeems himself. Just like I did before."

The Saviors glanced down, all on their thoughts. "I say yes." Lugh said.

"Aye." Bud said.

"Me too." Racheal said. And others agreed as well. And Negan leaned back his chair, nodding slowly.

"Then let's get to it."

The Saviors and Lugh leave as Negan and Mal stay back. "That was your question?"

"Yes. It was."

Negan tip her chin up to look deep in the blue eyes to the dark hazel ones. "You sure you want to go through this?"

She scoffed. "Obliviously."

"Okay. But you know it's going to be very similar to- uh, well, fuck. I don't want you to have bad memories back."

"What do you mean?"

"The day we first met. In the RV."

Oh, that memory. Mal couldn't consider it as bad, sure the moment was terrifying, losing her mind as to thinking about dying quickly and never seeing her friends again. Although, those weren't the worst she had, and that memory became forgotten. Like a dream you have and you wake up with no slight a clue as to what you've dreamt about.

"It won't bring any memories. What happened before, it's changed. And I've experienced more horrible things before. I judged you and thought of you as an enemy. But I was wrong, you're not the asshole I thought you were."

Negan hummed. "I'm not a asshole. Did I lose my touch?"

Mal laughed and stepped into the hallway. "Still are. But with me, you're gently and sweet."

He swept into Mal's space, one hand curling around her waist to tug her close again, and Mal's breath hitched. "One for the road then, baby?"

Mal laughed softly and leaned up to press their lips together. Negan wrapped her in his arms, a tender embrace to contrast from the way their bodies leaned heavily into the wooden doorframe. Negan licked into Mal's mouth, arms coming up to clutch at Negan's shirt, getting lost in the delicious, dizzying fog of being kissed. She was too distracted to notice the door opening across from them until she heard a startled noise that made she and Negan reluctantly break apart.

Lugh stood there, not looking at them for privacy. "The vehicles are ready, boss." He coughed.

"Alright then." Negan goes first, Mal stays with Lugh and they chuckle.

"You ruined the moment Lugh."

"Would of been better if you're half naked. I would of gotten my revenge."

-:-:-:-:-

They drove through the road and Mal realizes where they're going. To the spot where Mal was in now the Calvary Boys shoes- again. She does remember the place, the cold air in her breath, her knees digging in the sharp gravel as the door opens to reveal Negan and his terror. Now, she'll be the one in Negan's shoes. She isn't sick to be reminded of this, she knows she loves Negan and nothing will change it.

The RV pulls to a stop where the lights are, the Saviors spot the vehicle and are about to pull out the boys to their knees. It's strange; Mal will be the one standing, not her on her knees.

Negan doesn't say much at first, instead reaching out one arm over Mal's hand and holds it. Mal lets out a sigh that warms her cheeks, and after a moment Mal shifts so she's half of top of Negan's lap. He's warm and soft and for a few heartbeats Mal thinks he won't move, and may sleep. Then he sighs, hot on the back of Mal's neck, and both hands roam down Mal's sides - not sexually, just as if to be sure Mal's still there.

"I'm sorry."

Mal lets her fingers brush over the backs of Negan's hands. "What for?"

"The way we met." Negan nuzzles into Mal's neck with a pathetic little noise. Oh boy. It's one of those nights.

"Negan," Mal sighs, gently dislodging Negan from on top of him and rolling over. "That was ages ago, babe. Hell - I was wrong about you. Me and my friends forgiven you."

"I know." Negan lets out a long breath, turning over to face Mal, hazel eyes sad. "But... I just... I don't know. I still feel guilty."

"You know that's why I fell in love with you?" Mal murmurs, and Negan frowns. "You feel bad for what you've done. You've saved me from being lost in pain, having no trust with anyone. You know that?"

"Of course I do," Negan snorts. "I... never wanted this."

"I know." Mal lifts one hand to the side of Negan's face and Negan leans into her touch. "But you've done so much for the people. You saved the RK's and the kids have a better life to be in peace. And me. You helped me conquer my fears and pain and made me able to trust anyone. And we're all going to support you, I'm going to support you, because I know you're gonna be able to do it."

Negan exhales, eyes closing. Mal wishes there's something she could do to make her older counterpart feel better; but she's been here before, in Negan's place, trying to overcome the absolute guilt eating her from the inside, and she knows better than anyone this is something Negan will have to get over by himself.

"I love you," Negan murmurs, after a few moments of silence, eyes still closed. "You know that, right?"

"I know." Mal says again, laughing softly. "I love you, too."

Negan takes a poke through the window. Mal looks as well and beholds the Calvary Boys; all feral, tired and sick to the bone, their eyes in fear and only two remembered this before and cried profoundly.

"I don't like killing kids." Negan murmured.

She nodded. "I understand. But they aren't kids anymore. If you don't want to do it, I can."

"Thanks, but you're right. They were raised by assholes and became assholes."

Then they heard his queue. He takes a deep breath, smiling at Mal. "Ready?"

She smirks. "We'll show who's Negan, baby."

Negan chuckles with that door-hinge chuckle that makes Mal smile in delight. "Alright, fucking show time."

Pip smirks. "Alright! Let's meet the man!" He proudly announces, knocking on the door of the RV.

In that moment all the Calvary Boys heart sank into their stomach. Ryes reached for a hand to hold on but was quickly hit for the action, instead he placed his hands on the ground, trying to hold ground but he can't contain his cries. He's back again and this time he won't be lucky.

Negan wore a wide grin as he saunters out, taking a few steps out and away from the RV. "We pissing out pants yet?" He starts his walk over to the group, a swagger in his step. "Boy do I have a feeling we're getting close. It's going to be pee, pee pants city here real soon."

Mal stayed in the RV until he calls her out. She watched and laughed at his lines. At first, she was truly scared by his powerful voice, threatening them, and now that line is not his best line. Negan always had his way of words or what Rin calls them Neganisms. But she'd be damned if he was going to waste his best lines on this sorry group.

Negan eyed each of them, all wore similar expression all spanning from being shaken to beyond of terrified beyond all recognition and even bawl out their eyes. He chuckles.

_Oh this is going to be a treat, Mal thought._

Negan walks up to Magnus, leering over the smaller man before getting down to eye level with the man.

"Hi, Magnus right? I'm Negan- of course you know me. And I do not appreciate you attacking my people, also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people."

He glares, he wanted more than anything to kick the asshole right in the mouth in that moment, but he restrained himself, that would have to wait. Instead, he continued to scold him like a small child or a puppy that had just pissed on the floor.

"Not cool, not fucking cool. You have no idea how not fucking cool that shit is. But! I think you're going to be up to speed shortly." He sighs, it was time to get serious.

"Now, this is usually the part of my little speech where I explain the "new world order" to you fucking shit heads, blah, blah, blah, give me your shit or I'll kill you, blah, blah fucking blah! But..."

Negan snaps his fingers. "That's not the way things are going to fucking pan out tonight."

Negan tossed each one of the now tear covered faces a glare. "You see, it might not seem like you took much from me that night, you fucking savages decided to attack one of my outposts and slaughter everyone you could find." He grips his bat tighter, yet again pulls back.

"But you people did take something to me. In fact, you chose this and continued, even though some of you I've met and tried to teach you boys a lesson and it didn't work. You were involved with the KillGames." He laughed before running his hand through his slick hair. "And on top off that, you fuckers stole, maimed, and killed people and fucking children! Put them into pits where Infected can eat them, with no weapons. Defenseless!"

Each of the Saviors shared his pain, at least most of them had lost friends, if not families at the KillGames attacks.

Negan groans, annoyed that this was dragging on longer then he had expected "Moving on... So now I'm going to get a little fucking pay back."

He moves back to the RV's door and bangs on it three times.

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

"Come on out, baby girl!"

Mal stepped out of the door to see the hold of the terrified little boys.

"I'm back." Mal's voice was wicked, hard as steel with a devious smirk across her face. Mal relished the sounds of suffering that the boys made; crying out to an ugly sob, wounded and scared. They sounded shocked as they see Mal, standing in their presence.

 _Good, it's about fucking time she was the one playing them_.

Mal stepped out of the shadowed section of the woods. Power burned in her, hot and cold together at once, all-consuming. She had to fight to keep her voice even, pulling back on the wickedness caught in her chest.

Slit-Throat was shaking and clutching his hand, looking up at Mal from his place on the ground, "No point in begging, right?" He shook out, gritting his teeth through the pain.

Mal cocked her head. "No. Strange where you it led you. Reminds you a time this happened." She chuckled darkly in that humor.

"Still, you could have killed us when you had the chance, there had to be a reason for that." He was desperate, on his knees, searching for mercy that he wouldn't find.

"We didn't want to waste the bullets," Mal answered, voice steady and surprisingly light. "And before, I did felt sorry for you. Pushing you into the mess that I've been. However, you chose the path and kept going. Stealing children from their homes and pushing them into pits while they are scared and defenseless. Whatever mercy you'll give, it won't cut."

"We used to help people, we saved people," Magnus's voice was shaky, "You've seen the faces. I know-" he doubled over in pain again, clutching his injured hand. "Those people in Fairview..." He trailed off. Mal didn't feel the slightest twinge of sympathy, and she remembered faces so familiar at Fairview, however, Tom and Vix dealt with those people. In jail for weeks then free, it wasn't their problem to deal with them.

Magnus tried again. "You don't have to do this, we can walk away. And we will never cross paths again, I promise you."

Mal shook her head, laughing at it. How dare they try to talk their way out of this, plead for a solutions?

"But you'll cross paths with someone. You'd kill anyone, right?" Mal was just toying with them now, her fingers dancing along the red handle of the machete sheathed at her hip. "Besides, I already made Negan a promise."

She walks over the boys, deciding on who to choose. She would of liked if Calvin was here, she would of enjoyed herself to finish the duty and wipe his shitty smile off the face of the Ruins. She considers awhile, whistling the same two-tone song that haunted the boys. Her head plays over and over the rhyme: _Eeney... Meeny... Miney... Moe. Catch... A tiger... By... It's toe. If... he hollers... let... him go... Now... I pick... The very... Best one..._

_And..._

_You..._

_Are..._

_...It Eye-Patch._

And then Negan saunters behind Mal, chuckling at the whimper boy. "You can blink, you can cry," Mal said. "Hell, you gonna do it."

Then Negan was swinging the bat down away at Eye-Patch's head with the bat, seeing red as he bashed through flesh and bone.

Blood rushed in her ears, adrenaline blocking out the rest of the carnage in the room so she could focus down on the man in front of her. She could still hear the crying voices ringing in her hearing, too loud and too cold as it echoed in her head. Once as Magnus spout a curse from left to right, Negan switches and swings on his face, his jaw breaks and shatters leaving him with a broken jaw. Negan was going to shut them up, permanently. There was so much blood and carnage that it blinded Mal. She watched as Negan slashed away at Slit-Throat then again to another and again and again, blood painting everything in front of him a vibrant shade of crimson.

Then there was a voice, a different voice, echoing faintly around her. She heard it like she was submerged underwater, wavering and far off. "Please," It repeated, growing stronger, and Mal looks to see a poor fragile Ryes, until-

Negan stops, taking deep breathes, his hand hanging the heavy bat covered with matter, flesh, and blood. He glances at Mal, his eyes are menacing, full of blood thirst and satisfactory. It was quite terrifying, though, if Mal had the bat, she would of been way worse than Negan and wouldn't particularly go for their heads first. She'd like to torment them first. _No wonder Negan enjoys this_.

Leaning down to her knees, Ryes was shaking and clutching his hand, tears never stopped wetting his face.

"Ryes," she said softly. "You don't have to die today."

He whimpers. "Ryes. I made an exception on your life, since you did help me and Negan in the KillGames. The Pits of Judgements. You can live, help one of the communities. All your life you always tried your hardest to be someone you aren't. Those boys were harsh one you, never care much. You come with us, you'll recover and redeem yourself. Please, Ryes, will you?"

Ryes looks up at Mal from the ground, his eyes are empty. Nothing. Then it turned red, not from his crying, "No."

Mal stood up, disappointed painted her face. She steps out, rubbing her forehead between her fingers. "Ryes-"

He shook his head, gritting his teeth through the pain. "Once a Calvary Boy, always a Calvary Boy. I'll kill anyone I want you. I'll kill you, you cocksucking, low-life, whore! You did this to us, you brought Charlie into this! I know he liked you more, you were such a obedient whore, taking his entire-"

And then Mal swung the machete down and hacking away at Rye's body. She saw red, slicing through his flesh ad brittle bones. She didn't go straight for the head, no. She wanted to draw this out. To make this... this intolerable boy, suffer. She would never Rye to die now, but fuck if he wasn't going to try to make up for what Mal given and saying all the this that Mal had to go through, he made his choice. And Mal have it to him and she needed it.

" _Mal_!"

Mal snapped out of her adrenaline-induced trance to see Negan standing a couple feet away from her. His hands were held out in front of her, as if he wanted to reach for Mal, wanted to place them on her shoulders to calm her down. She needs it. Though the fading haze of bloodlust, Mal felt strangely touched by the gesture.

Mal's shoulders heaved, her breathing heavy and uneven as she met Negan's eyes, listening to the other man as he spoke, "Mal. It's over. It's fucking over, alright? You need to stop."

Mal looked down in front of her. Ryes was gone. All the Calvary Boys gone. What was left was barely recognizable as human. Lumps of meat on the gravel floor. She drops her machete, shaken as her muscles were weak.

"I-I'm... sorry. I promised him to live, but-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_." She couldn't stop apologizing. Negan walks over, wrapping her in his arms, closing her head to his chest. He patted her head, hushing her in sweet gestures. He sees all the Saviors in her weak state, and all lowered their heads in sadness, seeing her pain into theirs. Everyone lost someone, Negan was the only one who knows the suffering and loss Mal has been through.

"It's okay, Mal. You're okay. Let's get in the van, okay. It's over. It's over."


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thought suddenly occurred to Mal, and she swallowed, bracing herself. It was a good idea- and she wanted it, suddenly, now that it was in her head. But being straightforward about what she wanted from people had never been her strong suit. Negan seemed to pick up on her hesitation and nudged her shoulder. "Hey, Mal. You alright? You look like you wanna say something."
> 
> "I, ah-" she internally cursed herself- she was a grown fucking woman with children, why was this so damn hard? "You don't have to wait. If you don't want to. You could join me. In the shower," she clarified, cringing at the obviousness of the statement. Negan looked like he was torn between confusion and want, and Mal clung to the hesitant eagerness in the taller man's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For warnings, there is explicit sexual content to it. It's Negan, so there is no reason to have a warning explained because he has no filter, my mind tried to be sweet, but there's some steamy things about this. This is a stepping stone for both the characters relationship and trust on one another.

In about a week, winter came and this first winter it isn't bad. The last winter they had was too cold to find most of the wildlife to hunt, many roads snowed in. This time, it's better. Mal stayed out to hunt some turkeys she tracked today.

The snow is about five centimeters, the air is thick as she breathes in. She hopes to get a turkey or two. She would enjoy Negan cooking up something with it, watching him do his magic as the kids play around, reading books and Max coming back from studying black smith.

As she walks slowly at the side, following the hers of tracks going up the hill, something caught her eye. Getting close to investigate, it was bizarre to see. A fern tree had a long five stripes across down of the tree- claws of an large animal - however, these claw marks are different. The claws were not sharp but still ripped thick bark to make the mark and inside the claw it shone in the dark bark a characteristic golden-white bioluminescence, a yellow of powder spread over a foot in diameter and it spread like wildfire on the claw mark.

Using her knife she took out, she touches it and it opens, a cloud of yellow powdered dust bursts out. She backs away, closing her mouth in case it's poisoned.

She cough, almost engulfing the dust. The dust didn't do anything to her, so it must be a regular fungus. In her knowledge, she never seen a fungus like this ever. What's more stranger, the dust wasn't growing on the tree.

It came from the scratch mark. And spread from there.

Maybe there were funguses like this, some did even make ants be consumed by the fungus and their bodies die but brains are being functioned what she read from a fungus/spore book says 'zombies'.

Whatever made those claws contained some type of fungus or cordyceps and that concerns and confuses Mal on what made those scratch marks.

-:-:-:-:-

"Mother-dicking monkey-ass-slapping son of a biscuit- lovin' bitch!" Bud hissed between gritted teeth as Negan and Sheree helped him hobble into the infirmary. Negan thought doctor Leo would be there, but he sees actually Rin. She looked a little more than alarmed when the three of them came bursting through her front door. In fact, at the sight of Bud, she seemed to go positively green, but got concentrated on the task.

To be fair to her, Negan thought, Bud did look a little worse for wear. Blood poured freely from a wide gash on his forehead, and he was visibly unsteady on his feet.

"Help him sit- yeah, right there," Rin said, leaping to her feet and joining them at one of the beds set up against the far wall. Leo came in but was behind Rin, Negan noticed.

"He's not as bad as he looks," Sheree offered as Rin stepped in close to Bud to take a better look at the damage. "Took a good hit to the head, but he's still swearing up a storm, so I'm guessing he's not in too much trouble."

Rin nodded, looking less concerned now that she'd gotten a closer look. "Yeah, he'll be fine. He'll need some stitches, may have a concussion, I'm guessing, since you guys had to carry him in here. I can take care of that, though. Leo, could you get me the suture kit in the second drawer over there?" She called. "What happened to him?"

Negan watched as Rin swabbed at Bud's forehead with a washcloth and antiseptic, cleaning up the worst of the blood. He couldn't believe Leo was training her to help wounded and was astonished by Rin's work without the doctors help. She did told Negan she wanted to learn on stitching wounded, making medicine, and clean bandages. Mostly on herself since after the rhino attack from before she'd gotten a huge scar that cut from Rin's hairline down her cheek almost to her jaw. She did once used her shoulder length black hair to cover it, but Negan build her confidence, how scars were badass so she put her hair back in her ears. Now, seeing her work it's makes Negan's heart warm and ache.

"Some dumbass kid on construction duty wasn't lookin' where he was goin' and smacked him right on the damn noggin' with a steel beam. Don't think it was too hard, but it sure threw him for a fucking loop."

"Language." Rin smiled.

Bud blared up at him. "It was pretty damn hard."

Negan held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sure it was, buddy, I was just saying that you're still fu- here, so..." Sheree silenced him with a hasty _not-right-now-you-idiot_ look. "Right, well. You ladies don't fucking need me here, right? I'll just get out of your fucking hair. Bud, hope she gets you stitched up and you're back to bein' a grumpy son of a bitch real soon-" He turned on his heel and made for the door when Leo caught him in a surprisingly vice-like grip, wheeling him around to stand by the bed again.

"Actually, Negan, I think we could use you here," He said, an all-too-innocent grin on his face. "Rin has medical know-how, but she never got around to any practical training, and this is only her second time doing stitches. The last time, I tried to help her but she can't figure it out with my logic. You stitched Mal up, after all."

Negan narrowed his eyes at her, meeting his smug, cheerful eyes with fire. "I'm sure Rin here can handle a few fucking stitches."

"Actually, an extra pair of eyes would be great. Thanks, Negan!" Rin said, looking relieved as she took up the needle. "I would like if you teach me..." she was too engrossed in her stitching to look back and Negan smiled at her offer.

"Sure, kid."

"Negan, hey- this looks right, doesn't it? Leo said the ones I did on Heath yesterday looked fine, but I just wanna be sure." Rin said, and Negan looks over..

"Yep. Looks perfect. Don't fucking doubt yourself, you're doing just fine. You're going to great at this."

She blushed. "Thank you. Once I'm finished, I'm going to go with Johan on guard duty and study as well."

"Good. That's good. How you feelin', man?"

Bud looked right on the edge of annoyed, but he seemed to be biting back on that for Rin's sake. "Fine. Pissed at that fuckin' numbnuts who clocked me."

Negan grinned. "Good as new, then." Bud glared, and Negan took that as incentive to clear out. "Well, if nobody's got anymore shit for me to watch, I'll be going now. Buddy, I, uh. Glad you're alright," he fumbled out.

"Yeah, uh. Thanks. For helpin' Sheree haul my ass outta there."

"Yeah. No fuckin' problem, Bud."

-:-:-:-:-

Mal's eyes blew wide when Negan stepped into the room with his upper body spattered and smudged with blood. He looked disgruntled and grimy and tired, but surprisingly unhurt. Mal rushed forward anyway, frowning and looking him over with scrutiny. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Her hands ran up over Negan's sides and chest, checking for cuts- or, _god forbid_ , bites-

"I'm fine, baby girl. Really. It's not mine, it's Bud's. Some kid accidentally nailed him in the head with a steel beam. He's fine," Negan added quickly when Mal's hands froze and she cast Negan a worried look. "All stitched up and good as new by Rin, which was tremendous. He just bled a lot. Head wounds, you know."

Mal relaxed, not pulling her hands away just yet. Despite the mess of sweat and dirt and blood that covered Negan, Mal liked being close to him like this, just touching. "Glad you're both alright. I'd say you could have the first shower, but..." She gestured to herself, and Negan took her in as if seeing her current state for the first time.

" _Holy shit_ , what the hell happened to you?" Negan laughed, tugging at Mal's ruined winter jacket and inside the jacket her white shirt. Mal couldn't blame him- she looked and smelled like the inside of a Infected. She'd tried to wipe the worst of the much off of her before she got in the room, but she was still spattered from neck to thigh in rot and blood.

"I was out hunting. I was doing it a little ways out in the woods, down by a mile past the town and I was trying to keep the area clear so nothing can distract me from finding any turkeys, but few sneaked up on the turkeys. Got two of them, but my knife got caught in the third one and it ended up on top of me- long story short, I ended up accidentally gutting the thing before getting its brain." Mal shook her head ruefully. "Dumb mistake, and now I smell like a sewer. Too bad, too. I liked this shirt."

Negan snorted at that, plucking at a gut-free spot on the sleeve. "It's a fucking white T-shirt, Mal. They're not exactly in short supply. I think I've got at least three in my room, if you really want one." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mal's forehead, and Mal felt her heart flutter in her chest. "You definitely have me beat for the shower, though. Just don't take too fucking long. When Sheree brings AJ back over, I don't think the little tyke gonna want to play with me if I look like an extra in a slasher film."

A thought suddenly occurred to Mal, and she swallowed, bracing herself. It was a good idea- and she wanted it, suddenly, now that it was in her head. But being straightforward about what she wanted from people had never been her strong suit. Negan seemed to pick up on her hesitation and nudged her shoulder. "Hey, Mal. You alright? You look like you wanna say something."

"I, ah-" she internally cursed herself- she was a grown fucking woman with children, _why was this so damn hard_? "You don't have to wait. If you don't want to. You could join me. In the shower," she clarified, cringing at the obviousness of the statement. Negan looked like he was torn between confusion and want, and Mal clung to the hesitant eagerness in the taller man's eyes.

"You sure about that, Mal? I mean- fuck, I'm not gonna turn you down, but I don't want to rush you-"

"You're not rushing me," Mal reassured him, taking his hand and moving toward the room. "You're not. I'm offering. I wouldn't if I didn't want to. Just figured- good way to get used to just..." she felt her face flush and wanted to kick herself for acting like a blushing virgin over this. "Thought it'd be a good first step. You've already been in the shower with me, after all from a long time ago," she joked, "Just gotta get you naked this time around."

Negan chuckled and let himself be led up the room by the hand, closing the bathroom door behind them. He started fiddling with the knobs, adjusting the water temperature as Mal stripped out of her clothes and dumped them in the sink. They were probably too far gone to wash and rewear, she realized- her shirt definitely was, anyway. Her jeans were dark enough that they could be salvaged. Her jacket is hung on the handle of the door.

She heard the soft whisper of fabric against skin as Negan undressed behind her, and Mal felt the heat on her face spread as she shoved down her underwear and unclip her sports bra. _Fuck_ , she chided herself, _you shouldn't be acting like this. But, god I'm nervous_. When she turned around, Negan was already in the stall, a vaporous fog rolling out from the top of the glass doors. Mal shed her shyness with her clothes, leaving it on the bathroom floor as she stepped into the shower.

Negan's face was upturned toward the spray, hands rubbing across his face to wash away the remaining traces of blood. Mal swallowed hard, her eyes roaming over the other man's body with interest. When Mal's bare hip bumped Negan's own, he opened his eyes, blinking away droplets of water that clung to his eyelashes like rain. Mal smiled up at him, her thumb coming to rub at a spot on Negan's forehead that he'd missed, scrubbing away the last smudge of red. "You missed a spot."

Negan grinned and spun Mal around by the shoulders, guiding her under the showerhead. "Yeah, well, you need this more than I do, Mal. No fucking offense, gorgeous, but you smell like week-old roadkill." He pressed the soap into Mal's hands. "Wash up."

Mal dug down deep and found something she'd thought long buried. Dusting it off, she donned a flirtatious smile and held the bottle out to Negan. "Thought you might want to do the honors." At Negan's hesitance, she reached out and drew the other man in by the nape of the neck, fingers playing with the locks of wet hair curling there. "It's alright, Negan. I'll let you know if I'm not, okay? I just- I want you to touch me. I want to try."

Negan gazed down at her, and even if she hadn't said it aloud, Mal wouldn't have been able to miss the love and adoration in his eyes. "Don't have to ask me twice, darlin'," he breathed, pouring out the soap into his palms and beginning to work it into Mal's skin, starting at her arms. He took his time, Mal noticed- went slow, soaping and rinsing, washing Mal's arms, her hair, working his way down to her chest. Briefly, Mal wondered if Negan could feel the heavy thrum of her heartbeat under her ribs- she didn't see how he couldn't, Mal could practically hear it roaring in her ears, louder than the noise of the shower. Negan's eyes kept wandering between where his hands were on Mal's body up to Mal's eyes, asking, searching, making sure that what he was doing was okay.

It was. God help her, it was. Mal felt ragged, her breath labored when Negan's thumbs brushed the sensitive nubs of her breast to nipples. If she hadn't been directly under a steady stream of water, she was _sure_ she'd be sweating.

Soapy fingers rubbed down her back, came back around to trace the muscle of her stomach. "You're fucking beautiful, Mal," Negan murmured, a hushed whisper between them, spoken like a prayer. Negan's fingers found the pink, raised scar on her shoulder from where she'd been shot all that time ago and Negan had stitched her up, touching it tenderly. Mal couldn't help but think how far she'd come in that time- how she'd flinched away from Negan's healing touch then, how she pushed into it now, wanting _more_.

She noticed how Negan's hands stopped at her hips and she covered the hands with her own, squeezing. "Keep going. Please."

When Negan dropped to his knees in front of Mal, hands warm and steadying on her thighs, Mal lost his breath. The stall suddenly felt utterly robbed of air, and all Mal could focus on was the man before her, the feeling of large hands rubbing lovingly over her thighs and down her calves. Mal spread her legs a little wider, feet shifting apart on the wet tile floor, and she wondered if Negan's face was a reflection of her own- flushed, fevered, lips parted in wonder. Mal fumbled with one hand behind her back, adjusting the cooling water back to warmth as Negan's hands worked up the soft insides of her thighs. Negan was quiet- so quiet, but in an almost reverent way that didn't carry itself in the same way as silence did. The air between them felt weighted, and Mal felt like her words were drawn out of her to be cradled in the fog. "W-What-?" She knew what she wanted, but she doesn't know what Negan is about to do. She never done this ever.

"Gonna eat you out. So, do you want me too?"

"Keep going."

For how naked she was, Mal hadn't given her personal area much thought until Negan's hand delved in between her legs. Gentle fingers touched her, and her pussy gave a twitch, stirring to life. Negan's lips found the outside of her thigh in a chaste kiss that left Mal breathless, and her hands came to rest on the back of Negan's head of their own accord, encouraging him. Negan's mouth took the same path his hands had, up her thighs and then between, once again stopping before they reached too far.

And then Negan was rising to his feet and kissing her, and Mal felt herself melt, Negan's arms wrapping around her waist and pulling their wet bodies close. Mal felt herself shake, but it was good- so good to feel like this, even if it was slow, tentative, fragile. She liked the way Negan felt against her, hot and wet and strong as Mal leaned into him, pressing him into the tiled wall. He was wet, and she could feel it, pressed thick and stiff between their stomachs, and for a moment she just let herself enjoy that- the feeling of being so turned on, knowing that she still could be. Negan mouthed at her throat fingers shaking against Mal's hips. "What do you want, baby?" Negan's question was a wet gust of breath against Mal's neck. "Anything you want, _any-fucking-thing_ in the world, I'll give it to you."

Mal's heels slid against the tile, and she clung to Negan, fingertips digging into his forearms. They both laughed and Mal felt almost giddy with the lightness of it. "Not here. I want-" she licked her lips, face heating up. "But not here."

Mal was thankful that the kids weren't home yet as they dried off quickly and scuttled, towel-clad, into their bedroom. Mal's hair and shoulders were still damp as Negan guided her back onto the bed, their towels discarded onto the floor. Her legs seemed to fall open of their own accord, and she could feel the warmth spread from her face down to her chest when she caught Negan staring at her, hazel eyes roaming down her body in a gaze so intimate that it nearly felt like a touch. "Fucking gorgeous," Negan breathed, awe and unabashed desire openly written across his face. The light outside the window was tinted orange and fading, casting a warm glow across the side of Negan's face as he crawled up to kneel between Mal's thighs, warm palms gliding up the skin. "Tell me what you want, Mal. You've got me, baby, you can have anything. Whatever you need, I'm here."

Shyly, Mal reached a hand out and traced Negan's bottom lip with the pad of her thumb, posing the question that she felt sticking in her throat. She had never been one to ask, to give voice to something so personal and self-seeking, and the words were heavy like honey on her tongue. "Your- your mouth. I want-" her voice died when Negan took her fingers between his lips, rolling them over and sucking gently.

He drew away after a heated moment, his eyes locked onto Mal's like a lighthouse in a storm, a beacon of safety and light. "I can do that."

And then Negan was kissing down Mal's neck, lips fluttering against the flushed skin. He tried to worship Mal's body with his hands and mouth, tried to convey in every brush of lips or hands against skin how precious Mal was to him, drinking in every inch of her like he was a man dying of thirst. His hands smoothed over Mal's sides, up her thighs, feeling the way they shook. He mouthed at her chest, her stomach, tasting her and trying to kiss away the trembling. Mal's body was the altar at which he wanted to lay himself bare, and he spoke hushed words against Mal's skin like a prayer, quiet and reverent.

 _Perfect. Beautiful. So, so beautiful, Mal. Doing so good for me_.

He wondered if Mal could feel his devotion in the gentle presses of lips and hands, hoped that she could. Hoped that, when Negan drew her into his mouth, Mal felt the overwhelming mingling of adoration and pleasure that she herself was lost in.

Mal couldn't stop the wordless gasp that fell from her lips when Negan's mouth licked inside her. She didn't know where to put her hands and they skimmed the bed, Negan's hair, twisting into the sheets only to tense and flex when Negan drew his tongue and sucked on her clit.

" _Ne-Negan_ -" Mal's fingers laced with Negan's, her free hand reaching down to stroke through damp hair. Her thighs shook, wanting to both clench down around Negan's head and spread impossibly wider all at once.

Her body was a string, finely tuned and plucked just right by Negan's calloused hands, vibrating and creating something new, melodious. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, engulfed in the warmth and wetness of Negan's mouth and tongue. Her cries were nearly sobs, pleas for the man between her thighs to keep going, _Negan, baby, please_.

She was being played skillfully, tenderly, lovingly, and when Negan brought her to a crescendo, she felt unmade, unraveled and then woven together again. She couldn't hold herself back, a breathless, ragged cry leaving her.

After, when Negan hovered beside her, stroking her hair, crooning sweet praises into her ear, she felt beautiful, cherished, washed clean. When Negan kissed her cheeks, holding her close, she realized that her face was wet. She smiled, and Negan rubbed her back soothingly. "You alright?"

Laughter bubbled up in Mal's chest because she felt so much more than alright. "Yeah, I'm alright," she hummed into Negan's collarbones. "You just... you keep finding ways to bring me back. I keep thinking there's parts of me that are too far gone, and you- you keep provin' me wrong." The words that she hadn't said that morning- the words that she was saving for the right moment to share, so that when Negan heard them, he felt just as adored he'd made Mal feel- were still rolling around in his mouth. She meant them- she knew he did, but they still didn't feel right to say here, in the afterglow of what had just happened. She didn't want Negan to think that she was just saying them because she'd gotten off. She needed him to know just how much she meant it. It was why she hadn't said them earlier- because she didn't want Negan to think they were just an exchange, a forced return of what he'd said to Mal.

Instead, she squirmed in closer, trembling hand tentatively resting on Negan's thigh, fingers dancing nervously against bare skin. "Do you- do you want me to...?"

Negan stilled her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. "No, baby Don't worry about that, alright? Not till you're ready." He kissed Mal on the lips one last time, slow and sweet, before rolling off the bed and seeking out his towel. Mal watched him from the bed, skimming the long, lean line of Negan's body with her eyes, taking him in. Negan caught her when he straightened and fastened the towel around his waist, giving him a wry smirk. "I'm gonna go get dressed. You may wanna think about doing that, too. Not that I fucking mind you laying around naked, but it's not that late and the kids will probably be back soon."

As if on cue, the sound of Sheree's voice drifted from the door. "Mal? Negan? I know you two are home-"

Negan snickered. "Yeah, give us a second, Sheree! I'll be right down."

-:-:-:-:-

That night, as Negan was tucking away his clean clothes into the dresser drawers in the bedroom, Mal came up behind him, burying her face between the taller man's shoulder blades.

Negan closed the drawer and walked Mal back to the bed, pulling her down onto her chest as they sprawled against the pillows. "I'm thinking we should renovate the place, have a large room. Like a house. That way if we get caught up here again I'm not gonna be giving Sheree any more eyefuls of me in a towel."

Mal snorted. "Yeah, alright. That would be nice. It's a good room but it's only a one room. Don't want anyone to see like that, only me."

Negan chuckled. "Same goes for you. You're mine."

Mal jabbed at him with an elbow. "Gosh, I know. But you're mine as well. I seem to remember you promisin' me a shirt. Your shirts are not too big on me."

Negan heaved a dramatic sigh and ran his hands over Mal's chest, enjoying the feeling of smooth skin beneath his hands. He'd hoped that Mal was just planning to sleep shirtless in her underwear. "That what you're waitin' on, then?" Mal nodded, and Negan slid his hands down Mal's thighs, encouraging her to straddle his waist. Mal looked confused, but obliged, her knees on either side of Negan's hips when Negan wrapped his arms tight around Mal's waist and sat up, Mal now in his lap. "I was hoping you'd just ditch the shirt tonight, but I'm a man of my word, Mal." He reached back, tugging the hem of his shirt up and over his head and then pressing it into Mal's hands, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of Mal's bare skin against his own. Mal eagerly slipped it on, and Negan had to bite his lip to contain the smug smile when he saw the way it fell a tad loosely around Mal's frame. _Not that much bigger, my ass. If she stood up, that shirt would probably cover that cute ass of hers_.

"What?" Mal's voice said, she caught the smirk, but Negan just pulled her in close, kissing her forehead.

"Nothin', baby. You look fucking perfect."


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max drowned against the trunk of one of the pines, hearing a sound that was like a waterfall, but somewhat a roar. The sound started small and far away.

"Happy birthday," said Benny, and handed Sam a small parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine.

Sam grinned. "Hey, thanks dude!"

They sat in the shade of Sam's porch with hot glasses of hot chocolate and the crumbling debris of Lalon's corn-and-walnut muffins. Overhead the winter sun was a fireball, there was no breeze of cold wind.

"How's it feel to be eighteen?" Asked Benny, who would pass the same milestone in ten days.

"Same as being seventeen, eleven months, and thirty days."

"What I figured," Benny said. "You think about the job you want?"

He sighed. The towns regulations were inflexible. All the teens had jobs that didn't require all their rations, only cut by half. Tom and Vix, the new founders of commanders and leaders. Mayor Gregory was fired from his duties as mayor while Captain Kirsh and Fran Phoenix became the new mayors, to help on the sustainability on Fairview. After the war of the KillGames, few rules has changed and became better, especially that Vix, one of the Mal's friends and a Saviors and a RK, is here. Sam could never get Vix off his head; her thick raven locks blowing against the wind, her face is like a carving from an angel, and when she smiles with those apple cheeks, it skips his heart in a beat. Sam hopes sometime, someday, (if he has enough courage), to succeed on speaking out his feelings for her. To confess his love.

Lately, he would never get to that point.

"I'm probably going to get a job at defense," said Sam. "Work outside. Help the trade wagons from the communities."

"Strange how things changed. Now our jobs can be more adventurous."

"Adventurous?" Asked Sam. "I thought it was dangerous and scary out there."

"Maybe," Benny said uncertainly. "But it's not bad. Particularly when you're not alone."

It was true. Benny was a nervous wreck when he first stepped outside the Ruins when finding the new KillGames. Once the rhinos attacked them, it was straight to flight and everyone anguish Benny for his recklessness and stupidity. Yet, as Lalon found Benny, he became sensable. He's been through so much upon being kidnapped, beaten, and thrown into a pit of Infected with no weapons. Benny changed after the attack; he became a survivor, been physically trained by Lalon and were unstoppable friends. And anytime he goes out, he's with Lalon, in case something happens.

They sipped their hot chocolate.

"Open it," prompted Benny, changing the subject.

Sam grinned and tackled the knots. Just to be devious, Benny had tied a series of bizarre sailor's knots in the twine. Stuff they'd learned in the Scouts. It took Sam five minutes to solve them, and he stiffed the twine down the back of Benny's shirt. Then he unwrapped the parcel paper to reveal sic packs of brand-new Infected Cards- who now were drawn by Vix since after the murmured of the last erosion artist, Andiron Sachet.

" _Dude_!" Cried Sam, grinning hard enough to sprain his face.

"I get your doubles," warned Benny.

"Yeah, yeah... dude! This is soooo cool."

Sam tore open the first pack and immediately struck gold. The very first card was of a man named Jackson Skull with a scarred and ugly face, short dark hair, and small skeleton skills sticking out of every pocket. He turned over the next card, which was a double he already had

"Niiiiice!" Said Benny and picked out a card in blue. "Read this one."

**The Bounty Hunter #290: "Vix." Vix is part of the Savior and the beauty of the RK's. With her beauty and kindness, you better watch it. She is sweet, but is a successful and brave woman to never mess around with. Her intelligence and pretty face is astonishing yet careful to hang around with.**

Benny smirked, and he realized Sam was staring in awed at the card.

"You look a bit more longer, you're gonna kiss the drawing Vix than the real one."

Benny mimed kissy faces at him.

"You're expected to be murdered," Sam threatened. "Painfully and soon."

"Alright," said Benny. "But you should ask her out."

Sam blinked. "What?!"

"Sam, better do it before someone else does it. She's an idol in Fairview."

"You very funny," said Sam. He looked down at his card. "You try asking her. It's hard. I mean, she is so beautiful, smart, brave, kind, she's too much for me. How can she like a kid like me?"

"God, you're a horrible mess."

"Oh, screw you man."

"Look, she is a girl that doesn't turn down anything. Once she has free time, just go up to her and tell her the truth. Be her knight and shining armor."

There were footsteps crossing the soft snow. Sam shot to his feet and was smiling at the figure coming this way.

"Hey, uh, sweetie..."

Lalon stood in front of Sam with Max, Killeen, Rin, Johan, including Lugh and Alec.

"Um," said Lalon, "hello to you, too, sugar lumps. Never thought guys would be interested in my good looks."

The kids were grinning like ghouls, couldn't contain their burst of laughter.

"You guys came?" Benny asked.

Lugh nodded. "Came to help the Bounty Hunters on the roads, and the kids wanted to come along with us. We'll be here in a week."

"We had to ask permission from Mal and Negan to go out," said Rin. "They lend us radios, just in case. And I guess brought Lugh and Alec with us."

"It's a bit annoying," Killeen said.

"But they aren't wrong, Killeen," smiled Johan. "We are trained, but we have to be smart. Don't want out luck run out."

Sam put the cards back in his pocket. "Mal isn't wrong, though."

Lalon leaned against the house, adjusting his beanie on his head. "Well, since you guys are here, how about a road trip. Go out for a walk. Check on any herds near by, and to practice more. The kids need to stay sharp. Who knows what we will have to face in?"

"You've been working hard," said Benny.

"Have to. Everything we do, it's not a vacation or a ride." Max said.

"Can me and Benny join as well?" Sam asked. "Need some practice as well."

"Sure," Lalon agreed. "Better get going or else you guys are getting you butts ninja kicked."

Benny immediately run for it, already knowing the fierce beating that Lalon did on him.

-:-:-:-:-

Lugh and Alec find their way to the house. Tom provided to stay for the week. It was a nice thing for Lugh to relax a bit with his boyfriend, Alec. He didn't have to worry about the things they have done. Things that he didn't want anyone to disturb them. Of course, Negan- _of_ _all people_ \- would come in and ruin their heated moment, joking a storm about them as Alec viciously barks at him. He never felt so embarrassed in his life, so he eventually tries to hold back the downright dirty Alec from getting to handsy.

As Negan ordered only a selected group of Saviors to help Fairview, it was a chance of peace and quiet. It's only just past twelve, which means that they work in tomorrow at noon. In their original plans for the evening, they were going to take a walk around the area just a few minutes, maybe grab a bench and talk while they watched the sky turn grey overhead. Right now, Alec's hand is dangerously high up on Lugh's thigh as he walks over up the porch and Lugh forgets their plans.

"'Lone at last," Alec smirked.

He pushed Lugh against the wall, putting both hands in Lugh's hair as Lugh touched his hips and he kissed him.

Lugh groaned softly against his mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss when Alec nipped at his lower lip. Like this, Lugh could feel his cock twitch and start to harden, his hands tightening more insistently on Alec's sides as Alec kissed him. He hummed, rocking in Lugh so that Alec could feel how eager he was, how desperately he wanted Alec to keep going, to keep touching him.

Alec pulled away, breathless, and kissed down Lugh's jaw and his exposed neck. "Wanna bite you," he said, his voice even rougher with disuse after sleeping, and Lugh gasped, a lightning-strike of heat running down his spine.

Lugh leaned back enough that Alec could read his lips. "You can."

Alec shook his head, letting out a frustrated little growl. "Not where I want."

Lugh smirked, letting go of Alec's waist with one hand and stroking it across his own neck. Alec's eyes darted down, dark and wide and wanting. He licked his lips and Lugh hummed, leaning in for another kiss.

"I'd let you," Lugh murmured, not sure if Alec could understand him since he spoke between kisses - or maybe Alec knew what he was going to say anyway, because he shivered and pulled on Lugh's back until Lugh was pressed tight to his chest. "I'd let you do whatever you wanted."

Alec growled, pushing him back so that he could see Lugh's face. "I want to fuck you again. No Negan coming to burst in on us, just us two alone. All day."

Lugh raised an eyebrow in challenge. "What's stopping you?"

Alec's eyes flashed, and then he grabbed Lugh so suddenly that Lugh let out a breathless gasp, laughing against Alec's bruising kiss as Alec covered him and spread and Lugh moaned when he felt Alec's hard-on through his tight jeans against his, hot and smooth.

Alec pulled back. "How do you feel about shower sex?"

Lugh huffed a laugh, grinning and kissing Alec like he couldn't make himself stop. "Haven't tried it in a while, but I'm game."

Alec grinned. "Good," he said, and took a hold of his hands, both of them getting inside the house. Alec slammed the door once they were inside before pulling him close, pressing their bodies tightly together and kissing his cheek, his jaw, his neck, blindly heading up to the bathroom.

-:-:-:-:-

By late afternoon the sun was completely covered by a sheet of thick grey clouds. The kids ventured to the south port of the ranch field, walking down to a little creek in the forest, as the rest are at the south-west side of the field, about a quarter miles away from the kids. It gave them confidence and independence to be on their own, fending for themselves. They enjoy the peace and quiet, once a while hear a moan from Infected, squirrels chatting a storm, or hide from the Runners gasps.

Killeen run with a metal bat on his hand, running towards a gauntly thin Infected with a shaggy beard and swung the bat. The Infected crashed near a tree before Killeen used his left hand with a spear and struck it's soft head.

Max drowned against the trunk of one of the pines, hearing a sound that was like a waterfall, but somewhat a roar. The sound started small and far away. The roaring sound grew steadily louder, and Max thought that maybe he was making some distance, that he was nearing the waterfall, but when he looked around, all he saw was the forest. Something brushed him, and he turned to see that Johan was running next to him. She was screaming and Killeen tugged his sleeve, and Rin screamed as well. The roar of the waterfall kept getting louder and louder. And it was deeper in time now, more of a loud drone than the splash of water.

"Max!" Johan called his name, but it didn't match the shape her mouth made.

The roar was huge.

"MAX!"

The roar became deep and loud, and getting louder.

"Max!" Killeen yelled.

"What... What is it?"

"You have to come and look!"

Killeen grabbed his hands and fairly hauled him to his feet and then pulled him toward the trail that led into the woods. They were running, and Killeen's grip was so tight and insistent that Max ran too.

"What is it? What's that sound?"

"You have to come see!"

They raced along the path to a clearing, and there, Rin stopped and pointed. She need not have bothered, because Max finally sees it. His eyes bugged wide, and his mouth fell open as he stared up at the roaring thing.

It was silver and white, with vast that lifted it high above the mountains. Max raised his hand, as if he could touch it. The thing appeared to move slowly, but that was an illusion. It was just so far away. Higher than the tallest of the surrounding mountains, skimming just below the ceiling of grey storm clouds. In another hour there wouldn't have been enough light to see it. If the storm had started, it would have been both invisible and unheard.

But they stood there, holding hands, staring up as it roared above them, soaring with alien majesty from one horizon to the other. Coming from the west, heading east; far, far above the Ruins.

"I don't understand," he said.

Killeen just shook his head.

"Where did it come from?"

"From the east."

"No, it's heading east," he said, but Rin shook her head.

"It came from the east and turned around. I saw it, then the rest of us and ran to get you."

They watched it go, diminishing in size from a giant to a gnat and then to nothing, taking its roar with it. When it was gone, there was at least five minutes of silence before the squirrels began to chatter again. They stood in the clearing for ten minutes more, hoping it would come back. _Willing_ it to come back.

Max said, "did we just see that? I mean, tell me we actually saw that?"

Johan's eyes were filled with magic, and her smile was bright enough to hold back the clouds. "It's real. We saw it."

"But how? It doesn't make sense."

They stared off to the easy. The thing they had just seen belonged to another age, to the days before Black Night. They knew about them from the stories, but neither had ever seen one. Never expected to. They kept looking into the distance.

But the slow, lumbering jumbo jet did not return.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little RK's question the sight of the jet, but has been focus into something else when they encounter survivors in a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to https://w.tt/2D4XcuU @SpookScarySans from Wattpad who gave me the idea of the character Kal Hollins.

They did not know how to talk about what they had just seen. It was strange and wonderful, but it seemed more like a dream.

"We have to tell everyone about this," Killeen said.

Max nodded. "We tell Negan first about this."

"We should follow that plane." Johan suggested.

"Where? All we know is that it went east."

"It came from the east and turned around and went back. Why? Was it exploring to see what was out here? Or was it sending a message."

"What message?"

"' _Follow me_ '?" Rin suggested. "It might of been a sign."

"And if its not? We don't know that there's anything out there but three hundred million Infected and Runners."

The storm clouds pulsed with heavy wind.

"I guess. Three hundred million Infected and enough people to repair, fuel, and fly an airplane. A jet. It says something. It says a lot, we will talk to the RK's first and once coming back to Sanctuary, we directly tell Negan immediately."

Two hours later the storm roiled and boiled above them, and Max knew this one was going to be the most windiest temperature ever.

In less than two hours the clouds went from white to slate grey, and forces winds from the lowlands snatched up snow and branches and used them like artillery. The wind howled through the trees, like a host of banshees. Max had neve heard anything like it, and despite everything, there was some weird little part of him that liked it. It wasn't " _cool_ "- He'd cut off his leg before he used that word again. No, it was, in its own raw and primal way, magnificent. Nature screaming in anger, and Max could not help but believe that it was screaming in anger against all at the Infected. Some of those Infected and Runners would freeze in the cold, frozen solid they are harmless, can't move their limbs.

The kids crawled through a foliage of a door to stay warm and safe in a building, and closed the door suddenly as the wind nearly knocked him over. The storm was complicating things. Max's radio turns on. "You guys alright?" Copied Lalon on the radio

"Yeah. Went to a building up down the creek, only five minutes up to the east. Where are you guys?"

"Staying at the barn for a bit. Stay there, and when the storm is cooled down, we'll meet you, understand?"

"Understood."

"Good. Stay warm."

There was a sound.

And the kids froze.

"What was that?" Johan said, her voice thin.

Max raised his head and listened. The wind was a banshee shriek. The bones of the old building creaked and complained. Snow dripped somewhere inside.

Then they all heard it.

It wasn't the creak of old timbers. It wasn't the banging of loose shutters or the rattle of glass in loose panes.

It was a different kind of sound. The kind of sound buildings don't make unless they're haunted houses in Rin's horror books.

It was a human sound.

A grunt.

Low, but not sneaky.

Not like a Infected, it was fighting something.

And it came from the other side of the building.

And then they heard moans.

Max raised his pistol, letting himself lead the way as the kids brought their weapons in hand. He sneaks towards the door, reaching out to turn the doorknob, but he holds it. In a reflex action, he throws the door open, backing up, aiming his gun.

The room is empty and he went inside, taking careful steps. The room was dark, but light came from under a door. Warm light that moved and flowed. Firelight, not lamplight.

He didn't know if he should step inside the room. Or that Killeen pats his shoulder to point a second door. He opens the door to lead a staircase. The structure looked as a gymnasium, the kids up in the balcony with wooden benches, broken glasses at the edge of the balcony.

Below the balcony there were voices.

Two voices.

Male. A soft, exhausted voice and gruff voice. Both yelling and panting.

And the other were bangs on the barricade door.

The strangers were snow-covered in their dark, black coated clothes. The man is wearing a grey/green carpet coat that hung like a cape on his shoulders. They pant in excretion, the boy was particularly tiresome and could barely stand. The red-haired olive skinned boy looks exhausted, and was carried backwards of the room with an older man with grey hairlines.

"We have to find a way out!" Said the man.

"We're trapped!" Said the apple-cheek boy in a shout whisper. "The doors are sealed shut and-"

He stopped speaking as the door banged once, twice, and twice, and

 _BANG_!

The doors open.

Time suddenly seemed to fast forward for Max. He saw the large herd of Infected huddled inside the gun, he saw the boy totally frozen in fear, and the man- muscular, powerful, capable, and trying his best to fight his last bullets- and he glimpsed the future. Blood and pain, and then death. Max is not going to allow this.

He orders the kids to defend as Max tries to find something. As the herd, one Infected so close to the boy's face, Johan's arrow pierces through the skull and its left eyeball. Johan reloads as Killeen calls the confused strangers.

"Up here!" He shouted below.

The strangers were frozen for ten seconds before the man lifts the boy up to his feet, heading to the direction to Killeen.

Rin and Johan load, aim, and fire at the Infected at a hands reach to the helpless team. Then Max and Killeen drag a ladder and set it down.

"Climb up!" Said Max insistently.

In a dash, the teen climbed first, almost tripping his footing before Killeen pulled him up. He gasps to see a huge gash upon the teens forehead, dried blood covered his head. He inspects it quick to see if the blood stop, but it drained.

The man shot and it clicked, clicked, and clicked before he throws it across the room. " _Come on_!" Killeen hollers.

He jumps on the ladder, climbing in speed. Stepping one foot over, his other foot is caught. A pale hand grabs around his ankle. A female, pale and blood-seamed face of the thing, roars upward at the man. She pulls on his leg, snapping as it blocks many pale, white-milky eyes that reach their broken nailed hands. He kicks once, twice, and it didn't budge. The Infected twisted and hissed like a cat and buried her teeth in his ankle. He managed to shift as her jaws clamped shut, and all she but off was a mouthful of thick soles of a boot.

An arrow struck its head and it fell over, tumbling on top of the circled Infected down as well. Immediately, Max grips his thick black carpet coat and yanking him up.

He sits on the ground, taking deep breathes, looking over the balcony of the greedy, hungry Infected. He glances up at the kids in... wonder. Guess he never seen kids being alone, Max thought. Though, you rarely see any kids being alone.

The RK's and the two strangers ran back to their little fire. The two strangers were stiff in stance, confused as to defend themselves from a bunch of kids, uncertain if to flee or freeze. Max inspected the two; none looked similar in any shape or form. He stood tall, about two feet less than Negan's 6 and 2 inch height. His hair is a salt-and-pepper, more salt than ever. His face is gruff, hard from the wars he must of endured in the Ruins, one left eye has a curved scar from eyebrow to cheekbone, though it crested into an old wrinkle in his stern face. As for the golden-red haired boy, he had a face that looked like Rin's- an Irish in him like her but he looked more Korean- and a triangular jaw, and his face is stern but he had this innocence. Although his green-hazel eyes, they have swirls of terrible memories and it describes his mood: grateful and unease at the same time.

The tall broad man was in astonishment and had a queer look. As if he were judging the kids, how they were saved by them and the incredible skills they have. The boy looked conflicted, not knowing as to be trustful to them. and the kids understand that. The Ruins is a dangerous place, and even though what they heard people say people are comfortable to speak out to others, however, they have no trust at all. "Who are you?" Asked the boy.

Max adjusts his Boston Bruins cap. "We're the RK's. Names Max. This is Killeen, Johan, and Rin."

Everyone sprang into action all at once. Killeen immediately moved to pat them down, searching them even while the boy assured them that he doesn't want his weapons taken but listens as the adult ordered him to take their weapons. Max stood front and center, gun back in his holster, standing between the man and the teenager- and Johan and Rin. Johan and Rin flanked them on either side, Rin's fingers drumming against her holster.

"You're all kids." The adult took a step forward, only to be pulled back by Killeen. The man's hands were up.

Eyes not leaving them, Killeen came forward, pressing a small handgun, two Wesson and Smith pistols, two sawed-off pump shotguns, semi-automatic gun, two knives, and a rifle into each of their hands.

"We are," Max said calmly. "And we are no threat unless you are to us."

That struck the strangers the most, made them uneasy; Max looked completely calm, like the dozen kids taking their gun and patting them down weren't a threat to them in the least. The strangers were extremely confident, or... or they had other people with them, waiting in the wings. Max had to be confident as well, and in his gut he feels he can talk to them.

"Since we introduce ourselves, what's yours?" He asked.

The teenage boy was hesitant at first, not knowing what to do. Max knew he was skeptically at the RK's, yet there's a slight familiarity in his green-hazel eyes. A comfort and generosity.

"My name is Kal Hollins. This is Sergeant Nathan William Strider." He said.

"Sergeant?" Johan quirked an eyebrow.

Kal went amused. "Uh... he used to be in the army before the Black Night."

"Looks to me you have a concussion," Rin said. "We can take you back to fix your injuries."

"You have a camp?" Kal asked.

"It's not a camp, though." Johan said. "It's a community. We could fix your injuries and see what to do with you. Recruit you or send you off with no worries. Unless you try to fight us." She must have seen the look of utter contempt on Kal's face because Max then added, "I know. Trust issues, I get it. If I were you or Nathan, I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting myself into."

Nathan's jaw tightened hearing Max say his name. It meant nothing, he knew, but it still felt like too much information for a complete stranger to have. "I know there's no way I could convince you to come just by telling you about our community, so I thought I'd take you there, the people will see what to do with you, and you can stay or leave. It'll be your choice."

Nathan looked away from Max and the RK's, casting suspicious glances back at Kal, who gave him subtle nods. Aaron was going on about how they can just bring to heal Kal and go on their way, but Nathan wasn't listening. The only thing he saw in front of him was a looming threat, and he wasn't about to let kids keep talking in hopes of winning them over. However, Kal holds him back, glancing a look of hope.

"We'll go with you, but we ain't staying long." Kal said.

"Ok," Said Max. "I trust you to have your weapons back. You're not the people to attack us." He let Killeen give their weapons back, and Nathan let out his suspicious die down a slight.

Rin holds out a hand to Kal, a small gesture, her smile made Kal have his heart warm. He then lets himself take her hand and she squeezes in reassurance.

-:-:-:-:-

Rin sets Kal to sit as she gets out an aid-kit, and wrapped a white gauze around his head to keep the pressure on his bleeding head. He's not going to lie but he hopes his hair will cover the scar he's gonna have. He glooms over the so-called RK's. He smiled at the familiarity he has with them; bunch of kids living in the rot and decayed Ruins full of fear, pain, and death, and the kids have hope and are survivors with no adults.

"You alright?" Nathan leaned over the wall, glaring at Rin and the little black-haired girl glared back in spite. She went off to join the others by the fire, Killeen cooking rabbit stew.

Nathan brushed it off, his face tight and serious. "I'm not gonna let these kids keep talking. Why should they trust us? They're kids."

"Says the guy who met me. A fifteen year old and called me a kid." Kal said with a tired smirk. "The kids are alright, strong and brave. I like them, and they don't seem like bullies."

Kal understood Nathan's apprehension toward the kids, he really did. As much as he seemed to play the part of the harmless, good-natured traveler, Kal knew better than to think such a thing still existed. So he'll see how it goes and get back to find his people, if he found a place far away from the danger.

Nathan growled at Kal, continuing to stare him down. Nathan was terrifying, all corded muscle, his blue gaze icy on the other man. How Max and the other kids were still so resolutely calm was beyond him.

"You're being cautious, I can understand that-" Kal began, and Nathan cut him off, agitated.

"How many of your people are out there?" He barked at Max since he seemed to be the leader of their pack. "You have a radio to signal them. So how many?"

Max held Nathan's gaze. "Does it matter?" He shook his head, anticipating Nathan's reaction. "I mean... it matters how many are actually out there, sure, but does it matter how many I tell you are you there? Would you believe me either way? If I said five? Fifteen? A hundred? Zero? You wouldn't believe me, right?"

Kal had to commend Nathan for not reacting, because he could only imagine the spike of fear that went through the other man at that. As unlikely as it was, the mere notion of a hundred possibly-armed and possibly-threatening strangers was blood-chilling.

"What _reason_ do we have to believe you?" Nathan growled.

"Well, to start with, we're the one who saved you," Max said. "But you all seem pretty smart, so I'm thinking you probably already guessed that. I know you probably don't like to think about someone's following you, but I'll tell you this, I was impressed with what I saw. You've got to be hungry, you were exhausted and injured, and you never once turned on each other to save yourself from the herd. You're survivors."

Nathan ignored this, still focused on his original unanswered question.

"How many others are out there?"

Max sighed. "Three. There are." He must have been able to read the look on Nathan's face, because he kept going. "We split from the storm. Once the storm is over, we'll meet up and introduce yourself. They might not like it, but I'm doing you a favor. You have a choice, you're not going to a trap and never seeing the light. But if you want to go and not trust us then go. And see if you can help Kal and hope the best he won't bleed to death or maybe from hypothermia."

Nathan's glare intensified.

"Nathan," Kal murmured, his hand hovering at him, "Don't." Kal met his eyes, tense and wary, but lowered his stance.

He was suspicious, sure. Children show up out of nowhere, saving them and offering a supposed safe place... well, he'd had too many close calls with other people to jump right onto the bandwagon. And God only knows how terrified Kal must be, the memory of the torture still fresh in his mind. But for a moment, he let himself consider the possibility. A place for them, walls, food, shelter. No more living in cars, no more wondering if they were going to find enough food so that everyone could eat, no more walking miles upon miles in search of a sanctuary that may not actually exist. Resting easy knowing that the dead weren't going to come crawling in while they slept. And maybe that in that sanctuary, Nathan could find the one thing he always searched for, a possibility of something- someone.

"What?"

Kal shrugged, thumb absentmindedly rubbing at the worn denim. "I don't know, Nathan. Just... maybe it's worth a shot, you know? For us. Our group, you, at least?" He murmured the words, hoping to cushion them, make some of that tension drain out of Nathan's tightly wound body.

"We'll see what we find." He replied absently, sounding very much like he wasn't buying it. Kal gave his knee a squeeze.

"Nathan," He murmured, and Nathan looked up at him, and there it was, etched deep in his eyes, in the worried lines of his face: fear, a " _I don't know about this_ " fear.

"I think this is a place where we will live, for our group back home," He whispered, the words a weight in the air between them. "I know what you're thinking, and I get it. We'll see how it goes, then contact the others. If we... if we decide to go, if we give it a try and you feel like anything is off, I'll follow your lead. Whatever you need, I've got your back. Plus, maybe this is the place where you can find her." He glances down at his pocket where he held a small card of the person he's looking for.

He slowly nodded. "We get there and see. If you like the place, you call the others, but I'm leaving when you make your choice. Got it?"

He flickered his eyes down on the ground, nodding sadly. "Got it."


	12. Chapter 11

When the rest of the group waited for the storm to die down, the hard wind becoming less harsh and the sun blazing down, they walked across to the farm field. It was difficult to cross since the wind drifted the snow. The snow was five inches tall, up to their calves, their tall insulated boot covered in white snow. Coming to a trench of the rusted old farm, Lalon, Sam, and Benny caught the sight of the kids and come after them. When meeting them, they were surprised at the two newcomers. Lalon and Sam stood still, wary eyes as Benny looked lost. Max hadn't been lying. There had been no sign of people, he said, but Nathan quickly pointed out that the group is still a bunch of kids.

"Max, kids," Lalon growled at them as he observed the two strangers in front of him. "Who are they?"

Kal dipped his head in acquiescence. "My name is Kal-."

Benny chuckled. "Kal? That's almost like Mal's name."

"-And this is Sergeant Nathan Strider."

Lalon rounded on him, face dangerous. "There's plenty of reasons I don't give a damn about your names."

"Lalon," Johan said. "They were almost killed. We had to save them, bring them into the community just to heal Kal. Give them food, water, supplied, and they can have a choice to stay or leave-"

"How can you trust them? I thought we taught you better." He snapped. Benny reached out for him, and he jerked back, looking nearly feral in his mistrust. He knew that he was reacting strongly- hell, he felt strongly. He was scared out of his mind at the very notion of the kids bringing to strangers to walk back into Fairview. If they leave, who knows what group they can assemble and destroy.

"Lalon. Can we just talk to the kids?" Sam asked, approaching more cautiously.

"Come." He ordered the kids in their little circle. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Explain to me everything."

Max described everything to Lalon, for the herd that came and who they were, although would have to explain more back at Fairview. He tries to console Lalon that he understands, that the kids understand how to trust someone, and they wouldn't risk any harm to Fairview or any community and the people. He puts out how he's a Savior like Mal, and that in the Sanctuary they save people, give them hope and security and Negan is the founder of their sanctuary. Max remembered dearly when Negan talked to them about bringing in new people and how can anyone see if they are trustworthy. He simply answered Max of a story when he was a kid and he loved dogs, bringing them into the farm, however his mother would be in a fit, bantering Negan that it'll come to him. Then suddenly he brought a rabid dog and it bite off his mother's ear, and he had to kill the dog. Furthermore of his backstory, he gave a moral that no one knows who to trust, if they tell the truth, it's more on what you're gut says and what you see in their eyes.

"It's like with Mal. At first I thought she should die like the rest of the Calvary Boys for killing my people." Negan said to Max. "Then suddenly, she fights to the fuckin' bone at the boys, snarling like an animal. It hit me. I knew Mal wasn't with the boys, and there's more to the story."

"That's why you brought her, kept her alive." Max added.

"Yep. And also she was different than anyone I've met. She didn't scare easily and couldn't stand my bullshit."

Max chuckle. "She's hardcore."

Max ended his conclusion, and when he looks back at Lalon, he couldn't read his emotion. They clouded his mind and there was not one emotion to point out. Sam listened, nodding. Benny thought of it but didn't know if he used included himself and make a statement as Lalon couldn't bare any more. If Mal were here, she would have a fit, Lalon's voice reminded him of his responsibility.

"We can't just give our supplies to people we don't know." Lalon complained, pulling his beanie off as a fit.

Sam grabs his bicep. "Lalon. The kids would know by now if they were lying, if they were going to hurt us. They look alone, and they are desperate. We interview, let the Mayor, Tom, and Vix decide, hear their story, and what they want to do." The resolve in his eyes was steely and unwavering. "So we're taking them. And if they aren't trusted, we know what to do."

Nobody spoke, and Lalon saw that he was fighting a losing battle. These people- his friends, his family- were looking at him expectantly, hope in their eyes. Hope edged with desperation, an all-consuming need for stability, for a life. Offering new people, right here, right now.

He was backed into a corner, he knew that. And he didn't want to deny them this, not if there was a chance. And, underneath all his fear, he knew there was.

We all were cautious at the start. We all went through the same situation before we became the RK's, particularly Mal for the most. We did.

So what else could he say except, "Yeah." He walks over to Kal and Nathan. "We're takin' you to Fairview. You have a choice to leave or stay, unless they decided to not let you in."

They'd take 23 north- a route that Benny insisted since it took them into Fairview quickly. The element of surprise brought Kal and Nathan on edge. The two survivors didn't know what would lay upon the community.

He walked behind the survivors, taking deep, calming breaths, when Benny's voice sounded beside him.

"Did you mean it? When you said we were going to go? Or did you just want them to know we're going to a different direction?"

Lalon sighed. "I meant it."

He nodded, joining him. He noticed immediately that he stood a little further from him than he normally would, giving him space. He wasn't sure if it made him feel better or worse, knowing that Lalon was not quite happy about this.

"You don't want too, I get that." Sam said calmly. "After how KillGames ended, I can't blame you. We had people I knew in Fairview, watching and betting us to our death. I wanted to abandon them, but Tom and Vix went reasonable, giving them a jail type and be punished for crimes or be on patrol duties then letting them go, and have Gregory get fired from being a Mayor. But we can't all be enemies. I know you can see that."

"Yeah," He sighed, "I can."

That seemed to satisfy him.

It was another hour before they rolled up to the front gate of Fairview.

"Welcome to Fairview," Killeen announced.

"These are one of the Eleven Towns?" Nathan said, remembering routes that lead to all the eleven communities.

"The eleventh one," said Johan.

Nathan stopped in front of a solid metal wall. It looked just as it had in Max's description- tall, sturdy, reinforced.

Nathan listened. He thought back to many trips in communities. And then he heard it. Faint, but unmistakable. Laughter, the delighted cries of... of children.

"Lalon?" A call up from the wall made everyone look up. "You're back. No trouble-" The guard spots the two unfamiliar strangers. "Who are they?"

"They're OK people. The kids helped them. We only need to bring them in, heal one and see what to do with them."

The guard nodded and stepped out of view behind the wall. As the gate was opened, the survivors cautiously made their way inside.

Kal whistled, long and low as the gate was pulled closed behind them. "This place is magnificent," He breathed, impressed. He hadn't been expecting is. This was no ramshackle camp- it was a upscale neighborhood, perfectly preserved with it's hard guardsmen. Huge houses that probably had probably cost people an arm and a leg in the old world, nice lawns and trees nicely spaced between street corners. It was the kind of place where the Black Night never happened.

The man who had opened the gate for them- a wiry guy who looked to be in his twenties, eyed their weapons warily. "Before we go any further, you need to give us your weapons. You want to say, you hand them over."

The response was instantaneous, a collective tension falling over the group, and Kal stepped forward.

Thankfully, Sam waved the other man down. "It's alright, Nicholas. I can vouch for them. They're fine. We take their weapons to the chart. And then speak to Tom and Vix."

Kal felt like a damn child, clinging tightly to his guns as the Nathan hesitantly unloaded his guns and knives onto a cart to be taken away to the armory, discomfort swimming in his eyes.

Except Nathan had a valid reason to not want to give up his weapon. Kal... Kal was just being sentimental.

The woman with the cart had looked expectantly at them, and Kal, uncaring if she found it weird, pressed a quick kiss to an cold barrel of the pistols before placing them reverently atop the pile.

"You take real good care of them." Kal had muttered to the woman, and she'd looked torn between confusion and laughter for a moment before nodding solemnly and carting the weapons away.

Kal definitely didn't stare longingly after his guns as they were carted away. _Nope_.

Afterwards, Rin led Kal to the infirmary to stitch his head. Nathan never left his side as Max watches over them. He could see the uncomfortableness on the sergeant, searching the whole room.

It hurts like a bastard, hissing as the needle went through his skin. "You know what to do?"

"Yes, of course. It's what I wanted to do."

He chuckled. "Yeah. That was a stupid question. Thank you for saving us."

"It's not problem. We couldn't leave you. We were not learned that way, we save people. We may be called the RK's- the Rotten Kids- but we are Saviors as well."

"You have a family?"

"We called ourselves family. Four are teenagers and then five of us. There's Mal, Vix, Lugh, and Lalon. And then we have a four year old child named AJ."

He smiled, knowing the familiarity of his own people. "Yeah, we may be all different, such as myself as a Japanese-American-Irish, but we love each other."

"Hey, I'm Irish-Korean."

She laughed. "Well, at least you weren't called Chinese. I look nothing like that, except my hair."

"I ha-used to have a guy who called be Chinese. He's bit of a asshole- sorry. I swore."

She scoffed. "Heard many people swear. Heck, Mal's boyfriend Negan swears like a sailor."

"Negan?" He said in shock. " _The_ Negan? From the Famous Infected Card?"

"Yeah, yeah. The Negan and only."

Wow, the kids met Negan and talked to them. And is dating one of their family member, that's unbelievable.

He stared at the long jagged scar that ran Rin's hairline down her cheek almost to her jaw, but it did not mare the prettiness of her face. Instead it made her look like a warrior princess.

She noticed him staring, and he blushed. "Sorry I'm staring. Just... how did you get that scar."

"We'll, we were chased by a rhino."

Eyes bulged out. "A rhino?"

"Yep. A big one. Chased us and this is how I got the scar."

"And done," said Rin, wrapping a fresh gauze over his stitched head.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "No problem."

-:-:-:-:-

"You're Kal and Nathan, am I right?" A beautiful Latin girl, probably early twenties or so years Kal's senior stood in the open doorway as a man in his forties stepped behind a table where two other people sat beside the teenage girl. "I'm Vix. Would you like to come in?"

The inside of the house was jarringly picturesque. To Kal, it looked like a house in a magazine, even with the papers and books strewn across counters and coffee tables. Coffee tables. A kitchen with a refrigerator, a stove. Lamps and clean sofas, bookshelves filled with thick tomes. The house, much like everything inside the walls, looked utterly untouched by the chaos of the outside world. It made him wonder how untouched the people living inside were.

"You live here?" Kal muttered.

"This is mayor's Kirsh, Fran, me and Tom, and we are going to interview you," Vix was watching them as Kal and Nathan took everything in, and when he turned to face her, she gestured toward an armchair. He shrugged and dumped himself into it, letting himself enjoy the simple wonders of comfortable seating. Man, this was the most luxurious thing he'd come across in God only knows how long. He could sleep here, curled up like a damn baby. It'd probably be the best night's sleep he'd gotten in years. Nathan stood up, didn't want to be comfortable.

"Can't believe this place. It's like I'm through the damn looking glass right now, you know that? Can't tell you that I've seen this- you've been living like this the whole time?"

Vix chuckled. "No. I lived in the Tradepost. The kids and myself, and my friends never lived here. Naturally, things changed and lived apart, but we work together."

"Work together?" Nathan asked.

"Have communities in a system." Tom said. "Trade, supplies, and bargains with each other."

"Now, the kids brought you here to save you both, and discuss us about letting you stay. I'm going to ask you questions. You answer fully, no exceptions." Her voice indicated that she needed them to be honest.

"Who are you?"

Kal was the first to explain himself; fifteen year old boy who lived in South Dakota in a small RV camp. He once had family, he knows for sure he did but can't remember their faces. He lived in the camp until they were raider by Flyer Frontiers. Short story hand, after the Lucius War, he been with others and stayed in a camp, and that's where Nathan meets, so alone he felt sorry for Nathan.

Then it was Nathan's turn, and to be honest, Kal never really know his whole story. However, he went very short. He says his story is like any person who survived the horrors of the Black Night, unfit to adjust a new change that humans were so in control of their old one. He describes his lonesome like a ghost going through the dusty roads, as what Kal could see as a sad man. Furthermore, he turns attention to Kal, explaining how he meet him in an apartment, and went along with it because of protection. And as he finished, they both knew that they lied about one thing about where their used-to-be community was, but it wasn't really important.

"You've had bad experiences with other people, then?"

"You haven't?" Nathan countered.

Vix's face was grim. "We have. So much, so we know what to do with someone testing us."

"Yeah? What happened to them?"

"Depends what they do. Prison, punish or kill."

Vix nodded her head. "What is your journey?"

Nathan shunned his head. "I barely have anywhere to go. All I know is Kal wants to live with no more running, and I want leave and find something to see for myself."

Vix and Tom went silent for a moment, faces in concentrations. Suddenly, in the pretty girl's eyes, they darkened. "What's that in your hand?"

Kal immediately noted her order. He was a bit concerned to reveal what's under his sleeveless glove. At least she didn't notice anything under his back neck. The air became intense; Nathan glared at her before she insistently glare back with force and walk up close to him.

He sighed, taking off his glove. His right hand had a old nasty scar imprinted deep in the skin. The scar is a hard-pressed stamp of a letter. 'F.'

"You bare the symbol of the Flyer Frontiers."

Oh, shit. Revealing the old mark, they wont go anywhere, and if they already know what's happening now they are in deep shit. The two mayors muttered quietly, Tom's body stood still, his baby blue eyes gazed upon Vix and Nathan. Vix did nothing but stared and hummed.

"You two stay here for a moment." She said before Tom, the mayors, and Vix leave upon a door.

Kirsh leaned against the desk. "He's a Flyer Frontier?"

"Was," Tom corrected. "Don't know why you chose to do that."

"Mr. Strider had the type of him being authoritative, no emotions. Although, he's read as a lost soul, looking for something. And Kal, he's a survivor and strong. He's not likely a threat."

"He's a Flyer Frontier!" She had to shush him from yelling across the room. "Once a Flyer Frontier is marked on you, you are one of them."

She growled at him. "Not everyone is like that. Hell, there's a few in Sanctuary who were, including friends of mine. So don't get into conclusions quickly."

"If so, this Strider is skillfully trained," said mayor Fran, her petit statue overwhelmed the crowd. "He was in military base, having an army on his own."

"Nathan could," said Tom. "But he's too smart to even attack the place. He doesn't recognize the place to scout and conquer it."

"Unless they have a large group upon them." Kirsh said, trying to convince the Bounty Hunters. "We don't know, they could be a threat, a danger to our community. They may be lying-"

Tom sighed, grabbing his shoulder. "Maybe they are. We have to watch out for them. But we shouldn't be harsh at them. Let them stay for the week, and take them to the Tradepost."

Vix agreed. "They'll have the choice to stay there or leave after a week. Give them few supplies and a car for the road."

She and Tom go back to the newcomers, not one moved from their spots. Kal stands up, unsure what'll happen.

"We'll let you stay here for a week. Then our people will take you up at Salt Lake City, a place called Tradepost. You would stay there for how long you want. You work, trade, provide for and help others. You make the call as to what you guys want."

Kal was astonished. Safety? A place to sleep in with no worries for his enemies to come and find them. He was too pleased with it; this could be the one place where he can bring the others to save them. Nathan could see the pride and hope gleaming in his eyes, and Nathan didn't care at all. He only cared for the mission of finding the person that he had as an Famous Infected Card.

"T-thank you." Kal shuttered in shock. "I... I want to stay, I guess."

Everyone turned towards Nathan and he scoffed. "I'll stay to have a rest. But I'm leaving. Ain't staying in this fucking neighborhood."

Hearing this just hurt Nathan, though they knew they'll have to go their separate once their battles have worn down, and Nathan needs to find his closure and release his pain he had kept inside him so long.

Vix smiled genuinely, earning Kal to actually feel a slight ping in his heart. Man, this girl looks like a beautiful badass angel. His thoughts screamed at his head, even a voice told him to ask her if she's single or not.

"Good. Now, Tom will lead you to your house. Hope you have a good rest, since you've been through too much."


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she opened the door to an old warehouse, as soon as it was opened Mal heard a loud sound. A large locker tied by a rope was hanging up and then fell, and Mal remembered this trap.
> 
> "Oh shit!" Mal shouted as she pushes Negan out of the way as she was suddenly hoisted up and left suspended in the air.

Mal finally felt like she was acclimating to lie in Sanctuary, to call home now. Maybe because it was so calm- after the dust settled with the Calvary Boys, nothing else had come up to make her feel like she was balancing on a knife's edge. She was beginning to sleep easier at night. It certainly helped that Negan was always there, curled protectively around her like a lanky grizzly bear. It didn't stop the nightmares every night, and sometimes she would still find herself tossing and turning and lying awake well into the late hours of the night, but it was better with Negan by her side. Even when the familiar creeping fear began to claw its way into her mind, she felt safe and comforted by Negan's presence.

She felt frustrated sometimes with her progress- that it wasn't always uphill. Sure took so many steps back and then forward again that she wondered if she was basically standing in one place. She had hoped that after she and Negan had been intimate for the first time that her fear surrounding sex would fade away quickly, but the next evening she found herself twitching away from Negan's tentative explorations. When Negan pulled his hands away, looking concerned, he internally berated himself.

 _It was so good_ , she tried to remind herself. _Why can't I just do it again? I didn't have to do a damned thing_...

Her frustration must have shown on her face, because Negan softened, reaching out to take her hand and pressing a kiss to the soft skin on the underside of her wrist. "It's okay, baby," he said, "Really. I know it's a lot. You take your time, alright? I'm not fucking going anywhere."

It went back and forth like that, with her pulling away on some nights and pressing into the intimate touches on the others, letting Negan's gentle caresses draw her out and work her over until she was panting into the curve of Negan's neck and spilling right over the edge, taken apart by the sweet pleasure of Negan's mouth or hands. She hated that her hands shook the scant times she'd tried to reciprocate, hated that she hadn't been able to go further than letting her trembling fingers stutter uselessly against the waistband of Negan's boxers.

Negan never asked her, never expected her to. Never got upset with her when Mal dropped her eyes in shame and stumbled out a sorry.

"I don't fucking know why I can't. It's not like he made me- I'm not even trying to do- what he..." She gritted her teeth, hands in her lap. "I should be able to. I want to. I feel like a useless fucking tease, doing this to you-" Self-deprecation settled heavy in her chest, the heat of her anger overtaking the cautious, kindling embers of desire.

"Mal." Negan pressed lips to her forehead, stroked her hair, twisting curling locks of it around her long fingers. "Don't fucking do that. You have plenty of reason to not be okay with it. It's alright. I'm telling you, I don't fucking mind. I got two perfectly good hands." He smiled wryly, "you know my hands can work some goddamned magic, baby."

At that, Mal laughed- and she loved Negan for that. She loved that even when she was feeling absolutely bleak, this man could drop some ridiculous or flirty line that could make her crack a smile.

Mal eyed the bulge in Negan's shorts, brow furrowed. "I still feel selfish," she admitted. "You- you just made me-" she blushed even at the memory of it, the evidence still slick and sticky against her thighs. "You've done a lot for me."

"You've done so much for me, Mal," Negan said, his voice resolute. "I mean it. I don't give a single shit if you aren't ready for this. You fucking took me in, you trusted me, you gave me a second chance in this shitty-ass hellhole of a world. Stop keepin' score, baby girl. We're not playing for points over here."

Negan kisses her, they kissed long and hard, knowing Negan has to stop.

"Mmmm... okay, okay, I gotta go." Negan pulled himself off Mal, shifting away to rub at his face, using every ounce of self-restraint not to jump back on her. When Negan turned to get out of bed and take care of himself in the privacy of the bathroom, Mal impulsively caught his wrist, dragging him back into bed.

"Stay. You should- you should stay. I want to- if you're gonna-" Fuck, she was sure her face was scarlet- she could feel the heat of it creeping over her skin. "I mean- if you want. I want to watch you." She all but had to force the words out, but the look on Negan's face- pure, unabashed heat- was worth the embarrassment of saying it aloud.

"Jesus fuck, Mal," Negan breathed, lying back.

Mal liked watching him- liked seeing the way his face turned pink, how his mouth fell open, how his hips twitched up into his own hand.

"What do you think about?" Mal asked, the words tumbling out on impulse. Negan's hand slowed, and he looked reluctant to speak for once.

"I want to know. Do you ever think about me?" She wondered if that was arrogant, somehow- to think Negan touched himself to the thought of her. She didn't have to wonder for very long.

"Yeah," Negan admitted, looking abashed. "Is that- would you rather me not?"

"No," Mal said quickly, heat crawling across her face. "It's alright." In a fit of boldness, she leaned in a little closer, pressing herself closer into Negan's warmth. "Tell me," she whispered, "Tell me what you think about, when you think about me."

Negan's eyes went wide, swimming with hazy lust, and he did, murmuring in hushed tones as his hand worked. By the time he was done, Mal was wanting, pressed needily against Negan's hip, flushed all the way down her chest.

That night, when Negan offered to help her out again, she was all too eager to let the man take care of her.

-:-:-:-:-

"Negan."

Negan could barely hear Mal's sleepy mumble through the downy muffle of the pillows and the way Mal was talking mostly into the back of his neck. The warm puff of breath sent goosebumps traveling down his arms, and the shiver only worsened when Mal's warm fingers began to wander up his belly, stroking through the coarse hair there. Mal nuzzled closer, throwing a leg over Negan's hip. "Negan," she repeated, "you awake?"

Negan found Mal's hand with his own, catching it and laying it atop the smaller one resting on his chest. "Yeah, baby, I'm awake. There somethin' on your mind? Or are you just trying to be my fucking alarm clock?"

That bit of sass earned him a playful pinch to his nipple that shocked the hell out of him, hips jolting as he swore and his toes curled. "Mal! What the fuck?" He couldn't even pretend to be upset, the laughter in his voice betraying him immediately. The soft brush of the pad of Mal's thumb soothed away the pain- not that he'd particularly minded it- and left him breathing out a little more unsteadily.

"Not your damn alarm clock," Mal muttered mutinously, but Negan just laughed again and rolled over, landing himself forehead-to-forehead with the woman beside him.

It was mornings like this, he decided as he gazed into the vast blue of Mal's eyes, that made him think that everything he'd done, everything he'd seen, everyone he'd lost, had been worth something. He could never be thankful for losing people, would never truly leave behind his love for Ellie, but with Mal here in his arms, looking over at Negan like he was something to be treasured, like he was something whole and beautiful and worthwhile, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming, all-consuming sense of relief that he'd made the choices that had led him here, to his bed, to his arms.

He'd spent so long thinking that there was nothing for him after Ellie, that the way the world had decided to give a massive middle finger to its inhabitants was fitting timing for him, because his life ended when hers did. But then there was Mal, curled around him looking like redemption and hope made flesh.

"Mal," he breathed, a prayer of thanks, "you're fucking beautiful." Looking at her, the way she flushed pink at the praise, the way her blue eyes swam with adoration, he knew he would never get tired of it. Never get tired of her. He wound an arm around her trim waist, thumb rubbing over under her top, the soft skin of her lower back and dipping into the shallow dimples there. "I don't know what I'd fucking do without you," he confessed hoarsely, and just like that, it was like the floodgates opened. "For so long, after Ellie, I was just... fucking gone, Mal. I'd never been a perfect guy, not by a fucking long shot, but after she died, I felt like a part of me went with her."

There was something about Mal that made him feel like he was safe to spill like this, to bare himself and be open in a way that never came easily to him before. He'd always been one to shy away from anything too deep, too terrifying, anything that could make him seem weak. He wore his vulgarity like armor, his tongue a guard dog against anyone trying to get too close, especially after the world fell apart. He'd spent so long equating feeling with weakness, but in rolled _Mal fucking Malanie_ , baring herself to him that dark evening within the walls of Sanctuary, strong even as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Who do you think you'd be now?" Mal asked, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "If you hadn't joined with Alec, if you hadn't became leader of the Sanctuary, what do you think you'd be like?"

It was a fair question, Negan supposed, but he didn't like to think about the answer. Didn't like to remember how far gone he was, how much faith he'd lost in humanity as a whole. "You wouldn't like me, more than what you thought of me before," he confessed, and even the thought of being someone that Mal hated made his stomach clench unpleasantly. "I was goin' down a bad path before I met people and before I became a Bounty Hunter. I'd been out on my own too long, and I was like that by my own choice. I... I fucking pushed people away, got so sick of watchin' them die right in front of me that I ran clear the other way. Only reason I went with others is because to help Bounty Hunters on a goddamned mission, and I could fucking tell that I would become one. I wasn't looking to get invested, I just wanted a ride." His lips found Mal's forehead, peppering the smaller woman's face with kisses. "I'm so goddamn thankful, baby. That I found people, that I found the Sanctuary, that I found you. That you fucking kept me."

Mal tilted her face up, capturing Negan's mouth with her own. Mal kissed in a variety of ways, Negan had discovered: soft and sweet, quick and affectionate, shyly, openly. On occasion, there would be heat and hunger behind her kisses, tentative and reserved but unmistakable. The way she kissed Negan now, slow and messy, tongue and lips sliding, breaths shared between them, it felt like a gift. "You don't need to thank me, Negan," she said after a long minute, her words wet against Negan's own lips, "you kept me, too."

-:-:-:-:-

"Let's go out," Negan suggested on one warm afternoon as he and Mal sat together by the fireplace, "just you and me."

He was watching the fire as she laid on top of him, but he could still practically see the wide smile stretching across Mal's face even without glancing his way. "You askin' me out on a date?"

A warm hand found her knee, squeezing it. "Yes I am. You gonna get all dolled up for me, darlin'? Wear your fancy leather jacket?"

Mal snorted. "And a warm jacket inside of it," she grinned.

Negan's arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. "Tomorrow, then. You and me, baby."

-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, Negan waited by the front gate with a small backpack supplied with a handful of granola bars, a canteen, and a fist aid kit. He warms the truck to drive along, Mal told him that she was going to grab a couple weapons from the armory, and when he saw Mal sauntering up to him, he fully expected to be handed a gun, not-

" _Oh_ , brining Natalie _are we_?" He grinned. Mal picked out one of Negan's collection of bats he hanged on the wall; each of them are unique and maybe some where memories of people he knew, however, he wasn't obsessed like his bat Ellie. The baseball bat had scissors wrapped on the top on each side, and wooden little pikes along the bat.

"You have Ellie, and only you can have her. So, I thought to bring one of the girls that you never paid attention." He grinned, and he had an thought. The most dirty thought; would Mal be interested in kissing the bared wire part of Ellie? God, is he really that fucked up? Probably. But he loves the living hell out of her.

"Come on," Mal's voice broke through his thoughts, sunlight streaming through heavy clouds. "Let's go."

-:-:-:-:-

They drive the road to take a place called Rock Springs. A drive alone takes only two hours, passing by the original national park that the Saviors already checked and claimed the land. He wanted to find a place for him and Mal to enjoy their time, kill only small amounts of Infected though it's likely there are only little of them, and somewhere not claimed to the Saviors. He was relentless back home, too stressed to think about his community, even if there are people who are helping and will take the job. Some people he can't trust to take his chair, so it's nice to have a break and to spend time with his badass lovely girlfriend.

The truck was eating up the miles, and Negan finally felt himself start to relax it wasn't snowing.

They were chatty and funny, and he found himself laughing more than he might have expected. He kept waiting for the conversation to peter out, but it never did and, as the time ticked by, they talked about the kids and how Mal was still holding on the radio but they both trust them to be safe and cautious. Listening to their similar taste of rock n' roll music, she teased him when he admitted that he read more comics than books these days. He had to tease her as a nerd when he sees her in a couch, curled up reading some teenage or western book.

Mal looked over the window. The snow is a light dusting when they'd set out was now coming down in thick swirls of white, thin flakes obscuring the view, sparkling against the bright sun.

Finally the see the road that leads to the city. He drives slow to look around, to see if he can take the truck for a stop and not let it freeze outside and find out the battery is dead. Mal points out a large warehouse, an old big store. Driving up to the gates doors, Mal opens the door before he holds her wrist.

"Better check inside, just in case." He said, and she nodded.

"Let's be silent." She grabs the bat and they get out the truck. Negan tries to open the door and it's locked. Before busting the door, he bangs on the door and waited. And waited. And waited.

And nothing happened.

He kicked the door and it didn't budge. Mal stepped forward and used the end of the bat and slammed the door handle. It breaks and the door swings open freely. Entering, the store is huge, large cartons wrapped in plastics and boxes stood between the metal shelves. What's strange is that this place looks untouched, the wide metal barred shelves are stacked with junk such as reusable tools, metal scraps, furniture, wood, insulators, and more junk.

Negan comes behind Mal as the door shuts itself and becomes dark, he turns his flashlight on. Hand with their bats, Mal steps forward. The shelves suddenly close on her, so much stuff they could use if they are good enough shape.

They moved steadily through the stocking, always slow. Time stopped when Mal's flashlight points at the lone Infected. The Infected seemed to be looking at them. The withered face and the dead pale eyes were pointed directly at them, as if it had been waiting there all these years for a visitor to come to the store.

Moving very slowly, Mal waited for the Infected to move forward. The process took no effort because it stopped and raised its hand out, mouth opened and closed, as if the Infected was slowly chewing on something. Yet Mal stared for a long time, inspecting at it. The Infected look like- but it can't. The Infected had the body structure and similar face of Charlie. She almost went backwards and knocked over empty boxes.

"Mal? You okay?" He said, and why was he distant from her.

"I-I'm fine... I think," she said in a lost tone. 

Around the thin waist, a rope tied around the metal bar. No matter what the Infected can do, it's struck and not going anywhere. Not able to touch her. Fuck, she won't ever forget about him. She comes over as she grips the bat and smash its head with one hit on the top of the hairless head.

Mal turned around and Negan wasn't behind her. Mal cast a quick look around the area to make sure he was someone or she can see his flashlight.

"Negan," she whispered loudly.

"I'm-"

"Look out!" She cried.

A dark shape lunged at Negan out of the shadows of the other hallway. It clawed for him with white fingers and moaned with an unspeakable hunger. Mal tries to run around the two shelves that cornered her.

Then something happened that Mal was glad that it happened. Negan was there and then he wasn't. Her boyfriend's body became a blur of movement as he pivoted to the outside of the Infected's right arm, ducked low, and drove the bat into the back of it's head. The head molded flat in a curve and fell instantly.

"Climb up!" Negan barked. "The shelves, Mal-now!"

Mal came out of her daze and realized there was movement in her peripheral vision. She turned to hear the screams of Runners, their footfalls picking up the pace. Mal immediately climbed up the tall shelves, panting, and climbing as fast as she can like she's climbing in a tree. Negan wasn't far behind, and with her at the too she grabs the back collar of his jacket and pulls him up.

Then both lay on their backs and listened at what's below them. Three went off to a different direction that sounded like they went outside. Two Runners were very close to where they are, panting and grunting as they searched for the sound. Negan and Mal breathed quietly, their hearts pounding. The Runners spasmed, panting unevenly, their luminous black eyes laminate the store.

Negan flicked out a empty can and threw it across the other side of the store, leading to an exit. The Runners screamed, pitching their heads to the sound and stumbled away from them. When the two go in, Mal climbs down. Negan insistent Mal to come back or else, but she ignores him as she crawls close to the door. Mal closes the door and shot the bolt, then ran back to Negan, climb back up and sighed.

"Have to do that. That was close."

"Those fuckers just appeared out of nowhere."

Negan went inside his pack and took out the food. "Whoever lived here, they better made good ice cream." He shows a pail of whole made ice cream.

Mal laughed.

They sat on top of the empty shelf, leaning against the bar against their backs. "Better bring the boys to inspect the place out. Find something useful and better take it or everything won't be easy to get."

She frowned. "What you mean by that?"

He leans his head back, his face stern. "I'm thinking about the Tradepost will help on making a boat for people to swim over the waters across Seattle, California, and explore the world," he said. "I want to find places so we can have enough supplies and maybe people."

"You think there are people out there?"

"Sure. We never know, but we should think about it. And hell, I'll take you on a ride. We can go to China, Mexico, and fuck, go to my home nation. Canada."

She smiled. She wasn't too sure about finding new people, not all will be a trustworthy person. She liked his idea, exploring another world than just the Ruins, to see there are more survivors out there. "Than I will join you," she said. "Canada, huh?"

"Yep. A Canadian asshole who doesn't say sorry as much."

"One of my family was Canadian, and technically not officially born in America."

"You're a- a Ruinain."

"A Ruinain? God, it's worse than your dirty jokes."

"Bullshit. Admit it, you love when I dirty talk."

She laughed, then stared down the Infected tied up she'd killed. "You ok?" Negan asked, seeing her face more sad.

She sighed, wrapping her legs and setting her chin on her knees. "He almost looked like... him..." Negan takes out with a container of ice cream and a spoon.

"C'mere, baby."

Mal slowly sat up and turned around, settling between Negan's legs and resting her head on his chest. Negan wrapped one arm around her.

"It's never gonna be over, is it?" Mal asked. "I'm never gonna be allowed to forget."

Negan sighed. "That's up to you, Mal. You can either decide to say fuck it and move on, or decide to let people keep reminding you. You have to choose to ignore shit like that or let it get to you. It's always gonna be there, baby. But it's up to you to decide what to do with it when it shows up."

"Sit up," Negan said. "Let's have some fuckin' ice cream."

He put a spoonful in her mouth. Mal instantly pulled a face and gagged.

"I told you, I hate strawberry. Vanilla."

Negan smiled. "Mal. This ice cream has vanilla right here. You hate strawberry. You can still have the vanilla and be happy. You just ignore the strawberry."

Mal looked up at Negan with narrow eyes.

"This strawberry ice cream right here, this is Charlie. You, baby, you're the vanilla. Are you gonna throw away the entire thing just because it has a little strawberry in it?"

Mal looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

Negan put a bite of vanilla in Mal's mouth. "That good?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Tastes good, right? And you can't even tell the strawberry is in there, can you?"

"No." Mal answered, licking her lips.

Negan took a spoonful of chocolate and put it in her mouth next. "The chocolate ice cream is me, Mal. I'm right there beside you. Doing my best to keep the strawberry where he belongs.

Negan kissed on her cheek. "Just forget the strawberry is there."

Next, he scooped up a little strawberry with a spoonful of chocolate. "Taste this."

Mal hesitated but finally accepted it.

"Can you taste the strawberry?"

Mal rolled it around and around on her tongue. "No. Only chocolate."

"Right." Negan said. "The good overpowers the bad."

Mal was awestruck. She wondered where this huge man-child kept his wisdom hidden.

Negan took his time and created the perfect bite of equal parts chocolate and vanilla. "Now taste this."

Mal opened her mouth. She could taste both flavors. One enhancing the other. "It's good. It's better than good."

"Exactly." Negan said. "Chocolate and vanilla are always better... together. One makes the other stronger.

He put another spoonful in his mouth. "Forget about the strawberry, and learn to love the chocolate."

Mal looked deep into his eyes.

"I already do," she said.

-:-:-:-:-

The head out for a walk on the Elk Street highway, leaving the truck behind the store and locked it for safety reasons. The weather is tremendous. The sun is hot and the snow is soft and fluffy, not sticky, just soft and warm. They cross up at Railroad St. that lead to the neighborhoods, all empty, covered in snow and not maintenance. Windows frosted cold, doors open as snow piled inside and out.

Leading to a road at Ridge Avenue in Mal stopped to spot something that caught her eye. She was an inch away from the clear wire that her eyes lead to a bomb. Negan stumbled in and she holds out her arm to block him.

"What?"

"I better back away," she pushes him back as he sees the trap.

"Holy fuck. I would of been a goner."

Mal inspects it. "I feel like I know this..."

Soon a ragged, faceless Infected stumbles out of the corner, spotting the two flesh. He growls at them, heading towards the wire, and just as its chest moves the wire...

 _BOOM_!

Negan jumped at the sound of a bomb going off and the Infected was... everywhere. A part of its leg alone, blood and organs splattered across the dirty wall.

"Jesus!" Negan gasped. "What the fuckity fuck?"

"Better watch out for any more traps."

"Ah, you care for me," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Care enough for your dumbass." Mal explained when she goes over to a dead Runner leaning on a wall. She pulled an arrow out of a dead runner. The arrow look new, home made. The notch is made from bullet, the bullet intact to the chamber.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That trap, the arrow, they're very familiar to me... I know a person who made traps. But, it can't be." She unscrews the bullet out the stick and puts the bullet in her pocket.

Walking more, Negan used his chained mending Ellie a couple of times to nail a couple of Infected silently from a distance, although Mal couldn't make it since he jumped in. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" He gleamed as he smash his bat at one of the Infected's soft head.

As she opened the door to an old warehouse, as soon as it was opened Mal heard a loud sound. A large locker tied by a rope was hanging up and then fell, and Mal remembered this trap.

"Oh shit!" Mal shouted as she pushes Negan out of the way as she was suddenly hoisted up and left suspended in the air.

"Mal!" He cried, running to her. Negan stopped Mal from swinging, and in the mist he laughs. He laugh in his door-hinge laugh.

"Goddamnit, Negan," Mal growled. "It's not funny."

"But it is. All hanged up. Oh, don't give me that death glare. Would a kiss like Spider-Man make you feel better?"

"More like put me-"

He kisses Mal shamelessly and she ignores the fact she's upside down. It doesn't matter how messy or heated or needy it is to either party, because they're both too caught up in one another to care. Mal moans into the kiss when Negan tongue brushes into her mouth.

"Ok." Mal pulled away, breathless for a minute, catching her breath, "that locker must be the counterweight." Negan sprinted, drawing out his long bladed knife and cuts the rope.

Then they heard a roar.

Runner.

Mal looked off to the distance to see a lone Runner, stumbling and twitching. It didn't spot them in the warehouse.

"Oh shit," Negan breathed. "I'm almost done."

However, the Runner turned and it's dead black eyes stared at the hanging girl, ready to feast upon. It screams, the screams calling the others out.

"Hurry!" Mal replied, pulling out her colt python, and fired on the abominations. Shots rang out, shell casings hit the floor, the sweet smell of gunpowder entered the nostrils of Mal's nose.

"Fucking got it!" He called and pulled a revolver out to shoot the running herds. The rope is free and Mal fall to the ground, landing on her shoulder.

Negan went over, pulling her up to her feet as both get a clear shot at two Runner's.

Mal dodged at the an lunging Runner, round housing a kick to the chest, causing it to fly back and tumbling over. Negan's one arm was around Mal's waist from saving her from being the Runner's next meal.

"There are too many of them." Mal breathed, still clinging to Negan.

Soon a small can with sharp blade sticking out was thrown to the Runners

 _POP_!

A ray of sharp metal exploded in the herd, demolition their body. The two turned to see a bulky, rounded man with a gas mask, cursing them to move.

They all followed him out the shutter door which he slammed down behind them, and ran across the street to a suburb house.

"Don't slow down. Move your ass, this place ain't secure." The masked man breathed, and Mal thought she recognized the voice. The rest of following the man they used their melee weapons at the invading Infected, not risking on wasting ammo and the Runners are on the other side of the place. Entering house them outside then into another house, they finally made a stop to a barricade hospital.

Negan and the masked man moved a fridge and barricaded the doors shut.

"Fuck, thanks for saving out asses." He panted beside Mal.

Mal looked at the masked man, and suddenly everything became clear to her. The traps, the arrow, that explosive bomb, it could only be one person.

The masked man pulled off the mask, taking deep aggressive breath of fresh air. He had longish brown hair, a mess and nothing clean, scraggly facial hair around his round chin. His face is scorn of twitchiness, fear, and aggression.

"Jasper," Mal asked, "is that you?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuckity fuck is that?" Negan exclaimed as a hulking infected limped out. Mal froze, she couldn't believe her own eyes.

He flinched when he heard his name, as if he isn't remember who he was. _Was he really forgetting himself_? But Jasper brought out the double barrel shotgun at Negan, hitting him across the face, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him on a metal pipe.

" _Jasper_!" Mal snapped but Jasper pointed the gun at Mal.

"Turn around and get on your knees." He said.

"Just calm down a second. It's me-" Mal pleaded.

"Turn around and get on your knees!" Jasper didn't have time and grabbed Mal and forced her down hard. "Got any bites? Any thing sprouting? Who the fuck is this fucker?"

"No, goddamnit I'm clean." Mal spat. Negan managed to pull off the pipe out of the wall and smack the pipe on his back. He tumbled, lading on his knees as Negan picked up Ellie, walking around Jasper and grasping his leather gloves fingers hard on his bearded jaw.

" _Son of a bitch_!" Bill cried, before Negan tossed the to the ground.

"Better be nice to us, asshole."

"Stop," Mal whispered. Negan began glaring at Jasper. "You guys done?"

He brushes Negan's hand off his jaw and stands up. "What in the fuck are you here, Mal? I thought we were square and suddenly you come into my place, set off all my traps, and this asshole almost breaks my back and threatens me. You've got a lot to explain, especially this guy."

"And fuck you, too, sugar." Negan glared. Jasper growled, Mal put a hand on his chest.

"Enough," she warned to Negan. "Jasper, you are the one to explain first. I thought you were at Lincoln."

"I moved. Mostly in the same area, but fucking scavengers came in, setting a large herd at me, and the traps all went out. I escaped with broken ribs and everything I had, it's all gone. I kept moving and found this shithole. Now, what about you and this prick?"

Mal explained the basic story of her finding the Sanctuary, Negan to the long war of the KillGames. After finishing, there's a laugh coming from Jasper, a comical laugh.

"Tom and Sam are alive, you killed the Marion family and KillGames. Now, you live in a group with Negan?" Jasper said bitterly, "Yeah sure, good for you. But you know that walls are never safe. They never fuckin' last."

"By the looks of it, it'll last long enough." Negan added.

"Look here-"

"I need the both of you to shut up." Mal growled. "I can't deal with two loud mouth asses. We can leave you to your place." She said, than thought about Jasper's state. He looked the same, burly and heavy. Although, his face is grey, dark circles under his eyes of the lack of sleep, and his eyes are blood-shot red of tiredness and constant fear. "Jasper, you can come back to the-"

"You leave and leave me alone. I ain't staying in unstable walls." Jasper said slamming the cuff keys down on the table. She frowned, sad that he won't accept the offer. "You look happy?" he suddenly asked.

"What you mean?"

"I've seen your worst, it was always there when we met before. Now, you're glowing. What happened?"

"A lot of good things," Negan said, unlocking the cuffs and tossed them aside. "And she's happy."

Jasper eyed at Negan curiously, unsure what to think. "So, what are you to her?"

"I'm her-"

"Friend!" Mal said before Negan could answer. "He's been there for me."

He sighed. "This whole town's booby trapped, best stay right on my ass." As he walled passed Negan sighed.

"Can't miss it." He said. Before Mal follows, Negan grabs her wrists. "Baby, can we have a talk?"

"Make it quick."

"What was that?" He said. "That little cock tease of not confirming our relationship. Are you...?"

"I don't care what people say about us. I love you, and the reason I lied is because Jasper has... been through a lot, and him seeing us together won't be a good reaction."

He frowned. "You don't fucking think that Jasper is thinking that I'm forcing you?"

"Maybe. He's changed, and he can't trust anyone anymore. Not even myself." She went on her top-toes and kissed him.

He sighed, scratching his salt and pepper beard, and left the room.

Suddenly Negan and Jasper were locked in a heated shouting match in the living room as Mal goes to the fight, their faces red and necks straining. Mal couldn't make out what the two men were bellowing at each other, just caught snippets. Jasper yelled something about _I knew you were one of them_ , and Negan shouted something about he's not them and _calm the fuck down_ and then Jasper's fist was connecting with Negan's jaw, and the whole thing became a brand new level of bad.

"Jasper!" Mal yelled.

Negan reeled back for a moment from the punch before tackling Jasper to the ground, shoulder to his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Fists flew, and Mal surged forward, coming to a skidding halt before the brawling tangle of limbs that was Negan and Jasper. It took Mal to drag Negan off of Jasper, who immediately sprung off the ground, his pale face bloodied and left eye swollen, and charged at Negan again.

"I'll kill your Danny-Zuko-lookin' ass all the way!" Jasper barked over the girls' heads.

"Let me fucking explain, Jasper. Why the hell are you making assumptions when you should let me or Mal explain, you sack of dicks."

Negan sprang in between her, hands out, hoping that Negan's respect for his boundaries was something he could remember while he was charging like a bull seeing red. It was either that or he was about to get run over as Negan went for the other man's throat.

"Stop, both of you." She growled, trying to keep her voice as low as possible to make up for all the shouting they'd been doing. She could only hope the area was still clear enough that they hadn't attracted any Infected.

Negan stopped inches from Mal's outstretched palms, staring her down furiously. His shoulders heaved and his upper lip was curled in a snarl, but he stopped.

"Get out of my fucking way, Mal."

"No, I don't think I will. You want to tell me what the hell you two are doing?" She whirled on Jasper, who was still breathing heavy, a dark red ooze of blood trickling from his nose into his mustache.

Jasper barked out a mirthless laugh. "What I'm doing? What the fuck is wrong with you Mal? I thought you knew better than this, but you're such a stupid little shit."

Negan spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground at his feet. "Don't you fuckin' say that to her, you dickless fuck."

" _You cowardly motherdicking piece of_ -"

" _Enough_!" Mal shouted. "You said yourselves, I'm happier than ever. Well, because Negan's my boyfriend and we both love each other. He's been there when I had no one, and without him I would be gone and never exist or even be alive. He's a good man, he doesn't force me into anything I don't want. So, look in my eyes and see what I'm saying is truth, not a lie."

He looked perplexed, then frowned. "Teenagers. Fuck him. He's your problem now. God, how did Tom react to that?" He looked Mal square in the eye, the rage from a few moment before fading away, "I'm not happy, but at least you're happy."

Outside, the herd hooted and howled and pounded away at the old house once they left. They head over to another house that was well maintenance inside than outside. Shutters banged and concrete creaked. Inside, there was a noisy fire burning brightly in a principle office, in a hand-made stone hearth. Pine logs popped and shifted. Firelight glinted on the tall glasses of whiskey.

There's a huge fleece with a pattern of autumn leaves, pinecones, and acorns. There was a comfortable hair, a wire of rack unclean dishes, barrels filled with canned food, and a stacks of weapons. Handguns and boxes of bullets, knives and clubs, spears and axes, smoke and nail bomb, and land-mines. There were coffee cans filled with lead pellets and gunpowder, and a bullet mold with casting for various calibers.

Negan whistled. "You're impressive Jasper. With these weapons, you must of killed many Infected."

Jasper shrugged. "It ain't just Infected. I'm gearing up to get your asses out of here."

Once he grabbed his gear, he buckled his gun belt and grabbed a spear out of an old umbrella stand in which there were various clubs, baseball bats, hockey sticks, and a long handled axe.

"I guess we'll find out." Negan replied. They pushed through the graveyard of skeleton cars, sneaking by the Runners, most of it wasn't easy after trying to save all the ammo for the hoard in front of the school where there's an escape route that leads to the warehouse.

Jasper can see the truck sticking out of the side of the school and pointed it out to all the others. Negan and Mal went with stealth tactics first before unleashing their guns on the rest.

The final Runner fell dead from a hit to the head, blood and gray matter sprayed from the back of the skull.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be. They must be holed up somewhere else." Jasper said.

"Well, let's not test our luck." Mal asked.

She climbed and looked up on top of the school bus, "Hey someone left a ladder on the bus. Here, get me up there and I'll drop it t you." Rylan walked over and boosted her up.

A screeched cried behind them.

"Oh fuck, They're piling on this fence over here. It's not gonna hold." Mal cried. Jasper and Negan pried a window open and they all began fitting through it, Negan was the last one in and had a damn near close call from a Runner pouncing on his back, which luckily Mal managed to shoot off. She slammed the window shut.

"That's not gonna hold!" Negan shouted. They proceeded to barricade the door while Jasper looks around the place, remembering where to go.

"Jasper, where to?" Negan asked.

"Uh.."

"Jasper!" Mal gasped.

"Fuck, Jasper where?!"

"Anywhere but here!"

They all ran for the door on the other end of the shop, and the Runners ran behind them. They ran through the dark dingy school hallways, unsure where to go and follow Jasper. The Runners twitch and snap towards the running flesh, screaming horribly in the halls.

To a quick turn, they head inside a classroom and ducked behind some desks. Mal peeked when she spots three at the entrance and ducked.

"How do we get passed 'em?" Negan watched as he kept rather close together to Mal. "Wait a minute." Negan opens his pack and digs around the bag. "Bingo," he whispered, whipping out a Molotov cocktail from Vix.

They nodded before Negan leaned back and threw it into the middle of the Runners, setting them all a blaze. Jasper was impressed by his quick thinking, and moved out the classroom. Negan swings his bat at a swanky little schoolgirl, her face ripped out and the nose broke off as Mal kicked her out of the way.

Running towards to the gymnasium and shut the corridor, blocking with panel boards and wire. The men jumped back as the door banged, and didn't break or open.

Then loud banging sounds erupted from doors on the other side of the gym made the group look. Suddenly, flimsy doors across them burst open and revealed a terrifying monster that changed the course of the group.

A hulking Infected limped out; it's gigantic body is bloated everywhere with a outer skin that thickly hard like bark. Creases of black cracks scattered through its entire body and its head has no face, the eyes clouded in clumps of bloater skin as if they are cancerous, and the mouth is revealing, slime and black blood spattered as it growls through out the gymnasium.

"What the fuckity fuck is that?" Negan exclaimed as a hulking infected limped out. Mal froze, she couldn't believe her own eyes. A mutated Infected.

"Mal! Move!" But she couldn't, no matter how many times Negan shouted at her. Jasper pulled her in the bloated Infected charged at them, slamming into the bleachers. Negan shoots and shoots and the bullets are not piercing through the hard shell of its skin.

"I'm running low!" Negan said. The Infected swings its arms out, snarling in a gurgling cry.

Negan then screamed Mal and she jerked her eyes and sprinted forward, kicking the creature back with a roundhouse kick. But it grabbed a hold of her and slammed her against the wall. Her vision was blurred and her ears were ringing. Jasper takes a grenade and smoke exploded. Negan desperately clutched Mal's shoulder, pulling her up as Jasper climbed over the bleachers.

The get outside in the fresh air and the echo of the mutant screams inside the gym.

"Mal? You okay?" He said with concern. Mal's blue eyes met Negan hazel eyes. "I'm... I don't know." Mal was too shocked and surprised, she subconsciously hugged him close. He pets her hair, kissing her forehead.

"What in the ass was that?" Negan asked.

Jasper didn't answer. Instead he jerked the mask back on. Then he sat back on the ground. "...Fuck...," he said, looking not perplexed.

"What is it?" Negan asked again.

 _It's not the first time_ , whispered Mal's inner voice. "You've seen these before," she said aloud.

Jasper gave her a sharp look, and then nodded.

"There's more of those fat bastards?" Negan asked.

Jasper shook his head.

"I say two, one here and one down in the southeast," he murmured. "I've wasted many bullets and nothing. They have hard skin, and they are somewhat slow, like the Infected. The infection is mutating again. There will be more if they are coming this direction."

Negan shook his head slowly. He consider for a moment. "Better go back soon. Tell everyone about this shit, make a scout to find one of those fat bastards and examine it."

They head back to the warehouse, Negan checks the engine and warms the truck. Mal went over to Jasper as he reloads his gun.

"You sure you want to stay alone forever?" She said.

"I don't belong anywhere. The Ruins is nothing, that's all. You love someone, they die. It how the fucking world goes."

She shakes her head. "It's not true. Family is important and when together, nothing could happen to anyone."

"Maybe, in a shitty fairy tale. But someone gets hurt."

The slam of the truck takes them off the conversation. Negan comes behind Mal, wanting to put his hands on her but was hesitant at the burly man.

He reaches his hand out. "We square?"

He frowned then shook his hand. "I don't trust you at all. Bounty Hunter or not, you're a fucking piece of shit, especially for Mal. Now, get the fuck out of my town."

They left Jasper, and Negan leaned back the seat. "What a guy."

"Told ya," she said before getting lost in her thoughts.

"You okay, babe?"

"-I... I'm not."

"Hey, let's get back home. I'll call Queen Arnica, Sally Two-Knives, Tom and my people. The world is changing into a big shit-show, we have to adapt. It's what we all have to do; our communities have to grow in order of the new world. We will work this out, Mal."

Mal nodded, and from this she can't accept it. She's practically scared, and scared than ever in her life.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just tell them Nathan-"
> 
> "Shut the fuck up. It's my god damn problems, not yours or theirs."
> 
> "Maybe ask them if they know her."
> 
> "Who's her?" Killeen questioned.
> 
> "He has a Famous Infected card of her and finding her he will-"
> 
> "Fuck you, Kal." He growled. "This ain't-"

"Is this true?" Sally Two-Knives said around the group.

Two days in the travel of the other communities to come over to the Sanctuary and Negan needed everyone to know the new mutation that Mal and Negan had back in their trip. The people were shocked, perplexed at the new threat of infection that could be coming in the community. After the Black Night, people dealt with the slow, rotting Infected. At first, everyone didn't know what they are, how to kill them until they figured out, and years later survivors were not frightened, it's just another Infected and left them be. However, as the infection, virus, radiation, whatever caused this changed the entire Ruins. The Infected were fast, can call a herd, and are aggressive in their attacks. Many more people died and being bit you become a Runner, and years later from no shot to the head and decaying more and more, they're a Infected. It took many to adapt it, but they manage. However unlike Mal, she never experience adaptions, already experienced both types of Infected; Runners are dangerous yet not scary and Infected are not too bad but have to be careful.

Now, Mal is petrified at the mutation; a Bloater- that's what she's going to call it than what Negan says fat bastard- is a bigger threat than ever.

"If I wasn't bending over and showing my ass off, I say it's true." Negan said. Everyone went tense, especially Mal from his notice.

Tom leaned on the table. "We need to double gear the gates. We can take a few Bounty Hunters and I to track and scout any Infected. Lead them into a herd and take them into the mountain where the Flyer Frontiers burnt them before."

Negan nodded, caressing his bat. "It's good, but we rather have to deal with the new Infected. Hell, we should go to the other Eleven Towns, call them if they've seen anything strange on the infection."

"We did heard our squire that there's a herd coming through route seventy." Said Queen Arnica. "The strangeness about it is something is leading them up northwest."

"I say we better move the herd into the burn out. Take them away from the Towns," said Sally Two-Knives.

"The Saviors will move the herd. Tom and a few Bounty Hunters can go and tell people the herd and the new Infected. Don't tell them it's hard to kill the bastards, don't want any panic in the communities," order Negan. "Tom, go back to Fairview and tell everything to Vix and the mayor. Arnica, you and your people investigate the mutated bastards, examine them, but be careful. Those fuckers are tough, their skin can't be penetrated from any heavy calibers. As for the others, go to all the Towns and warn them. Have your radio station on all times and give me every single detail that's happening." He sighed, standing up from his chair. "The new world is changing again, and we all been through this before. But we can adapt, and we can figure out our shits. We can beat this; I know you're all about to piss your pants and be in pee-pee town, but it's not gonna happen. We've done it before, a new infection to kill the population, we know what the fuck to do. The world fucks us over, we fuck the world back and beat the Infected."

The group went back to their duties, and Negan finally realized Mal left the room.

 _Fuck_ , Mal thought. _Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck_. And suddenly she was channeling Negan. She couldn't handle this; she left as he started on doing his part of the plan.

"Mal?"

Negan caught up her in the stairwell, in the dark. "You OK?"

She shook her head violently. "No, no, no. I just- What if everything I taught the kids was wrong?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't give me that. The Ruins is evolving and I taught them from what I experience, and now there's a mutated Infected, stronger and indestructible ever and dangerous, I..."

He stepped in and rubbed her shoulders and arms through her heavy jacket. "Shh, it's ok, babe. C'mere."

Mal was greeted with the soft embrace of Negan. She snuggled into its warmth, a hand rubbing up and down her back. "It's scary, I know Mal. But, we can fight this. Fuck, you were born in the Ruins, already used to with Infected and Runners. I wasn't. Fuck, I was shitless scared like you, thought this was the end of the fuckin' world. However, we found a way to conquer the walking dead, and it's happening again. We can do this, together. You didn't do anything wrong to teach the kids. You've done everything perfect. I promise nothing would happen to you, the kids, AJ, anything. I'll stop for anything to save you all."

She sighed in relief, knowing that his words calmed her. "Thank you, Negan," she said. "I really don't deserve you."

Negan took Mal's chin in his fingers and tilted the girl's head up. What a lie. If anything, it was Negan who didn't deserve Mal. "Hush, now. Don't think like that," he said before leaning down and connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Mal looked up at him blushing before the man kissed her. She kissed back and held onto the man's shoulders.

He squeezed Mal gently. This girl was too good to him. Despite all the hassle she put Negan through. "I love you, Mal," Negan said softly, looking into the girl's bright blue eyes, a soft blush running up her neck.

Mal smiled brightly. "Promise?" She asked, her hands moving from the back of Negan's neck down to his shoulders to steady herself.

Negan grinned and nodded. "I promise." He leaned in and pecked Mal on the lips. "Even when you pull some of your shit and make me angry or scared as hell, you know that I still love you. I always will." Negan placed his hand over one of Mal's on his shoulder. "No matter what." Negan held Mal, rubbing her back and kissing her head every so often, her hair warm on Negan's lips.

Mal sniffled again, cuddling into the man's chest, enjoying just standing there. It was calming. Relaxing. She nuzzled into Negan and just breathed.

-:-:-:-:-

It's a week and Max and the others will be going back to Tradepost with the two strangers that'll be living there: Kal and Nathan. He had a feeling there's something going on between them. Sure, he liked Kal and trusted him more than Nathan. Nathan was too intimating and couple nights he went to check on them and heard them talking, saying that Nathan needed to go to the Saviors, needs to find her. It made Max wondered what he met and should he watch over. Though, the Saviors are a hard club and they can be cruel when they can't trust a person so there's no harm to it. Although, what made him question is who was Nathan looking for and why.

He told Alec and Lugh about him, just to watch over, though Alec was more serious and probably would kill the guy and Max wouldn't like that, especially if Kal is considered to be friends of Nathan's.

Now Tom came over and told them including Lalon, Vix, and the mayors of horrific news that Killeen listened last night and everything changed. The world had been consumed with new infected. The living will perish more if there's panic, and there was panic with the other kids when he told them. Though, he said to them that they an conquer the dead. Sure, the dead rose, cities were incinerated, machines went silent, but people adapt and this wasn't the first time people experienced new mutations on the Infected.

"I can't believe it," said Johan.

Lugh nodded. "But we can do it. Sure, we weren't around when Alec or Negan or others had to go through the same fear when the Runners came in. This, it's not much."

"Expect that Mal and Negan could not kill it!" Rin said.

"Hey," Alec strokes her scar and brings her hair behind her ear. "Yer going to be fine. We'll figure it out and once we do, there's nothin' to fear anymore. Alright?"

She nodded.

After Alec calms the kids to not spread any fear, they realized what they've forgotten and discussed to Lugh and Alec about that adventure in the field east of town and that was as inexplicable and potentially world-changing as the mutation.

The jet.

The sleek jumbo jet that flew out of the east, banked in a slow circle around the mountains, and then headed back the way it had come. Johan had counted down the days, the calendar pinned to the wall by the back door had black Xs over the first seven days of this month.

Alec thought that the jet was flying in the general direction of Nevada, which was due west if the town. They didn't looked determined like the kids, suspicious as to what to think about a jet flying around the Ruins.

"Hope they think about it," said Killeen as they go to the wagon that'll lead them into the Tradepost.

"They will," replied Rin. "Alec will talk this to Negan tomorrow on the radio."

"Good, but it isn't enough." Max complained, clutching his dirty hat. "We should go out, search where it's heading and find it."

Lugh goes on Alec's truck and left before the morning, mostly giggling and very insistent on leaving. The wagon is set up; carpet coats wrapped on the horses and chained metal on the wooden wagon, spikes on the wheels, and a dome coverall that's coated with blankets that made it warm in the cold weather.

Kal sat way in front of the wagon, his body staying inside the dome to be more warm with Nathan beside him, scowling as per usual. Rin jumps on the chain-metal wagon beside Kal.

"You ready to come with us?" She smiled. Kal smiled shyly.

"I guess." She bumped his shoulder.

"Lugh and Alec will find you guys a job to work on." Said Killeen. "You have a choice to be in the Stockquart, the Black market, guard tower, butcher, pop maker, gardener, and many more."

"Wow, you have a lot of things in the Tradepost," Kal hummed. "I mean, it's called the Tradepost for a reason."

Max looked at a glance at Nathan who looked in deep thoughts on something. But he forgets as a small tap on his shoulder made him turn to face Vix, Lalon, Sam, and Benny.

"You don't think you can leave without saying goodbye." Vix smiled and immediately Johan. "I'll miss you."

"We're only four hours away."

Lalon chuckled. "C'mon, that's a little harsh." Soon everyone hugged each other, and Max was the last one.

Max pats Benny's shoulder. "Watch over Lalon for us."

"Will do."

"Oh, Sam," he whispers closes to his ear. "Better get the courage. She'll like you anyway."

Sam blushed. Soon, he hugs deeply between Lalon and Vix, and he didn't know why he wanted to never let go. Maybe because of what's to come, the new threat.

"You think we get to deal with the mutation?" Max asked.

"We'll find a way," said Lalon.

"Me and Tom are going to make some weapons, bombs or higher caliber guns. Have our blacksmith back in Sanctuary to make them as soon as possible." She combs his hair and gave a radio to him. "We'll contact you about it."

Then Max joined the others in the wagon as the rider Jessie rides on. The guards bang on metal pots and pans, drawing the stumbling Infected away of the open gates. The horse neighed as the reins direct them outside the Ruins. The small RK's stare at Vix and Lalon, waving at them before the tall metal gates closed them away, and into the snowy Ruins.

-:-:-:-:-

Max craned his head to look into Kal's glinting green eyes. "You don't have to be afraid," he conceded, "unless you try to attack us. Then you'll have to be afraid of us."

Kal chuckled softly, looking back in his thoughts. He'd tried to get the worst of it off, and it was mainly concentrated on what Kal is worried about. His face is a monotone place, stern. He'd been working on what these two dealt with and if there something that could potentially harm any of the communities. It's not that Max doesn't trust them at all, he rather help them out, and the only person he could get them talking would be Kal.

"You know how far the Saviors place is," Nathan commented, and Max wrinkled his nose.

"It's two hundred fifty-five miles, north north-east. It takes three days in a walk, then leads you to Jackson." Replied Johan.

Max turned to look at her, eyebrow quirked. The look he gave is why would you tell him Sanctuary and she shrugged.

Max shook his head. "Why does the Saviors interest you?"

Nathan glanced at Kal and he didn't answer, just glares at him.

"It's not your fuckin' concern," Nathan breathed shaking his head.

"I live there, I have people I care about. It's my concern as to why you are interested."

"Listen, kid. You're one smart motherfucker, you know that? But you're a kid and nothing else. You're not the boss and you don't scare me, even if you have a gun pointing at my head."

"And you don't scare me at all, even if you threatened me with a gun." Max grinned sheepishly, and Nathan guffawed.

Kal shook his head. "Just tell them Nathan-"

"Shut the fuck up. It's my god damn problems, not yours or theirs."

"Maybe ask them if they know her."

"Who's her?" Killeen questioned.

"He has a Famous Infected card of her and finding her he will-"

"Fuck you, Kal." He growled. "This ain't-"

Nathan's threat was abruptly cut off by a noise of what sounded like a person, quiet and short through the treetops. The wagon stops and everyone stiffened in fear. They listened, and the noise is a sound. A person calling through the forest, whispering a name.

"Kal..."

Kal froze in terror, the green eyes broke into panic, and Nathan jumped out of the wagon and asked the rider Jessie to give him the gun.

"You're not allow to have your weapons now. Let me-"

_BANG!_

Jessie's head splattered blood and he fell off the wagon. The horses jumped in fright, crying in panic, and and it took the kids less than a moment to shake off their terror and break into a furious jump and hiding behind the wagon and their guns in hands. Nathan runs to take the guns off of Jessie.

"It's coming from the south." He whispered to them."

Rin gave the handgun back to Kal, and Kal's gun was already aiming, knowing what to expect. He hadn't really thought he'd need it badly, and had opted for all afternoon to trust the so called RK's, but he felt safer with it in his grip, heavy and solid and cool to the touch.

Max looks up and Nathan takes a shot and heard a scream of pain, and Nathan suddenly disappears in the forest. They only heard two fire shots and it went silent. Everyone stayed in their spot, listening to every sound. Soon, Killeen gets up, crouching around the wagon.

He aims towards the empty forest, walking towards it carefully in the heavy snow. "Nathan," he whispers. "Nathan!" And he calls again and again.

And nothing came.

"Killeen!" Kal broke off suddenly and was tackling Killeen to the ground beside a large log, his body on top of his. Killeen grunted, trying to get up, but Kal bore down, fingers tight at his shoulder. "Don't move," he hissed low in his ear.

Killeen realized why a moment later, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a camouflage dressed man charging out of the forest, scaling the street and sporting the wagon where the others are. Killeen shook, feeling sweat prickle at his hairline and drip down into his collar.

A man. A man was dressed like he could be a military, wearing white camouflage overalls, and a white cotton mask and goggles. His breath grew ragged, fingers grasping at his high caliber rifle. People were here, and the kids are still behind the wagon, and he was flat on his stomach, a heavy weight pressing him down from behind. He can't do anything.

The man went behind the wagon, and Killeen in an instant rolled Kal off and to his feet, he pulled himself towards the man with his spear on his left hand.

Then the man stiffened and fell on his knees. Johan's arrows struck the throat, staining it red on the white cloth.

Fear welled up as a bullet shot into a tree and the kids dive down on the wagon. " _Shit, shit, fuck_ -" Kal pulled himself up out of the snow, scanning the area for any more of the invaders. "Killeen, shit, I'm sorry, I wasn't fucking thinking, I just saw them and fucking moved-"

Killeen shook his head, hair falling in his face. Now wasn't the time to worry about that. "No. No, it's alright, Kal. Thanks for getting me down. I would of been dead."

"You, Rin, and Johan stay here, while me and Kal go up and try to sneak. We're going to distract them." Max cocks the hammer. "You see anything, shoot immediately."

The kids looked like they wanted to say more, but Max cut them off. "Come on."

Kal and Max split off, running towards the trees as bullets sprayed past by them. Max slammed himself on a tree, and as he is closer he could already hear it: screaming, the sounds of gunfire and shouts of terror and rage from every angle. Fear welled up in Max's chest, choking him, calling him to arms.

A man came screaming at them from off the east, and Max fired, staying in place only long enough to watch him collapse lifelessly to the ground.

Another screamed in agony, a deep gash from his right shoulder all the way down his chest staining him a brutal red. Another man came in the corner of Max's eyes and Johan's arrow struck, splattering his blood in the snow and Max's face.

"Fuck, fuck-" he was spattered with red, and when Max rounded the corner to peer out into the street, everything finally stopped. And Nathan came out of the forest, covered in blood from head to toe. The snow isn't white anymore, he could make out the individual people dead on the ground. All wore military gear, and Nathan crouches down to peel off a mask, and it's a young adult. The age like Lugh, like Lalon maybe.

"You guys-" Max choked out, stumbling into the front yard, frantically looking at the warring bodies.

"We're fine-" Rin gripped his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Shit," Nathan cursed under his breath.

"Who are they?" Asked Johan.

Kal shrouded and Nathan frowned.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Do you know these people?" Max growled in frustration, having enough of this quiet treatment, and suddenly swearing the Neganisms.

Nathan stands up, strapping the gun around his shoulder before moving his coat overtop of him. Then it the midst Max had the nerve to jump. "What's going on? You two know something."

"God dammit. They must of followed us."

"Maybe they followed Riot," said Kal. "He was suppose to go up north to find something."

The sound of the hammer cocked back made Nathan and Kal stop their tracks. Turning, Max aims the gun directly at his head. He cocks his head, scoffing at the fourteen year old. "Tell us or you'll be joining them as well."

Nathan sighed. "Look under their sleeves."

Max nods to Rin and Rin goes to the messed up face man. Pulling the jacket off and the armor in his arm, she strips him to his shirt and pulls the sleeve up. His upper arm has a burned mark that's deeply embedded into the skin and muscles. However, it wasn't a regular burn. The burn is a symbol, a pattern of a circle and inside is a symbolic italic letter of an _F_.

All stood still, comprehensive as to what they're seeing in their own eyes. Max stood over to Kal and Nathan.

"When we get to Tradepost, we take you to the leader and you spill everything, and no more of this crap and lies. I've trusted you, but I had a feeling you guys were running away from something and this something is right here and tried to attack us. And tell me this, please tell me if I'm right. Are they... these people are..." Max couldn't understand it, he knew it's impossible of what he's about to say. The history that been told, there's no chance this history in the Ruins are back and still alive. But he needs to know at the symbol of the _F_.

"Are they the Flyer Frontiers?"

Kal and Nathan went silent for a moment before Kal answered.

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 15

When Lugh finally came up, Alec could feel his heart pounding fast. He could not wait for their night together. They would have to be fast though, to avoid the risk of being caught.

Once Lugh rose, he blushed as he saw that Alec was already lying on the old mattress, completely naked under the sheets.

Lugh wasted no time to take his own jacket off, just before lying in the mattress next to Alec, taking his lover's lips against his right away. He took the time to caress his leader's stiffening cock, going up and down slowly with his hands as if he was born to do it. If someone told Alec that Lugh would dominate the technique of pleasuring him in less than a week, he would think they were lying, but his boyfriend always surprised him.

"Come on Darlin." Alec whispered in a needy voice. They had to be as quiet as possible.

It took a while of practicing with fruits until Lugh learned how to not use his teeth, but it wasn't like Alec minded at all. Just being with Lugh was enough for him. The hunter felt in heaven as soon as Lugh had his mouth wrapped all around him.

He was still quite tentative, always learning and quite clumsy, but all Alec could feel was an intense love and pride for the man between his legs.

This time Lugh tried to take Alec to the hilt, but he almost choked himself, blushing embarrassed because he could not do it.

"I'm sorry." Lugh coughed, trying to take a breath.

Alec just smiled once more. "Don't you worry. No need to try and do everything at once."

Lugh just nodded and started his ministrations all over again. This time he caught a good rhythm, palming at his own pants while doing so. It didn't take long for Alec to come undone in his lover's throat. Lugh swallowed everything and cleaned the sides of his mouth before throwing his stained shirt and put a new black one, while Alec dressed up too.

Once their hearts stopped beating so fast, Lugh laid down with Alec, resting his head upon his hunter's chest. They changed a few more pecks and some caresses as well.

"Love you..." Lugh confessed in a very soft whisper.

"Ya too..." Alec replied with a soft blush upon his cheeks.

They changed a couple more kisses and everything felt perfect. They were so distracted with their kisses that they didn't even hear the steps from downstairs.

A knock made Alec get up, putting his vest on and opened the door. It was the butcher in the Black Market, Newt.

"There was an attack on the trade wagon."

"Is everyone alright?" Alec announced, Lugh coming behind him to listen, and gasp in shock.

"The rider died, the rest are safe."

"Who attacked 'em?"

Newt sighed, eyes glancing down his feet. "Flyer Frontiers."

"They were merciless, the kids had no choice to kill them," his voice was grim, and it was clear that Newt's interaction with this new had been anything but pleasant. "All disguise in the snow, high caliber rifles. Killing. And they said one of the people's names, Kal. After the fight, the man escaped, Max tried to chase him but couldn't catch up." Fear struck though Lugh's heart, and it must have shown on his face, because Alec stood up and to stand close to him, one hand on the small of his back, rubbing in circles.

"It's gonna be alright. We'll get that boy talking," Alec said. He was speaking to all of them, but Lugh knew the words were meant to comfort him specifically. "We're gonna make that boy talk, tell us who they are, see if they are actually Flyer Frontiers. Nobody's getting in here without a fight. And if they try, we'll win."

Lugh sat down the bed and was very clearly a ball of nerves. He sat fitfully, and was too anxious. The news of the Flyer Frontier or so what of a group potentially close to them had hit hard- they had just settled in, finally found some peace, and now this? He couldn't imagine how Lugh felt, but he could guess by the anxious, tense way he sat on the bed, fingers clenching around the sheets beside him. When Alec sank down beside him, Lugh drew him into an embrace immediately, burying his face into the curve of Alec's neck and breathing deeply.

"Shh, darlin'. It's alright. I fucking promise you, we're gonna be alright," he soothed, his arms tight around Lugh. He hated how shaky Lugh's short breaths were, tight and panicked. Alec layered gentle kisses onto his cheeks and jawline, wishing there was some way to ease the unrest that he saw in the smaller man's eyes. He stroked Lugh's face, thumbing over his cheek.

Lugh leaned his forehead against Alec's, the gesture sweet and trusting and intimate, and Alec felt his heart give an aching squeeze in his chest. "I've been with them so long," Lugh said. "I know what they do. Maybe it's actually them, they did once said about if something happens they hide until the time is right. I've fought people before. I've fought hard to survive. If we have to fight for this place, we'll win. I know we will. I just... fuck. I'm scared. I hate feeling like this."

Alec drew Lugh down to lay beside him on the bed, their lips so close that Alec could feel the warm puff of Lugh's breath against him. "You've told me and what I see you're strong. It was hard for you, the beatings, threats against your life, your friend. It's okay to be scared. But, we can fight this. This ain't the first time we've dealt with 'em. It tolled us when Negan came back with terrified kids, all abused and broken. We'll figure it out once the boy spills the beans."

"Don't be harsh on him," Lugh murmured, inching closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. Alec quirked an eyebrow. "What you mean?"

"Nathan has to be a military officer for the Flyer Frontiers, yet Kal... he's a kid. He's not them."

"Of course, I know. Don't worry."

"Alec? Can I ask you a question, and be honest."

"'Course."

"If you didn't know me and I told you I was a Flyer Frontier, would you've trusted me?"

He frowned under his long hair. "Lugh..."

"Please."

"No. You tell a person from how they move, talk, their eyes, reaction. And what I see is a man who's been through abuse to survive."

"Before we go, can you just take this off my mind? Anything, please." Alec knew that wasn't what he was offering, but the thought skittered across his mind anyway: Lugh, soft and flushed and underneath him.

He forced the image away, heat coiling inside of him. Instead of dwelling on it, he leaned in, his lips brushing Lugh's. "I can do that."

-:-:-:-:-

A dozen people came running between the apartments and markets and into the house where it had a long table where Lugh, Alec, and two Bounty Hunters- Mike Sweeney and Basher Clay- sitting like a jury in a court, and when Kal entered, everyone looked at him for a second, and then their eyes snapped back to stare at the jury. Kal sees the kids way behind the crowd. The RK's had worry looks at Kal, particularly Rin couldn't sit still in her chair as Killeen moves a hand over hers to calm her down. Max look intently at Kal like he's reading his thoughts.

"We ask you question and you answer. Be truthfully, and we discuss what to do with you." Lugh said.

Immediately people started to bicker and yelled at Kal, calling him traitor, murder, and a Flyer Frontier. It was chaos and he knows there's nothing to convince the people.

"Enough!" Growled Basher Clay.

"We don't know if the Flyer Frontiers exist," Basher Clay said more gently, looking from the crowd to Kal and back. "If they do exist, we can't make assumptions that he's one of them."

"Thank you," said Lugh. "Your name is Kal, right?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I really don't know myself, expect I am fifteen years old. I had once a family before, but they never cease to exist in my life. I love guns; well everyone should since it's the Ruins. I like to have friends, to have people to hang around with. Being alone isn't fun, sometimes I become a bit crazy to talk to myself, but that wouldn't be the crazy thing to see. I- I have a place, more of a camp. Not very much of us. Our group is, well, a bunch of kids. Like the RK's. Some two years old than me and the rest are younger. We trust each other and protect each other and we aren't a threat to anyone. If fact, we keep searching for a place to stay, a place to be safe, and never worry about anything. Just like where I am. The truth is I am no threat, and if I was I wouldn't succeed."

"Come on, now," said a man irritably.

Lugh looked at the man insistently, and he lowered himself down

Alec had eyes the color of the ocean, but at that moment Kal thought they looked as cold as ice. There was no trace of compassion or humanity on his face. All he could see was the hunter, the loner. Basher Clay started to get up, but suddenly Alec was there. Before Kal could move or speak Alec crouched his body over Kal.

"Remove your sleeve." He snapped.

"No...," Kal croaked.

"Alec..." Said Lugh.

"I can tell you I'm..." Kal stopped, but Alec didn't stop. To prove it he pulled up the sleeve of the shirt and fear was rising Kal now, replacing his terror inch by inch. Alec, and only Alec, could see many long scars along his forearm, and a burnt mark of the letter ' _F'_. He then puts his sleeve back on gently.

"Flyer Frontiers use bars as brands or a change in appearance. These marks are nothing like them." He whisper to Kal before going back to the wooden table.

"How are the Flyer Frontiers alive?"

"Some are," Kal replied. "We're called the Frontiers. After the fall of the Flyer Frontiers, some were alive and weak. Many died from starvation, suicide, and being killed by others for revenge. Then there's this woman, she found two people who were military armies. Ever since, she raided as she forced others to join, mostly who were Flyer Frontiers. When she went into Nevada, she found a community, build structured wall, and brought people. That's where they're named Frontiers; " _we forged from the fire and ash, and are reborn to raid the weak_ ". The Frontiers are ruthless, raid community after community for supplies; it's how to survive. There's the cattle and there are the alpha's- the Frontiers." He sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "There are kids being trained as Frontiers, killing people. I was trained as a guardsmen. I couldn't handle it, I had to escape, but it cost a lot of lives. It's hard to escape, but me and other kids made it out."

"How many Frontiers are there?" Asked Mike Sweeney.

"Probably hundreds of hundreds. Could be more."

Then the crowd went into sudden madness. They screamed at Kal, demanding justice to kill the boy before he spills the secrets. They wanted more answers, and Kal yelled over his lungs to tell everything he knows.

"Listen!" He cried. "The Frontiers are unstoppable, they are merciless. They come to communities and destroy them. If not, become their slaves. I'm not a Frontier; me and other kids ran away. We want a place to be safe. Please," he pleaded towards Lugh. "I just want my people safe. I can tell you the Frontiers community. I know a weakness they have. Please, don't take me back there."

Then Lugh raised his band and the crowd finally shut up.

"Who else is with you?"

"The others are up northwest, and a guy is going up north to find a community. He wants the Frontiers dead and will explain immediately yo the community to stop the Frontiers."

Lugh nodded.

Kal looked at him he saw a complexity of emotions swirling in his green eyes. He gave a reassuring smile, and he wondered, not for the first time, if he understood his desperation. Or had this experience before.

"We'll continue this discuss and make a decision. Alec, take Kal with you."

Or maybe Kal was wrong.

-:-:-:-:-

"This really sucks," said Kal. "Hope the others are fine." He leaned his head back and looked at his jail cell.

Alec leaned at the wall. He had not spoken a single word since the confrontation of Kal's announcement. He looked unhappy, sadness swirled under his monotone face.

"I saw your scars. Not just the marks. Those are beatings, I know ways of whipping, choking, hits. They're ain't hard to puncture through the skin and muscles and tendons. But a knife, at a certain angle, you slice just enough for pain but not to cut any veins or arteries."

He almost flinched. He could feel his muscles, but he didn't. Maybe because he was too tired from the lack of sleep, panic, terror and a night of running. Or maybe because this man did see the harm that's been done.

Kal caved forward onto his knees. Alec did not ask him to stop crying.

"The leader is, a woman of status. Was a great commander. Everyone has a place to begin with; Frontiers are militant, strong men. No female because of weakness of affection and desire. The women stay at the wall, clean and cook and do our ammunition, no breaks, no rest. Folks that are gardeners are important and must be capable, they are the sheep. They get the beatings the most- eat an apple they are publicly shot. I... I'm sorry," he said in a pale whisper.

He nodded. "'s fine."

"And the kids. Age five to eighteen, are trained as soldiers. We are selected as to who is the alpha of the Frontier, and if we make it we get the brand. But if some don't, either cut one part of themselves or public death. We all been beaten at a point, and I hated them for so long I wanted to kill them all. I made the choice to keep kids safe, even if it means to sacrifice myself. I wanted to find a place to be safe, a place where I don't have to look behind my back and worry about anybody of us as Frontiers." He sniffed, wiping his eyes. "It doesn't matter what I say. Frontiers are Flyer Frontiers, we are wanted, unworthy. We're spotted, it's the loose rope to us."

"Maybe," Alec said. "But people have a choice. Be those assholes or not."

"How can you trust me? You're not doing this from your lover."

He frowned and came up on the cage as Kal slide away from Alec, fear panicked in his eyes. "Flyer Frontier, Frontier or not, I see a person- a kid- beaten and just survivin'. Both of you were them, but you ain't like them. People get scared, thinking that there's monsters. There is, but the world is shit, yet there's people doing good. No one sees it."

"Were you hit?"

Alec didn't flinch, however his mind raced. He had a emotionless expression as his thoughts try so hard not to think back those pasts. Kal stared at the man's face. He had the eyes that have old and new lights into it. Then he crossed his legs and lowered himself down the ground. He sat in front of him, the bars inching them away, the sunlight making his scuffed heard glow, and he gnawed at his lip.

"Yes," he said and he allowed it, and that was enough.

The door to the cell opened, and Lugh and Basher Clay came in. Alec started to stand up. They exchange looks at each other. Lugh steps towards the cell, stared a narrow eye at Kal before he reaches at his pocket and takes out keys and unlocks the cells.

Kal froze, unsure to step out.

"It's okay. It wasn't easy to convince the people, so we have to hide you in a place for a while. You describe every part of the Frontier, and I mean every detail. Their tactics, routes, supplies, people, everything you have. Once we got it, we'll get troops from other communities to fight with us against the Frontiers."

"T-Thank you... Why..."

"I've seen your eyes. I know what it's like to survive by them."

"You were one too?"

"A Flyer Frontier. Only a few know. Still unsure to express myself towards others, especially now there's a new threat."

In a sudden Kal's eyes widen, realizing that he can't leave. "The Frontiers are heading towards this direction. I have to help you-"

"And you will," Lugh insisted, "but I can't make you leave, you're a target. Both inside and outside the Tradepost. The RK's will watch over you, and you do anything, there's a chance I won't change my mind about you."

Kal sighed, frustrated that he only has to describe the fight. He needs to go back to Nevada, to his people.

To warn them.

The Frontiers are going to decimate them, and nothing can stop them.

-:-:-:-:-

Nathan hide under his coat, the snow covered it turning it black to white. The walk went miles, there were no breaks in between his heavy breathes. He can't stop, he's so close to find her.

When he found the Infected Famous Card, his heart stopped. It wrecked Nathan so much he crumpled to his knees, his face moistened that he never felt in such a long time. He became determine to finding her. He needs to see her face. He pondered if the picture is that accurate to her as a teenager or was she different. In fact, will she look like her. He considered so much, and after that he wants to know what happened to her. If she's alive and happy, dead or unwell and not the person that she was suppose to be raised. It's scary to say at the least; she never seen him or recognize him so it gives an advance to just look at her. Nathan is too long desperate to reach out to her.

But what will he do to her? Will she understand him.

He won't know until he meets her, alone and no one around her.

He grips on the card that read out a new Savior as he reaches over a hill to see the snow covered town of Jackson. Beyond the two mountains at between the peaks he sees a tall, grey chamber. He reaches out to pull out his binoculars, and he follows the exhaust chambers downwards. There he sees in the binoculars a faded factory. He's van trust his gut and his gut saying she's here.

He glances down at the card of the Savior- Mal, and grips it into his pocket as he goes downwards towards the town.


	17. Part 2: Frontier

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
 _Mal look through the optics as she waits silently for the group. All she sees is the nightlight, the little snow covered forest. All silence._

_Then in the far distance is a flicker of a_ **_faint yellow glow._ **

_The yellow glow was closer, the light shines bright as if you are being pulled._

_However, the glowing like isn't something to behold over. The light is a sparking fire._ Red and angry _, and it grew. Expanded into many specs, and they split apart. Soon, she could hear heavy footfalls, walking the same pace. Their footfalls are in full-_ ** _throttle power_** _and there's many of them. Through the scope, she can see them. She sees a row of an army; dark heavy coats in army vest full pocketed of ammunition and knives. All bared their faces- gruff,_ ** _vicious_** _and_ ** _merciless_** _. Across their guarded chest is a red-painted letter-_ ** _F_** _._

_And this army was not a small army. It was half of hundred and no side missions to get them._

_Mal knew if something goes wrong, they're pretty much_ ** _doomed_**.

"Here they come,"   
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They parted in sweet kisses before she puts her shirt back on. "Mal?" Negan's concerned voice slipped through her haze. "You okay?"
> 
> Mal gave him a weak smile. "Please be safe."
> 
> The look Negan gave her made his heart clench. "I will. I'll be very safe."

Negan growled as he swung his fist hard. The feel of the bag connecting against his knuckles vibrated through his arm and he pulled back landing another smooth hit. He alternated fists and between quick jabs and slow punches.

One, two, one, two.

Downstairs, Negan and others installed a gym, when he saw the old place back in the Tradepost and that the RK's had a gymnasium and training and fighting setup. He had days where he is alone, working up his fist that they bruised up. But he didn't care; pain is pain. Nothing new to it. He heard the news his people found a herd of Runners coming through the mountains, and he insist people and himself to draw them out east, into the dome where the burned out Infected used to be. He knew there could be those big bastards; he invested Vix back in Fairview to try out new weapons of her own since the fuckers eat those bullets up.

He panted as he came to rest, all his energy zapped out of him. He reaches over the bench to get his bottled water. He chugged it down between pants, slowly recapturing his breath.

He hopes nothing goes wrong.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal wasn't happy for the Saviors to go out to lure out Runners. Hell, she's more pissed off at Negan. Sure, he's the leader and people need to see him as brave and strong, but following a herd of Runners into a pit that's too dangerous, and what makes it worse we've got Bloaters, they might appear. The reality of telling Negan slowly crushed at her. She'd spent the whole week trying to tell him, to even let her come as well. But he didn't, he rather have her at Sanctuary with Bud to lead the compound. Then to release her frustrations she ended up on her back, Negan pleasuring her and whispering to her a very detailed description of what Negan would do to her if she was being a bad girl. It was ridiculous, but worth to relieve the stress.

She went searching when no answer came at the door, spying the yellow glow shining out from the small building that housed the gym.

She caught sight of Negan, shirtless, splayed out on the weight bench lifting what looked like a good part of his own body weight. Veins on his arms as prominent as the muscles that exerted a ridiculous strength against the heavy weights. Each grunt as the man lifted had her heart throbbed, blood rushing south, making her lightheaded. Negan still hadn't noticed her standing there, his face focused. For once her teenage mind took over, any 'beyond her years' maturity disappeared until all that was left was the realization that Negan was just damn hot. The way he was reclined on the bench had everything on show, the tight sweatpants, hung so low on his hips, did nothing to conceal the firm muscle he knew was lurking underneath the thin material. Mal had never been more grateful that the man liked to work out without a shirt, tattoos on display underneath the sheen of sweat that shimmered on his skin. She wanted nothing more than to lick it up, enjoy the salty taste of his flesh under her tongue, trace the lines of the skull on his pec. Biting her lip at the thought of trailing her tongue down following the path of hair that went right under the material...

A loud clang of metal on metal snapped her from her thoughts, her eyes shot up to meet Negan's wide ones. If she wasn't so aroused she might have felt a smidge of shame at being caught so shamelessly checking him out. Instead, she took advantage of her lust-addled brain to give her the courage to saunter over to him, throwing a leg over to straddle the man on the bench. She let the man guide her hips to settle him comfortably on top of him before she leaned down to kiss him. Her tongue lapped out, the familiar taste of Negan mixed with salty sweat, she delved deeper into his mouth, taking control of the kiss for once. Judging by the way Negan moaned underneath her, she didn't seem to mind the role change a single bit, just gripped her hips harder, tongue coming out to dance with her own.

Mal pulled away from the kiss first, smiling when Negan's lips tried to follow his own. She leaned back pulling out of reach, her hands were firm against Negan's chest, she wanted him to stay right where he was. All spread out, just for her, her own blank canvas for her to paint with her kisses. That cocky smirk of his sent more jolts of lust through her body, tingling right down to her toes.

"Well, hello to you too." Negan's voice was low, lust cutting at it till it became huskier, his hands rubbed circles on Mal's hips, the heat burning through the jeans she desperately wished she wasn't wearing. "I must've been a _very_ good boy to deserve that."

Mal rocked her hips, testing out the man's grip, it was firm but she still had space to wriggle down on the growing hardness beneath her. "Makes a nice change." Goosebumps prickled under Mal's fingertips, she left a trail of them, like footprints in the snow, marking the path her hands took as she stroked along Negan's skin. He was so warm, the heat practically radiated into Mal, spreading through her body like a fire.

"Don't know what you mean." Negan's firm hands slowly stroked up and down her thighs. He leaned up, ghosting his lips over Mal's. "M'always a good boy."

Mal pushed down with her hands again, stopping him from taking her lips in a kiss, shoving him back against the leather. "Good boys stay where they're put."

Negan held his hands up in defeat, stretching up to lock his hands behind his head, if Mal wanted to run the show he damn well wasn't gonna complain. Soaking up the sight of her on top, that gorgeous blush that trailed from her cheeks down her long neck, slipping from his view by the shirt that still covered Mal's skin. It was beautiful watching her work out her pleasure, even if the languid, feather-like touches were driving him as crazy as the tentative rocking of her hips. He could hardly blink, not wanting to miss out on a single moment of this. Mal had never been so forward before, usually she had to take the reins, encouraging her with soft, reassuring touches. Not that he'd minded that, but this? This was goddamn glorious.

Smiling when he got his way, Mal's hands resumed their exploration of his chest, thrilled in the way Negan's back arched whenever her nails scratched over his nipples. She loved the way the man was looking at her, unconcealed lust that covered his face took her breath away, it hitched in her chest, made her hips rock into him, seeking more friction. Mal rewarded the man's compliance, sinking further onto his lap so she could let her lips trace his skin. Her lips burned where soft flesh met harsh stubble, the lingering sting on them urging her hips forward again, grinding against Negan's now-hard prick. Her tongue followed his lips, teasing out harsh pants that echoed in her ears, encouraging him to be firmer. He nipped out, toying with the flesh under his teeth, soon the pants turned to groans, hands that had been behaving themselves worked their way back to Mal's hips. They gripped them tight, rocking him harder, Negan's hips thrusting up to meet his own hesitant thrusts.

Mal let him claim back that bit of control, focusing on tugging at his earlobe with her teeth as the heat between them became stifling, she loved how heavy Negan's palms felt on her hips. The possessive, forceful grip adding to the pleasure pulsing in her veins. They hadn't done this recently, Mal had been reluctant to try it again given how it had ended last time, but she'd been so damn wrong. It felt too damn good not to do, the intimacy of the moment, the feeling of two hot bodies grinding together, working to reach the pleasure.

She was too hot, burning up from the inside, she paused her movements, chest heaving, taking a moment to strip herself of her shirt, leaving her in her not very sexy bra but Negan didn't care what she's wears. She's sexy as hell. Almost immediately calloused hands found their way onto her pale flesh, tracing along muscles and scars, sending shivers up her spine at the rough feel on her sensitive skin. Their lips found each other in a bruising kiss, it grew sloppy as their hips ground harder against each other, tongues dipping in and out of each other's mouths. The chests slipped against each other, slicked by the sweat to create a delicious friction. Mal's nails scratched at Negan's broad shoulder, trying to find an anchor in the pleasure. Their heavy pants mingled together, lips brushing, no longer a kiss, just wet heat. She hardly noticed the hands that slid down his back, creeping under her waistband, it wasn't until they scratched at her ass, the pleasure burning at her, that she realized just where they were. She couldn't complain, not when they guided her hips more forcefully against Negan's, letting them both drag together in a friction that should've been painful.

"That's it baby, c'mon." Negan murmured his encouragement into her ear. "You're doin' so damn _good_."

Mal let his words fill her, taking her away from any embarrassment at the keening moans that she couldn't stop falling from her mouth. It felt so damn good, the fire in her stomach almost ready to burst out. "Negan... god..."

Negan gripped her tighter, nails digging into to her soft skin, pulling her all the closer. Shifting his hips, he could get more friction, push them closer to the edge if he just found the right...

"Oh..." Mal cried out. " _There... there_... don't stop... please." Her hips stuttered, the urge for her climax knocking her rhythm until all she could do was rut instinctively against him, following the path Negan had paved for him. She wanted her jeans off, wanted to feel more of Negan's hot flesh against her, wanted any barrier between their bodies to burn away until nothing was left but the two of them caught up in their passion.

 _There we go_ , Negan thought, he felt Mal's hips grow more frantic, her moans coming faster and more desperate. "You gonna come for me?" He was about to burst, balls getting tighter and tighter, but there was no way in hell he was goin' without giving Mal what she needed. A desperate whimper was her only reply. "C'mon baby... _that's_ it... god you're so goddamn gorgeous... c'mon... come for me."

That did it, Mal's body seized up in his grip, stilling as pleasure roared through her veins. The sheer look of ecstasy, the loss of the control that kept Mal so tense all the time was enough to push Negan over the edge. She held their hips flush together, grinding out their climax.

They caught their breath together, Mal gave up any pretense of holding herself up and just let her body flop against Negan. It was uncomfortable, sticky, Negan's hands still laid heavily on her ass, massaging gently.

 _Great job on starting a conversation Mal_ , she mentally berated herself. She really was too distractible.

They parted in sweet kisses before she puts her shirt back on. "Mal?" Negan's concerned voice slipped through her haze. "You okay?"

Mal gave him a weak smile. "Please be safe."

The look Negan gave her made his heart clench. "I will. I'll be very safe."

Mal let her hand fall onto Negan's, clenching it tight.

He cupped Mal's face in one hand and wiped her cheek with a few swipes of his thumb. Neither of them said anything, Mal just licked her lips slowly and took a deep breath.

She lets Negan stay for a bit before he goes off. She didn't want to ruin her happy glow. They'd showered, not together obviously, then settled down to eat their food. It was nice, and perfect. And she gives him a kiss of goodbye- or what Negan says a good luck kiss before he descends off. 

She was about to go to Bud when Maggie and Bud are at the front gate and stepped through inside. She walks across the rail bridge and heads towards Bud and Maggie who were quite tense. All weapons out and aiming at a tall cloaked figure. Another Savior immediately moved to pat the stranger down, searching him even while Maggie assured them that she and Bud had already taken his weapons. Mal stood behind and center, gun in hand.

"How'd you found this place?" Bud asked. The tall gruff man took a step forward, only to be pulled back by Maggie. The man's hands were up, but Mal's mind still screamed at her to get this person as far away from them as she could.

Eyes not leaving the stranger, Mal addressed Maggie. "You said he had a weapon?" Maggie nodded.

"We put them away into the infirmary."

"Who are you?"

"Strider. Nathan Strider." He said.

"There's something you need?" She came forward to him, growling at the man, knowing full well that she was being hostile and not caring in the least bit. The man put him on edge, the way his body is stiff, followed them inside, and came into the doors where people like him can't find the Sanctuary. That was what stuck with Mal the most, made her confused: she looked completely perplexed when Mal stepped forward, like the dozen-plus people taking his gun and patting him down an holding weapons on him weren't a surprise to him. Either this guy was extremely confident, or...or he had other people with him, waiting in the wings. The thought made Mal's skin crawl.

"He was at Fairview, but didn't want to go to the Tradepost." Bud said, sounding just as skeptical as Mal felt.

_Fairview? What the hell- why did Vix and Tom let him go?_

"I wondered around." The man said. "I thought the Sanctuary would be a good place to stay. I just need a place to stay."

Mal stared at him blankly.

"I'm a man with nothing." The man said. "My life is surviving, alone and to walk miles until I need a rest. I came here for one reason, to find myself. And see if I can find Sanctuary, to find myself." He suddenly stared at Mal as if he was searching her at something, like he wanted recognition.

Mal strode forward, glaring at the man and inspecting the battle scar on his face. Then she clocked the man hard in the side of the head. Nathan crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and Mal nodded to Bud and Maggie, who had surged forward to inspect the damage.

"Tie him up. Put him in the dark room."


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up the hill, the view is opened, and Negan saw the roads that wandered many miles away. Then Negan squinted to the roads as the sun blocks him. Small muscles bunched and flexed at the corners of his jaws. Negan then sits on his bike and up the road he saw the wandered grey mass. The crossroads were crowded with the living dead following the slow fainted red Toyota car. There were at least a thousand of them, all are a herd of Infected.

They came down, nestling a long tumble of boulders left over from a glacier. Negan dismounted his bike as he waits for the car that led the herd of Infected, leading to a crooked path that kept trees between them and whoever might be down there- Bounty Hunters or Infected. Once out Negan will take the herd into the road and out couple miles into the creek that once been a scenic country road, and it was wide enough for them to walk side-by-side, and take them up the mountains to the dome where they'll burn the bodies quickly by the Bounty Hunters. The Saviors took a few Runners by hand and gathered the Infected all in the road and are coming towards Negan.

The peaks of small soft green of the grass ran along the dirty, snow-covered cracked road, and the constant birdsong all around Negan, gave the moment of peace and a fairy tale feeling. It was unreal, even surreal in its gentle, unhurried beauty. So at odds that the world can be peaceful in harmony.

Up the hill, the view is opened, and Negan saw the roads that wandered many miles away. Then Negan squinted to the roads as the sun blocks him. Small muscles bunched and flexed at the corners of his jaws. Negan then sits on his bike and up the road he saw the wandered grey mass. The crossroads were crowded with the living dead following the slow fainted red Toyota car. There were at least a thousand of them, all are a herd of Infected. Negan stared, waiting for the sea of monsters. There were ordinary people, old people, nurses, kids, many of them showing signs of the terrible bites that had killed them. The herd sees Negan (in the flesh and standing out) and the car speeds up to meet him.

The window rolls down to see the two Saviors- Oz and Ryan. "Go up the left. I have my radio on, in case something happens."

"Be careful, boss." The small Savior said.

Negan smirked. "Don't worry, boys. My nuts are made of steel and they won't let me die anytime."

Negan starts his engine as he searches behind to see twenty yards of the herd, moaning and shambling towards him. The car goes off as Negan drives at least ten kilometers or less.

Moving very slowly, careful not to go too slow that the herd's reaching gnarly hands grab him. He makes a bend in the road, hugging in the middle of the road.

Around the bend, he saw the roads that wandered from all directions over hills down to the crossroads.

It was nearly an hour before an half an hour to get to the point where Negan wants to go. He didn't look back; the loud moans and groans shambled behind, the motor trembled vibrated through Negan's entire body.

Then Negan turned sharply with his head, staring behind him. He saw their withered faces, and then he caught something on his noes. Something burning. A sulfur stink that he knew very well. He'd smelled it a hundred times at the pit on the days when they set off dynamite to drop a layer of shale and loose rock down on the ashes and partly burned bones.

 _Fuse_ , Negan's brain shouted. He wanted to shout, but was erased by an immense blast that tore half a million pounds of concrete stones and the snow from the cliff walls. Fiery clouds of jagged debris burst from both sides, exploding into the pass from ground level and above. Negan cursed and bolted away from the tons of rock that smashed down all around him.

Negan drove at full speed, away from the road... right towards the sea of Infected. Every single one of them turned faced toward him, a thousand black mouths opened, two thousand wax white hands reached for him as he raced without control toward them.

Negan knows he's driving towards death. The road to cross is destroyed, and if he moved on he probably blow himself up. If he tried to slow down, the Infected would surround him and drag him out of the bike. There was only one possible choice left, and it was as improbable as it was insane. The Negan who had gone reluctantly in bad choices. The Negan who is a danger to everyone and make people go on their knees and bash their heads that he simply enjoys to much. The Negan who had faced the reanimated dead fuckers of the pit that he was beside with Mal. The Negan who has a girlfriend- a badass cock-biting serial killer girlfriend.

As he bore toward the hungry mouths, Negan's lips spoke onto the radio. It was not a cry for help.

He screamed, "Saviors, assemble!"

And he drew his bat Ellie, kicked the bike into fourth gear as hard as he could, and charged into the monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought "Saviors assemble" was a cool line, but then realized this is an Avengers assemble line. I watch too many Marvel movies and I'm going to leave it there.


	20. Chapter 18

Negan's motorcycle slammed into the front rank of the Infected. Negan's right arm rose and fell, rose and fell, slamming the brutal edge of the hardwood bat down into faces and hands and necks and shoulders. The dead reached for him, but he kicked with his foot and swirled his bike back to drive away and wait for more to come at him, and struck and struck and struck and struck. Jaws shattered, skulls cracked, and then they are at the stalled card.

Negan wheeled around and tugged back on the bike to rear his bike and crush the bodies before him. Negan's carpet chaos protected his legs, but he wasn't wearing his carpet coat. If he fell, or if the creatures grabbed a wrist, then only the last bits of the cadaverine and his leather jacket would protect him.

"Where the fuck are you guys?" Negan yelled, and surged forward toward another line of the dead. Beyond that was open ground. The bat rose and fell, and Negan felt the shock tremble up his arm.

He slammed through the second line, and one hand snagged in his pants cuff and nearly tore him from the bike. Negan slewed halfway around and slashed backward at the clutching hand, feeling the forearm bones break as he struck down.

Where the fuckity shit is his Saviors? When he called, Negan knows his radio works and the Saviors are only less than ten minutes away in the forest. Negan jerked the handle to one side and smashed aside more of the dead.

He caught movement to one side and saw a man- a man, not a Infected or a Savior- entering the tree line on the far side of the road.

Whoever the fellow is, he or she set off the dynamite. A second sooner, and the blast would have dropped halt the trees on Negan. It was planned, let Negan be trapped by the herd of Infected. Maybe there's more of them and they took down his people. Negan had too much to think on the outcomes.

A Infected lurched into his path, so Negan swung the bat. Brittle bones made a sickening sound as the bat crushed them.

Two others, a fireman and a man wearing only boxer shorts, closed in on him, blocking his way. Negan steered just slightly to the left as he slashed down to the right, hitting the fireman on the side of the head and knocking him into the other man. They fell in a tangle of pale limbs.

As he crested the last of a series of rolling hills, Negan felt his blood freeze. The road beyond was shallow, no more than a dozen feet deep at the end of a long, gradual slope. He could easily make the run, but he needs to lead the herd away. And he can't keep fighting and bashing his bike at the Infected, the flesh will jam the wheels and the engine.

Something burned through the air an inch from his nose, and for a moment he had the crazy notion that it was a bee or wasp. Then, almost like an afterthought, the crack of a gunshot echoed across the plain.

Negan turned toward the sound and saw bullets seat the air and hitting every Infected's head. Fifty feet away every Infected spun and fell, a black hole punched through its head. Then out of the forest, men-Saviors- stepped to the top of the road and shoot more fires of their guns. Negan turned and looked back the road. There was no sign of the figure, but for a moment- perhaps it was his imagination or the shimmer of the heat or even a wandering Infected- but Negan thought the man wore a white suit, like it had armory. He went fast down into the forest, and he carried something in its hand that glinted like steel.

Without a second, the gunfire stops. The road line was covered with the living dead- thousands or less of them- dead, laying on top of each other, and blocked the road.

They were safe.

But Negan needed to find the figure.

And they could not follow.

-:-:-:-:-

Bitter, exhausted, and angry, the Saviors carried the lifeless up in the box trunks to take them to the Pit Fire. For several long minutes, the road was still blocked and Negan knew the job is long and tedious.

"Are you okay, boss?" Matt asked.

"No." Negan groaned, wishing he can have a smoke right now.

Matt turned his head so sharply that it looked like it was unscrewing from his shoulders. "Where are you hurt? We can-"

"I'm not fucking hurt, I'm... sorry, kid. Someone knew we were coming," He said. "They knew long before now. You can't rig charged like that and bring down so much shit without taking time to set it up. They set up a fucking good trap.

Matt handed Negan a water and he drank deeply.

"You sure you're okay?" Matt asked, peering curiously at him.

"I'm fine," snapped Negan. "There was someone up the road. I'm going to follow, see who we are going to fuck with."

"But boss- should we-"

"No. You guys stay here to clean the mess. Besides, the dynamite was a big bang, big enough to draw more of the dead toward the pass. I'll be gone for an hour and I'll head back home. Will inform when I'm back."

"Should we inform Mal-"

"No," Negan said, and his face was tight. "Let's keep that long until I get back home."

He drove northeast, then headed down to the almost completely relentless road that ended by a curve in a frozen creek. Everything was still. He came up to a highway that was entirely blocked by card. Four lanes and both shoulders, stretching a mile around the bend. It was from Fairview's work (Vix and Tom suggested this idea to keep some Infected off any trade routes.) All cars have wooden spikes all around the structure, and a few Infected are alive, chained on the car to draw away the scent. Some cars are smashed together. A few had rolled off the highway and lay half hidden in the tall snow beside the road.

A bird cawed, and Negan turned to see a raven perched on the broken bane of a Mercury Sable car.

In the cleft formed by the two vehicles, there was a shadier spot big enough for Negan and his motorcycle. He dismounted, and parked the motorcycle. He drew his gun to have his eyes and ears open, just in case. But Negan hadn't gone a dozen steps before he suddenly stopped and crouched. On the ground ten feet away, there was a large footprint in the snow.

At that same moment, Negan heard a strange sound behind and above him, and he turned and looked up as something weirdly disconnected to his present circumstances sailed through the cold air and landed on the blacktop just outside his shelter of wrecked and protected vehicles. It struck the ground, a long red rod, and laid there, twisting and hissing and smoking. Firecrackers.

As the first of the firecrackers began to explode, Negan's surprise evaporated, and he caught up with everything. The explosion, the figure, the carefully placed footprint. They weren't accidents, they weren't clues. They were out there deliberately. To stall him, to draw his focus.

The firecrackers banged and banged, and the echoes bounced off every car and rolled out into the field of snow and the white forest behind him. The barrage of bangs was so incredibly loud in the still air. Loud enough to walk the dead. Or at least call them.

Almost at once Negan saw moment in the trees and in the snow covered road. Dark, slow shapes detached themselves from crevices between smashed cars or tottered out from the dappled depths of the woods.

Behind Negan, he walked into another shithole.


	21. Chapter 19

The last firecracker popped and a semi-silence fell. All Negan could hear were the slow, crunching steps of heavy booted footfalls.

"Savior Negan!" Called a voice, and Negan turned to see five men on the far side of the road. All wore white camouflage, bore a red symbol on their left upper arm. Two men held several thick strings of firecrackers, and the other of SKS semi-auto rifles, and the middle man coming up with a pistol.

Negan's lip curled, but when he spoke he sounded casual. "Heard of me?"

"I can recognize the symbol of your bat, Ellie. Only Negan signature has that weapon." He growled when he spoke softly.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am?" A tall man laughed in a low voice it barely spoke out only a whisper. He steps in front and pulls his mask off to reveal a very tough-looking bulldog man full of dirt and scars. His face is brute, nose crooked from a punch that broke it, and the eyes are deeply dark under the frown he bore. His long dark beard made him more menacing, and the body is built like a motorcycle wrestler that no one never messed around with for a fight. "It's who we are. We're many men that travel the cold, hard Ruins. We take and conquer the old, reclaim out benevolent brothers. We are the Frontiers."

There was a hissing sound to his left, and he saw a second string of firecrackers arching out of the woods behind him. It landed on the blacktop and began popping.

"You know theses roads," he pitched his voice louder.

"The roads lead to many routes. To the little communities."

"And intruders coming to take a shit here are not allowed."

The man flared at him. "Why's that?"

"Well, intruders who try to make a fuck ton of traps to let a herd get to me is a big concern that I can't allow. Leave this place."

The hard-face man barked out a short laugh. "What's it to you to stop us?"

"You've heard of me, you know fucking well what I do to people like you."

"You can't stop us. Many live after Lucius War. Wandering alone, in the forest. Until we found sanction. You're beneath us."

Another string of firecrackers began popping behind him, and the man yelled at his men. No more firecrackers came flying out of the woods.

"Beneath us?" He chuckled.

"You've killed our brothers, and killed the founder to raise strong men from the games of spoiled ingrate children."

Negan's eyes widen. "Frontiers... As in Flyer Frontiers."

The tall man smirked darkly.

Negan shook his head. "Not a clever name. Unless you want a big ass sign saying I'm a Flyer Frontier and still want to die. Well, good fucking job boys."

"You think this is the end of us? We still lived on and build from the ashes of our fallen soldiers. There's nothing to stop the Frontiers. We're a virus, infesting until there is nothing left. We'll tear your walls; they are useless and weak. Many of your puny people will suffer long until they beg for death. We'll bring forth beyond the Ruins, and you'll go down in long forgotten history."

Negan's face wore a twisted smile. Hard and predatory. "And you think a bunch of Infected would come at your way?"

Then there's silence. The men waited for any hissing or moans. Nothing came out of the snowy woods.

Negan whirled and crouched as he ran through the overturned truck. On the far side of the road, the man on the right noticed and raised his pistol. Negan slowly straightened, and in a movement so smooth, Negan pulled his handgun and pointed at the tall man. The range was too great for accurate hand-gun shooting, but Negan's hand was rock steady. Even from that distance Negan could see that the short man's whole arm trembled. He took the shot and the man fell in the snow before the others rampaged a load more of bullets as Negan ducks down quick.

A cold hand closed around his ankle, and Negan cursed and kicked his foot loose at the half chomped waist Infected. It was all the he needed. He looked down the row. Past the Escalade there was a mix of sedans and SUVs. They looked like a miniature mountain range. There were Infected stuck on spikes on both sides of the outer row of cars, but fewer on the inner rows.

Negan took two running steps and jumped over a sea of reaching hands. He landed with a thump on the gravel road. Infected leaned over the good at him, but he got up and ran up the outer row as bullets mistakenly hit the Infected behind him. Then onto a boxy Scion that was high enough to make him hide, but the next three cars were compacts. He ran and crouch, ran and crouch, feeling the shock of the bullets grazing through the air. One Infected rose up in front of him, its mouth open to reveal two rows of broken and jagged teeth. Negan swung his bat, and the mouth disintegrated into white chips of bone. He had a lingered image of empty eyes glaring at him as the Infected fell away into the hands of its fellow chained inmates of the living hell go which they belonged.

He's so close to his bike. Negan dove for the second lane of cars, leaping across a gap that was filled with spikes and Infected. He made the jump he would never have believed possible for him as the bullets punched through the car, landing on the front good of a Ford car, tucking, rolling, falling into the ground, and twisting around to at where he'd been. And to see the bike. The sound of the men unloading their clips snapped him and he ran.

"Get him!" Bellowed the tall man, and the men fired shot after shot, and even though they were too far away for accuracy, the buckshot they fired filled the air with broken glass and metal splinters. One shot exploded a car window all around him and Negan picks up the bike, starting the engine and accelerators. But Negan was driving toward the sun, and the tall man was firing into the glare. There were serval sharper cracks as the tall Frontier emptied his pistol at him, but Negan drove by dipping his head and dodging. Bullets pinged and wrangled, but none of the shots found him.

Negan looked back to the spot where the so called Frontiers stood there behind the clustered chained Infected cars, and his heart finally beats normally. Although the tall guy stopped firing, the others weren't stopping, but soon they had to turn their guns down and walk in the dark woods. The sun was a great glaring eye that stared worriedly at Negan, and Negan knew the troubled Sanctuary is going to face, and the other communities as well. But he knew the worst is for Mal's safety. Not with her's, though he's particularly sacred and will protect her no matter what, but with her protection on the kids that are in Tradepost.

He's needs everyone, to warn the new big bad among the Wyoming and he kicks his into a higher gear to speed up back his Saviors up on the road, finished on their work and back to Sanctuary.


	22. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAK!
> 
> A hard stock hits the back of Mal's head, falling in the snow with a gentle ease. Well, except that her head will now feel a massive pounding headache.
> 
> "Oops," a voice said very tiredly. And in that moment Mal recognize that voice- not only the mocking voice but that thick Scottish accent.

Alec's eyebrows raised in surprise and because, well, he was pretty damn impressed on Mal just deck a guy like that, all confidence, leaving Bud and Justin to take Nathan in the dark room. Rachael, on the other hand, seemed less thrilled than Alec was with the development, shooting Mal an incredulous look as her eyes darted back and forth from him to Nathan's form in the cell.

"Dump out his pack, let's see who this guy really is. This guy was following us, watching us. We're not safe here."

On the floor, Nathan sat on the floor when the door was opened by Mal. Mal growled at him to sit up, continuing to stare the man down. What made Alec see a strange part about Nathan was how still and resolutely calm was beyond him, and the way he looked at her constantly made Alec growled at him.

"You're being cautious, I can understand that-" Nathan began, and Mal cut him off, agitated.

"How did you find this place?"

Nathan held Mal's gaze. "Does it matter?" He shook his head, anticipating Mal's reaction. "I mean... I was from the Eleven Towns. I came here from following the route and going through my instincts. Reason I found the Sanctuary is because my life is like any poor sad story. If I come here, I can have some relief. Deal with me grief and have a better chance to actually give a damn about my life."

"They told you this place?" Alec growled.

"Not exactly," Nathan said.

"How many others are out there?" Asked Rachael.

Nathan sighed. "Two. Me and a kid. He's in the Tradepost by now." He must have been able to read the look on Mal's face, because he kept going. "I see I can't make you all believe me? If I can't say anything, what will it take? I'm willing... I'm willing to escape the death and carnage."

Alec's glare intensified. "And what death are you escaping?"

Nathan eyes were wide, cold before he glares at Alec. "Look, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here, not there. Set an army as you slept, pick you off one by one-" At that, Mal's gun was raised, trained on Nathan's head, and Alec caught the faintest tremor of fear until he went back to confidence, but also he saw a hint of sadness and hurt which is strange upon Alec. Alec reached out when Mal didn't lower her arm.

"Mal," He murmured, his hand hovering over the one clutching the gun, "Don't." Mal met his eyes, tense and wary, but lowered her gun without returning it to his holster.

Rachael was the first to break the terse silence by offering them and closed the door on Nathan.

In the end, Rachael, Bud, and Justin, Alec, and Mal went only about a couple feet away from the cell to discuss the issue.

Alec leaned against one of the support beams, the crossbow poised over his shoulder as

"So, what you guys think?"

Bud shrugged, thumb absentmindedly rubbing at the worn denim. "I don't fucking know, Mal. I rather kill him myself. He has this structure of... I don't know." He murmured the words.

"We ain't killing anybody," said Rachael.

"We'll see what he offers." Alec replied absently.

"And let him go around the place. Not a chance."

"Mal," He murmured, and Mal looked up at him, and there it was, etched deep in her eyes, in the worried lines of her face: fear. Not just "I don't know about this" fear, but real, deep terror seated in her pale eyes. It made Alec want to pull Mal in closer and comfort her. He knew what she had one through, he dealt issues like this and it's hard on them to battle the fight. As it was, all he could do was make a promise that he was determined to keep.

"We will watch carefully at him," He whispered, the words a weight in the air between them. "Like we always do. Give him the choice and he wants to be a Savior we have to see that. Make him work like the poor workers working up to our safety. You, or anyone else knows we save people. If we... if we decide he's not safe for our community, we'll kill him. We can follow your fucking lead, unless you want to follow us. Whatever you fucking need, I've got your back."

Mal's eyes widened, locked intensely on Alec's, and Alec held his gaze, letting her look, letting her see just how much he meant it. After a long moment, Mal nodded, dropping her eyes. A moment later, Alec felt a warm, hesitant hand slide over hers, squeezing.

"Alright. I'll follow. But... this guy, I feel like he's familiar. Everyone, watch out for him. When Negan comes back, inform him. He'll need to know about Nathan and deal with his shit."

Alec nodded, and once everyone leaves he pats Mal's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

She nodded. "Yeah. Just stressed, about the Bloater."

"Bloater? The mutant Infected. Yeah, but we can do it. Don't be scared." He reaches out, his hand caresses her cheek.

"Thanks. I'm going to check the ranch and see our fence lines out back. Need some fresh air."

He smiled. "Sure. I'm heading back to the Tradepost. Lugh is having a meeting there."

-:-:-:-:-

The warm gleaming down on Mal warmed the cool air, the snow glistening like tiny diamonds. She comes to the ranch; all the animals have been moved up north by the river lodge, staying in sheds and keeping warm. Negan brought few Bounty Hunters to make a barded wire fence that stood up to be six and three-quarters high, as tall that an elk or moose has to jump over it. Usually the Saviors come often to check any Infected against the fence and moving them into the west-south where a pit burns the bodies before removing any items that the Infected have.

Mal walks up to where the cattle ranch is, straight towards the snow covered fence. She stares ahead, and spot a lanky figure a couple yards ahead. The Infected isn't moving; clearly it has been frozen over night. The man's body is solid ice, the skin appears so tight, icicles hanging on the limber fingers, hair, clothes, and its gaping mouth. The eyes were still the same; milky white and glaring at Mal, wanting to move closer and take a bite into her.

She goes to the left to a huge tree, and the tree is the doorway. Small wooden piles struck and Mal climbs up the tall tree. The sole of her foot slipped, but she grips her hand on the pole before placing her foot back on. Slowing, she reaches the other side of the tree and swings her body over to the metal plating seat of a tree stand, and climbs down to the other side of the fence.

She walks up to the Infected, pulling out one of Negan's bats: a blade spike. She slashes across and the entire head smashes into tiny pieces of black bloody ice, and the body hasn't fallen, only stayed straight froze.

_WHAK!_

A hard stock hits the back of Mal's head, falling in the snow with a gentle ease. Well, except that her head will now feel a massive pounding headache.

"Oops," a voice said very tiredly. And in that moment Mal recognize that voice- not only the mocking voice but that thick Scottish accent. Turning around, Calvin stood above her feet, and Calvin is not looking good. He starts to grow out a scraggly stubble beard, the old fashioned bald hair is not growing light brown hair. His eyes have dark circles by the lack of sleepless nights he'd been through, cheeks sunken from the lack of food, and the clothes are a mixture of scraps. Baggy, dirty jacket full of rips and holes, and the red jacket he wore before is overlaps the poor clothing and the bright red is fainted to a color of dried brownish-blood color.

"Oh, I've missed this." He smirked his wide weird smile with a sudden cough at the end.

"And I haven't thought a damn thing about you," Mal replied. "You don't look good."

He chuckled, swirling around a curved Khukri knife dangerous. "Yeah. Trying to escape down south, and finding anything beyond the Eleven Town routes or abandon quarantine zones. You know, I've been waiting for every day to find the chance and have this moment right now."

He takes another Khukri knife, balancing on the palm of his gloves hand. Mal rolled her eyes. "The moment of killing me. You had many chances for that."

He throws the blade. And it strikes on the snow, landing close to Mal's ear. "Me and the boys had a good life. When we took White Bear's offer, we were unstoppable. He didn't even force or ask us to be in the KillGames, unlike Charlie. The Calvary Boys would of been in history books, take over the Ruins and your sugar daddy." He sighed, snarling under his teeth. "Just when everything's going well, Negan destroys the KillGames, the Marion's are all dead, and my boys are unwanted men. I left my boys for reasons, and guess what. You and your man whore killed them. All of them. Hell, even a few who been through the horror twice with him."

"They deserved it. They needed to be punished."

"What about Ryes? He's so weak and vulnerable."

She nodded her head understanding. "He made his path. It was a minor accident."

Calvin puffed a dry laugh, shaking his head. "Well, let's move on the past. Today, I'm finally getting to kill you. But that's not all, I'm going to hurt you painfully, experience the pain I've been through that you invoked me, and then kill you. And dump your body to your lover. Make him suffer and I will-"

"Oh my fucking God, Calvin!" Mal bursts out cackling, tears forming in her eyes she couldn't contain, her stomach hurting. "That's what this is about? Having your long time revenge from me pushing you to Charlie. Guess what Calvin, I moved on."

"Oh... _Oh_ , once a whore, always a whore."

"I gotta say, did you ever consider the Marion family being generous to you? Look at their family; Preacher Jack was a highly psychotic religious woman-hating man, his oldest son White Bear was in a aggressive lust of power and a murder, and then there's Charlie who hated women, raped for power and not intelligent in the mind. Wonder where he got that from?" She smirked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Calvin shook his head in a still position. "They weren't like Charlie."

"They _loved_ Charlie. Did they even consider an apology of Charlie raping you, to give forgiveness for you and all those boys?"

He didn't speak a single word.

"Get it over with. I've moved on with it, and it's a relief. Calvin, you're are nothing. And you not moving on, no one will even remember you-"

Suddenly her legs clamped on his legs and twisted, pulling him down. He fell, but he attempts to drag her along. He fail, his finer slipping through his grasp. Mal reached the bat and slammed the end on his jaw. The butt of the bat blasted a massive hit at his bottom jaw, crushing few of his teeth, earning him to spit blood out in the white snow. She quickly reaches out his knives, and before he gets up, she throws a knife between his legs. He squealed, wide eyes at the horror of what he could of lost.

She was about to raise the bat, however as she takes one glimpse at Calvin, it's something that she would not forget. Calvin on the cold snow, a trail of blood on his lip, his body so frail and weak from starvation and no sleep. All of this, what hit the most for Mal is the emotion behind his strong stature. Fear embedded in his face and the deep green eyes showed the dark memories of the brutal pain. He's so lost, in a deep hole he can't escape and there's not a single rope to pull him out to rescue. She knows the sorrow, and she thinks if she hadn't found herself with Negan. If she never spoken the truth to her lover, her friends for so long, and that she never escape that room.

She can't. She can't end his misery, and he glances up and he wants Mal to do it.

She drops her arm. "Get out,"

"What?"

"Leave. Never come back."

"This ain't over, Mal. I'll come back."

"If you do, it's not me you should be afraid of. You come back, I will watch you be scared shitless when Negan makes you a scared bitch and you beg for mercy."

And that Calvin grumbled under his breath. He bows down, smirking his cocky smile before running away, the trees eat him up and he vanishes.

Mal rubs her eyes. "Should tell Negan about this," she mutters. "Though, he has more important jobs than this. He had other problems."


	23. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what it does to me, Negan?" She questions, noticing the way the other man's staring at her. He's dumbfounded, and Mal loves it. She quirks her head to the side, grinning warmly at him. "It reminds me that while you may be an asshole, and you might piss and moan left and right about shit that ain't that big a deal... while you pride yourself in your attitude and act like you're some tough guy most of the time, you're actually just a big giant damned softie. You can be hateful and rude, but I've seen it, Negan."
> 
> And then Mal's smile grows genuine. "In how you talk to AJ, and to the kids. How you handle me. When you love someone, you do it with your whole heart." She looks down at the ground. "When you told me your feelings, I knew you were bein' honest. And I knew I loved you, but I freaked out. I had a lot to think about- it was so sudden. Didn't really know what to do with myself, didn't know how love works, and always thought of the worst. But I didn't want to run away from it, either. Tom said somethin' to me when you were still healing from your injury. He told me that you were good for me, and that I should take this and run with it. So I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead, explicit content. But it's in the rating warnings, so you know it comes and goes.

Mal finds herself outside the door of Negan back and in a meeting with the other commands. She was late, and when coming back Sheree ran frantically, telling everything that happened to Negan. That moment made Mal jump in catastrophe, her mind rumbling from place to place on if he's alright, did they hurt him, and who were responsible to attack him.

Her and Sheree wait, and she can feel Sheree eyes gazing on Mal walking back and forth, once a while tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"So, who attacked him?"

Sheree shrugged. "He said something about... Frontiers."

Her eyes widen, and it choked her. "You mean Flyer Frontiers?"

"Maybe. Most likely," she sighs. "I've seen that look before. Negan being pissed. Except, we all know him as rude and scary, but when he's a hundred times pissed and ready to kill anyone who speaks to him. It's happening again."

"If they'd attacked, who knows if they found the Sanctuary."

" _Hey_ , it's gonna be okay." She calms Mal, padding her arm softly. "And Negan's fine. You two been very protective of each other."

"We aren't- I... yes, I'm scared for him. He almost died. Now, there is mutation of the Infected, who knows if there is more of them, and today we've got an enemy from the past."

Suddenly Sheree chuckles outrageously. "You're such a downer."

"I'm realistic."

"And what? We haven't dealt with war. We can beat them, and also, you two should stop worrying so much that you can't trust yourself. Everything is going to be fine."

And Sheree is right. Mal nodded her in agreement. "Thanks."

The door opens and everyone comes out, all have the same conflicted faces, knowing the new threat coming along the way. Negan finds Mal and was accepted by the warm hug.

"Hey, baby girl." Negan's voice is heavy with tiredness. Negan's hazy eyes dart back and forth along Mal's face, and he just grins. "Let's go back to our room."

As they head in, Negan was actually quiet. Usually, he would curse like a sailor and probably begin to smash his fist into the wall or throw a plate across the room in this situation. He didn't, instead he takes off her jacket and his leather jacket on the couch. Sitting on, he takes off his boots, grunted under his breath. Mal stayed back, hesitant to talk to him since he barely speaks out his heart.

"The group attacked me are Frontiers," he said like he knew her question beforehand. "What kind a fucktard reuse that name again?"

"You think it's them?"

"Definitely."

Mal strides over and sits beside Negan, holding out her hand for him. "We better tell the Bounty Hunters to warn the communities."

"Not yet, hon'. A team volunteer themselves to investigate on them, follow their tracks and learn about them. If we get enough information, and that shit contains a group that's more than fifty, we warn the hell to the communities."

He takes her hand, squeezing hard in comfort. "You okay?" She said, caressing his hair.

"I've dealt worse. But, I'm fine. Just another day in the Ruins."

She nodded sadly. "Just another war. That's what the Ruins is. Survival and war."

"Not all the times Mal. I've taken over the factory and a leader not because I fucking love the power, make me hard when I bring people to their knees. I wanted to make people strong from the weak, save them. We call ourselves the Saviors. Sanctuary, the Eleven Towns, and the Bounty Hunters want the Ruins to not be war. To help and save people and also have families with children have a childhood and grow up, and beat this world."

She smiled at his true statement. "I guess you're right."

Negan just grins. "You guess? I'm always right."

Mal scowls. "Whatever. Are you ready for bed?"

"Actually," when Mal looks back up at her boyfriend, she sees a hint of anxiety in Negan's expression, "can I talk to you about something?"

Mal frowns, and any momentary irritation she had for Negan fades instantly. She nods slowly. "Yeah, go ahead... what's wrong, Negan?"

When that nervous look breaks into a smile, Mal notices how soft his features are. Negan's a sharp guy. His edges, his words, and his personality are all sharp and abrasive and sometimes hard to approach. These are all things Mal has learned to embrace. But when she sees him like this, she has to swallow down a lump of apprehension. What the hell could make Negan look like that?

"Nothing's wrong, Mal." He finally answers. "In fact, it's all right. Fucking peachy. Life honestly couldn't get any goddamned better right now if it bent over and shit out fifty million dollars and get a ticket to Disneyland, and not have my ass fucked over by Frontiers."

God. Negan and his words. Mal figures she should be laughing, but instead, her body lights up with a warmth she recognizes all too well -the same warmth she felt in Fairview when Negan had kissed her for the first time.

"But I'm a needy guy. I'm just gonna keep looking at life and asking it what it can do to make shit even better. And I think it finally gave me a good answer." He clears his throat and breathes out, and Mal notices that it's only after a breath of air that quivers with uncertainty.

"I love you, Mal. I meant that when I told you the first time, and I mean even fucking more it now. And I don't want you to think any of this has to be solid unless you want it to. So..." Mal feels her throat bob as she swallows, and then feels something cold and metal slide onto a certain finger on her left hand. Her eyes widen and lock back onto Negan's. The older man backs away a step, just so Mal can see his face.

"It's not an engagement, and it's not a proposal." He says. "I know you're still figuring your shit out, but I just... you gotta know how fucking real this is to me, Mal. So... consider this a sort of letter of intent."

Mal looks down at the ring around her finger. It's a plain silver band, but to Mal, it gleams like the water on the beach, and around the ring is a decorate of small letters that read ' _My RK, My Savior_ ', and for a moment, the glimmer swims in her gaze like it belongs there. She turns her attention back up to Negan.

"Like a promise ring." When Mal thinks of promise rings, she thinks of Tom's story in his high school where kids who think they're in love, but are too young to marry. So she kind of gets why Negan didn't call it that. But it sure as shit sounds like that, and Mal isn't compelled to change that thought in her mind, although she's not ready too get married. However she doesn't feel like taking the ring off. It feels too right on her finger.

"...If that's what tickles your nuts just right, fine." Negan shrugs. "...Does it? Tickle your nuts, I mean?"

There's a moment of silence after that. Mal just stares at Negan, before the silence suddenly starts buzzing. And then the buzzing gets louder and louder until it's unbearable, and Mal breaks it with laughter. She just bursts out into fits of amusement. She can sense that Negan's not sure what he's seeing, and he's probably on the verge of telling Mal he didn't realize such an important thing was so hilarious, so she raises a hand- the one with the ring on it- and stops him before he can start.

"You know what it does to me, Negan?" She questions, noticing the way the other man's staring at her. He's dumbfounded, and Mal loves it. She quirks her head to the side, grinning warmly at him. "It reminds me that while you may be an asshole, and you might piss and moan left and right about shit that ain't that big a deal... while you pride yourself in your attitude and act like you're some tough guy most of the time, you're actually just a big giant damned softie. You can be hateful and rude, but I've seen it, Negan."

And then Mal's smile grows genuine. "In how you talk to AJ, and to the kids. How you handle me. When you love someone, you do it with your whole heart." She looks down at the ground. "When you told me your feelings, I knew you were bein' honest. And I knew I loved you, but I freaked out. I had a lot to think about- it was so sudden. Didn't really know what to do with myself, didn't know how love works, and always thought of the worst. But I didn't want to run away from it, either. Tom said somethin' to me when you were still healing from your injury. He told me that you were good for me, and that I should take this and run with it. So I did."

Negan looks like a deer in the headlights, maybe if the headlights were projecting a good movie into its vision. He's listening so intently that Mal almost feels like she's speaking directly into the other man's soul.

Just when Mal's sure Negan's eyes can't get any wider, they do. She's never seen the man look this comically surprised. It's yet another facet to the ever-complex Negan that's reserved just for Mal. It feels like she can have him, like she can have all of him. And goddamn it, she's going to take it all.

"Negan." Mal motions with both hands for the other man to approach. "C'mere." Once he obeys, Mal slides her arms around her partner's waist. He swallows down the last bit of unease and throws caution to the wind. "Nothing can stop us or scare us. I know we both had our share of death and surviving somehow, and becoming paranoid with each other. But we've learned to trust each other and we can stop anything coming our way. I want to last this for years and years."

Negan's still flabbergasted. But once the words seem to process in his mind, he nods slowly. "Yeah. I do. More than I've wanted anything in years."

"Then that's what it is." Mal chuckles, and then pulls Negan down for a kiss. "I love you. And I'm about to show you just how much."

So she does. She's kissing Negan again, throwing every ounce of heart she can into it. Her eyes squeeze shut and she sinks right into that kiss. She doesn't remember when her hands ended up buried in Negan's reddish T-shirt, but they are, and they're in tight fists, not letting up until she needs to come up for air. When she pulls away, her vision is almost blurred from how intense the whole thing was, and looking into Negan's eyes, she can tell that the sensation is mutual.

She doesn't remember how she and Negan get from that couch to the bed, but they do. She urges Negan back onto the bed, and covers the other man with her body. Her hands are everywhere -on Negan's face and his shoulders and chest, before going back up to run through his hair. Her lips move slowly, but deliberately. She takes her time with every little gesture, making damn sure Negan feels how perfectly their mouths fit together, and how their bodies belong atop one another like this. It's only a matter of time before Mal's using the heels of her hands to push up on Negan's shirt.

But Negan stops her. He breaks off the kiss, and when Mal pulls back to look at him, she can tell that the other man didn't want to do so. "Mal, wait... are you sure?"

They've gotten this heated before without it actually leading to sex. But somehow, Negan seems to know exactly what Mal's going for. And he genuinely seems worried. "...Yeah, Negan. I am. I want you to fuck me."

"Think about it. Please." Negan implores, and Mal notices the way his eyes search her face for any sign of doubt. "I mean, I've been wanting this for so fucking long, but you don't have to feel obligated to."

"I don't." Mal sits back and tries again at Negan's shirt. This time, her boyfriend obeys. "I want this. Hell, I've wanted it for a long time. I just didn't want you to get screwed over if I had second thoughts after. You might not see it this way, but this... what we're about to do... it seals the deal for me, Negan. After tonight, I'm yours. Forever."

And she hopes Negan sees it in her eyes -how sure of this she is. And it's not the not-proposal Negan made, or the Frontiers coming in danger, or anything like that that solidified it. Honestly, it boils right back to that moment in the forest, when Negan stripped himself bare to tell Mal exactly how he felt. And just now, when she did the same thing. It's the fact that she knows the man's being genuine, and how she knows from the way Negan talks about Ellie that he will be held dear.

She knows they're in for the long run, and she's perfectly fine with that.

"You're a real piece of fucking work, Mal. And baby, I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you, Mal." Negan finally says, and then it's he who pulls Mal down again.

They're quiet for a handful of moments, as they allow themselves to get caught up in one another. Negan's fingers roam over Mal's chest and back and sides, and as their lips close together in another heated kiss, he slides his hands down into the back of Mal's jeans, cupping her ass. Using the grip, he pulls Mal down onto him, and the friction elicits a hitch in the girl's breathing.

God, she feels so good. Mal rocks her hips down onto Negan's, unbuttoning her shirt in the process. Somehow he managed to restrain himself, this wasn't about him, it wasn't about mindlessly rutting himself against the nearest thing to get what he wanted. It was about Mal, showing Mal that sex wasn't something bad, or something to be afraid of. She wriggles the article off, and then tugs Negan. She pushes her body flush against her partner's and rocks down slowly. She likes the way Negan's head falls back and he spills a slow, breathy moan.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" Negan murmured against her collarbone, pressing kisses wherever he could reach.

Mal blushed at that, torn between dragging those lips back up to hers and burrowing her face in Negan's shoulder. She faltered under the heated gaze that met hers, the hungry want so clear on the man's face, a want matched by her own body. She rolled her hips up, watching the pleasure spread over Negan's face, brown eyes darkening with lust.

"If you want me to stop at anything tell me, don't even think about it, just tell me. Promise me."

"I promise." Mal turned her head, kissing the palm that cradled her head. "It'll be fine Negan."

Negan smirked down at her, that familiar cockiness sending jolts of need through him. "Oh, it's gonna be more than fine baby I'm gonna make you feel so damn good you forget your name."

"That's a lot of big talk, sure you can live up it?" Her words ended with a gasp, Negan unclasps her bra and a defiant mouth wrapped itself around a nipple, his hand squeezing tenderly.

"I'm sure I can, don't you think?"

"Ah-god, yess." She hissed in reply, the man was a fucking tease.

"Glad to hear it."

Mal could feel the smirk against her chest, fucking ass. Her own hands found their way into Negan's hair, tousling the dark locks. She used her grip on his hair to hold it firm against her, encouraging moans left her lips, hips rocking steadily into the hand still teasing her slowly. Negan's tongue worked wicked patterns around her breasts and nipples, tormenting the soft bud until it was bright red, a beautiful contrast against her pale chest. Then he moved onto the other one, giving the same treatment, that had Mal desperate and begging.

"I'm gonna need..." Negan manages, and Mal laughs against the skin of his neck.

"I know. Where's it at?"

"Am I that transparent?" Negan laughs. "My jacket, front pocket."

"I just know you. Always have one in handy." Mal quips, before she hops off the bed. She digs around in said front pocket, and when she finds the condom she's looking for, tosses it onto the bed. She takes a moment to work open her pants, and then starts back toward where Negan has turned onto his side, awaiting her.

"Wait." The larger man requests, and Mal obeys on pure instinct. She stops at the edge of the bed, and watches as Negan scoots toward the edge. A shudder works its way up her spine as the older man presses a kiss just below her navel. Mal watches those dark eyes flicker up to look at him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"I have some idea." Mal almost laughs, but Negan stops her short when he pulls her pants down. Mal's already wet and slick, but when he sees the way she drinks in the sight of him, he quickly goes silent. She swallows down a moan when Negan goes down and Negan's tongue flicks out to tease her folds and to her clit.

When Negan does something, he does it. Mal admires his commitment, and always has. To his job, to Mal, to everything he does. It's apparently no different in moments like this. His tongue explores everywhere, along Mal's inside, licking and nibbling as he eats her like a starved man, Mal groans out loud. It's like she's almost instantly hard in Negan's grip, and when she sees the other man fumble with his free hand for the condom, her stomach flips with anticipation.

Negan backs away in favor of looking at the mess he made, before he's honing right back in on Mal. In a matter of seconds, he's back to sucking, while his fingers find their way to Mal's entrance. On instinct, Mal shifts her weight somewhat and then spreads her legs.

Negan is incredibly patient and gentle with his actions. He's sucking slowly as he's working to open Mal up for what's to come. He starts with one finger, and when Mal stops tensing, works in the second. It's a little awkward at first, but either Negan's done a lot of studying on this or this isn't her first time with him, because he crooks his fingers after a minute or so and the sensation that follows has Mal's knees almost giving out on her.

"Negan--Negan, stop..." Mal moans, pushing the other man back. Had she let the other man continue much longer, she'd have probably finished before Negan could join in. And if she's going to come, she wants to do it with Negan buried inside of her.

Negan crawling up her body, Mal pushed her body up, tugging Negan down with one hand so she could reach his lips. There was no preamble, no gentle teasing, just tongues meeting, teeth almost clashing as they tried to feel as much of the other as humanly possible.

Negan broke the kiss first, glancing down at the flushed, writhing form underneath him nearly had him coming. His own dick hard and aching, desperate for some kind of touch. "You feel too damn good Mal, I want you so much, fuck, I always want you."

"Then have me." Their eyes locked in the moment, Mal could hardly see the familiar brown, his pupils too blown with lust to reveal anything more than a tight ring of chocolate around the darkness. She wanted Negan, wanted to feel him inside, and she was damn well sick of waiting. She gave his lips a quick peck. "Please?"

"You're sure?"

"I'm more than sure."

Another kiss lingered on her lips, Negan took the time exploring her mouth again, trying to memorize the taste of her. He backs away to unzip his pants, and Mal knows she has seen Negan and his hard-on cock but she still gets a rush between her legs, licking her lips on how big and hard Negan is. Negan comes down and arms around Mal, he quickly twisted them, flipping them over to put Mal on top.

"Whoa, why you do that?" Mal's hands fumbled to steady herself above the man.

Negan rubbed her hips, thumbs stroking lightly over the sharp bones. "You decide the pace here Mal, take what you want, I'm all yours."

Mal swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. The man always had a damn way with words. She leaned down to kiss him, savoring the moment, it was perfect, he was perfect.

The packed condom was ripped, she felt rather than saw Negan's hand putting the condom up, stroking up and down his own length. "Okay?" Mal asked.

"Yeah." There were those dimples again. "You good?"

Mal grinned back. "Yeah." She placed another soft kiss on him. "I love you."

Another kiss. "I love you too."

Adoring eyes watched him wrap his arms around her back and waist, she tried to keep eye contact when she sank down on the hard length but couldn't help fluttering her eyes closed at the pleasurable burn. Hands smoothed over her hips, not pushing, just reassuring, helping her ease down. Her breath heaved out of him, trying to quell the nerves rushing in her stomach.

"That's it baby, just breathe, you're doin' so well."

Mal focused on the voice, it was deeper now, growing huskier the more Mal took. With each breath she slid down, until their hips were finally flush. Only then did her eyes flutter open, hands digging into his back as she tried to breathe through the ache.

"You alright?"

"Mmhmm." She rocked her hips, shifting around trying to adjust to the intrusion. Negan's nails dug in with each movement until a groan burst out of her mouth.

"Jesus, Mal you're gonna make me blow if you keep wriggling like that."

Mal blushed at the thought before realizing how stupid that was. She literally had the man's dick inside her, they were well beyond embarrassment. "You need a minute?" She teased.

Negan glared up at her. "No, m'fine."

"Good." With that Mal started moving her hips, slowly rolling them back and forth. She closed her eyes, savoring the drag inside of her when she shifted up. Her hands slid along Negan's shoulders, feeling along the muscles that twitched underneath her. She could feel how hard Negan was gripping her hips, if she opened her eyes she was certain she'd see the internal battle going on in Negan's head from restraining himself. God knows he was more than grateful for that.

"You alright up there?" Negan breathed, Mal really was fuckin' gorgeous. The look of bliss on her face when she'd finally got settled nearly had Negan tumbling over the edge. The deep flush on her face trailed down over her chest, he wanted nothing more than to chase it with his tongue. Yet he didn't, he didn't want to do anything that would disturb those hips undulating on top of him.

"Yeah, fuck yeah I'm good."

"Goo- _fuck, oh fuck_." Negan growled out when Mal finally started moving faster, practically bouncing on his dick. It was better than any fuckin' fantasy he'd had. As much as he wanted to keep watching his eyes slammed shut, head arching back into the far-too-soft cushions. "Fuck, Mal, fuck yes, just like that baby."

Lips hit hard, Negan's hand curling around the back of her neck to keep them locked together as his body rocked harder against her. Her own scratched into Negan's hair, gripping the short locks, surprised when the gentle tug elicited a deep groan from the older man. She panted against Negan's lips, using his hair to tug that mouth to her neck, grinding down faster when teeth attached to it. It was incredible, she squeezed closer to Negan, moaning incoherently when the new position allowed more access.

She felt ruined, so full, so split in two by Negan that was slowly driving her crazy. She couldn't get enough, it'd never be enough, she couldn't tell where she started and Negan began. It was how it should be, the two of them intertwined, bodies finally matching the emotions that they'd felt since the day they met. "Negan..."

"Yeah darlin?" The words, hot and wet against her pulse.

"I... more... please more."

This time Negan growled, the vibrations shot through Mal's body, inciting her hips to rock harder against him. Hands gripped her hips impossibly tight, she'd bruise in the morning but right now she didn't care, they shifted her, Negan's own her, rocking up until... "Oh, God... yes... again..."

Negan did as told, bouncing Mal in his lap, ensuring to hit that sweet spot that made Mal squeeze so hard around his dick. She was fucking incredible.

"You like that?" The larger man questions, licking his lips. "Want it again?"

Mal's breath catches in her throat, before she nods. "God, yes."

"What's my name, Mal?"

Mal knows she should probably be embarrassed, but she can't bring herself to be. Instead, she just glances back down at her partner, clears the catch in her throat, and answers. "Negan."

Negan resumes his thrusts slowly, and then rolls his hips that way again, tearing another harsh moan from Mal's lips. "I'm sorry, baby- you're gonna have to speak up. I didn't hear you. What was that?"

" _N..Negan_." Mal grunts. " _Fuck_...Negan..."

"...'Atta girl." The smirk on Negan's lips looks almost sinister, before he picks up the pace, and Mal notices that damn near every thrust hits that spot at this point.

Silence is gone by now. Mal's practically howling Negan's name, and Negan's panting out Mal's. They can't manage much more, as they've devolved into a series of erratic movements, Mal's back arching as she fucks herself on Negan's cock, and Negan's fingers stammering against the sweaty skin of Mal's thighs.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." Negan hisses, teeth bared. " _Fuck, Mal_... I can you feel you close. You gonna come for me?" He couldn't resist nipping out at Mal's swollen lip, toying with the flesh. "Gonna come on my cock sweetheart?"

"Ugh, Negan." Mal rocked her hips faster, chasing the pleasure that had roaring in her veins since Negan had first touched her. She wanted to memorize every second of this moment, wanted the sight of Negan so lost in pleasure to be etched into her brain. The man's words barely registering her head as the heat built in her stomach.

"That's it baby... _ugh_ god you're so fuckin' gorgeous... keep going." Negan was certain he'd die if Mal stopped moving, his own hands slipped around to grab her ass. He fuckin' loved that ass, so perky and soft, and that pussy of hers, so tight around his dick. If he moved his finger right he could feel himself slip in and out of Mal, could feel the muscle so stretched around his length, it had his eyes rolling back in his head. Face twisting with pleasure, he wasn't gonna be able to hold out much longer. They'd been teasing this for so long, his body too taunt with anticipation. "C'mon, come for me."

" _Oh god... shit... there... ohmygod... yes yes_..." Mal's body seized, hands clutching at Negan's shoulders as she finally came hard. Hips grinding down to take as much of him as possible. Her mind went blank, clinging onto Negan, pulling him closer, wanting to feel more of the man.

Finally Negan thought, letting his body take over, he gripped Mal's hips harder, rocking his own up to keep her moving in and out of that blissful heat. Soft groans puffed in his ear with each thrust into Mal's pliant body, sweet " _yesyesyes_ " a mantra that followed. It didn't take long, a few more thrusts before he buried himself deep, grinding their hips together almost painfully as he spent himself, spilling in the condom.

Mal followed Negan down, breathless, her muscles were like jelly, all she could do was collapse on his chest, nuzzling the warmth there. She was grateful for the palms that stroked up and down her back, the reassurance presence of Negan's heartbeat under her ear.

He buries his face in Mal's shoulder, taking in deep breaths of Mal's warm scent, at least until Mal whimpers. Then he sits back, casting his gaze down on his girlfriend.

"Mal?" He murmurs, cupping Mal's face, surprised to feel Mal's cheeks are damp. "Baby, are you okay?"

Mal snuffles, then nods, once, and then immediately bursts into tears. _Oh, fuck_. Negan coos softly and pulls Mal more closely to his chest. Mal's sobbing desperately, clutching at Negan, and God, Negan has no idea what brought this on. Maybe he did something wrong and read Mal wrong. All he can do is rub Mal's back, cooing softly in the slighter girl's ears in an attempt to soothe the distress.

After a few moments Mal calms down a little, sniffling softly and sitting back. Mal takes a huge, deep breath, wiping her cheeks.

Gently Negan thumbs over her lower lip, frowning softly at her. "Baby... are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I.. yeah." Mal takes another breath, wet eyelashes fluttering. "I'm okay. It just. Got too much."

"Did I hurt you?" Negan murmurs, tilting his head down so their foreheads rest together, but Mal shakes her head before Negan's even done speaking.

"No. I'm okay. I mean, I might not walk straight for a week, but... but I'm alright." Mal exhales, swallowing. "I just... got a little overwhelmed. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Negan turns Mal's head up, hazel eyes soft. "It's okay, Mal. Really. I'm glad I made you feel that way."

Mal nods, nuzzling into the crook of Negan's shoulder. Negan strokes her dirty blonde hairs and sighs contentedly. Mal finally pulls off after a few seconds though, and when she does, she collapses on her back on the bed next to Negan. She's struggling to catch his breath as Negan rolls over and covers her mouth with his own. And even though Mal's lungs are burning for air, she can't help but kiss back. Her hand finds Negan's cheek and she leans up into it. This kiss was sloppy, too wet but neither cared, it was perfect to them.

It's like this is commonplace. They slip into routine so flawlessly. Negan helps Mal get cleaned up, and then cleans himself up, and then they're in bed, slipping beneath the sheets, arms curled tightly around one another.

"I love you so much." Mal whispers, right before sleep is about to take her. Negan's eyes are closed, but he sees her lips curl into a grin.

"Love you too. Go to fucking sleep."

Whatever shit they had to fight through tomorrow, or next week, or next month, they could deal with it then. Now, they were just them together. Safe, warm, Mal wrapped up in Negan's arm, and for a blissful moment she could just exist, bask in the happiness that she'd been longing for.


	24. Chapter 22

They all sat on the table in Sam and Tom's house, drinking hot chocolate and eating enormous slices of apple pie with raisins and walnuts. The sun was a golden ball in a flawless blue sky, and the snow is not too cold in the weather. However, this rampant beauty did nothing to lighten the mood of sadness and horror that hovered like fog around them.

Lalon sat apart, cross-legged on the couch. He had not spoke a single word since the confrontation of the Frontier threat and the new mutated Infected. He mostly kept eating Tom's apple pie and sharping the blade of his spear. Sam nibbled at his, but he had no appetite. Neither did Vix, though she poked angrily at the dessert until it was a mangled beige lump of goo on her plate. Benny and Dylan ate theirs, though Benny seemed to be eating on autopilot, his eyes focused on Vix's stern but beautiful profile, and it nearly pissed Sam off for a moment.

Tom sat across from Vix, looking unhappy.

"What happened back there?" Sam finally asked. "With the attack on the kids, that Strider guy and Kal... and..."

Tom sighed and ran his hands over his face. "It was an attack by a group called Frontiers. From the name of the threat, they're probably the Flyer Frontiers. A few survived and maybe joined together in their own group to reclaim their community. Or maybe they are copycats. Who knows, although, we have to look out for them, especially that the kid Kal is worried about them. We'll inform Negan and the Bounty Hunters about this in case of an emergency."

"Not only the threat, there's the big Infected that Negan and Mal came across down south," Vix said.

Tom nodded.

Sam thought about mentioning his suspicions that Strider knows something about the Frontiers. The ugly thought formed in his mind. What if he brought those people and why he left before going to the Tradepost? Had he brought anything worse this way? Would the Tradepost be in trouble- and make it worse does he know about the mutated Infected. And knowing about that, would anyone be able to kill off the Infected, from its hard skin shell. Oh poor Vix, she has more problems to deal with and is trying not to tell the whole community about this.

Sam reached over and gave her knee a squeeze; and when Sam looked at her he saw a complexity of emotions swirling in her hazel eyes. She gave him a sad little smile, and he wondered, not for the first time, if she could somehow read his thoughts. Or feel what he felt.

"This really sucks," said Dylan. "Infected becoming stronger, indestructible..."

"Yeah," said Benny.

"Well, it's not something new. Tom and people who lived after the Black Night dealt with the Infected mutating to the Runners." Lalon pointed out, standing up to come over to Vix, making the conversation light.

Vix whirled at Lalon. "Runners are fast but don't have skin that's bullet proof!" She said fiercely.

"Vix, we have to think positive-"

" _Positive_?" Vix's voice was as cold as ice. "Positive as to tell the community about this. What would they think? Their reaction of the infection, virus, space probe or whatever caused this- of the new Infected. And mix it in with an old rival of our past."

Everyone looked at Vix, and Sam was expecting her to cry or punch Lalon or do something extreme.

Instead she took a deep breath. Inhaling and exhaling. A tear broke from the corner of one eye and burned a silver line down her cheek.

Vix wiped the tear with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Vix, let me do the work for now. We will figure it out. Think of one of your weapons to make. I'll deal with the threat. Will warn the Bounty Hunters about it. Even contact to the Tradepost, what they got information from Strider and Kal."

Vix nodded and without a word turned and walked away.

"Vix!" Lalon called, starting to rise, but Tom stopped him with a shake of his head.

"Leave her be," Tom said. "She needs some time."

Lalon did leave it, going out as Dylan left with him, grabbing a slice of pie. Sam sees Vix slammed the gate behind her, putting her gloves on. Sam couldn't hear what she was mumbling under her breath. At first there were cursing, but the words were muffled by distance. Then Vix swiped her medium long hair back, sighing before going for a walk in the nice weathered snow.

"Don't go over there, Sam," said Benny softly.

"No," Sam agreed. However he felt horrible and helpless. Vix was the most bravest person he'd ever laid eyes on. And seeing her being on a tight ledge of a breaking point, it made Sam feel deeply sorrow about her, wanting to realize the insecure feeling and wrap his arms around her. Sam wished he could drag his own stupid mind behind the house and kick the crap out of it and make a stand.

After a couple hours, he are the last of the leftovers from supper and more big slices of pie. He and Tom sat in silence, trying not to look at each other. He kept thinking about Vix, the Frontier threat, and most importantly the new Infected. It was like the start of the Ruins, and the Black Night was like a million years ago.

This world was no longer a world before. The dead rose, the living perished. Cities destroyed by military, electronics fried from nukes. The machines went silent, and soon the whole country. Then the Flyer Frontiers became the Ruins military, and were incinerated by a futile of armies. Now people are used to the Eleven Towns and other towns littered in the foothills of the Ruins and not afraid of the Infected and Runners.

Now, people will be scared again and it's back from the start.

"Earth to Sam."

Sam blinked and heard as an after-echo the sound of Tom snapping his fingers.

"Huh?"

"Jeez... what planet were you orbiting?"

"Oh... just kind of drifted there."

"Vix or the new problems."

"Little of both."

"Must have been more about the problems," Tom said. "There was less drool."

"You are very nearly funny," said Sam. He looked down at his plate and was mildly surprised that it was empty.

"Yes," said Tom, "you were eating on autopilot. It was fascinating to watch."

He smiled, but the smiled turned downwards. "Was it scary?"

"What was?"

"When you saw the Runners for the first time?" Asked Sam.

Tom sighed and nodded slowly. "That felt like the moment it was the end of the world. But after a few months, understanding the physicality and the weakness of the Runners, I knew they weren't much of a threat like the Infected."

"Well, they can run and make a herd come by their screams."

Tom nodded. "True."

"I understand. I mean..."

"You scared, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah..." He muttered.

"It's ok to be scared," said Tom. "You, Vix, and other kids like yourself were born or grew up when Runners were around. It wasn't a big deal, so hearing about it terrifies you all. Everyone gets scared on anything, even if it's familiar to them. Between wild animals, earthquakes, volcanoes, viruses, wars... Yet look at what people did. They built cities and countries. They fought off enemies. They started be strong and the reason they became strong because they were afraid and the fear can be died down as people become strong. We will overcome the new Infected and the threat. We also learn how to work together. That mattered then and it'll matter now. None of us could do this alone. I know I couldn't. Not going across the whole country."

"I thought you liked being alone," said Sam, half joking. "The hunter, warrior master and all that."

Tom shook his head. "I can handle loneliness and before, but I don't like it. Every time I was out on a long job I even looked forward to coming to you. An ugly, smelly, bratty little boy."

"Who will smother you in your sleep," suggested Sam.

"Point taken."

"And you have your great way of wisdom. So, I will go talk to Vix."

"Remember not to drool."

There was a knock on the door. Sam shot to his feet and crossed the kitchen to the back door. He was smiling, smoothing his hair back as he undid the locks.

"...Hi."

"Hey, Sam," she smiled. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Oh, okay. Y-you can have your shower, I mean... you kind of live here. I-I... uh..."

She moves passed by him, getting up the stairs. Tom suddenly snickered under his breath. "Smooth."

"Shut up."

He went to the living on his fitness. After few years of Tom's insane pre-tip fitness regimen, he was no longer the skinny kid he'd been when he had first ventured out into the Ruins. He actually had muscle definition and even the beginnings of six-pack and. He made sure that he took his shirt off in front of Vix as often as he could reasonably justify it, usually after hard training sessions. He worked hard to make it look casual, but it was disheartening how often Vix giggled or didn't appear to notice instead of swooning with lust.

Now he looked at his arms and chest, at the muscles earned through all those hours of training with swords and jujitsu, boxing and karate; at the tone acquired from endless repetitions with weights, from running five to ten miles five times a week, from climbing ropes and trees and playing combat games. He finished his workout and went to his room. He bent over to the mirror, wondering how much of that face belonged to the man he was becoming or to the boy he still believed himself to be. The face seemed to fit more with his inner voice than with Sam's perception of his current self.

That was the problem, and it was at the core of everything. On one hand he wanted to be eighteen and younger and go fishing and play baseball and get in trouble swiping apples from Snotty O'Malley orchard. On the other hand, he wanted to be a man, and to go out and defend off the Infected and survive the Ruins. He wanted to be as strong as Tom, as powerful as Tom. He wanted people to show him the fear and respect they showed Tom, and even just like Mal. She'd overcome throughout the Ruins, became a fierce fighter, people feared her, and is a kickass. And also that she is Negan's girlfriend which brings more terror and respect to others.

Sam knew that once he takes charge he would have to become tougher. There would be challenges that would toughen him and strengthen his "legends," just as Tom's many adventures as the region's most feared Infected hunter had built his legend. No doubt Vix would find him irresistibly sexy the farther from town they got and the tougher he became.

For Vix, everything that mattered was in this community and her own family.

Sam was more than half sure that Vix likes him the way he is, then it would make him proud of himself to not change. He wants to be tough but is afraid of change. Change of being a different person than the Sam he is.

 _Tell her_ , said the inner voice. _Tell her your feelings._

Sam ignored the suggestion. It's not the right time.

He sees Vix's door open. He shimmied an inch closer to the door before knocking.

"Come in," Vix said.

Sam comes in and stared into the middle of the room, being distance from her.

Vix sat on the bed and look at him, and the night sky made her hair even darker. And her eyes glow in a deep hazel.

"I feel the pressure now."

"Pressure?"

"Being a leader. The new mayors are the leaders, yet expect us people with experience outside the walls to know what to do."

"I think you're doing swell."

She smiled. "I try. Learned from the best."

"And who's that by?"

"Mal."

Sam shook his head at the stupid response. "Course, that was stupid to think that."

She giggled and it surely made Sam's heart flutter. "Every day gets bigger. God, I got some ideas on weapons on defeating the new Infected, yet I rather test them myself."

"You could use something with that bow and arrow of yours. I mean, add your nail bomb and mix it together in an arrow or those smoke bombs. They've helped." Sam suggested, and Vix became in deep thought.

"You made me have a few ideas." She paused and sighed. "I'm doubting myself. I think that I and the RK's trained the kids wrong."

"Wrong? Why?"

"Because right now we've know what things are. Infected are Infected and Runners are Runners. And people can be bad so trust your instincts. But with this new Infected, then I'm not certain about this." She paused. "Maybe we... I've been teaching those kids the wrong way."

"Stop," he said, touching his fingers to his shoulder. "The world changed. Always. We can't know what comes next, but we can prepare ourselves. Runners were the big deal before to people, but not us. We have to deal with whatever comes, help others be smart enough and tough enough to overcome the problem. You didn't teach them anything wrong. Lalon, Lugh, and Mal would feel the same way with you, with me, that all kids are taught wrong. But we can conquer the Ruins. Nothing you've taught them is wrong, sometimes we have to learn ourselves."

He smiled, hoping that it brought hope to Vix and not see her doubt herself again. Vix gave a reassuring smile and takes his hand that's on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you for that, Sam." She said with the sweetest smile. "You're really sweet and have your words."

He hides under his collar to not let Vix see his blush, and shrugged. "Well... I've learned from the best. Although, I do have my own wisdom."

Sam will be preparing for tomorrow, for the time will come where Fairview learns about the threat and fighting off the new Infected. He also wonders if the Tradepost and Sanctuary will hear about it and help along the way. Speaking of Mal, does she know about the attack the kids, the inner voice questioned Sam.

"Better inform Negan about it." He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, speaking of Negan, you think Mal and Negan consummated their love?"

If Sam took a drink, he would of spat a whole gallon. His eyes bulged wide, the part of his brain died the moment Vix said consummated. Opening and closing, he couldn't speak for a moment, raising a finger for a moment as he tries to process his words.

"I-I-I rather not think about it or even hear about it. Yuck!" He fake gagged. "Why you asked that?"

"Because we are her friends and I know it's gross to talk about it, but they are so cute together. I appreciate their love and Mal overcoming her fear over _you-know-who_."

"Yeah. The jackass. Mal will eventually get over the fear, with some help from her older boyfriend," he joked, but earned a smack on his stomach. "I known Mal as my friend and Negan as well, but hearing them do it- _eww_. Nope. And cute isn't the right word."

They laughed together, and Sam definitely knows their relationship will grow. And find time to tell her his feelings. At least there is progress.


	25. Chapter 23

The rest of the day was quiet. The kids went for a long walk with Lalon to bring in a few Bounty Hunters and their folks in the gates and Benny trailed along like a puppy. Max slouched around their old apartment- now Lugh and Alec's- and sat in the rooftop, looking beyond the walls of the Tradepost. He stared off to the sun, trying to wrap his brain around the idea that Kal was a Flyer Frontier, they still live, and how will he try to help.

He took a long, hot bath and listened to a voice speak to him from the shadows in his mind. For months now Max had heard that inner voice speaking as if it were a separate part of him. It wasn't the same as "hearing voices". No, this was different. To Max it felt like the inner voice he heard was his own future self whispering to him. The person he was going to become. A more evoked and mature Max, confident and wise, who had begun to emerge shortly after the events at the separation of Mal and her and the RK's guidance.

The current Max didn't always agree with the voice, and often wished it would shut up and let him just be fourteen.

After his soak, Max stood for a while peering into the mirror, wondering who he will be if he makes the decision that his inner voice tells her.

 _Save him_ , said the inner voice. _Help and be his savior_.

Max knew it was dangerous and it was uncertain on what the Ruins would do to them, and he hasn't gone past the north and come back.

He stared into his brown eyes and studied the doubt and fear that he there.

"I don't want trouble, but I have to do something," he said.

His mirror image and his inner voice repeated that truth, word for word. They were all in total agreement.

He got dressed and went downstairs and stood for a long time looking at the map of Wyoming and Nevada before finishing then goes to Lugh's shop and grabs a pair of rusted keys and goes outside.

Outside the gates are open; Alec and Lugh greet Queen Arnica, Little Tony with the big machine gun and the pegged arm that has a knife to it, Pastor Kellogg who is a priestly Bounty Hunter and has a rumor around him that the pages of the Bible he carries were stained with black blood because the pastor had been forced to use the Good Book to beat the head of Infected, and others he didn't get time to catch their faces.

He zoomed through the streets and kept his face hidden behind his Boston Bruins hat he always wears. He walked to the other side of the black market and came to a small wooden shed. Inside the shed it's bare, dust and mold filled the room and in the corner where metal bars block Max is Kal, sitting on a bench, shoulders slouched.

He stopped and perked his hat up for Kal to see his eyes. He takes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. He stared at him.

"C'mon, let's go out for a walk."

They walk behind the black market in silence. Kal shunned his head down before Max tries to communicate with him.

"What's your story?" He asked.

"I don't have much of a story. Just that I love guns, hate bullies, and love to kick bad guys ass's."

"What about you as a Frontier? Or should I say Flyer Frontier? If they try to hidden from the world, they should really come up with a better name."

"I used to live in a community, Frontiers community is in Nevada. There is a system; the poor work and the Frontiers are the soldiers; new and some who were Flyer Frontiers. I was young and alone and they've taken me and others the same way. Once there, they've trained you to become a Frontier. To hunt, take, main, to kill, and to become cold, heartless for any weakness. To become a Frontier, we destroy other communities, force them to give their supplies every week, and if they don't, we destroy and take their community." He coughed in his throat, showing signs of trembling in his entire body. "They've hit us, threaten us. Sometimes even worse. Sometimes show us voices of people we loved being hurt or kill in front of us. You have to live by the rules. Love, sorrow, family, friends, are a sign of weakness." Kal's voice croaked and his eyes glitter in tears.

Max reaches out, unknown to touch him or give a hug. He settled on rubbing his shoulder. "Me and others left. Riot escaped before and helped us get out. We ran and ran and ran until we found a place where no one could find us. A school. It became home. And now, it's another community waiting to be picked off; they've find us and in this week, they'll come after us and this time, we won't make it out. It's why me, Riot, and Strider went off. Except Strider, he had another mission on finding his personal thing. Anyway, if we spilt up, we can find another home or help."

"And you did," said Max.

He shook his head, scratching his chin. "They think I'm a threat. Especially the Frontiers attacked you. Nobody tells the truth and believe it all."

It's why I have a place, said the inner voice in a cocky attitude. However, It's a risk of himself. The RK's gave them independence, taught them to survive, and what to do if they are alone in the wild. Yet, he never had a choice on his own voice, he followed the RK's as their guide, their parents. He is scared to the least of it, unfamiliar on how to do this. And Max can't let himself be stop. There's a time where himself, Johan, Rin, Killeen, and AJ will have to grow up, to make their own choices out in the Ruins. To able to become just like Lalon, Lugh, Vix, Mal, Tom, Alec, and Negan. To be the RK's.

"Come," he said. "Come with me."

They walk down the street; he started to scout around the sewers and remembering that the Bounty Hunters guard the Tradepost. Next to the list, the gates only open when people are out to hunt, take the trade wagons to the communities or clean off Infected on the traps and the walls. It troubled Max, having bad luck on his idea.

He searches more and spots the center of the south, the sun blocked by the tall mansion building that had it's own dark history, the history Max lived by. Charlie Marion's house. Abandoned, the house is dirty, covered in moss and vines on the grey bricked walls, windows fogged in dust, shingles all torn and wrecked. The front door is guarded by chains to keep out folks, mostly for people to avoid the chambers of the house. The house bewilderedly lingers in Charlie's presence; gloomy, frightening and the creaked stairs inside are filled with despair. Max doesn't- no, never wants to go inside. However, there's only one sewer route in the basement and nothing is going to stand in his way. What Negan said when Max asked about Mal being abused by Charlie and how it haunts everyone.

 _Fuck Charlie straight to Saskatoon_ , Negan said to Max sourly. And Negan's right. Charlie's dead, and fuck him. _Good Mal can't hear my inner voice_ , Max smiled comedically.

"You see that building there? That's where we get out of here."

"But it's chained up."

"But not locked. A few of the carpenters are trying to renovate the place to give off to the Bounty Hunters and Alec and Lugh, though have been slow, and people still disgusted on the person who lived here. So, no one will come in and catch us. Inside, down on the basement, there's a sewer and it leads out to the north. You go inside and stay until I meet you at dark. Then we are going to find your friends and help them."

Kal looked back the place, his face a little ill weary about it. Max rolled his eyes and dragged his arm towards the door. He opens the door, glancing behind him to see no one watching them.

"See? No ones here. Stay there until we get to you."

He nodded and entered. "Wait," he asked before stopping Max to shut the door. "Why are you doing this? Riot might come to us or Fairview and your people can help. So, why the trouble?"

Max sighed. "Because I was taught to save people, to help others in need. I will let this Riot guy come in, but what if the Frontiers find your people before they do. We'll help you. And I'll send a note to Lugh and Alec about it. Hopefully they won't kill me before sending recruits."

He smiled with a soft chuckle. "Look at us. We think we are unstoppable. Us kids."

"Kids that have to be smart, brave, and dependent by their friends and family, even family who isn't our blood."

And Kal closes the door, waiting in the shadows as Max walks back home, planning the trip very carefully, or as least as carefully as a journey through largely unknown territory can be planned, and he has to wait. And then they'll be on their own.

Max suddenly bumps into a massive person and his bulk blocked Max's view. In a half second, he examined the man, the face is brute, long shaggy beard and the long brown dust hair laid upon his shoulders like dead snakes. He was unrecognizable. He never seen this person; maybe one of the folks of the Bounty Hunters.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay, little fella," said the man in a dark heavy voice that tries to sound steady and nice. "Just gotta watch out for yourself. Never know what comes knocking at your door." He smiled as steady and false like a painted grin on a doll.

Max was primed to react, unwashed at the man's demeanor, so he went around and walked away. As Max walked, he turned and got a brief look at the man's face. Was he smiling? Did his eyes show emotion of predatory confidence? Max couldn't be sure and didn't want to mess with him.

He walked in silence all the way home.

-:-:-:-:-

As he walked Max didn't look more to the tall man. Alpha sees the fella walk away, Alpha likes the boy's structure. He sure be a good solider to have in their arms.

Alpha moved as silently as a shadow as he looks around the Tradepost. He searches around every building, hidden in place sight, checking on who the guards are and how those weak gates open for Alpha, for his master. He stopped behind the trade wagon, patting the Paint horse and those cold eyes watch to the suppose leader talking to those blasphemy hunters.

He stood for a long time with his lips pursed, considering at the disposal of lovers; the hunter and the boy with the ax, and then he chuckled softly to himself.

The man smiled and, as a ghost, vanished into the dark, waiting to conjure horror.


	26. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The hell are we doin' out here? You waitin' for me to find Infected?"
> 
> Negan straightened up. Nathan was standing a few yards away, a sour expression on his face. "Yeah," Negan replied, strolling towards him. "We need to talk." He swung his fist without warning and landed a brutal blow to Nathan's jaw, sending the other man sprawling to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I apologies for not posting more chapters since I needed a break. Good news is the breaking is over and the story continues on, and I am not being exhausted from writing this. Seriously, if you need a break to not be overly exhausted from writing, it's okay to have a break.
> 
> So, the story continues and it is going to go onward on some twists and turns. Enjoy yourselves.

The first time Mal awoke that evening Negan had sprawled himself over her, a strong, muscled thigh had slipped between hers, and Negan's arms had twined around her waist keeping her snug against the other man. Mal looked down at the peaceful face that had nestled against his shoulder, gently stroking her fingers across his cheek. Stubble pricked at her lips when she placed a kiss against it, nonetheless she let them linger, indulging herself, breathing in the spicy musk that accompanied the man wherever she went.

It was selfish indulgence that drove her to place another kiss on his cheek, then another higher up, thumbing across where her lips had trailed. There was only a brief flicker of guilt when Negan stirred at her actions. Her breath caught when those brown eyes flickered open to land on hers. She gave a sheepish smile, lips barely turning up in the corner, before whispering a quick "sorry."

"You can wake me up like that anytime baby." The other man's sleep-heavy voice sent shivers up her spine, so similar to that graveled tone that whispered the dirtiest things into her ear.

She hardly noticed their noses nudging together before Negan pressed closer, lips joining in the dark room. It was only a brief kiss, a slight taste of the other before they withdrew back to themselves. They sighed almost in unison, hands trailing soft touches along skin.

"You alright?" Negan asked, voice hushed, not wanting to break the blissful tranquility between them.

Just as quiet Mal replied, "Yeah, just... I can't believe we're here." She rested her forehead against Negan's. "Never thought I'd feel this happy again."

Negan gave him a warm smile "I'm glad."

Mal's eyes fluttered closed when Negan's lips found his again. She let the man take control of the kiss, allowed his tongue to slip between her lips, slowly letting her own stroke along the muscle. He could definitely get used to this, he could easily spend hours in bed with this woman. He wanted to spend every waking moment exploring her body, learning every inch of it until he knew each freckle and scar better than his own.

"That will never get boring." Negan mumbled, nuzzling along Mal's neck, whispers of kisses echoed against her skin.

Mal had fallen asleep and he grinned on how adorable she really is. He reaches again for her in her sleep. Mal allowed herself to be enveloped in his strong arms again, nestling herself against his body. He will most definitely get used to this, he thought before returning to a peaceful sleep.

-:-:-:-:-

A shrill ringing woke her the second time. A pained groan rumbled behind her, the warm arm left her waist to answer the wake-up call, slamming the alarm back onto the receiver when he was finished before returning his arm to where it had settled around Mal's hip. Mal arched his neck, smiling at the mouth nuzzling along the length, stubble almost tickling her flesh.

"Mornin'" Negan's voice was husky with sleep, purring in her ear.

"Morning," Mal wriggled back against Negan, burrowing her face back into the pillow, it was waaay too early to be awake. All she wanted to do now was spend the rest of the day in the warm bed, Negan wrapped around her, the two of them hidden away from the world.

"Keep wrigglin' like that and there's no chance that we're leavin' this bed today."

She wriggled again, her grin hidden away. "Maybe that's my plan."

Negan chuckled against her shoulder-blade, a low, dirty chuckle that had Mal's heart racing that little bit faster. "You lil' tease." His palm slid along Mal's waist, fingers sliding under the shirt, her shirt she noted with a flash of heat, Mal had put on to trickle along her ribs. Making a brief note to feed his girlfriend more, he let the digits wander down to tease along her hips. "What on earth am I gonna do with you?"

Mal arched her hips back in response, bottom rubbing against the hardness growing behind her. "I can think of a few things." She breathed out.

Another anguished groan, " _Jesus_ , you're fuckin' evil." The palm lowered, slipping over soft cotton on it's path down Mal's thigh. A sigh huffed against Mal's back. "I damn well wish we had more time."

Mal pouted, flipping around to face Negan. "Can't we stay? One more night?"

Negan nipped at that delectably plump lip, Mal really was evil. "I wish, but we gotta deal with Nathan. See if we can talk out of his ass."

Mal sighed. "What if he attacks you? The whole place?"

"Since when do you hate the guy."

"You have to be careful. He might be a enemy. I don't want you hurt." She rubbed a hand soothingly over his shoulder, tracing down to the tattoo on his pec that never failed to draw her attention.

"Don't worry, me and my balls are safe."

"They better be, can't be depriving the world of them."

Negan cocked a brow at her, smirk creeping over his face, "Someone's possessive." His hands found the sweet curve of her bottom, yanking Mal closer. "I like it."

"Damn straight, nearly lost you once, not happening again." She nudged their lips together, sighing softly, melting at the contact. His lips opened, welcoming the tongue that slipped between them, twirling around his own. Mal's hand played with the soft hairs at the base of the other man's neck, leg sliding up to rest on his hip, drawing them closer together.

A trail of fire followed Negan's hand as it roved over Mal's body, each gentle scratch, each sweeping caress, sent sparks of lust through her. He rolled their hips together, a sense of urgency seeping into the kiss, hands growing more persistent, more desperate for the feel of skin. Negan's hands shoved at Mal's shirt, pushing it up to her armpits, running them down along her chest, nipples pebbling under his touch.

Soft sighs left Mal's lips between kisses, she just about had time to draw more breath before Negan's lips found hers once again. "You're such a dirty girl, Daddy's gonna take care of you." He mumbled before his lips were taken again. Her back arched, hips involuntarily grinding forwards when nimble fingers plucked at her sensitive nipples.

" _Mmmm_..." Those hands shifted to push at his boxers. Negan covered her lips once more, using his knees to spread Mal's legs, settling himself between them. Both sighed in satisfaction when their lower bodies finally made contact, hips rocking slowly against each other, taking a moment to savor each slow grind.

Groans spilt into the other's mouths as they ground together, the blissful friction forcing their bodies to move harder, and faster, chasing that indescribable pleasure. The slow, languid pace from the previous night disappeared completely, replaced by a feverish need, a animalistic hunger for the other that wouldn't be sated with sweet kisses and slow touches.

Mal's hands scratched a path down hard muscle, reaching around to sink into Negan's ass to shift their hips even closer, forcing him to hit the angle that made her back arch and close to climax. Her toes curling at the pleasure that flooded every vein, that made her heart pound, and head light. " _Oh, Negan_..."

Kissing became pointless, it was more a clash of tongues and teeth, nipping and sucking whatever they could reach, heavy breaths swapped between their mouths. Exchanges of " _oh fuck_ " and " _yes, ohgod, yes_ " melted away as breathing became more difficult, desperate groans and growing in pitch moans replaced them.

Negan's hand found Mal's leg, hiking it further up his hip, pushing into her a little bit closer. He buried his face in the crook of Mal's neck, mouthing at the sweat gathering there, biting at her racing pulse. Lust tugged at her stomach, heart racing as he soared towards his climax. " _Fuck_ , baby, _shityes_." His body tensed, thrusting against Mal's one last time as he spilled between them, his climax tearing through him. Mal followed closely, whimpering as her legs tightened around Negan's hips, pushing upwards, chasing the blissful waves.

They lay in silence, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Negan broke the silence first, shifting his head out from Mal's neck to look her over. She really was beautiful, face flushed pink, glistening with sweat, her lips swollen and red from all the attention he'd lavished on them. Negan would've felt more guilty about it if it hadn't made Mal all the more irresistible. He placed a soft kiss on her, before whispering against them, "You alright?"

Mal licked at his lips, chasing the taste of Negan's, her eyes fluttered open meeting those warm brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Sure?"

Mal nodded.

"Good." He kissed her again, facing curling up when the movement shifted his body, reminding him of the sticky mess between them. "We're gonna need another shower."

Disgust covered Mal's face. "Yeah, and you better be there with me."

Negan pouted this time. "Aww, you really care."

Mal pushed Negan off him, rolling to sit up. "Shut up." Rising from the bed, she padded over to the bathroom, stretching as she went and Negan followed.

-:-:-:-:-

" _Well_ , look at you," Negan says, doing just that. "You know leather is just about the sexiest damn thing, don't you?" He tugs at Mal's beltloops, pulling her closer.

"S'why I use it to strip at- what are they called- bachelorette parties," Mal murmurs at Negan's ear.

Negan chuckles a dark, rumbly laugh. "Oh, don't you fuckin' tease me." His scruff brushes against Mal's cheek as he winds an arm around Mal's waist.

From the kitchen table, AJ eats his Cheerios and Mal sighs. "Let's be civil for a bit. Got AJ in front of us."

Negan looks up at Mal with a wide, shit-eating grin. "You are adorable."

Mal sighs; she's been doing a lot of that lately. "So you will interrogate that Strider guy?"

"Yes," Negan says, firmer. He takes his seat and hopes today doesn't end in a disaster. "I can handle it Mal, I've done this before. If he's involved with something, he better show it."

"Just be careful," Mal says. "I feel like..."

"Like?"

"There's something strange about Nathan. Not strange, but familiar strange. I don't know how to put it in words, but there's something about him. It's not a coincidence that he finds the Sanctuary and needs to fulfill a purpose. He's gives me a look as he wants to... reach out? I just-"

Mal closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, but suddenly Negan was kissing her. Mal breathed twice as hard. Negan pressed her harder against the counter, and Mal felt her stomach do nervous flips.

"I'll watch the fucker. Eyes open, no matter if he jack-offs his dick in front of me, I'll watch out for you." He kisses her, slowly this time before going to AJ. AJ smiles at him and says, "Daddy!"

Negan smiles at him. "Hey, little guy. Daddy's going to be out for a bit, okay. Give me a kiss" He leans over to kiss AJ on the cheek as AJ does the same, and it melts Mal's heart. Negan looks to Mal. "Mal, I think your little boy likes me. He must take after his mommy."

She smiled. "Yeah. But he never called me mommy before, so we better be careful this time."

"Oh, c'mon. You love me being your Daddy."

"Stop. It was your decision and I went with it."

"And you love me."

"Yes, I do. Sadly."

He fairly pouts, then gives another peck to Mal. Grabbing Ellie from the stand on the wall and closes the door.

Mal blushes involuntarily from last night; she never forget that night and it won't be the last of it from that devilish, loud-mouth, bad boy, gentle, humorous man. She turns her attention to AJ. "What you thinking, AJ? You wanted Daddy to stay?"

AJ presses her hand to his mouth like he's seriously considering the pros and cons of this decision. "Yeah! Stay!" He chirps. "Also Max, Killeen, Johan, Rin."

"Don't worry, Daddy will come back. Also the others; I do miss them terribly myself.

-:-:-:-:-

Nathan Strider. Negan's lips twisted. He taken Nathan for a ride, giving him a lie about dealing with Infected up the east of the forest. But he wanted to see who this fucker is. He was high nerve on this guy appearing out of nowhere and him grimly staring at Mal every bit she is there. Mal may not notice it but Negan always trust his guts when something being so fishy and out of place.

 _Officially finding a new place, my asshole_ , Negan thought darkly. He put on a broad smile before he parked the truck and let Nathan go out first. Negan bundled himself with a jacket from the cold before secretly putting a gun behind his back pants, folding the jacket to cover it. He needed a gun in case the fucker tries to shoot him, but he gave Nathan a small .22 caliber handgun that can kill someone, he needs to know the full story, and he has a sneaky suspicion that he's a Flyer Frontier and one of those Frontiers that attacked Negan and his men.

He knew where he was, because he had driven his goddamn bike around the area on the day he punished an killed those Calvary Boys at the beginning, where he met Mal. Negan leaned on a tree, letting Ellie rest his shoulder, tilting his head up and taking in the misty white of the sky sprinkled with smeared clouds. A lot less sun from up here, he thought.

"The hell are we doin' out here? You waitin' for me to find Infected?"

Negan straightened up. Nathan was standing a few yards away, a sour expression on his face. " _Yeah_ ," Negan replied, strolling towards him. "We need to talk." He swung his fist without warning and landed a brutal blow to Nathan's jaw, sending the other man sprawling to the ground.

He rolled to his knees, spitting out a mouthful of sticky red. He shot to his feet and whirled to face Negan, eyes blazing and incredulous.

"I know what you are, you shithead. You're a Frontier, or should I say Flyer Frontier. You can fight excellent, hood with any guns and stand up so straight your face is scrunched up from the metal rod that's clearly up your asshole and up your mouth."

Suddenly Nathan jumped up and in a slight second, he punches Negan on his stomach then face and takes his bat away, throwing him across the snow. He takes Negan's gun, aiming when Negan kicks his ankle, the pain made Nathan crouch down on one leg before he gets up and Negan slips out a gun pointing directly between his eyes. "Told ya, fight like a Flyer Frontier. You keep staring at her," Negan said flatly, and Nathan's face went slack with shock. "She doesn't see it that way, but you know, if it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck and stares creepily at someone without fucking checking in to see if that's cool, if that's something that they're gonna be into, then it's a fucking duck." He cocked his head back and regarded him coldly. "You fucking don't stare at my girl."

" _Your girl_?" Nathan growled at him. "Your girl? I shouldn't question that you are the one who's hurting her-"

"Don't you fucking say that shit to me. I care for her, and I wanna know why you came to Sanctuary. It's such a coincidence that you show up when the Frontiers come back from the past and tried to attack me. So, what's your fuckin' story?"

Nathan hung his head, but not before Negan had seen the shame flood his eyes. "Yeah," he grunted, spitting out another mouthful of blood. "Yeah. Yeah. I fuckin' know what I did. I know it. I used to be a Frontier, they came from the north of Nevada. I helped some kids to get out, but I was on a mission to find Mal. I've seen a Infected card of her and I just wanted to see her. I want to tell her that I'm her... I'm her... only father she had. Her stepfather."

"Uh-huh," Negan said, unimpressed. "That's fucking great, buddy. I'm glad you're fucking clear on that shit. If you said father, I would pop your ass for that, but step-father or not, where were you for her. I should fuckin' beat your ass so hard I would let you live for a bit until the Infected come after you for what you done to her. Tom's the only father she has, and you spineless prick abandon her. My wif- If it was me where my wife died and she had a child from someone else, I would be there for her, protect her, and she would of not been through the pain and suffering she had been through. But I feel like we needed to fucking clear the air, here. Get this shit straight between us. You and me."

"Well, go on, boy. Get it straight," Nathan snarled suddenly, looking up at him, his dark eyes alive with both despair and an affronted anger. "I know I did a shitty-ass thing. I know I don't deserve her forgivin' me for it. But when I lost her mother, I abandon her because she looks so alike her mother and seeing her alive from Lucius, I only want to see her, so what's the fuckin' point of all this? Parentally she is your boyfriend which is fucked up, and secondly, you won't let me see her again, I get it. You just wanted to get your swing in, that it? Fine. Have another." Nathan jutted his face out.

Negan dipped his head back and laughed, and there was a dangerous quality to it as it floated into the humid air. "You know what? I'm good, man. I can't fuck you up the way you deserve because for Mal, so let's just fucking leave it at that. Oh, and Nathan?" His voice dropped to a low, warning rumble. "If even say to Mal about you being a father, she's going to rip your dick off and shove it straight down your motherfucking throat."

Nathan lips twisted as if he tasted something bitter. "Her mother was raped by a serial killer that was known before the Black Night. I loved her and was there when Mal was born. Once awhile I get a visit from Tom to see her, and the last one was when she was three years old. After her mother died, I became lost, a part of me was lost and I couldn't look at Mal anymore. She looks like Malanie so much and I can't stand it. But when Lucius taken over all the Quarantine Zones and no sign of Mal, I blamed more of myself than ever before. I spend the Ruins getting drunk, not caring anymore when the Frontiers- old colleagues of the Flyer Frontiers- took me in. They treated people into fear, using a gladiator killings for wins or loses. That's where Kal, Riot, and other kids fucking plead me to take them away. So I did, found a school for the kids to stay and that's where I found the Famous Infected Card of Mal, and here's the rest of history. You been around for... what, couple months? And suddenly you're hers fucking keeper? You think she's yours? Your fuckin'... your ol' lady, like you fuckin' bikers say?"

"Yeah," Negan breathed as he rocked back on his heels slowly, his entire body in the emphasis. "She's mine. You better get right with that, Nathan, Tom is as well. That woman is fucking mine, and I take fucking excellent care of what's mine. If that's what you had done," Negan hissed, lips pulled back in a hateful sneer, "then maybe shit would've been different for you. Maybe you would know she has been through. I've seen her as a friend at the beginning, wanting to help her through the abuse, and the year and few months, I love her, and nothing can change that. Do I make myself fuckin' clear?"

"Don't need to stay that way," Nathan said acidly. "She can change her fuckin' mind, can't she? She can change her mind on me telling the truth."

"She can," Negan agreed. "Sure. She can. But I wouldn't hold your breath, Officer Nathan, because blue ain't your fuckin' color."

Nathan scrubbed at the drying blood around his mouth with the back of his hand. "Fuck you," he muttered. "Fuck you, man."

"Fuck you, too," Negan said pleasantly. "And remember what I said. Because Mal's stomped through enough shit for a fucking lifetime, and I'm not gonna let her stomp through any more if I can fucking help it."

Nathan frowned at that, something flashing up in his eyes. "Well, you ain't the only one looking out for her. I know I fucked up bad. That don't mean I'm not looking out for her, too. I only need a couple minutes to talk to her and see what she wants for me."

Negan clicked his tongue. "Good," he said sharply and picks up Ellie, wiping the snow off the chains. "See? Now we're on the same fucking page. Got this shit squared away, don't we?"

Nathan licked the last of the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Yeah," he muttered.

Negan threw his arms out at that in theatrical delight, but the smile on his face was cold. "Good. That's fucking good, Nathan, because Mal doesn't want us to fucking fight- mostly me- so we're not gonna fucking fight. We're gonna make her happy, right?"

Nathan gestured towards his face with a scoff. "You not gonna tell her about this, then?"

"What, that little tap I gave you? She's knows I'm dealing with you, but you have to tell her about it, not me. I'm gonna tell her what happen. She's gonna be really fucking pissed of me getting hurt, but I'm gonna explain that we had a little heart-to-heart afterwards, and now everything's square. She's gonna give me that fucking look, and she's probably going to keep giving me that look all day, but you know what? I think I'll be out of the doghouse by bedtime." It was on the tip of his tongue to go on, to really lay it on filthy and thick - _I'll slide right into her, Nathan, all the way up to my balls, and then I'm gonna fuck that tight pussy and make her come and come and come around my dick until she can't fucking take it anymore, and you'll be the farthest thing from her mind from the minute I unzip_. He restrained himself for Nathan's sake, but it was a near thing.

It was like Nathan heard everything he was fighting not to say, though. He glowered silently at Negan. "Fuck you, don't know why she fell for you," he said one last time before he turned and stalked away towards the car.

"Fuck you, too," Negan said to his retreating back.

-:-:-:-:-

Max and the gang lies to the guards of taking a jeep and heading in the city to look at the traps. Kal laid behind the seats, covered in a blanket as the gates opens as Max drives down the road. He knew the route of the city and Kal pointed out the map as to where the quickest escape to head over north to a place called Nevada. He explained on a small creek that turns west and deep west in the forest is the community where the other kids are. Max definitely knew it's risky, endangering himself and the rest just to help Kal against a huge army of Frontiers. However, it's their right to help the helpless- the RK's taught them to help those in need and protect the people you care about, and Kal is in need and the communities, Negan and the RK's will figure out the rest on dealing with the Frontiers. Killeen reads about seven hours to drive to Nevada and brought four liters of gas for forth and back trips, and Johan and Rin tell Max a way to take a route towards Nevada.

They came down another slope and there, slowly driving between a long tumble of rusted cars left over the street. They drive up the a grey large tunnel. The tunnel is pitch dark, old warning signs rusted hanging beside the entrance. Max turns the lights on the jeep, looking at his back mirror to see Johan, Rin, and Kal staring at him.

"We go slowly through the tunnel, take your silent weapons. This tunnel looks abandon for years, we better make sure."

Max drives through the grassy lane of the tunnel and enters through the darkness. The only lights were the car lights. The tunnel is deep and huge, the roof is about twenty feet tall, but the tunnel is damp as a caves. The tunnel is crowded with many abandon vehicles, construction signs left on it own and somehow lights up its warning, saying quarantine zone- warning Infected may be ahead. The soft green of the grass ran along the cracks of the cemented ground, and the constant engine revving all around them, gave the moment a horror show feeling that Max found hard to shake. It was unreal, the darkness claiming over the small jeep.

Max squinted around the long drive through. Small muscles bunched and flexed at the corners of his jaws. Killeen taps his fingers against the metal pipe, Rin breathing deeply under her breath, Johan's eyes search hard like a hawk through the window. Everyone was tense in the jeep, looking for any moment. And nothing.

"I don't see anything," Johan whispered.

"Alright, we keep moving steadily," Max suggested.

Moving a bit more fast, still cautious on their surroundings, hugging through the tight corners of the cars and staying the middle of the lane. As they kept going they see the end of the tunnel, about halfway trough, and suddenly Max hits the brakes.

"What-" Kal gasped at what they are all looking at.

The lane surround by three Infected ripping and chewing through a dead dog. The tough grass covered them to the stomach, and one of them were completely wrapped in ivy as twists if wisteria and trumpet vines. There were old survivors, showing signs of the terrible bites that had killed them for many years before, just on their knees in the dark, scrapping away at the empty carcass.

They stare inventively at the two, thinking many ways to avoid the situation. It's only two Infected, no Runners so they can jump out and kill or Max runs them over, but will likely end up get the body stuck in the jeep and into the gears and engines.

"Should we kill them?" Rin asked Max, he fixes his hat and sighs.

"We drive up to them and maybe avoid them. Open your windows slightly to pull out your blades."

_SLAM!_

Max and everyone turned sharply at Rin's left side behind Max and Killeen, staring at the gnawing Infected, white bloodily fingers scrapping at the window. Max looks back and saw the two Infected catch the movement and raise their withered faces.

"What?" Killeen says.

Rin opens her door and pushes the Infected away, and that fast they hear the gurgling croak of a Runner that echoes through the tunnels.

"Punch your petal," Kal shouted. Or... thought he did. Anything he might actually have said was erased by an immense slam up on the car roof of a Runner that everyone jumped. Max looks behind and sees towards the lane a crowd of Runners. Every single one of them turned toward the jeep, thirty black open mouths, sixty wax white hands reached for the jeep as Max raced without control away from them. The Runner up the roof fell back and Max slams the two Infected up front, impacting their head like melons.

A Runner slams itself across the right window, its grimy head now scratched and glasses stuck in, biting and growling at Johan. Johan uses her bow to block the gnawing blacken teeth and surges back to pick up the sword from the bag. The sword rose and thrust its head. But the blade hit bone, and the impact and it falling off the jeep wrenched it from her hand, and she lost the sword.

Max slammed heavy on the petal, pushing some cars from the side, and one moment anther sea of Runners enter through the side wall. Max slewed to the side so hard he didn't realize for a second that there is a smooth boulder. All the kids yelled, and Max tries to swerve back the road, and the right wheels catch the boulder and the jeep flips around its side, windows had exploded and their bodies slamming against the surface of the jeep.

Pain flared for a moment in his chest and left shoulder, threatening to dampen the fires of his fear, but as the stomping feet the Runners coming towards them, his fear swelled, and he gets up and takes his backpack and gun. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah."

"We're okay."

Max reaches up the door and tries to open and it won't move. "Everyone get your packs now!" He yelled, realizing the Runners are getting more closer and sees the gas pouring out the canisters. He slides down and bending his leg he kicks the crack window once, twice, them with both legs and the windows breaks open. Dragging himself out, he lends a hand to pull out Kal, then Killeen, Rin, and Johan. Killeen's jacket is torn, and there was blood on his face. Max reached for him, and he yells at them. "RUN!"

The sound of the croaking and screeching snapped their sense, and they spun and ran towards the light. Max runs for a bit and he stops to turn. He reaches inside his pack, searching for it. His hands shake and scrabbled trough the pack. Where is it? God dammnit, where is it? His fingers feel the smooth round closer- found it! He rips the flare and the red fire sparks and throws towards the jeep and the crawling Runners. He sprints so fast than ever his heart is about to explode into his ribcage, dodging cars and rocks. He need no needs to look back if his plan worked by the large blast that tore half a million pounds of cement of the tunnel. Fiery clouds of jagged debris burst from both walls, the jeep exploding into the pass from ground level and above as burnt flesh scatter all across the whole tunnel. He catches up the rest of the gang, all running and jumping, climbing and dodging. The sun was a great glaring eye that stared gleefully at Max, and he never felt so much hope for seeing the sun again and they never stop running towards the sun and out the city into the cold wet forest.


	27. Chapter 25

Nathan and Negan drove back to Sanctuary, it was a long silent drive. The one awkward silence where a fucking virgin boy can't ask a girl out without making any sexual interaction. So, as Negan doesn't like patience- except when it's towards his girlfriend that he always requires patience from her- he tries to make the drive better.

"How you gonna ask Mal?" Negan asked.

Nathan stiffened. His eyes narrowed into realizing slits. "When the times right."

"When the times right?" He demanded. "Mal can handle any ball sack that comes into her way."

He glared at Negan with dangerous expressions. "You're like a fuckin' kid."

"Hey, at least I'm giving you a warning on my serial killer."

"Then I will talk to her when we get there- stop."

In seconds Negan stops the truck and looks beyond the road. They were as still as statues, hands holding their weapons. Negan sees a figure walking up the snowy road, moving in no stealth of Tom or anyone who could get caught and this figure doesn't care. The figure is prodding towards the truck.

It was a boy. A teenager. Handsome, lean, and wild.

This boy was about seventeen, with large brown eyes, a small mouth, and with a scalp that had been completely shaved that's not covered with a toque to hide his cold head. He wore tattered camouflage jeans, high leather boots, and a brown jacket that the zipper was halfway down to reveal a vest that was buttoned up, apparently, up to his collarbone. A Marine Corps belt was strapped around his hips, and it supported a leather-handled hunting knife, two throwing knives, and a lumpy pound of what Negan guessed were more throwing knives. Criss-crossed over his torso were a chain- not a regular chain, but of a bicycle chain that's more bulky.

The boy held a ninja star knife in his hands. And he kept close to his mouth, nibbling it seductively.

"Oh, Christ," said Nathan with a disgusted sigh.

"What?"

"That's fuckin' Riot."

The boy smiled a wicked smile as he heard his name inside the truck. "Hello, Nathan," he called out. "I see you found my Prince Daddy Charming. Now, are you going to let me in and tell everything about those prick Frontiers, because I'm freezing my balls here. I need someone to warm me up."

-:-:-:-:-

Mal knew about Negan coming back home, but she didn't expect Nathan along and this wild-eyed teenager. She waited outside the as Negan and all the commander Saviors talked to Riot on the Frontier. She was pissed that she couldn't join because Nathan will be talking to her. Her crystal eyes narrowed into suspicion, watching over Nathan when he's trying to progress on what to say to her.

"Who are you?" Mal asked, but ah the same time Nathan replied quickly.

"Nathan Strider, ex-former Flyer Frontier military sniper, ex-former of a Frontier."

Mal glanced at Nathan, putting things together very quickly. "Coming here wasn't just to warn us, Negan said you want to talk to me about something important."

"Look, what I will say I don't deserve your forgiveness or anything. And don't jump into conclusion." It was clearly hard for the man to form sentence on his confession. His eyes filled with tears, but his mouth tightened into a bitter line. "I knew your mother, Malanie. We worked together in the zones of the Ruins, tagging any wanted criminals to the comrades. When the bounty hunters took us in for our rations, we broke a law of order. No comrade never falls for any in intimacy with others and your mother has to go through sterilization so she won't feel the love of any child she would get. When the man who raped your mother and me and Tom were taken to a barn, I watched you being born into the world; you're not my daughter but I'm part of your family and I stopped watching you grow when you were three. And as Malanie died, I couldn't bare to see you again because you look... I see her from you. I see her now. All I wanted was to see you alive and how you are today. Do you understand?" He leaned on that last word and saw Mal holding her ground, eyes boring into his.

After a moment she stepped back and brushed a chuckle. And Nathan is struck in shock on her reaction.

Abruptly Mal stiffened and looked at him again.

"You're my step-father and have the guts to finally say right now that I have somewhat of a family member," she snapped. "Why do I fucking care? You think you're the only person who has abandon me, huh? Malanie was never my mother, and you are not my god damn father. Tom is the only one who was there long enough for me."

Without waiting for his response, she spun around and Nathan quickly grabs her shoulder and she pushes him against the wall with that she pressures the tip of the blade into his neck.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate me-"

"Yeah, and also I think this is some kind of joke. Why have I not have heard of this before? Why Tom never told me about you or you and Malanie playing hooky under every Flyer Frontiers nose?"

"Because what you said," he said, "I'm not your father and I would be treason and you would of been replace to move into a different Quarantine Zone with a different family."

Nathan waited for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest, and then took a step forward. The tip of the blade poked his neck and drew tiny drops of blood. His hands open, eyes fixed in Mal's, he reached up and touched the blade. He pushed it aside, and Mal allowed it.

After she stepped back and lowered the weapon.

"This doesn't change anything between us," she said.

"I understand-" Nathan was interrupted when the doors open and everyone rushes out. Negan walks towards Mal, and his eyes are in terror.

"What is it he told you?" She asked.

"Tradepost is going to be attacked by the Frontiers. Call out Fairview and Bounty Hunters. They will be ceased fire!"

-:-:-:-:-

Lugh just stared at Alec, looking very awestruck, before laying back and patting the bed beside him, inviting Alec in close. He squirmed underneath the covers, drawing Alec back to him, and then he leaned over the sleepy man and kisses him. Lugh's mouth wandered sweetly, kissing the corners of Alec's mouth, his nose, his temple, coming to rest on Alec's forehead for a lingering second before tucking himself against his chest. Lugh sighed contentedly, his body curling around Alec's and closes his eyes.

His sleep was cut short by a sharp and sudden scream.

He wakes up, froze, looking around his room before shaking Alec's shoulder to wake him up. "What 's it?" He said groggily.

Lugh gets up towards the window, looking off toward the center of town. The yell came back and was high and shrill.

There was a moment of silence.

Then another yell cut through the air. It was a man's voice, loud and sharp and filled with pain.

More screams followed it.

And then the sharp, hollow crack of a gunshot and in one warehouse, fire erupted.

"Everyone, bring your weapons. Shoot any intruders as possible!" Alec order on the radio. He and Lugh rushed into their clothes and raced into the apartment and came out a moment later, a crossbow in one hand and his gun belt in the other. Lugh with is two axes on his gun belt and one hand and a rifle aligned on his back. They ran past towards the center of the street.

In a pack they rounded the corner by the grist mill and then tore along by the Stockquart. Only three warehouses were on fire, people try to put out the fire as others scrambles with guns, axes, pitchforks, and long-handled shovels and running towards the enemy.

Lugh decides to split and Alec help the others with the fire. He reach the top of Black market and cut left onto the trade market street, he heard a fresh set of screams.

They were the high, piercing screams of children.

He ran faster and the screams were continuous. Lugh thought they were screams of fear, not of pain. There was a fragment of consolation in that.

He cut right onto the northeast gate and in the middle of the street, a woman runs when she comes contact with a group of soldiers, wearing dark military gear, blending in the dark, and one fires at the woman in the stomach. The gun has a silencer, but the woman grunts in pain and falls onto her face. Gates were open, the guard gates are dead upon, and these military soldiers have to be one idea of who they are. Frontiers. Lugh recognizes their tactics when he was trained as a Flyer Frontier. Their mercenary brute, blending in their surroundings, and no prisoners unless they're ordered.

Lugh runs abreast towards the pack of soldiers, throwing up his rifle, his rifle clutched in sweating hands. He fires on on the neck where there is no bullet proof armor. As one Frontier gurgles under his soaked neck, the others are in full alert and point towards Lugh.

Lugh's breath caught in his throat as he emerge under a car, crawling all the way.

"Where the fuck is he?" Someone cried, and Lugh whipped to the right to see the heavy combat boot.

"Forget him. Let's finish our task and wait for Alpha's call!" Yelled the Frontier.

The feet are gone and Lugh starts to crawl backwards. Suddenly there was a quick movement behind him as Lugh's body seemed to blur. The hand grabs his ankles and pulled him out the car. He grabbed the Frontier's shoulder and spun him around, then pivoted so that the Frontier flipped over Lugh's small hip and hit the ground. He climbs on top of him, grabbing his ax and swinging it up and down on the guarded black mask until it hit flesh and bone. The whole thing was not over. More gunshots and screams continue this night, people and few Bounty Hunters screaming at the Frontier. He runs to one of the apartments where all the radio equipment is at, calling to all Eleven Towns, signaling for any threats attacking communities.

Climbing the long metal ladder as fast as he can, jumped from one to another, pulling his upper body to the roof and rolls over as he made it to the roof. The radio is untouched, all guards are probably down there to fight off the Frontier. As he makes his way up he felt the odd sensation from his back. He always have this sense of something following him and his senses are never wrong.

"Hello, little ax boy."

The whispered voice echoed out of the darkness seemed to belong to a monster. He turned to see a huge, tall figure emerge from smoke, with fires burning behind him.

He didn't much military armor, but still black. His face is revealed, pale and full of dirt smudge over the crease of his forehead. His eyes are as coal and filled with madness, the long dark beard made him like a ravaging animal.

He held in one hand a curved cavalry saber. "Frontier," Lugh grunted.

"Aw, the little faggot knows us. But I'm Alpha." Lugh got to his feet and watched Alpha stalk toward him. He knows this man is a trained solider like Lugh and killer his whole life. But there's a way to slow down the man, to distract him.

He turned away his back, slowly moving his hand up to the ax behind his belt. "Then it makes me Beta," he jokes.

Alpha grinned, and his teeth were dirty. "Hell boy, you are funny in this situation. All this death."

"Everyone dies, but you came to the wrong place to attack us," Lugh sneered. "Our people will come here and kill your men."

Alpha stopped ten paces away. "This ain't about people, boy," Alpha said with a laugh. "You people betrayed your purpose. We are the ones to take over the Tradepost, the Ruins, not a bunch of weakling scum like yourself, faggot!"

"Frontiers are Flyer Frontiers and you are nothing but monsters and deserve to be stopped," said Lugh, his voice heavy with contempt.

Alpha eyes him with burning hatred. "You don't speak to me like that, queer. You will die and be going to hell as you always were."

Suddenly Lugh was running at Alpha, driving his ax in hand toward his chest and screaming like a banshee. The blade sliced an inch on his right arm when he suddenly pivoted; he kept turning in a circle and drove his elbow into the back of his head as he passed. Lugh pitched forward into the ground. Alpha pivoted toward him, raising his foot for a kick that would have shattered his face- but Lugh moved fast and kicks his leg.

The attack made him stamped down, Lugh punches his face hard as he flew at him. He lands another punch to the nose then chest with an upper cut but the attacked snaps his hip and head butts Lugh. Lugh landed hard. Alpha stamped down, but Lugh rolled desperately away towards his ax.

He rolled until he had time to get up, clutching the ax as he close in on Alpha's blind side. He jumped forward, stabbing at the man's unprotected back, but the man shifted as quick as lightening and flashed out with a backward kick that Lugh immediately caught between his hands, but Alpha punches the side of his ribcage. Lugh flew backward, holding his side.

Alpha stalks towards Lugh and he aims his ax a vicious cut at the man's knee, but Alpha blocked the cut with his sword. Lugh rebounded from the cut and slashed again and again and again, and for a moment he was winded however he kept his attacks ferocious that the Frontier gave ground, backing away and parrying the blows as fast as he could, his sword flashing in the moonlight. For a few golden seconds Lugh thought he is gonna beat him and kill him despite being hurt and exhausted; but then he side-slipped the ax and caught the shaft with his free hand. He instantly twirls Lugh's arm around in a circle and folds his hand up his back, and Lugh was force to let go to save his hands. He kicks backwards onto his crotch and sent Alpha covering and letting go Lugh's arm.

He rushed to get his other ax, but Alpha was to fast, closing behind him. Then Lugh's hand closed around the handle, just below the shaft. It was a sloppy grip, awkwardly placed, but it had power in it, and Lugh whipped and the ax swung itself free as he turned to swing at Alpha and Alpha's sword whispered through the air and Lugh swung and Alpha is on top of him, blocking the swing by grabbing his wrist, pulling up his arm and his sword thrust and parried into Lugh's abdomen.

Lugh coughed and lost his gasp as he felt the sharp knife dig into his body and slumped forward. Blood exploded out from his mouth, his hands clamped to his body to staunch the bleeding. A furious wave of pain crashed him to get onto his knees when Alpha pulls the long blade out of him. He immediately puts his hands on the wound, blood spilling down his stomach and thighs.

"Now you, boy," said Alpha. "You fought very honorably. Like a true Frontier. But you are nothing less than puny and an disgrace to us. And I want you beg me for death so I can be merciful to you."

Lugh had no quip or retort on what's to come. Alpha roughly pulls the long strands of Lugh's hair, bringing his face up when the blade shimmers the moonlight right close to Lugh's face and that was the last thing he saw as the blade plunges right into Lugh's left green eye. Lugh screams like all the rest of the screams in the background; painful, tear-ripping fearing scream. The ravaging pain exploded his eye, Alpha twists, thrust, parried the blade around the eye socket before he rips the blade swiftly, popping his eye out. Lugh cries loudly, his hand suddenly clamped hard on his eye, not caring about his stomach because it demolished the pain in his stomach and this is the most pain he had ever felt in his entire life.

Lugh staggers against the ground, gasping and choking on his years and blood, trying to run away from the man.

Alpha's smile flickered and then intensities, the original secretive grin replaced by a monstrous sneer. "I can help you, I say I can be merciful to you."

The sword glittered in Lugh's blood as Alpha suddenly faked a few cuts at his back, taunting an playing with him. The tip of the sword was a silver blur, and Lugh couldn't feel the burn of the cut on his cheek, he can't feel anything anymore.

"Give up, little ax boy," demanded Alpha. "Give up and I really will show you mercy. Let me help you not give your sinner soul to Hell."

And he reached around his sword towards the delicate neck of Lugh and...

Alpha was lunged back. After the fall he turns to see Alec growled with a knife in his hand. Alec turned away from the cut, making Alpha stumble from his footing.

Then Alec gripped his knife and ran across the attacker and the knife sliced through the air and the moment froze.

Alpha stood there, tall and triumphant, his lips curled into his crooked smile. Alec looks down to see the knife stabbing into his hand that protected his heart.

Alpha spoke first. "Come to save your dirty heathen."

Then he pulls the knife, and with infinite force he pushes Alpha forward off the edge of the apartment roof and Alpha fell backwards down into the ground and in the dark.

He wasn't sure how many shots rang out. In the distance Frontiers are fleeing when Saviors and Bounty Hunters fled inside the gates, taking of the wounded and killing any loose attackers. He was lost and he didn't know if was shot or if he saw the Alpha die at the bottom or run away because the pain eclipsed everything when he fought other Frontiers. The universe began and ended in it, and it reduced him to rubble. He heard a buzzing like summer cicadas, and for a moment the noise brought him back in time. It brought him all the way back to the lake he and his sister used to sit by while the cicadas droned and the sun warmed them both until they were drowsy and drunk on the heat and on the lazy, sweet summer day itself. It hurt him to struggle away from that memory, but he had to, because of...

 _Lugh_?

The buzzing around him became screaming, an absolute cacophony of it.

 _Lugh_?

His vision wouldn't clear. It was runny and dim, like a wet oil painting done in dusky, poorly contrasting hues.

 _Lugh_?

He focused with a mighty effort, and he saw him.

Lugh was on his back on the pavement roof, half of his face white as chalk, his shirt soaked in blood and the other soaked with gore from the gaping hole where his eye - green like the soft grass, green that shimmers through the sunshine whenever Alec woke beside him at morning- had been. It was the last thing he saw before going to his knees and crying out, holding in dear life that Lugh has to say alive. He can't lose him; he looks already dead and he doesn't want it and won't give a damn about the others around. He even ignored everything that's happening behind him and behind the door opens as a group flung towards Alec and try to help get Lugh to the infirmary.


	28. Chapter 26

Mal rushed out of Sanctuary, letting Sheree and Catherine take care AJ and drove down the road as fast as they can. The fires dimmed down as Mal and the rest came to Tradepost. Everyone was outside, cleaning up the mess of burned warehouses, bullets to use again, and into a mad rush in the infirmary. Over sixty-eight injured, thirty-one deaths including fifteen children. Negan ordered around with Tom and the Bounty Hunters such as Queen Arnica, the Surfer brothers- Dreaded Skillz and DJ Derby, and David Solomon. Then he comes over to the RK's with Sam and Benny along.

Negan looked angry and unhappy.

"Where the kids?" Lalon finally asked before Mal or the rest.

Negan sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Kids taken Kal in a jeep. Looks like they are going to Nevada to help them."

Mal reached over to Vix and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"They are fine. We taught them very well." She said, trying to be as hopeful as possible. "Hope they don't cross the Frontiers."

"But that's not all," said Negan: and when Mal looked at him she saw a complexity of emotions swirling in his hazel eyes. "Alec says Lugh... Lugh's in the infirmary."

And that fast they were off. Negan was behind, and all running as fat as they could to see what happened to Lugh. Mal outran them all. However, since Sam and Benny of last September they had each put on muscle and built their endurance, so they weren't too far behind with the RK's.

Inside the infirmary warehouse stood about fifty feet long, with arched ceiling and huge windows at each end. There are hundreds upon hundreds of rows of cots that stretched across the place. Bed are filled. Every doctors and nurses in their way-station tunics help on their duties to treat their patients. The teenagers hear continuous soft cries of pain and the sounds of coughing.

They walked slowly between the rows, glancing for Lugh. "Alec!" Mal called and rushed towards him. He looked grim, eyes red from the dry tears. Lugh's feet struck them entirely behind the cot and Sam slowly unveils it. Their entire bodies throbbed in time with their heart when they saw him. He lays in the bed, his skin as white as milk, his freckles are more pronounced than before, and wrapped in a bloody sheet, his face obscured by an oxygen mask. People knelt over him, wrapping his bandages with lightning-quick hands around his head.

"- stabbed him," Alec came behind them, looking pale and grim. "Frontiers came in and attacked and he... he took his eye and-" He hides his hair over his face to cover himself balling his eyes out. Negan reaches around and hugs him, petting his brown oily hair, comforting his friend.

They were quiet and out of the way of one of the nurses working that worked on Lugh- stitching wounds and bandaging limbs. There was the limp body of a woman on one of the tables, and by the look of the knife wound at her temple, she had been much less fortunate than Lugh. The thought that that could have been him, it could have just as easily been Negan laying lifeless on an operating table, made Mal's blood run cold.

 _He's still here. He is. I can't give up on my best friend and brother_.

Vix gave Alec gentle look and a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she murmured, "he's gonna be fine."

"The nurse said he's.... She stitched him up best she could but that he's lost a lot of blood and can't do anything to fix his eye." His throat grew thick and he held Negan more tightly to him like he was a security blanket.

Mal took his hand, squeezing tightly, and not for the first time Alec found himself infinitely thankful for her strength and friendship. "He's tough, Alec. And he loves you so much." Alec couldn't help the pained noise that squeaked out of his throat at that, and she squeezed his hand again. "If he knows you're out here worrying about him, he's fighting tooth and nail to get back to you. I know he is." Lalon reassured a comforting gesture, and Alec took a shaky breath.

"I know that, too."

"Where did the Frontiers come from? I'm sorry if I'm being out of the moment here," apologized Benny.

"It's okay," Negan said, giving a pat on Alec's back. "One Frontier must of entered secretly as a survivor. That's where the fucker opened the gates and attacked. They are gone now. All of them escaped, we swept the whole place top to bottom. People are already out there starting to haul all the bodies out."

Mal forced herself to think about the world beyond Lugh's bedside. "How many are dead?"

"Eight more now," Negan sighed. "Thirty-seven is the count, hopefully."

Mal nodded, a sense of relief spreading through her to know that the rest of Tradepost is still alive.

"I'm gonna get back out there, help with the cleanup. The construction crew is already working on rebuilding the section of the apartments that were burnt down. No-" he caught Alec moving to get up and pressed him back into his seat. "You're fine, Alec. You stay here, it's alright. Really. We have this covered. You stay with him. Be here when he wakes up."

He said it with such confidence that it almost made him feel better.

They went outside and took their breath.

"Poor Lugh and Alec," Benny said with emotion.

"At least he's alive," said Lalon.

"But it's fucked up by those fuckers," Negan growling, looking mighty pissed.

"At least he lost an eye," said a voice. Riot stand between the group, going them a hard look.

Lalon whirled and grabbed a small fistful of Riot's jacket. "Shut up!" He said as cold as ice. "How is this not worse? He almost died."

Riot sneered. "Yeah? It is. But I've seen way worse things the Frontiers done to children, especially who are weak and like to suck dick like him. He could of been more severed, shot thirty more times, have a rope around his neck then hanged on a tree while they cook a fire below your feet. He got lucky."

Lalon said nothing, but his eyes were black fire.

"Alpha likes to be extravagant and he had fun with Lugh, did he?" Riot continued. "Frontiers go for the kill, however Alpha is a wild cat- not as wild as me but more crazy. He taunted and played Lugh, looking over of what he can do and he is impressed. That's why he went a little bit more- easy should I say- and he's lives babe."

Everyone looked at Lalon, and Mal was expecting him to cry or punch Riot or do something extreme.

Instead he slowly opened his hand to let of Riot's shirt.

Lalon wiped the tear with the back of his hand. "Are you gonna help us find the Frontier?"

Riot gave his wicked grin with angry eyes that's only Mal can only read. "I'm helping to get help and kill them. The Saviors were the ones to destroy most of the Flyer Frontiers, Lucius did all the work, however you were the only hope. Kal and me scout throughout the south of the Ruins, trying to find a place for the kids we have back at the school we stayed at. Nathan was the one to route us an escape, wasn't easy. Lost ten, four died on the run. Now I heard Kal is with your little rugrats and coming to save the school, and me and rugged Strider want your help to kill the Frontiers. So, do we have a deal handsome?" He puts his hand towards Negan.

Mal looked around to see if anyone understood. Lalon nodded first, and Mal understood his quickness. They hurt their friend and it's payback, and Vix and Mal nodded as well.

Benny nodded as well, and he turned his face away to hide whatever might be showing in his dark eyes. Sam have a single, short nod.

Negan turned to Riot and without a word he clasp his hand and shakes his hand.

"Alright then, what's your plan then- _oh_ , you have a strong grip," Riot winked and Mal felt jealous? She shook it off, knowing a slight bit that Riot is a crazy boy, then one by one they head into head quarters to discuss on their revenge on the old past enemy.

-:-:-:-:-

Sam opened his eyes and realized he'd been asleep... and that he was alone. Lugh's and Alec's apartment was in absolute darkness. Sam tensed, reaching for his sword, but his fingers found nothing. He remembered then that he'd left the _bokken_ in the bathroom.

"Hello...?" He whispered.

Nothing.

Very slowly he shifted to get up and then climbed downstairs, listening for some sound. Guess that the RK's are somewhere else.

He went outside and looking up he saw Vix's feet halfway at the corner of the rail. He climbs to his feet on the stairs and heading up to the roof. Vix was sitting, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, her raven hair blowing in the breeze. There was a silver of moon and a splash of stars, and the light outlined her face. He stood next to her and looking out at the vastness of the gates and the sky. The starlight glimmered on the solid gateway that seemed to stretch far away.

"You alright?" He whispered as he sat down beside her, their feet hanging over into the lake of darkness.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's been a lot for me; working on Fairview as a leader when I'm so stressed and tired of all these same an dumb questions, then my best friend injured and the kids are out there heading towards the attackers." A tear rolled down her face, and she brushed it away.

"It's okay, Vix."

She wheeled on him. "Okay? No, it's not okay! Don't you get it? I know I and the RK's trained so hard for the kids they know what to do in the Ruins, but I can't help but feel helpless when they're so far away. I'm worried for them."

Sam shifted to sit a little closer to Vix. "Yes. You're worried not because of them, you're worried because this will be their first time alone without your guys help." Sam chewed on that. "Tom was... I mean... He's always is worried for us, me. When he was unconscious, I did all the work and he woke up he still treated me like a kid. And I told him honestly that he taught me enough and I need more until I'm ready."

Vix looked at him. "And are you feeling ready?"

"Ready? I guess. But I have to see how it goes for me, that's all. The kids will have to learn themselves as well and hope they do well."

Vix stared at him, unable to speak even though she tried.

Sam tugged the worn leather diary out of his back pocket and pressed it into her hands. "I found this on the floor in your room. I kept it. I... haven't opened it, haven't read it. I kept it, because as long as I had it, I knew I'd find you again and say to you that someone will know when a person is ready for something. So, you actually ready to lead Fairview? Or be an RK?"

Vix took the diary, and in the pale light from stars and moon, she ran her fingers cross the cover and along the binding. When she raised her eyes to look at Sam, her eyes were wet with new tears and she smiled.

"I believe the kids will be alright. Thank you, Sam-" she began, but before she could say anymore, he bent forward and kissed her. It was the wrong time, the wrong place, the wrong circumstances. There was nothing right in their whole world.

Except that kiss.


	29. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little RK's out in the Ruins, first time alone without the guidance of their family. Can they survive this? They don't know, they only have to keep moving.

Max had no idea how long they ran. A mile, maybe two. His legs felt like lead and his chest burned, but he was close to the kids and Kal on every jump as never once let himself fall. After running, they jog and walk, alternating their trips, and then stopped for a minute to take a breath, knowing their lungs are breathing in the cold. The kids never complained but they would feel was Max is feel; feet sore and their sweat turning cold against their skin.

"Drink your water, guys. Not too much," ordered Max and the kids take their drinks from their packs. "How far is the nearest shelter?" He asked Kal, seeing the sunlight descending,

"Couple miles away, there's a ranch with a house. If we jog, we can make it."

"Any more up?"

"No."

"At least we came prepared to camp outside."

"Better hurry. Night is dangerous," Kal checks his revolvers, seeing them loaded and put back of his sheath.

They jog for several miles. Max kept looking back at the kids. In their last stop Rin fixed Killeen's injury on his head, just a scratch that bled and stopped it.

They reached the crest of the hill that separated the field of snow from an upslope that wound around the base of a huge mountain.

Kal stalked over to Rin. "Where you learn to do that?"

Rin smiles. "Sanctuary. When I got this scar on my cheek, I wanted to learn it more than what I already know. The nurses and doctor Mike showed me the advance stuff of medical attention. I got to like it and Negan gave me a job to do it."

Kal nodded. "You guys were together for awhile?"

"Since the beginning. We did had family but we were on our own. The RK's- Lalon, Lugh, Vix, and Mal found us and we've been together, learning from them. We're family."

"Yeah," said Kal. "In the school we treat each other as family but it's a dysfunctional family. Some can be a total pain in my butt."

"Sometimes we have that or have a world-class jerk, but doesn't family do that."

"Yeah."

Rin nodded. "How many?"

"Seven. Including Riot and me."

"You talk about Riot a lot," she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kal's smile was slow when coming. "It's complicated."

"Complicated? C'mon, I heard that story many times."

"Well, it really is complicated. I'm new to it and he's... uh, expressive."

"Expressive as in like Negan. No control- what Mal says."

"Yep, no control. But it's nothing."

"Okay," said Rin. "But you shouldn't ignore it. Talking isn't a big issue."

The afternoon burned on, and they walked the base of the mountain and down the terrain of the forest. Neither spike for almost an hour, listening to the woods.

They walked another half mile.

They round a bend onto the side of the mountain. Even from a quarter mile away Max could see Infected standing in yards or on the fields. One stood in the middle of the house with his face tilted toward the sun.

Nothing moved.

"You ready?"

"Yep," said Johan as she notched an arrow in her bow.

"Yeah," Killeen replied as well with the black pipe gripped in his small hands. Rin nodded and passed her switchblade out. Kal took a long curved knife out of his scabbard.

Max loosened his dagger in its sheath, and led the way. He took a breath, unsure of how exactly the days will come and if he is even doing the right choice and moment, but he shook his head, and went forward.

They slowed their pace as they neared the field. Max stopped and Johan spent a few minutes studying the ranch. The ranch ran upward to where they stood, so they had a good view of everything. Moving very slowly, Max speaks to them.

"Johan, take out the Infected in the fields and wait for a second," Max murmured. "We don't want to alarm them with quick movements to attack. Then we move closer as we take each on down carefully."

Max began moving slowly and the kids mimic everything Max did, and Kal behind, watching Max do his work. Johan goes first and heads slowly towards the Infected in the field. On the left had three Infected on the other side of a hip-high barbed wire fence. Two boys and an older woman. Their clothes were tatters that blew in the hit breeze. As Johan gets close, the old woman turned in her direction. Johan stopped and aimed and waited, her fingers gripping the nose of the string, the quilt against her back cheek, but the woman's dead eyes swept past her without lingering. A few paces along, she was only a yard away and Johan sees why the Infected were not moving. She comes over to the old woman and inspects the frozen Infected. Her legs are bare, the snow sucked around her calves, the skin tight as leather, and the whole rotten body is frosted in the cold. Johan realized Infected don't have much clothes on, so they would end up frozen. She turns and whistles for the others to come and walked down. Max sees the three frozen Infected and shrugged his shoulder, and slashes all their heads for safety matters.

They moved steadily down the yard, always slow. The sun was heading toward the western part of the sky, and would be dark in two or one hour.

"There it is," murmured Kal, and the kids looked towed the house with the blue door. A man stood at the door. He once had dark hair, but now his hair is frosted and nearly gone, and the skin of his face had shriveled to a leathery tightness. The withered face and the dead black pale eyes were pointed directly at the door, as if it had been waiting there all these years for someone to open the door.

"It's just one, I got this," said Killeen as he steadies his pipe. Mac cast a quick look at the right to make sure Infected was there.

And one jumps towards Killeen.

"Killeen!" Max cried. "Look out!"

A dark shape lunged at Killeen out of the snow, popping like a prairie dog. It clawed for him with wax-white fingers and moaned with an unspeakable hunger.

Then Johan pulls him away, using her bow to pivot the Infected's right arm. Rin ducks down to slice the Infected's ankle, pivoting the Infected down, knocking snow. Max leaped onto the Infected's back and used his knees to pin both the shoulders to the snow and strikes the dagger in the back of the cranium.

Max stood up and close his knife. He slapped snow from his clothes.

"I'm impressed for you guys, you know how to take care of yourselves."

Killeen laughed. "We've learned from the best." Then the close the door as they head inside the house.

The house is cold, window boarded with thick heavy drapes so with a fire it would warm the house up. Johan starts the fire in the firehouse, using dead dry twigs, moss, and tree branches. Rin and Killeen looked around and coming back to the living to fold some blankets and set them in the floor. Max went outside to strung two lines across the entrance. The first was a length of twine on which dozens of empty tin cans and pieces of broken glass were strung. When it was in place, it lay against the stairs and by the door, and anyone coming the can will make a jangling din so loud for them to wake up. The second line was in the yard and was a length of silver wire he positioned at mid-shin level. It was virtually invisible in the snow, but someone passed the yard, they would trip over it. Between the noise and this delaying trick, whoever broke in would not be sneaking up on a sleeping kids, but would be sprawled on the ground while practiced hunters hunt them in the dark.

Once the entrance was rigged, he comes up and feels the warm burning fire filling in the house. He unbuckles his gun belt and placed it next to the blanket pallet. Everyone sits down while Rin started pulling out her cooking equipment.

"What have we got for food?" Asked Rin.

Killeen reaches in his bag. "Well, we've good pork and beans, soup, jerky, steak and potatoes we've grabbed, blue berries, and-oh, you're favorite- lots and lots of spam."

Johan cringed. "Why did you grabbed so much spam."

"I was in a rush."

"Give me the soup and steak then," said Rin, "don't want the meat spoiled."

She pours water into the cooking pot and began adding bits of meat and the soup. "Looks empty." Max said to Kal.

"Me, Riot, and Strider already composted the place. In case there was nothing for us to come for."

"You read? I see fresh books in the shelf." There were about fourteen books. Novels, joke books, magazines and comic books. There were stacks of books on every surface heaped against the wall.

Kal looked from them to the books and back again. "I read," he said simply.

"How many of these books have you read?"

"All." He smiled. "I... not only read. I like to write. Like novels."

"Novels?" Said Max enthusiastically. "What kind of novels? I like to see, if you want me to read them."

Kal, lit by the soft glow of the cook fire, was bending over and sadly smiled. "It's back at the school."

To Kal, Johan said, "you read books to the kids back at the school?"

Kal nodded and sat back. "Yes. We have to read all the time. To have knowledge. Sometimes to help them sleep better."

They nodded. "We do too. Or read to have fun." Said Rin. Max took the opportunity to ask him some questions. "Kal, have you been running all this time?"

He nodded. "It's been four months. Four months of running."

"How long you stayed in the school?" Asked Rin.

Kal's eyes were as hard as steel, but they glistened wetly. "Six weeks."

"Kal," Killeen said with a soft voice, "what kind of Frontiers are we dealing with? They're Flyer Frontiers, but they are more brute."

"They want to take over the Ruins, everything. Tradepost, the Eleven Towns, control and exterminate Bounty Hunters. People are in fear and that's how they control Frontier outpost, and they pick out the weak, punishing them or to the fighting pits- alive or dead reward. I hate them, they are like bullies; picking me like dirt, hitting me because I'm small and weak, but I never listened to their hurtful words," he said in a small, sad voice that was an echo of the child he ha once been and would never be again. He sorted through his conflicted emotions and jumbled thoughts. "When Nathan and Riot made the plan to escape, I was beyond happy. I was bliss to be free, yet I needed help. Every time I found those Famous Infected Cards, I believed them as my Herod and someday I would find one to help me face the Frontiers and end them once and for all. They were ten of us."

"What happened to them?" Killeen asked, and Max winced, not wanting to hear the answer.

But Kal shook his head. "Annie was the first. They caught her. She fought against them. She bit. Kicked. Thumbs to the eyes." He made a fist so tight, his knuckles crack, and the lights in his eyes looked both dangerous and angry. "But no matter what, they hung her while we just ran away." Kal shook his head in denial of the memory. "Demi fell into their traps with her cousin Lilah and ran towards the trap. I ran to get them back. But... when I found them, they were gone. Then... they came back."

"Oh God, no..." Rin gasped.

"Tried to bite."

More tears fell from Kal's eyes. It was all that Kal would say on the subject. Killeen asked him what he's done with those two kids, but Kal just shook his head. Max matched this against what Kal had told him, of the people Jal has been trying to run away over and over again. Frontiers. All these long, frustrating months, Kal had been killing the image of the Frontiers in the hopes that one day he'd get them within range to take revenge for what had been done to him and others.

That put an end to the conversation until after the stew was cooked. Rin dishes out the food.

"Kal," Max said, "how far is the school to the Frontier compost."

"Ten miles," Kal said with a shudder. "They didn't get the chance to find us so it gave us some time."

He set down his dish and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Look," Max said, "I'm nobody's idea of a hero, but I don't think I want to go back to Tradepost just yet. In fact, I don't think I _can_ go back to town with your kids."

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Johan. "That we march into this camp and act upon."

"I don't know, but we have to do _something_ ," said Max. He jumped to his feet in agitation and began walking back and forth as he spoke. "What if we make a force in your school. Train those kids to fight them, give them the chance to prove the Frontiers to not mess with them. Make your school a fort, filled with armed weapons and traps. It would give us time for the RK's to come an help you guys. Make a diversion."

Kal and the kids stared at Max in total silence for more than two minutes. The stew in the pot began to bubble and burn; the wind roared softly in the background. Max stood there and waited out of the silence. Johan took the burning stew off the fire and set it on the counter. She leaned toward Johan and Killeen. "Is he... damaged?" She touched her head to indicate where the suspected dance might lie. Killeen held one hand up and seesawed it back and forth.

"Opinions vary," Rin said.

"More like possibility," Killeen replied. "You just sound like the RK's, like Mal for the moment."

"It _could_ work," said Max.

"It could," said Kal, and they all looked at him. A crooked smile had worked its way onto his lips, and he appeared to be re-evaluating the diversion. "The kids need to be trained very good be a use our leader wouldn't be pleased by this."

"Then we convince them more," replied Max.

Killeen ran his fingers through the blonde tangles of his hair. "If not, we use force. Put the fear into them to convince them."

Johan broke out into a smile. "That will work."

Rin snorted. "Of course it will work."

Max broke out into another twisted grin. "What you say Kal?"

Kal turned to him, and his smile was every bit as big and bright as his.

"I'm counting on you, Max. Let's get some sleep and head over there and discuss our plan to them."

And Max was counting on it.


	30. Chapter 28

They walked hard all morning, pushing themselves to the edge of endurance. Several times the thunder of their feet attracted Infected, but they shied away the Infected since they are no trouble. Besides, Infected could not catch up unless they are Runners, and even if they did, the jackets are made of carpet coats around the sleeves and stomach while the young teens used their weapons to chop the monsters down.

At first, in the warmness of the dawn, they could manage the grueling pace, but as the clouds rose, the temperature dropped in coldness, and everyone began shivering in their wet sweat and their breath is seen in their eyes upon the cooling air. Finally Kal slowed down their pace to a walk and took a water break:

They took a bottle out from Johan's pack, one that's hot chocolate and let themselves drink to get warmed up. Then they walked on as the weather became an below degree weather.

On foot it was easier to follow the trial, too. The snow is clear to easily spot footprints of any game animal. However if they didn't the right kind of boots and shoes, and the wool socks for it, their feet would be freeze, maybe be frost bitten. At this point everyone uses their scarves, toques, and hats to cover their faces as the wind is starting to pick up. Max kept frowning and squinting and grunting.

Max stared at Kal, annoyed. He was exhausted from total lack of sleep, and the weather is getting worse. And every time the wind blew through the trees, he swore he could hear Mal calling out to him.

"You think there will be a storm?" Max asked.

"For the night it looks like," Kal muttered. "It's only the wind now. We can take more breaks if you want."

Max gave that a minute, then said, "Maybe more miles, then we have to find a shelter or camp out here. Just need our tools and get working fast."

They walked on, and Max hoped that they'd be able to make the distance since he felt this weather is losing upon them with every minute they stayed on foot.

All the kids reached up the top of the mountain; them the ground level out, and they found another trail of the white forest. Max disgusted as they came out from under another mile of the shade of the trees into a gorgeous field in which is clear of the fluffy white snow and there is no more wind. The sky was a distant blue, and the massive white clouds sailed across it. The image was so lovely that Max's mind saw but discounted the far distance of white fluffy clouds building around as a dark mist and probably now going to storm in the night.

"It's so beautiful yet frightening." Said Rin softly.

All Max could do was nod. Such a beautiful, and protective Ruins.

They reached the creek and turned north; jogging in silence for several miles til several hours later the sky is getting close to sunset and the clouds are building up.

They were led up thirty yards passing the creek and up a crooked path that had been carved by rain runoff and frozen by the snow, leaving no footprints at all. They follow with careful ways, being slow and graceful on walking down the path, not trying to slip by the ice rocks or fallen logs. Heading into the woods they find a path that whipped and turned, snakelike as it cut around the shoulders of the mountain. Killeen and Kal talk behind Max on the clouds that's building, knowing that the night will be tough of them and for tomorrow.

Then Max smiles. He finds a sheltered clearing by a rock cliff, through which a million years of erosion had cut a waterfall that fed all the streams thy ran down to a creek. Along the water that cascaded out and away from the wall, there was a cave mouth five feet high and seven feet wide. He went into the short, damp chamber. Max turns out his flashlight that's hooked on his front straps of his pack, and the comfortable yellow glow expanded out to fill the huge inner chamber. The cave is a trove; the temperature is cool yet not too cold, the waterfall roared softly in the background. Somewhere deep in the cave, water dripped with the constant rhythm of a metronome. Max stood there and called the others.

"In here!" He calls. "Let's take shelter here. Johan and Killeen, cut some branches and make a door, Rin start a fire."

And everyone did their job. Killeen cuts, saws, and breaks off the fresh branches, using the spruce trees with their pine needles while Johan puts eight solid tree branches as a stand. Putting the cut spruce trees, Johan using wire string, tying it secure to the branches, making sure there is no air pockets and this door can keep the cold wind out of the cave. Max and Kal take out some jerky and berries before long they were gathered around a small flame, damp clothes slowly drying. The cave was an ideal shelter, but it won't be long after they have to leave and tomorrow the storm will continue in the morning, so they need a rest for the night and wait out the storm. They had water, they had each other. For the night, everything seemed like it would be okay.


	31. Chapter 29

Four days after storm, let's start from the beginning.

The storm after they rested stayed for about a day when they travelled, taking so much breaks but couldn't stand in the cold as their faces are red from the bites of the harsh wind and having no time to build a shelters when their fingers are cramping up by this storming weather.

They'd worried about the possibility of that happening, but they'd planned to be taking time and always themselves up with the canteen of hot chocolate and building fires as it happened, so they could get their bearings, find some dead wood and hide under the trees from the cold wind, using traps and blankets to warm themselves. What they hadn't accounted for was the detour they had to take after a long stretch of wooded backroad turned out to be a dead end. They'd had to double back on two hours' worth of walking, and that was when they had to ditch the trail that Kal used before. Cold and uncomfortable, Kal was pissed that the trail he used was gone and now has to detour a map from Max and try to find the river where it leads to the school. Max was panting on his jog, Johan wedged into the trunk of a tree, Killeen and Kal wedged together to take their breaths. Poor Rin was shivering, the scar on her cheek was so pale, paler than her cold skin. Max went over and uses his blanket to wrap around Rin, giving a pat to her head and she thanks him.

They detoured down a second path in day three. It was good Killeen packed so much supplies so they wouldn't be worried on running low of them. Killeen worked together to keep everyone entertained, telling stories of the cards of famous Bounty Hunters, even telling the story of them helping the Saviors on the KillGames with the rhino and the exaggerating explosion of the walls and Johan and Rin singing along as everyone sings along, including Kal. Max could tell, after a while, that the constant chatter was starting to grate on everyone else's nerves, but he elected to ignore it and carry on. If one kid complained, they would be a hell of a lot more irritated. And beside that, Max was enjoying himself. They need a day to have some fun.

Everything went smoothly enough until they reached on day four. On the map it had been marked on a gas strip- and it was stripped clean. It had never been a big town, certainly, barely a pit stop, but it had been a pit stop that they desperately needed. And there was nothing- a single gas station, stripped clean, the pumps long since dry, and the gas tanks of the few shambling cars left in lots and roads were empty. The scant houses and shops yielded nothing of significance, and forty miles after they'd left the town behind them, their water dry down.

"Crap." Max hissed as he checks for any fresh creeks.

"You out of juice?" Said Kal

Max sighed and scrubbed a hand through his long hair. "Yeah. Anyone else have some water?"

Johan nodded, looking resigned. "Only half a quarter. Better take only sips."

Everyone sat in the forest snowed bed for a moment, knowing what they had to do but not wanting to accept it quite yet. Max was the first to move, grabbing the roadmap wedged in between his pack and the center console and hopping out of the car. Everyone else followed suit as Max and Kal scans the map he'd spread out.

Max glanced up at him. "How much further to the school?" He asked, part of him dreading the answer.

Kal sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. "About twenty miles."

"Fuck."

"I know."

"Language!" Killeen said.

"Sorry."

"Max, we don't have it in us to go another fifteen miles. Where we take, there is a short cut..."

Max folded the map back up, shoving it in the back pocket of his worn jeans. "Then we take it." He said.

"But there is a river. The river will be frozen, but I can't be sure it would hold any type of weight, the five of us together."

"But we don't really have another option here."

"Yeah." Kal repeated, squeezing Max's shoulder. "It's no other choice."

Max's eyes were weary, but he managed to grace Kal with a tired smile. "No other choice."

Water were tightly rationed, used sparingly as they trudged along the seemingly endless stretch of wooded forest. Kal saw how people were reluctant to take sips of water, to accept an offered cracker or bit of granola bar. He'd been confused by it at first, but he got it now: they were looking out for each other. And while Kal got it, he really did- this was how they operated, putting the needs of others before themselves- he also saw that this insistence that "no, really, I'm fine", was driving them to exhaustion.

It was only when they came across a pack of stray fox. He was relieved about that, he thought, digging into a chunk of meat with his teeth as Johan cooks them up over a fire as easily as if they'd been squirrels. And the meat is surprisingly good.

Past that incident, water was scarce, the woods not yielding much in the way of hunting game in the weather and the time animals sleep and get up for food, and in the cold of winter, the combination of dehydration, hypothermia and full-body exhaustion added up to a lot of weary, bone-tired people who were barely capable of fending for themselves. This far off the beaten path, it was hard to count the miles, and Kal began to worry that people were going to start dropping from the exhaustion before they could get anywhere near the river.

When they stopped for the night, Max was the first to volunteer to keep watch. He was seated beside the small fire they'd kindled for the sake of keeping some semblance of visibility, and Kal decided to stay up with him. He sat close.

"We can't keep going on like this, Max. It's only a matter of time before people start dropping like goddamn flies in the heat. If we are gonna pass out, I don't think the frozen river would be right." It felt redundant to say it aloud when he'd already seen it written all over Max's face, but he has to speak up for Max.

"I know, but I can't be helpless for you. I made a deal for you," Max replied, voice weary. When he reached out to give the low embers of the fire a nudge with the end of a stick, Kal saw the way his hand shook.

"Jesus, Max, here," He reached behind himself, fumbling through one of the backpacks to find jerky, holding it out to Max.

"Kal, I don't-" Max started, shaking his head.

"You most certainly do. Listen to me. I've seen you, Max. You think I haven't noticed you giving Killeen, Johan and Rin most of your share of the food? You're going to kill yourself doing that shit, you know that, right? And what good are you to them if you're dead? Huh? Now eat. You're shaking." He unwrapped the bar and pressed it to Max's lips. Max's expression wavered in uncertainty, and Kal's face softened. "You're smarter than this, Max. You know that you can't keep this up. So please. Please just eat something."

Surprisingly, that seemed to do the trick. Max held his gaze for a moment, intense blue eyes reflecting flickering embers, and then he took a bite, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure at the taste of food in his mouth. Unconsciously, Kal's tongue flicked out, wetting his lower lip as he watched Max eat. Max caught the look, the hunger in Kal's eyes as actual physical hunger, and tilted the bar toward him.

"You, too."

Kal laughed. "I guess I need it too."

"Just a bite. It'll make me feel better about eating this if I know someone else helped. C'mon."

Kal couldn't say no, so he took a bite. Just one, before pressing the rest back to Max, eyes insistent.

The next day was better than before, a hazy, dry heat that soaked their shirts with sweat and hearing their clothes bodies. By midday, the group's steps became more of a trudge, aching feet dragging weary, malnourished, thirsty bodies further along an endless stretch of the same forest. Max is getting tired of seeing tree after tree, becoming frustrated if he sees that same damn tree again. And what makes it more worse is that the clear snow made it look no different; no color to spark his interest, the weather not compiling to his needs, and once a while birds chirp in the morning up five or when the first clips of the sun rises and they chirp so loud, letting Max not get any sleep or rests.

Soon he heard a gurgle of water, and several times he tries to glimpse every direction as to where the water comes up. Listening carefully, he heads north and he finds a stream that cuts down land towards a creek. Nope, it was a large frozen river, travelling over hundred yards away.

Max sighed in relief. "We made it. We're almost there," he muttered.

The rest follow up and came beside him, grouping together as they look at the frozen river.

"It's still a long way," Killeen said, his eyes sad. "We can't be sure the river would hold."

Max trudged along slowly towards the river, looking at the thick sear ice. From the glance it looks to be solid, about seven or maybe more inches thick. Carefully putting the sore of his feet, he moves down onto his left foot then putting down his right foot, seeing nothing cracking or anything.

"Everyone hold hands and walk slowly."

Johan immediately took his hand and squeezed it. Rin held Johan's as Killeen was third, and Kal held behind. There was a whole yards away of being close to saving Kal's friends.


	32. Chapter 30

Walking in a straight line, the kids slowly make their way through the solid ice. After only a few steps into this dangerous landscape, the wind settled and died, leaving behind a dreadful stillness.

It was Johan who first heard the moans of the dead.

"Wait!" She hissed, standing still. "Infected!"

Max pulled the big hunting knife and looked behind.

The moan was a wordless cry of hunger that drifted to them through the foggy ice, like the plaintive call of a wandering ghost.

"Where is it?" Rin whispered.

"There," said Max, pointing. "There far away from us. We can keep going."

Only fifty yards away, the ice became more sloppy than ever; Killeen almost slipped but used his balance, bending his knees to stop the slip and gets up. Night mist club to the ice, and behind the trunks of the tree dismissed, like ghosts in the misty gloom.

Then suddenly Johan bent and her bow was ready.

"Uh... guys?" Said Johan. "Do you hear that?"

Suddenly there is a cackle with a wordless cry of a pitched scream. Soon, three and more make their deranged sounds.

"Runners," said Rin.

"They didn't notice us, keep going."

Reluctantly and slowly, they kept going.

The closer they got, the louder was the hinged screams of the Runners. Some were different from other Runner voices that Max had heard, although he couldn't yet put his finger on what was different. Whatever it was, it made the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up.

A Infected stood right in front of them. He had once been a great brute of a man, and even withered and dead he had massive chest and broad shoulders, and hands that looked big enough to snap Max in half. He was wearing a mechanic's coveralls, and it's face is split by the skin, flapping against its gnawing mouth.

Rin brought up her knife, the moan of the Infected changed to a growl of immediate need, and his wrinkled lips curled away from rotten teeth and she upper cuts and stabs the knife into the jaw and its brain.

Suddenly the ice around them erupted into a chorus of hungry cries as an army of the Runners began to howl for their flesh. They turn and saw that there were, indeed, a huge group of Runners- men and woman, children and adults- and they were everywhere, and jogging with stumbles towards them. But in the distance, there's a enormous Runner with great fat muscle it's skin looked like it's crack from being in a dry hot heat. It stood about seven feet tall with massive arms, belly and chest that it could easily step on Max. It's clothes are ripped, showing the fatty rotten skin, and what's worse it's bigger than a Runner, runs like one, and it's pushing aside the Runners, heading towards the gang.

"What...?" Killeen, blinking as if it was his eyes and not his mind that needed clearing. "What is that thing? It's so huge..."

"Move!" Max screamed. "RUN!"

He kept running. He never slowed.

His heart pounded; his chest hurt from deep, ragged breaths as he desperately gulped the misty air. He lost track of time, had no sense of how far they are still ahead of there destination. He heard the heavy stomps of the bloated Runner as the Runners slipped and fell. Only a few yards away they will e deep the forest and have the chance to hide from the herd.

When Max never stopped running, he tripped and fell, banging his knee on the ice. He put his hands down to regain his balance then he sees the crack of the ice. Looking back, the Bloater has so much wait that it can break the ice. It's dangerous since he's still on the ice, his family calling him out from the reached point of snow ground. He raises his hands and waves, indicating them to go ahead without him. Doesn't matter if its hope or no hope he has to try it.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, using his scarf and putting it halfway the bottle, he flicks the lighter. Nothing.

He flicks it again.

Nothing.

"C'mon," he growled as he flicks it again. The deep thumps are getting closer.

Max felt his spirits lift as it starts the fire, and immediately throws across. A bang erupted, the Bloater jumped but kept on running, and a loud crack echoed his ear. Then Runners fall in the water, never to be seen again.

He ran and didn't stop.

Everyone encourage Max to keep up the pace, his heart is beating against his chest, and the blood in his veins are hot. The sound of the Bloated croaked and the thumping of its feet made the ice crack a long string like a web. Soon the gulp of a splash of water swallows the Bloater, and Max can feel the ice breaking under his running feet.

Then a bloody hand reached and grabbed Max by the shirt. Max shrieked and the Runner slips, slamming Max's body against the ice. He tries to pull his knife but the Runner kept pushing him down and almost biting the sleeve of his neck. He grabbed the man's wrist and wriggled it back and forth, trying to loosen that iron veiny grip. Nothing worked, and the Runner kept pulling and pushing, battering Max's body, snapping its black rotten teeth.

Then the ice breaks underneath them and both fall into the fringed water. The water rose around him. Instinctively, Max clamped his mouth shut. As a serious swimmer, Max had often wondered what it would feel like to drown. He now knew he was going to learn firsthand. Although he could hold his breath longer than most people, he could already feel his body reacting to the absence of air and the coldness coming contact into his skin and chest, carbon dioxide and the temperature accumulating in his blood, bringing with it the instinctual urge to inhale. _Do not breath_! The reflex to inhale was increasing in intensity with each passing moment.

Then his foot is caught by the drowning Runner under his feet. Max pound it's face, struggling against the velocity of the water. And one last kick the Runner drowns from the heavy clothes to the pith black. Max stares and lost his way, can't find the open seal of where he crashed. He swam upwards to the ice, fingers scrapping on the ice as he pulls his gun and smashes. Pounding and pounding, nothing is happening and that's where he could feel the breath-hold breakpoint arriving.

Max's lungs forced out their spent contents, collapsing in eager preparation to inhale. Still he held out an instant longer to pound more on the ice. His final second. Then, like a man no longer able to his hand to a burning stove, breakpoint overruled him.

His lips parted.

His lungs expanded.

And the cold liquid came pouring in.

The pain of the temperature that filled his chest was greater than Max had ever imagined. He felt like his head was being crushed in a vise. There was great thundering in his ears, and through it all he closes his eyes and then darkness.

But he could hear distant ice breaking. Muffled voices.

Without a warning, he's pulled out from the water and he felt like a child being born from the womb.

He was convulsing, coughing up water. An overwhelming gag relax seized him, and he gasped inward. Cold air poured into his lungs, and he now feels his body freezing. He's lying on his side with Kal ordering the kids to help him get up as Johan and Rin wrapped blankets on him.

"You okay?" Kal said, now that Kal just saved Max.

Max nodded weakly, still coughing.

"He's gonna freeze to death. Take him to the shed and make a fire- Rin do that. The rest help me carry him."

Everyone did their job and Max is helpless to do anything, but cuddle in the blankets, breathing his hot air into his fingers and rub his chest.

 _I won't let myself give up_. Max's thought pushed him to stay awake. _I'm alive and that's all_.

-:-:-:-:-

In the shed Rin fed the fire in the long pits often enough to keep hey and smoke on the shed. Max laid on the ground, his body now warming up from the heat and the blankets yet once a while shivered, his hands coming back to the fire and steam came upon his palms. Killeen worked on cooking the cooked rabbit and passed strips of meat to everyone.

Max takes a bite of the leg of the rabbit, his eyes reflected by the firelight. "Thank you, Kal. For saving me."

Kal smiled. "I disobey orders. I couldn't let you die, those kids depend on you as family."

"It was good he did it," Killeen said.

Gnawing on the last piece of the leg, he swallows and speaks to the kids. "How far is the school?" Max asks Kal.

"Follow the stream and in less than a one eighteenth mile, the schools there. It would only take us an hour or two."

Max reaches to grab his Boston hat, now dried and puts it on. "Then let's go."

In an instant, they all look at him in shock.

Johan's mouth open wide. "Are you kidding me, Max? You just fell into a cold river, almost had hypothermia and freeze to death, and you wanna keep going?!"

"She's right Max," Killeen said, gnawing on the rib. "You need to rest."

"You have to rest. This idea is from you stressed out and being tired." Rin said with a plead. "Max-"

"No, guys. I'm fine. Actually, I'm very good. Look, Kal said it's only a couple hours away. There's no wind or distraction in our way and I can't stand another rest before anything could happen. Frontiers, Runners, hell, even that big bloated Runner was a new threat. We have to get there now and give some time before the RK's find us."

Killeen made the look, knowing that all the kids were scared for his life back in the water and Max knows damn well he's cold and exhausted. But just thinking on saving those kids reminded him of the RK's. When they came to them, alone and helped them to be brave and became a family.

"Then we take it easy," Rin said.

Johan nodded. "Especially you Max."

"She's right. I mean, man, you just left in freezing cold water and almost drowned." Killeen said. Max have a short, self-deprecating laugh.

"Wasn't my plan. I thought that I was a reasonably intelligent person and brought a good plan-"

"But not smart as Benny." Johan said with a smile.

"Yeah. Not like you guys. Or the RK's."

They all laughed and smiled.

Kal took Max's hand and squeezed it. "C'mon. We got a school to get too."

-:-:-:-:-

They finally went inside the canopy of the forest that was so thick of the spruce trees that cast a twisted twilight. After only a few yards into the deep forest, Max could now feel his finger becoming numb. He tries to not look weak and be at the moment where he faints onto his knees. He can't take it- sometimes he drags his feet and trips once a awhile but gets back up, wanting none of them to notice any problems on Max. Killeen asked once if he needs a break but he ignores his concern and walks more, trying to catch his cold breath. His heavy breathing left behind in the silence.

Suddenly there's moans of the dead.

Everyone drew their weapons, eyes glancing through the trunks and landscape.

The moans was a echo of sadness that blew through the oak trees, chanting in a haunting tone.

"Great. More of them." Rin whispered,

Kal bent and ran quickly in that direction, his feet making no sound on the thick snow, his body bent, gun ready.

"Um... Max?" Said Killeen. "He's running _toward_ the Infected."

Fifty yards up the trail, Kal stopped and waved to them.

"And he wants us to follow."

"Oh crap."

"Well," said Johan, "he's your object of plans."

"Very funny."

They followed.

The closer they got, the louder was the moan of the Infected. They reached Kal, and together they crept around a path. A Infected stood right in front of them. He was wearing a officer outfit, and there was a line of gaping black bullet holes across his chest and stomach.

Johan yelped in fear. Killeen brought up his pipe, ready to make a fight of it. He crowded Johan backward, willing to sacrifice himself for her.

The moan of the Infected changed to a growl, and his black wrinkled lips curled.

The forest around them erupted into a chorus of other hungry moans as an army of the undead began to howl for their flesh. Max and everyone turned and saw a round herd of Infected. Kal had taken them the wrong way. Instead of leading them to safety, he'd stumbled into a terrible trap.

Kal stood inches from the officer Infected. He turned to the kids... and laughed.

"What...?" Rin said, blinking as if it were not really and needs to clear her mind.

Max snarled. "You betrayed us!"

The moans of the dead filled the entire forest.

The kids stood back-to-back. Without realizing it they had already passed dozens of the Infected as they followed Kal into the woods, and looking back they could see them standing there, dead eyes turned their way.

Kal put his hand on the center of the officer Infected's chest.

Kal was still laughing. The officer Infected tried to grab him, tried to bite him. But it couldn't do either.

"What...?" Max said softly. His mind was struggling to understand this moment.

And then he saw it.

The Infected was tied to the tree. A length of sturdy rope was wrapped around its waist, and shorter lengths anchored each hand. It could move its hands a few inches, but that's all.

Max turned and saw that the Infected by the next closest tree was similarly bound. And the next.

"They're all... tied up," said Johan, turning in a slow circle.

It was true.

The forest was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of Infected, and every one of them was tied to a tree. In some places three or four were tied to the trunks of massive oaks.

Max understand the tactic. He remembered the security of Negan's defenses. He also remembered something Negan had told him about Charlie rounding up herds and tying them to trees, so that he could find them more easily if he got a bounty.

He knew where they were.

The Hungry Forest.

Killeen wheeled on Kal. "You think this is _funny_?"

Kal's eyes twinkled. "Yes, it's very funny. I needed to have some fun and giggled. Man, your faces!" He laughed, and the sound of it drew another series of long moans from the dead.

"What is this place?" Rin demanded.

"It's the Hungry Forest. Where Charlie- the Marion family- harvest the dead here."

"Charlie?" Kal asked. "Charlie Pink-Eye?"

Max nodded. Kal nodded as well. "I remember the Frontiers had little talks with Charlie. But we didn't know about this place. Just thought they are a good defense."

Johan could not take her eyes off of the legions of living dead. "How many of them are in here?"

Kal considered, shrugged. "About sixty. Maybe now thirty-seven or less since some of us cut them loose so no one thinks there's a community in the forest and others are frozen."

"It's horrible."

"Was Charlie a horrible man?" Kal turned to Max.

Max lingered the moment and snarled. "He was. He hurt my family, mostly Mal. She never told us what exactly happened. All we know is he had beaten her and she did it to protect all of us. He was- is and will be an asshole."

Kal looked at him with remorse and respect. "Anyway, this is my home and across there is the school." He pointed and through the tied herd and the trees is a tall metal gate, a rusted tint sign hanging up by the gate. Max smiled, seeing through the horde of Infected to this beautiful opening of the school. They made it.

"Welcome to Nevada Academy for the Troubled!" Kal announced.


	33. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little RK's find Kal's group, taking an exploration of the group, their place and story.

Max slowly woke up; definitely need sleep. After all the walking, freezing his butt off and falling in cold ice was a definition of needed sleep. However, he wondered how he got into this bed. He remembered the deal ship for Kal to go to find his group and they did and Max doesn't remember the rest. Maybe he's hallucinating or Kal set him into a trap.

Max rubbed his eyes and listened. He thought back to KillGames- the eerie quiet that had seeped from its walls. No signs of life, not from the outside, because the inside kept the screams from going out.

And then he heard laughter. The delighted cries of... of children. Max stared at the ceiling in front of him, a sudden, hopeful flash worming its way into his heart.

Kids. This... this must be Kal's place. They found it, he's going to save them. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Johan smiled at him.

"Took you long enough," she said.

Max groaned, rolling out of the bed. He investigates the room he is in. To Max, it looked like a cabin in a camping ground, even with the papers and books strewn across shelfs and wooden study desks. A closet with clothes and shoes. The room looked homey as if it was made for the Ruins for people to enjoy the simple life of the horrific world.

"What happened?" He asked the kids.

"Well we found Nevada Academy for the Troubled school," Kal started, rolling upside down on a metal bunk bed, "and Kal took us to the gates and you passed out like a lightbulb. Kal drag you to the gates and a scrawny boy threatened us with a arrow and made us be blindfolded and moved into this room to sleep. Surprised they didn't take our weapons."

"Where's Kal?"

"He's talking to the leader of this place," replied Rin.

Max shifted uncomfortably, the light conversation, harmless as it was, grating on his frayed nerves. Halfway there. In a couple short hours, they'd talk to the leader, and everything would change.

That, or everything would go horribly wrong, and they'd be out on their own again, and possibly down more of his family-

"Max." Johan's voice drew him out of his troubled thoughts. She picked up on his agitation, and her tone shifted, her face caring. "I know what you're thinking. It'll turn out good."

"I hope so," Max murmured, looking down at his hands. "But I have to make the right decision here. You guys look up to me to find the right answers and I hope I make the right choice." He could feel their eyes on him, feel the warmth of a hand on his arm, meant to comfort.

"You'll do alright, Max," Killeen patted his arm and smiled. "Beside, we don't look up at you all the time. We look out for each other."

"Yeah, Killeen's right," Rin agreed. "We made the choice to abandon home and be what the RK's wanted us to become."

"Except the fact we didn't give them a note that we left so..."

"Okay Killeen, you have a point." Johan nodded.

"God, I can imagine them being angry, especially Mal." Max chuckled. "Oh God, she is going to kill us."

"She will murder us." Rin laughed and everyone laughed, fits of joy of the jokes made Max forget on what will happen next.

The sudden knock brought their attention. "Hey guys." Kal opened the door and someone else came. The wiry boy who looked to be in his twenties, eyed their weapons warily. "Before we go any further, you need to give us your weapons. You want to say, you hand them over."

The response was instantaneous, a collective tension falling over the group, and Max stepped forward, his gun in his hand. It stayed by his side, but if anything went sideways, it would be up in an instant. "We don't know if we will stay for long," Max said discretely.

Thankfully, Kal waved the other man down. "It's alright, Baker. I can vouch for them. They're fine. They should speak to our leader first, anyway."

"Who's your leader?" Johan called from the back of the group.

Heavy boots echoed the silent hallway, the RK's eyes were glancing through the walls, knowing themselves to prepare who they are about to meet. A bulky Rottweiler face appeared inside the room behind Baker. His grey eyes looked like he's squinting and can't not see but he is looking at them, mostly directly looking at Max. "You can go back to cooking your food," he said. He takes a moment to observe the newcomers, letting the air turn thick in anticipation. Then he smiled kindly.

"So, you must be Kal's helpers. My name is Ivar. I'm the leader of the Nevada Academy of the Troubled School!" There was a note of pride when he announced himself. "I didn't expect Kal and Riot's journey to find people."

"You didn't agree with us," Kal said and Ivar shrugged his shoulders.

"I said no because it was risky for the group. We only go far into the hunting grounds and that's it. But I didn't believe you two at first, even with Riot being the most wacko shank head, and now I'm thankful you found help. A few... teens. Like us."

"Riot will find one of the Eleven Towns or one of the communities at the north."

"Shank?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Shank means poop. We don't curse like shit or fuck. It's shank, crank and... shank. It's good to have you guys in our community."

"It's very kind of you to take us in your home. Name's Max. This blonde hair troublemaker is Killeen, the red hair is Johan and the scary one with the cool scar is Rin. We're the RK's."

Ivar chuckled, baffled at the name. "RK's? Like a video game arcade? I get it, nice nickname."

Max shook his head. "I don't know what you mean, no. RK's means rotten kids."

"Oh. Still, sounds cool. Now, let's take a walk and explore the place. Maybe even have supper for tonight. You must be exhausted."

"Not really-"

"Supper?!" Rin, Killeen and Johan excitedly smiled at the sound of actual food than jerky and spam. Max sighed, knowing his defeat and followed Ivar as he lead them out the room. The hallways were not clean like the room. The concrete floor has spots of dried spills, dust and dusty scattered the entire floor. Lockers tattered and dented, and each door was a clean classroom (some were just a bedroom like theirs). "You've been living like this the whole time?" Johan asked.

"Yes. We evacuated ourselves by the military, rough guys. Riot, Kal and a guy named Nathan took us and came across the North Polk West elementary school. Nathan took off when we started to make the place. It's a safe zone, away from anything and the forest is our hiding ground."

 _Goddamn. These people haven't been out there at all_. "And the wall?"

"There was a shopping mall that was under construction nearby. All these huge sheets of metal, just going to waste. No one ever find this place." There was a note of softness in Ivar voice at that. And Max knew something was off.

"Well, it's a hell of a nice place, I'll give you that." Killeen said.

"Those militaries? Are they Frontiers?" His voice indicated like it wasn't a valid concern to talk about, and considering Ivar never once said the name.

Ivar eye's glared and he simples sighed. "Yes, we were Frontiers but they will never find us."

"You sure about that? Any community always gets an attack."

"Are you and your group planning on attacking us?" His voice indicated that she didn't think that was a valid concern.

"No. Not unless this place turns around and stabs us in the back."

"You've had bad experiences with other people, then?"

"Yeah. Maybe not like those Frontiers." Max countered.

Ivar's face was grim. "Everyone thought the Flyer Frontier would be gone. There were survivors; one woman decided to resurrect and name themselves the Frontiers. Train kids like us as ruthless soldiers and conquer the whole Ruins. There's people who live in normal lives, cowering over fear among the Frontiers. Some hated the leader and her two commanders and decided to act against them."

"Yeah? What happened to them?"

"They exiled them. Put them into a fight. Only one man stays alive and one dies."

"They fight to the death?" Killeen asked disbelievingly.

"You and I both know that fighting shows who is the strongest is the way o survive."

"Not exactly."

"Well, to the Frontiers it is," Ivar countered.

Rin whistled low, shaking her head. "Man, you people are lucky we're here."

Ivar laughed. "It's good you came but there is no threat. It's been a year with no Frontiers crossing our hunting grounds."

Ivan opened the front doors and the RK's gaped in the school. Outside the snow is thin, huge metal sheets created the barrier of the school, and two teens around Kal's age guarded with compound bows. A small, dilapidated tire wing stood out from the trees, swinging beside the snowy benches and playground. Junk piled in in the shambling front yard- frozen swing sets and slides, monkey bars and rock climb set, frosted teeter-tots and children's toys, kitchenware, broken furniture. And every playground is full of kids. Kids playing in the snow, building snowmen, climbing up the slippery rock climb and laughing like rotten kids.

"What the shank, Kal? They have their weapons!" Yelled the scrawny boy hanging upside on the monkey bars, his beanie fell, shaggy brown hair hanged. He mumbled an dropped down to brush the snow off the beanie before snarking at the RK's.

"It's alright, Drifty-Shifty. They are our friends- the RK's."

He comes up and shrugged his shoulders. "Friends? They don't look cool enough."

"Oh, we're cool, my man." Killeen countered, strutting his hip out.

"Why don't you kids come back to the cafeteria. We would like everyone to meet the RK's."

All the kids stopped and passed by them. Then Max heard the sweetest voice he ever heard behind him. "You going to help us against the Frontiers?"

A small girl, no more than Killeen's age, is so pale. Max at first thought she was skinny under the huge load of her Carhartt jacket but her skin is naturally pale. Her face is delicate and he notice a tube around her white cheeks to her nostrils, the tune directing down to a bag she's holding down.

He smiled. "We will."

"What's your name? I'm Rin. This is Killeen, Johan and Max."

"Names Octavia." She sweetly smiled.

"What's that tube in your nose?" Killeen asked and suddenly Rin smacks his chest. He gasps out, rubbing his chest. "What was that?!"

"It's an oxygen tank, dumbie. For breathing problems."

"I didn't know."

"I knew it. And I didn't went to with Rin to learn medical stuff."

She nervously ruffles her short hair. "Yeah. I have stage one lung cancer. Sucks, doesn't it. In a big apocalypse, I get cancer as my death wish. But I had surgery to take out some benign cancer to slow them down and take medication and use this tank to carry around with me. But everyone looks at me like a ticking time bomb."

Max sighs and reaches over to grab her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I wouldn't say that. You're very strong, conquering this fight."

She blushes under her scarf. "Well, I guess we better head to the cafe. I want to know who are Saviors are- opps, sorry. You're not the Saviors. I love Bounty Hunters, and I'm a huge fan of Negan."

The RK's snickered under the breath. "What?" She wheezed.

Max looks at the rest and they look at each other. "We're not just the RK's. We're also the Saviors. And... Negan."

In a moment, she was silent. Not before she gasps. "Oh my God, you know Negan!"

-:-:-:-:-

"Hold up! You know Negan?"

"And he is dating one of your family member?"

"Does that mean Negan is your father?"

"Or the weird uncle dating your mother?"

The cafeteria was cowards with ten kids- four were teens like Max's age. When announcing about themselves who they were and joining themselves to Negan, everyone broke into shock. Every question was to be answered and they barely have time to eat their chili bowl supper. The twins- Lenny and Jenny- continuously talked and talked, asking the oddest question.

Killeen spitted his water out, coughing out his choke. "Hold it there! Mal is not... exactly our mother. I mean, she and the RK's raised us but we don't call them Mom and Dad."

"And Negan is defiantly not Dad." He shuttered, sipping the fresh chili.

"Man, dating Negan would be awesome. Sorry Octavia, he's taken." Said the blonde Destiny.

"I didn't say I want to date him," she murmured, sliding away from the table.

"Guess I was wrong. You guys are so cool," Drifter giggled. "You fought, slated and stabbed and destroyed the KillGames."

"Okay Drifter," said Baker in his Indonesian accent, "don't talk with a full mouth. I don't want my food wasted."

"Okay," he sighed childishly.

"Hey, Max." Ivar whispered behind. "Come sit here."

Max takes his bowl and crosses over to the other side of the metal table. He sits when a bowl drops right in the middle of the table. "Hey, that's my spot." Growled a chubby girl.

"Sorry. I'll move-"

"Abby, this our guests. Let him sit once in your seat."

Abby snarled. "Fine." Max sits down and finally starts to chow down his food without any interruption. Suddenly he hears laughing, and he turns to see the kids smiling, joking as the other kids listen to their stories.

"This reminds the times we worked together as a family," Max smiled, finishing his last bite of chili.

"We act like family, although we do have some fights and disagreements, we care for each other." Kal smiled.

"Family? I wouldn't call family." Scoffed Abby. "Sometimes I want to zip all your shanks mouths." 

Ivar burst out laughing and they joined as well. And after the small talk it went quiet in the teens table, and Max and Kal had the look on the anticipation to spill their beans so Max started it off. "How far is the Frontiers community?"

No one spoken. "Thirty miles east." Kal was the first to spoke.

"And you haven't had an incident's?"

Abby drops her spoon and said, "We heard a truck drive by-"

"But the truck was couple yards away. They didn't see anything." Ivar countered, chugging down his drink.

"And what is your plan if they found you?" Max asked and no one responded. "You must have a plan. A cease attack or escape route?"

Ivar chuckled. "Kal wanted us to train us to fight any threats, but I disagreed. No child should kill because there hasn't been any threats. The only threats we had are zoms - Infected you say- and nothing else."

"I don't believe any community is safe, Ivar."

"You saying that Sanctuary is not safe? Tradepost? Fairview?"

He glared at Ivar's comment. "A community is safe when they have a defense system and not hiding behind walls. I thought you would understand since you used to lived in a community of military offenses and exploration."

"Are you saying that I'm a Frontier?"

"I am not saying that. I'm just asking why Kal and Riot and maybe a few others wanted people to help you. If you are so called safe in this secure place, why they broke the rules and went off. Don't you care for your family."

"Who _made_ you leader?"

"Ivar," Kal said gently, sliding a hand onto his shoulder. "We told you many times. The Frontiers are coming. They even attacked the RK's in the trade routes. It's in a matter of time before they take us away again."

"And you suggest we fight the Frontiers. Fight against heavy loaded firearms, an army. If we attack first, then this place would be found and everything would be gone."

"A lot could go wrong."

"And a lot could go right if we stay here and never pass the hunting grounds."

"A lot could go wrong even if we're all together, Ivar. You know that." Ivar avoided his eyes.

"This is about- about safety in numbers, Ivar-"

"And we will still be safe. Max has three communities that can help us defeat the Frontiers. You can barricade the goddamned doors if you like, booby trap the whole place. But people are gettin' real sick of hiding behind the walls. You know I'm not about to let my damn guard down in this place, and I'm not asking you to, either. I'm just asking you to let everybody else give it a shot."

Ivar sighed, but Max could see that he was considering it. "I will put more kids to guard, and they won't be happy about that."

That seemed to spurn Max. "Ivar! Please-"

"I'm the leader, you're just a guest." He beamed at him, rising off the table. "Great! Abby, let's talk and make the list. I'll go let the others know tomorrow."

With that, he took his leave, and Max slanted down his seat. "I'm sorry, Max. I tried so many times to drill that warning into his bulky head."

"We have to do something to convince Ivar."

"Nothing convinces him. He thinks he's the top gun."

"Maybe we should hunt out the hunting grounds. See if there are any Frontiers scouting the area. We need to make Ivar be scared and realize it."

Kal started picking up the scattered bowls. "I hope you're doing something."

Max swallowed down the taste of disappointment- he'd really hoped that Ivar would agreed. This is going to more stressful than he thought it would be.

-:-:-:-:-

The living room was crowded with bodies that night, and when Abby had dropped by to check on them, she'd seemed almost amused that they'd chosen to pack themselves into one room.

Max squeezed himself in a corner of the bunk bed, eyes wide and watchful. Johan took a seat beside him, bumping his shoulder. "Not sleepin' tonight, I assume?"

Max shook his head. "How the hell am I supposed to sleep? Ivar and Kal have different opinions of threats, surrounded by God only knows how many people we don't know outside this school..." He sighed, knotting his fingers together, "I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel okay here. Even if we stay even everything's fine... I don't know if I'll ever stop lookin' over my shoulder."

Rin and Killeen jumped down and joined with max in a tight squeeze. Rin caught Max's restless fingers between her own, squeezing in a way that she hoped was soothing and Killeen leaned his head on his shoulder. "Maybe that's smart," He replied. "But for what it's worth, Max, I think you'll make the right choice. I know we made the choice to save those people, even if they don't think there is a threat but Kal came to us and we agreed."

"It's gonna take some time, and it won't be all at once," said Rin, "but you'll get to that point one day where the looking over your shoulder isn't because you're scared. It's okay to be scared, though. The RK's said being scared is okay, I'm scared because... we have to rely on you, on ourselves to make choices and to survive on our own. But you're gonna be okay. We are going to be okay This whole group's gonna be okay."

Max softly smiled, pulling the kids into his arms. "We've grow and learned so much. I'm proud of ourselves."

"What do think is going on back home?" Johan yawned.

"I'm not sure. Probably the RK's freaking out in our disappearance. Maybe that Riot guy found them and are very close to find us. But I think they're okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another group of kids in a damn apocalypse. Kids and teenagers in a apocalypse are fun to create and you better pay attention to this group. Could be another version of the RK's or something wild. 
> 
> The curse words such as "shank" is actually based on a book series, The Maze Runner by James Dashner. A group of teenage boys called the Gladers made up words whenever they had to swear and I love that word and got inspired by the Gladers choice of words to curse.
> 
> I know it's early for knowing the Nevada Troubled kids, but comment if you like on who you like the most and who do you trust the most. Would love to see your predictions on them.
> 
> Thank you for the reading and the next chapter will come by.


	34. Chapter 32

The past three nights were the restless nights in the Tradepost. Negan remembered restless nights like this but this is worst so far he's ever encountered. The Saviors went into their places by his ferocious orders to help on taking out the fires and dragging bodies out. Negan and Alec wait for the rest of the leaders to join in the meeting, in Alec and Lugh's apartment. Every time he glances at Alec, it tears him to see his frigid body wanting to leave the room. Negan would- fuck, be like that if Mal was the one to be laying on a white sheet bed, helpless and nothing to do but wait for her to heal the wounds. He should let him go. Lugh awoken three days ago, prescribed with medication for any infections that could come on his injured left eye. Mal and Lalon are talking to Lugh right now, not taking part of the meeting. Not only his stomach churred about the lost, the RK kids disappeared with Kal. They went to save other kids, and the RK's are worried. Mal is the most scared to all of them, and Negan can't blame her. They are so brave but letting his kids alone in the Ruins. His kids... _his kids_. Yeah, they are not just the RK's kids, Mal's kids. They are his kids. His family.

Tom, Vix, Sally Two-Knives were at the left, Bud, Alec, Basher Clay and Rachael on the right and across Negan would be Riot and Nathan. And in time Riot smiled up at them as he and Nathan walked in. Riot took a seat while Nathan hovered next to him.

"I'm glad you come this meeting. Actually, I'm down right motherfucking pissed about this," He gave them both approving nods. "We've been in this road before. And it sucks when the enemy came up in our ass and fucked us dry. We've lost many people, but we made in time to not lost a community, a system, ourselves. We are not going to let them try to scare us, they don't know who the fuck they've messed with. These two gentlemen were Frontiers and they are about to show us the ways to screw the Frontiers."

"Why we have Frontiers with us? Can we trust them?" Basher Clay deadpanned.

"Oh, looks like we got some tense in here. Don't worry darling, I hate the Frontiers as much as your baseball wrapped in your meaty hands."

"It's alright," Tom said, nodding to him. "Frontiers attacked in the trade route and they protected us. They're no threat to us."

Basher Clay didn't bother to reign in the disbelief in his expression. "What? You think it sounds like pie in the sky?"

"No," Vix suddenly said, her face resolute. "But those two know the Frontiers community. Weapons, tactics, weaknesses."

Vix looked at him expectantly, awaiting his answer. He shifted on his feet. "I'm sorry," He answered honestly, "I really don't know who to trust now."

Alec met his eyes, nodding approvingly. "But we have too. Nathan, Riot. What do say about this."

Nathan took a deep breath and gestured himself closer to the table, "This was a test." Negan listening intently to Nathan's observations. "Alpha and Beta come in communities unnoticed, observing the area, searching the directions and learn about the system. Alpha has a way to inspect his hunts; he fears nothing and can sense the tiniest fear in his ideology. First is to disable the gates, take out the guards. Next is terrorize, not destroy. They want to see what communities do in a situation like this. After they leave, they go to Jolene to discuss on how weak a community is; and if weak, they take them and let the community burn down. If a community has a strong force, it's a negotiation of letting them join the Frontiers or be killed."

And everyone nodded along, hearing the disturbing content. "Frontiers are about following the rules. Observe, learn, and never be weak. They may have the numbers, however, they do not have the artilleries they used to have. Automatics, annunciation, grenades, solid guarding system. Behind the gates is the city and there are five teams of two, holding in herds away from the city. That's another problem. With the Saviors and Tradepost's weapons, we take the advantage."

"Nathan's a good shot with a rifle, our best sniper. He could man the kill. But I call dibs on Alpha and Beta." Riot offered.

"We'll take two trucks, have the heaviest weapons in both our communities," Negan ordered, "Nathan and Riot will show us the way to Frontiers. But in the meantime, we need to stop at a school. There are kids who are going to be the middle of the shit of the Frontiers and my kids went off to save their asses. And as we get to Nevada, we scout around the place. Look for weak spots before we attack. I wanna know the fuckers I'm going to deal with. So, you assholes agree?"

All agreed and left the building, except Nathan who stood there, wanting to ask him something. Negan suppressed a frustrated sigh, "It's not the right time."

Nathan nodded, "I know. But I need too. Just for a little awhile."

-:-:-:-:-

And Negan knew Nathan is making the wrong day to ask her. Mal comes back outside and struts her way through the streets. Whatever was in her intentions, she was glaring at Nathan and suddenly pulled her gun to his head.

"Shit! Mal-"

"You brought this here, Strider." She growled. Nathan didn't raise his hands or even flinched. "Who are you exactly, Nathan?"

Nathan stared longingly for a bit before sighing. "I was a Flyer Frontier. Abandoned my charges, betrayed another, and left like a ghost. I did once have someone. It wasn't much considered serious. We broke the law to see each other and drifted off. I lost everything after the fall of the Flyer Frontiers, and someone important. I walked as a dead man, not afraid to death to take me. It's when I saw the card of you, alive and... I needed to see you, Mal."

Mal never blinked, questioning Nathan like a puzzle piece that can't be solved. She lowered the gun, and said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"... I knew your mother. And you being born, I would be- well, I'm your stepfather."

Disbelief filled in Mal's face and in under seconds, she laughs. Literally laughs hysterically, unable to control them. "I just can't-" she chuckles, wiping her eyes. "I was kinda expecting to hear you're my father, but stepfather. What the actual fuck."

"Mal. I know it's hard to understand-"

"Understand? Oh, I completely understand, Nathan. Malanie was never there when I was born and neither were you. Tom is my father figure and the only thing to remember for my childhood. And suddenly you appear out of nowhere and expect me to accept that I have a stepfather, family. My family is Tom, Negan, and the RK's. Don't expect me to greet you into my life, because you were never there."

And that's where she leaves Nathan alone in his heartache. Negan knows Mal has a point, he hated Nathan to abandon her as a child. There could have been things that never happened to Mal, so many terrible things that Mal had to do alone and hold the pain. Now, he ached in his guilt, feeling the bitch slap Mal gave to him.

"Don't worry. She can be stubborn. Believe me." He awkwardly pats his back. "She'll come around."

"Doubt it."

"I'll make her, in many ways." He smirked, licking his lips then stopped when Nathan scowled at Negan. "Jesus, calm down. I've got Tom up my ass. Don't need you too."

-:-:-:-:-

Lugh laid in their bed, the bandage of his left eye is clean white against the bright moon outside their window. Alec's feet barely could move to walk over to the side of Lugh's small bed and he was immobile for probably ten minutes before he forced himself to get closer. He wanted either to stay back and not have to look at Lugh in pain or rush over and pull him into his arms. Alec reached out a hand and took Lugh's in his so gently remembering how just this morning those slender fingers were running over his chest with loving curiosity. He knew they would share that again, he just wasn't sure when. He finally let his eyes wander up to the gauze again only looking at it for a second.

He couldn't bear to see him like that. He knew it had to hurt so painfully and all he wanted was to hunt down and torture the sick person who did this. Lugh didn't deserve this. And he's so scared if it happens again to Lugh since he made the choice to go into the fight. However, he knows he has to be there for Lugh, to not abandon him and know he such a strong man to conquer this pain.

"I know what you're thinking," murmured Lugh, looking away from Alec.

"You awake."

"Don't change the subject, Alec. I have to help."

Alec squeezed harder. "Can't." He lowered his head, shunning his eyes under his bangs.

"Can't? You think this is your choice to make my decisions. I can't lay around while Frontiers are killing my people. I can't let my past take over again and take away everything we have!"

"And I can't lose you again!" He barked Lugh's head off. Tears shed down his cheeks, wheezing in his breathes. "I can't let you be hurt again. I-I-I thought I lost for... for a moment. I don't deserve you, I can't bare anymore of this pain to you."

Lugh finally stared at Alec with an water eye. "I love you Alec. But I can't let myself lay here as helpless. I can't... I can't... let you see me as helpless and weak. I can't let Alpha laugh at me when he defeated me, kicked me, stabbed me and took my left eye out. I just-" He grasps at his bandage and burst into tears. Everything he'd been through he didn't think this would've brought on the waterworks

Lugh kept trying to mess with the bandage and Alec stopped him, pulling him against his chest, supporting him through this.

"Oh, Lugh." He said, starting to get emotional too. He held Lugh until he seemed to be more calm and the sobs stopped. As he sat back against the pillows again, Alec was afraid he would shut him out but he didn't let go of Alec's hand. "You're not weak. You're such a strong, capable man, and I love you. I love how caring you are, being bright under the dark times. You never find yourself to make the rough choices, you find ways to resolve them. And you're fuckin' hot when working on a engine, covered in oil grease or sweating when you practice on your ax's. I love your freckles. I love the way you smile and your green eye. I love you so much." He press a soft but long and compassionate kiss, pulling back to stare at him, running his thumb over Lugh's wrist.

Lugh gave a small smile. "I won't abandon you. And you have to be careful."

"I will. I promise."

-:-:-:-:-

Despite everyone falling asleep almost as soon as they collapsed into bed to get ready for the fight, Sam couldn't sleep. Sure he wasn't going to help them fight because he needs to help the Tradepost and heck, he shouldn't be the only one to think he had enough of fighting. It's a nonexistent conscious of people to fight and kill until one stands in the Ruins. He knows a wish he always considered would not be likely. He wished that some time people could just only fight battles to the Infected, to stand together. If only. Suddenly he heard the tinkling sound of breaking glass in the middle of the night, he bolted upright, on his feet and groping for his bokken.

He crept down the hall, heart in his throat, mind whirring in a panicked rush.

_Oh God. Someone's breaking in and it might be the Frontiers again..._

He kept moving, though, his steps as light as he could make them in the dark of the house. The thought of someone being in here- so close to Vix, to the community- it terrified him beyond what he knew was entirely reasonable. He was silently thankful that the apartment room was on the first floor so that he'd heard it first.

He could hear shuffling footsteps in the kitchen, and he raised the book a bit higher.

_If you think I'm going to let you kill any of them you've got another thing coming-_

He stepped into the moonlit kitchen and saw a figure moving by the counter, fumbling with something. He couldn't make them out in the blackness, but they didn't look terribly huge- he could probably take them down-

A sudden warm light lit up in front of the intruder, and then they turned, facing Sam. They startled at Sam's presence, the candle in their hand nearly tumbling to the floor in their breathless panic. Sam caught sight of the person's terrified face and let out the tense breath that had been stuck in his lungs, his whole body sagging with relief.

"Vix," Sam breathed, letting his arms fall to his sides. "What the heck. I thought you were- holy. I thought you were the Frontier Assassin." Vix was clutching the flickering candle, his breaths coming quick and fast, nearly hyperventilating, and Sam realized that he'd scared her far more than Vix had scared him. He moved toward Vix, expression soft. "Vix, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you- _ouch_!" Sam yelped, jumping back when he felt a sudden searing pain shoot through the bottom of his foot. He stumbled back, and Vix swore, setting the candle on the counter.

"Crap! The glass- Sam, I'm sorry, I should have warned you-" She moved fast, leading Sam around the rest of the glass and sitting him in one of the chairs at the counter. She grabbed the candle and moved it closer, crouching and taking a look at the damage. "It's not bad. Little bit of blood, but nothing too deep. I'm sorry," She said again, straightening up and wandering back through the kitchen, grabbing some paper towels and coming back to blot at the shallow cuts on Sam's foot.

"It's alright, Vix. Really, I'm fine," Sam reassured. "You, uh. You wanna tell me why you're down here breakin' glass and givin' me heart attacks at God-only-knows what time of night?"

"I..." Vix bit her lip, setting the bloodied towels aside. "It's nothing. Just wanted some water. Tried to do it in the dark and ended up missing the counter."

The was something in Vix's voice that told Sam there was a little more to the story than he was letting on. Sam slid two fingers under Vix's chin, gently urging her face up so she could look at him. Vix obliged, and Sam got his answer immediately.

"You're not sleeping." He could tell. It was carved into Vix's face as if with a knife- the weariness, the dark, bruise-like shadows under her pale brown eyes. The eyes themselves were haunted, worry lurking just under the depths.

"I'm just worried," Vix murmured. "Doesn't matter." Her voice was still defensive, but Sam could hear the way it wore on her. Heard the way it cut at him, shard of glass in soft skin. Sam slid his hand from Vix's chin to the side of her face, thumb gently stroking her apple cheek.

"You know you can wake me up and talk to me, right, Vix?" He whispered, trying to cradle his words so that they were an offering, not condescension. "I don't mind. I'm a good listener."

Vix pushed to her feet, and Sam followed suit, ignoring the sting of the cuts. Vix dodged her eyes, focusing on the shards of glass on the wooden floor instead. "I need to clean this up so nobody else gets hurt. Can you- can you hold the candle so I can see? I don't want to miss anything."

Sam nodded, taking the candle and holding it out to illuminate the floor. Vix grabbed the bloodied paper towels and started picking up the pieces gingerly, tossing them into the small trashcan beside the counter. When she was satisfied that she'd gotten all of it, she straightened, and Sam set the candle on the countertop again. "Thanks. God, it's not just I'm worried about the Frontiers attack. I know I'm not the only one who's worried. Lalon, Lugh, definitely Mal."

"It's about the kids."

Vix suppressed his answer. "Why am I worried? We've taught them very well to learn the ways to survive the Ruins. So why am I scared?"

"Well, uh. I guess it is okay to be scared for them, because they're growing up and moving on. It's the first time having to let them go into the world, to make them be alone and stand for themselves," Sam smiled. "I remember Tom when it was my time to be alone. He was injured and took some sleeping pills, and I had to take care of him as he healed. I took down Runners, getting my own food, setting traps, and as he woke up, he still protected me like a child. It took some time for him to get his thick head to get through it. Basically I said it in front of his face and he had a stupid look on his face. Eventually he accepts it. He cares and protects me but lets me grow up."

She thinks about Sam's words when he felt cold fingers grip his wrist tight that his heart stuttered in his chest. "I guess you're right. We never let them go on their own. It's a bigger step than last time. You're very thoughtful."

Sam blushed, and he's glad she can't see under the dark light. "I don't think so. I know you are thoughtful. Also strong, smart, beautiful-"

"Beautiful?"

"Uh- well, uh." Sam couldn't speak. "Yeah, you are- yeah, um."

Impulsively, Vix leaned into the touch, hovering for a moment before pressing her lips to Sam's cheek in a kiss that she hoped conveyed even a fraction of her affection. Sam's breath was unsteady, and his eyes were wide when Vix pulled back. "You're cute."

"So, uh. I guess you like me?"

Vix nodded. "Of course silly. I didn't know if you had a crush on me. Just went with a faith of hope."

"Of course! I mean, I had an crush on you since KillGames. And I was afraid you reject me because I'm not your savior, your prince charming."

"You're not a prince, but you are my charming."

"Well, guess you need your sleep. You need it, Vix." He licked his fingers and snuffed out the candle, momentarily blind in the darkened kitchen while his eyes adjusted. He could make out Vix's silhouette beside him, hazy in the moonlight, and the sudden desire to pull her to him and follow her back to the bed was so tempting that he nearly had to brace himself on the countertop. He was at such a loss of Vix liking him, and all he could think is walk as a newborn fawn.

But Vix didn't want to cuddle before the big fight. So Sam turned away, trying to bury the thoughts.

"Thank you, Sam."

Vix's voice was the barest whisper between them, a low, reverent sound in the empty kitchen. Sam's chest was tight as he turned into Vix, the girl's hazel eyes a golden-black in the dark.

"Of course. Anything, Vix. Be careful for tomorrow."

"I will."

-:-:-:-:-

"I think it's going to take some work, and we're going to have to listen to Noah talk for the hour long drive about everything he and Eugene should do to attack tactics, but yeah I think it might work." He said rather confidently and slung an arm around Mal's waist.

Mal stood in front of the frosted window, seeing the heavy snow storm clouding the walls. Negan knows she's worried- not on the Frontiers but the kids- and he wants to take her mind off but Negan stopped the idea, take a moment and cradled Mal's jaw in his hand, pulling her in for a quick kiss, nothing more than a peck really.

"What was that for?" Mal asked, letting Negan continue to stroke his thumb softly along Mal's jaw.

"I don't kiss you anywhere near enough." Was all Negan offered up as explanation. Mal leaned up and gave him one more chaste kiss.

"Are you worried about something?" Mal questioned. Negan starting to get overly affectionate and sentimental was a tell tale sign that something was nagging at him.

"I'm worried about a lot of stuff. You especially." He admitted and Mal raised both of her eyebrows.

"Worried about me?" She repeated, echoing Negan.

Negan dropped his other hand down to Mal's shoulder and found himself staring into his girlfriend's deep eyes for maybe a little too long before he responded. "You're worried about them. I am too, but I've seen you, Vix, Lugh, and Lalon take care of them, including little AJ. You taught them so well and I can say they will do fine in this shitass world. I know it hurts but it's like ripping a Band-Aid off."

Mal knew that Negan had never really had a way with words for expressing sentiments like that but Mal thought that she understood what Negan was trying to convey. "You're right. I just... will I accept it?"

"Takes time. Believe me, I'm in the same boat. I'm scared shitless for our kids." Negan ran his hand down Mal's arm.

"Our?"

"Fuck, uh." Negan said, a panicked tone in his voice. "Yeah. Our kids. I love the fucking loving shit out of them."

Mal put her hands on Negan's face, grabbed his hair, kissed him before pulling away. "They're your kids as well. I love you."

"Love you too."

Mal slipped her fingers around the red scarf and slipped it off, dropping it on the seat before tugging Negan's plaid winter jacket off. It only took a few steps towards the bed, the shortest second before their tugged each other closer, clashing together in the middle of the room with teeth and tongue. Finally was silently spoken between them as they found each other in the darkened room, hands reacquainting themselves with skin, slipping under clothes, clutching at whatever flesh they could reach. Their bodies in sync with their yearning need to be with one another, hearts beating together, breath coming in desperate pants between longing kisses.

Mal pushed at Negan, lips remaining locked as she shoved him back towards the chair. The kiss broke when she pushed him back into it, a small 'oof' leaving the other man when he hit the seat. She wanted to try something different, even though it wasn't a good time but they both need a stress reliever and Mal wants to find out if she can try this.

Ignoring Negan's confused look, she let herself fall to her knees, her jeans were harsh under her palms when she placed her names on them. She let her eyes lock with Negan, icy blue meeting the warm brown that was slowly disappearing under widening pupils. Her palms slid up Negan's thighs, spreading them as they went, slipping herself between them. She kept her pace slow, enjoying the impatient look that was forming on Negan's face, she could feel the muscles twitching under her touch, could practically see the restraint that Negan was imposing on himself. Mal wondered what was going on in his mind, what he was thinking of doing, what he wanted to do. Her own raced with ideas of all the things she wants to try's with him.

"What're you up to?" Negan asked, one hand coming down to stroke at Mal's cheek.

"What do you think I'm up to?" Mal asked innocently, her fingers deliberately stroking along the hardness she found on their way up to the man's buckle.

Negan inhaled sharply at the teasing touch, he had to clear his throat before replying. "Somethin' that's gonna get me in trouble."

Mal grinned up at him, fingers now working on the man's zipper. "Probably."

"Wait? Are you sure about this?" He asked, wondering if Mal was up to this. Hell, this is her first time doing this. He never asked her to do this before and now she gets the guts to do this was shocking and impressive to Negan.

"I'm very sure. I'm a big girl, okay." She said with confidence.

"Well, shit." Negan nearly shouted, amusement lacing his voice. "Tickle my ball sack and rub my asshole are you serious right now?"

"Negan." Mal glowered.

"Okay, alright, sorry." Negan chuckled. "We should probably make a few things clear right now, huh? I'm willing to let my dick slide down your throat but I don't want to force you. Tell me if it's too much and take your time."

Her hand slipped inside of his open jeans, raising an eyebrow at the man. "No underwear?"

Negan gave one of his own wicked grins. "Took a quick shower. Too lazy to-" his reply cut short when a firm hand wrapped itself around his dick, plucking a deep groan that rumbled out of his chest.

"Makes it easier for me I guess." Mal mumbled to herself. She watched in fascination at the thick hardness in her hand, she could barely wrap her fingers around it, the head was already wet with pre-cum, she used it to ease the glide of her hand down his dick. Her strokes were slow, teasing the man with a tight grip before loosening it to a feather-light touch. Mal dragged her eyes away from his flushed dick to look into brown eyes.

Negan's eyes flashed with lust, his hands twitched towards her but they didn't, clenching hard on the armrests.

Mal smiled sweetly at him, keeping their eyes locked as she brought her head forward, tongue slipping out to lap at the moisture gathering at Negan's head. She saw the shock on Negan's face, witnessed the pleasure that glazed over his eyes when she lapped at it again, hips shifting forward in an attempt to follow the retreating tongue. Mal bit her lip, using her hand to tug at Negan's cock again, taking a moment to consider the man.

She'd never had any inclination to do this before, he'd never really considered it to be something she'd ever enjoy but the reactions from Negan made her crave it, they urged her to do more, to take more of him. So she leaned forward once more, adjusting her hand so she could lick up from the base to the leaking tip, tasting the man properly for the first time. The taste of come was unpleasantly good; she focused in the deep, husky groans that were falling from Negan's lips. There was still the distinct taste of Negan, the familiar, intoxicating smell of the man. She paced herself, settling for kittenish licks against his skin that had Negan melting under her hands. She dipped her tongue down to lavish his balls with the same attention, using her saliva to wet the man's cock as she stroked up and down.

She traced around his balls before trailing her tongue along a thick vein that travelled up his cock. She paused at the head, licking once, twice, then spreading her lips to take the spongy flesh into her mouth. Negan jolted under her, she felt the breeze of a hand moving, and put his hand on her hand, only clamping on her hair and nothing else. Mal stopped a bit, freaked a little at his movement.

"Shit, sorry, don't stop." The hand returned to dig into the armrest.

Mal continued, sucking gently at the tip, surprised by the rush of come that drenched her tongue in the salty liquid. She swallowed it down, moving her mouth further down the length before sliding back up. She used her hand to stroke the parts she couldn't reach with her mouth, letting the two meet in the middle before dragging apart. She let her spit drip down the length, keeping his dick nice and wet, making it easier to drive the man crazy with her touch.

Her head bobbed back and forth, jaw starting to ache from the constant pressure, he was so big inside of her. She let the head slip out of her mouth, still connected by a trail of spit that was absurdly hot. Mal looked up at Negan again, licking her lips to break the trail. "You taste so good." She spoke, voice heavy with lust.

"You're gonna be the fuckin' death of me." Negan replied.

Mal grinned, resuming her strokes on the hardness. "What a way to go huh?"

Negan grinned back at her. "Fuck yeah baby."

She took him back into her mouth, eyes closing once more, she was enjoying herself far too much, feeling Negan slipping in and out of her lips, the sound of him moaning her name so desperately.

" _Fuck... Mal_... Can I- _oh fuck_. Can I touch you?"

"Mmmmhmmm." Mal's assent vibrated on his dick, sending outrageously pleasurable tingles up his spine. His hands moved immediately, shifting to wind themselves into long hair, encouraging her bobbing head to move faster. He tried not to force her, tried not to push too hard, the last thing he wanted was to scare Mal off when he was so fucking close. A particularly deep suck pushed his restrained, all he wanted was to fuck into the sopping heat, come deep inside her throat. He pulse raced at the thought, the images sending his body racing towards the edge.

"Oh yeah baby, that's it... _fuck_..." His hips thrust up involuntarily, pushing himself deeper into the wet heat. He was more than grateful that he didn't choke her, impressed that Mal just took it, slipping more into her mouth. Negan practically jolted out of his chair when Mal took him even deeper, swallowing around him, her throat fluttering around his cock. He let his head fall back, the indescribable pleasure seeping through his veins erasing any pain from hitting the hard chair back. His eyes shut against the beige ceiling swirled with damp marks. His world fell away, his mind disappeared, his everything became the slickness around his dick, the deviant tongue that wrapped itself underneath the length, stroking along it with every backstroke. "Christ, Mal..."

He was so close, so ready to release himself. He tried to warn Mal, he didn't want to force her to swallow if she didn't want to. His warning went ignored, Mal merely hummed once again and took him back into her throat. That was all it took for his climax to rip through him, hips thrusting up as he spilt into Mal's mouth.

Mal rode it out, pulling back slightly to swallow down the salty liquid that flooded her mouth. She pulled away when Negan stopped twitching, releasing the man from her mouth. She sat back on her knees, taking a few moments to catch her breath. Negan is proud of Mal. Mal never fails to blow Negan's mind. Even now, Negan is trying to process that Mal really let that happen- that she wanted it. That she isn't totally disgusted with Negan's presence. But nope, she really did it. She's really got down on her knees and sucked his cock like a champion, and if Negan wasn't so goddamned stimulated right now, he would be flattered. He slips his fingers under her chin, pulling her head up to look at him all flustered.

"Mal, you're fucking amazing."


	35. Chapter 33

By Negan's count, two days went by before they were finally within range of the school.

It wasn't even that the drive between Tradepost and Nevada was that far, it was just that they had to keep stopping: from heavy snow storms, taking stops to camp until the storm stops, to make sure they were on the right route, to warm the guns so they don't get cold, to stop when a road was blocked by cars or fallen trees or the dead and try to move them.

By the time Riot started telling people it's better to be in the forest than the roads, people were tired and cranky, smelled like sweat from the work. Negan, for one, was ready to be out of the damn truck for a while. As used as he was to being on the road, he needed some space to breathe. Everything right now felt suffocating.

They set up for another night, cutting branches of spruce and bark into little tents to lay in and sat around the big bomb fire, Eugene and Alec in the front, Bud and Tom way in the back and all the Saviors around them, The RK's on either side of Tom, and Mal snugged beside Negan. His arm pressed casually against Mal's, but Riot is on his other side, smiling at their affection and Mal backs away like it was a big deal. And, shit, he thought, maybe Riot really likes to fuck Negan and it's the first time Negan actually feels nervous. Hell, he never gets embarrassed as to who to fuck, however, having Mal as his girlfriend he straightened his ass up. Although, seeing Mal giving the same dirty eye he recognized to Riot. Mal jealous is pretty cute.

"How far out are we?" Tom asked Nathan.

"About 10 miles." He glanced at Mal and she didn't look back at him. Ouch, he thought. Mal gave no sympathy to Nathan at all when he confessed. Does he feel pity for the guy, he guesses.

"Would of been five if we split up." Riot said.

"It's not a bad idea. This storm is going to continue and we might not have the time to get there."

"The RK's can go to the five miles road. We'll go in, see if it's clear. We'll radio you and let you know what's going on." Vix said.

Negan nodded and clasps his gloves hands. "Alright, we split. The Saviors will drive the roads flat. You RK's get to the school and report immediately when you get there."

"Me and Riot are going to set up some traps," Mal asked.

"Be careful, baby," he cooed in a low voice. Mal smiled and kissed Negan on the cheek before her and Riot go deep into the winter woods. Watching her doing her own thing was always intriguing to Negan, like he couldn't believe he inhabited the same timeline as this woman.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal and Riot set up the wires around the trunk of the trees, low to the ground under the snow were it's hidden. A dark cloud is coming towards them, strong winds echoed the canopy.

"We better do it quick- what are you doing?" Riot leaned against a tree, swinging his chains around.

"Finished my traps," he pointed at the five lines around the west and north side of the traps. "So you and Negan? How's a girl like you go for that hottie?"

Mal growled. "That's between me and him, and none of your business."

Riot's eyes widen. " _Whoa_! Okay, slow down. Don't need to bite my head off."

"I won't bite if you try to back off my boyfriend."

"And I will. I mean, I do fantasize myself fucking him but he's taken and I kinda have a set of eyes on someone."

Mal rolled her eyes. "You care about those children?"

He wrapped the chain around his hips and scoffed, smirking. "Yeah. We've been abandoned, all orphans. Beaten by those jackasses, hating the weak and... the different. But we stayed together, being the baddest punks in the community. Kal have the idea to leave... so yeah. You could say I care, somewhat. Do I love them, not really. I don't know."

She did smile a bit, but she hidden it from Riot. "You care." Her smile disappears, thinking on the kids. She thought so much as to how they are in the Ruins, alone yet prepared. How are they feeling now? Worried? Relaxed? _Please be careful._

" _AAAAHHH_!"

They heard a scream. A faint but unmistakable calling that Mal's face paled at the voice.

" _AAAHH_!"

"MAX!" And Mal sprinted towards his voice, screaming his name to him. Max's crying pleads were pitching in the forest, unsure were it could lead her. She didn't care if she is far away or Riot is trying to find her, calling her, she needs to save him. His cries break Mal in many pieces, her legs burning, stomping through the thick snow. Then his voice is deafening, and she searched long and hard for Max, whipping her head in circles while he calls.

" _AAAHH_!" And it repeated over and over, and Mal can't see him. Then she looks up in the trees and spots a small radio, tied on a branch and it has Max's voice.

Suddenly his voice stops when a throwing star blade stabs the radio. "MAL!" Riot said in heavy breathing, rushing over to her.

"Max..."

"It's not Max! It's the Frontiers trap. They record loved ones people care about."

"Then how did they-"

"They didn't hurt him. They must of been tracking them and recorded them at a distance."

" _How_ can you be sure?"

"He would of called your name if they hurt them."

And then they heard it again. But it wasn't Max's voice, it was a boy in a static voice. Clear and unmistakable calling to Riot, pleading Riot. They stopped short, and when Mal glanced over at Riot, he looked petrified. " _Riot! HELP!_ "

"Riot?"

"Z-Zed? ZED!" When he looked back at them, his face was bleak. He shook his head, and then Riot was throwing himself to the voice, scrambling over with surprising speed, and Mal rushed to follow suit.

They ran and ran, Riot never stopped running. He scorches his throat, calling and calling to the radio voice, not caring for any Frontiers around. Mal kept up with Riot, running up a steep slope that felt uneven as she walked up. She is very close behind his tail, reaching out to pull his arm and yank him into his sense as he did. Who would this voice be? Maybe-

And the ground break below their feet, snow and black shingles crumble and fell onto a black hole.

Mal laid for a minute, groaning at the sharp needles and aches of her back muscles. Snow flakes sprinkled down through the hole, and she rolls over. Whatever Mal expected to find inside, it wasn't this. The place had been devastated. And not just by the dead, Mal noticed immediately. The place is pitch black by the full cover of the snow, and burnt, reduced to blackened rubble and unstable charcoal skeletons. Glasses had dragged out into the ground, and there were bodies on the ground with limbs missing, gnawed and cut off. The place had been ransacked by Infected, however with many bodies, it's a den with no escape. It's a feeding ground.

She turned to see Riot on his knees in the middle of the ground, curling in on himself, mumbling to himself. "Those fuckers. _Whywhywhywhy_. He's gone, he's-"

"HELP ME! AAAHH!" the voice never stopped above them on the building. The boy shriek in agony, crying and sobbing for Riot and Riot covered his eyes, rocking back and forth, hot tears dripped to the charcoal ground.

_Poor Riot. Whoever the voice was is gone, spent so long in revenge, just to come back to this..._

"Riot. It's not him. The Frontiers did this. You have to listen to me." She looked at his face, reading the emotional damage there: anger, frustration, devastation.

"You son of bitches... You've done enough to him. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO HIM!"

Then a bone-chilling shriek roared the building and the recording stopped. Mal reaches to her holster and her gun is not there. Shit, she left it with Negan. She rushes to Riot, putting her hand over his mouth to shut him. She puts her finger to her lips and points to the shriek. And Riot straightened up but he still shakes from his sadness.

Mal would try kill the Runner, however she can't be sure how many are in this building. Dragging Riot, they crouched down and listened to the inhuman crackles, whines and hisses the Runner made as it searched around, trying to find the source of the noise it had heard just moments before. Riot had closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and was clearly holding in cries of anger by main force alone. Finally, the Runner tired of its search and waddled away towards a door a few yards away leading to a corridor.

Mal risked a look over the lip of the top of the rack, seeing only the luminous eyes of the Runner and pointed. Riot nodded; there was a scaffold leading up out of this retail space to an upper floor's main corridor. Of course, they had to get past the Runner thing first and find a way out.

Riot frowned and slowly reaches blindly in the dark to find a tool or something. His fingers touches a bottle out of the rack. He rose up and tossed it across the office space to smash against the far wall. The Runner screeched and rushed towards the sound. Just when Mal was about to think it had worked... a second came out from an office on the other side of the internal corridor. Mal watched with growing frustration as the second Runner wandered out to a point right in front of the scaffold leading up and out and stood there, twitching spastically and making little screeching noises to itself.

Slowly, they crab-walked sideways along the arc of high dining tables towards the exit.

The second Runner had wandered away a bit. Mal still didn't like the probable outcome of trying to climb the scaffold with those things nearby. She reached out and found a bottle from the table in front of her and threw it as hard as she could towards the lobby. There was a distant but startlingly loud shattering noise as the bottle it the floor of the lobby level. With a terrible screech, one of the Runners raced onto the lobby walkway and stood there, growling madly as it tried to detect what had made the noise. The other moved a few paces down the corridor but didn't go too far.

Mal grimaced, wanting to find a possible exit out of this trap. She gestured Riot to climb the scaffold before vaulting the tables and crab-walking slowly up behind the nearest Runner. It's where she sees a small light straight across, an exit. Mal nodded the light to Riot and he nodded, and they stood up when she could smell the musty rot.

_RRRROAAAHH!_

A Runner drove through the dark and lunged upright to Mal. Mal holds the Runner by the neck, its arms swinging around and she drove her machete into the creature's neck, carving open artery and vein. She then dove into a side office, as the other Runner spun around in response to the other's screech of death. Mal could hear the creature padding closer, the hissing and growls of its echo-location filling the air. Mal flattened herself against the wall and willed her breathing to be shallow and silent as the creature scanned the office. Then he heard a faint 'clang' from outside. The Runner turned towards the sound with a loud, dangerous hiss. As it braced itself to charge towards the location, Riot jumped out behind it and wrapped the chain on the nape of its neck and snapped it. The already-lifeless Runner slumped to the floor.

"Riot!" In response to Mal's scream, Riot turned the other way just in time to see the Runner lunging for him, its drooling, lipless mouth with the grotesque mouth practically darting for the soft flesh of his throat. Somehow, Riot managed to get his forearm into the thing's throat and stop it from reaching biting range. Even so, the transmitted force of the Runner nightmare's charge knocked him flat. Mal rose up and pulled her strength to pull back the hissing, screeching thing as it tried to get close enough to tear him apart with its teeth. It lost its grip and swung it underhand into the Runner's jaw and then into the center of its face, sending it to shudder and lay still. It's that where the horrible shriek of discovery shrilled the dark building. They looked up to see a Runner charging from the middle door, then six more charging behind. Both sprinted towards the light; Riot smoothly pulled out a throwing star blade he had stuffed into his pack and pitched it into the Runner's atrocity's face. The creature's head jerked back from the solid impact and it staggered, losing the momentum of its charge and making the herd stumble. Another Runner appeared out of nowhere in blind sight and Mal met it half-way flat, horizontal swing of her machete. There was a loud crunch as the front of the Runner's skull caved in and it was tossed back onto the ground in a spray of blood.

And Mal slammed herself against the door and it's solid. She slams again, again, and again and it opens, frost sprout at the impact and a gush of cold, strong winds blows at them. Riot rushes out and she closes the door, leaning against it as the herd bang the door.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

She holds steady, using all her weight against the frosted door, her boots sliding on the snow as Riot tries to hide something. " _Oh shit_!"

Beyond the door by the snow storm was three figures wearing military body armor. All three men pointed assault rifles, aiming at them both and they stayed still, flaming eye contact at each other. The herd noises and hisses were loud behind the door, and the armored men didn't detect the threat behind the door.

"Raise your hands and drop to the ground!" One growled under the mask. Thus they were unaware of Mal and the door.

"Surprised to see survivors here. You could make great Frontiers."

Mal looks at Riot and slowly nods and he immediately knows what she is thinking. And Mal lets go of the door of horrors. A litter of Runners charge towards the soldiers and the gunshots fired, caving the skulls and the black blood bleed in the snow.

The herd kept coming and all had to reload when one a Runner jumps and slams the Frontier to the ground, ripping through the Velcro pad then biting through his jaw and others join the live stock. One Runner stumbles to Mal's side; the ruin of the Runner creature's face was looking right at Mal. It raised its arms and took a single tentative step forwards.

On the third step, Mal swings and it slits into the center of its chest, the impact knocking it backwards a pace. Suddenly a Frontier fires at the Runner towards Mal, The powerful pistol round blew apart the remains of creature's skull and the decapitated corpse dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. It's then Riot charged towards the Frontier, kicking below the Velcro padding to the groin. He kneels down, groaning before tying the chain around his neck, squeezing until his eyes are bloodshot and drops his arms on the chain and fell still.

"Run!" Riot yells and they run into the storm, unaware as to where to go and the two left Frontiers follow behind their footsteps.

She runs, not looking back as Riot- where is Riot. He was just beside her. She lost Riot and finding him in this storm is a unsolved problem to case in. Then a crunch of the snow made her crouched down behind a tree covered with a dust-sheet. At the other end of the storm, the last Frontier took up a guard position through the forest.

Mal ghosted between cover of the misty snow, getting closer and closer to the Frontier. She waited for the Frontier to pass by her and then sneaked in behind him. Mal came up close behind the Frontier, ultra-aware of every noise being made. Somehow, Mal managed to get close enough to suddenly jump up, clap a hand over the man's mouth under his helmet's Lexan faceplate and crush his windpipe with his other hand. The Frontier struggled for a few moments before falling still.

The wind is frigid in her eyes, squinting trough the snow. It started out with her feet turning cold by the ankle deep snow then it went to the legs to her freezing fingers and now her whole face. She wraps herself around, rubbing her arms and chest to keep warm. This storm is terrible; Riot is gone and she can't call him by the Frontier and she doesn't know where she is heading. She is terribly lost.

-:-:-:-:-

The Saviors jumped at the sight of Riot, alone, exhausted and covered in blood. He drops to his knees as everyone joins in. Negan's mind exploded when he only saw Riot and he rushed through the crowd. "Riot, what happened?" He barked and he didn't mean it but he needs answers now.

"Frontiers. We were in a trap and we ran. I lost Mal. She over there." He replied in a distance voice.

And Negan runs towards the direction to where Mal is and the Saviors yelled for him to wait, and he never stopped. then he heard it, a faint but definitively human shout in the distance. He walls through the storm and yelled for her. "Mal!"

Negan moved fast when he sees a figure and runs towards the figure. To the disappointment is a frozen Infected; he stills runs towards it, bringing Ellie down on the Infected's head in a deadly arc.

"Mal! Mal!"

Negan lifted his scarf and covered his face from the wind, listening intently for the sounds of Mal. He mowed down the snow, praying loudly in his head.

_Please let her be okay-_

"Mal!" Negan yelled, relieved to see Mal sitting, unharmed, across from him. He runs towards her and sees her shivering body. He touches her cheek to see if she is responding and, Jesus Christ she is cold as fuck. She lifted her head, lips quivering. "N-Negan?"

"Yeah. I'm here Mal." He grinned.

"Got a l-l-little lost. I-I needed to find you."

"You came here just to have some Negan time," he chuckled, taking over one layer of his coat, wrapping the coat around her fringed body. He wraps under her legs and lifts her up.

She smirked. "C-Care to warm me up?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, I don't fuck icicles."


	36. Chapter 34

Everyone was springing in paranoia. Hearing about the seventy yard trap by the Frontiers, the Saviors armed their guns, not going to sleep, just standing and waiting for any signs of Frontiers that might come and attack them in their sleep. Even Negan himself was reckless of his lack of sleep; he bitched at his people to get some sleep at least but like him they don't listen.

Negan jumped through the woods, searching for signs of movement and peering at the back box of the cargo truck where Mal is warming herself up with Riot. The area was heavily wooded... anyone could be out there, just beyond the tree-line. He heard Nathan trying to tell Bud, the RK's and Negan that the guy could have snuck up on them and didn't. "It's was only three, checking on trap within the area. The community won't be alert about their disappearance."

"And how do we know they aren't watching us, maybe recording their sick game and kill us?" Bud gritted his teeth, rubbing his shaggy loose hair.

"They record when they know the enemy. They never come into thick bushes. Only roads."

"How much do you know the place?" Negan lifts Ellie and lets her sit upon his shoulder.

Nathan shrugged. "The basics. The apartments, garden, the squad area. What I do not know is routes to sneak in. We walked out the gates and that's it."

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Keep giving us the shit we need. We'll figure out the entrance later." Bud and Nathan, although Nathan stopped to stare at the flap of the tent. He stood still, wanting to tentatively walk to Mal. Of course, the result he get is no other than the side glances and avoiding space. As much as he seemed to play the part of the harmless, good-natured traveler, Negan knew better than to think such a thing still existed. The fact that he can't win the award for the best stepfather of the year, give a little credit to the guy.

"What's the deal with Nathan?" Lalon asked, sharping the blade on his spear.

"Uh... Christ," he whispered. Should he tell them? Mal already came out her dark closet so there should not be any more secrets anymore. "He's her stepfather. Had affair with her mother under Flyer Frontier noses."

"What?" All spoke on shock.

"He wanted to see her, and it's not the happy family picture shit."

"Oh, Mal," Vix said. "How is she taking it?"

"Well, not fucking good. She doesn't see him as a relative."

"He's not related to her, so it's right for her to do that," Lalon questioned, unsure if he is right.

"Maybe. But she should at least talk to him. Give at least comfort." Lugh suggested. "Mal is the only family he has got. Need a day to talk."

Lalon smiled. "We'll snap Mal out of head. But it takes time and might be sore. Or Negan, you can... you known." He thrust his hips in the air slowly.

"My God Lalon!" Vix gasped.

"Why?" Lugh replied. Negan chuckled.

"Bargaining her would work."

"How can you know Mal and Negan-" Vix stopped herself and awkwardly smiled. "Consummated their love."

Negan smirked in a cocky grin, licking his lips. "Oh don't worry honey. We consummated the lovin' fuck out of each other. I can think of ways to get her ass in gear."

-:-:-:-:-

"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Riot swallowed and buried his chin on his knees. "I heard one," he said quietly, and he lapsed into silence.

Mal stroked her fingers for a few minutes. "Who's Zed?" Her answer was in the way Riot's entire body flinched at the name. "I'm sorry," she said slowly, "you don't have to tell about it." She tugged the knitted blanket, snugly around her shoulders.

Riot lifted his head at the urging. "I'll tell you," he said quietly. "Guess I gotta."

 _It's not about "gotta," Riot. You should tell me everything. You should trust me with all your shit_. Whoever this person was is breaking Riot. He has the look of exhaustion and an broken expression.

Something was very wrong. She had never seen Riot like this - shell-shocked, that was the word, something Lalon would talk about from time to time when he yarned about his days of making fun of Lugh. He was shell-shocked, and every time Mal had looked into his haunted eyes she felt the icy grip of dismay on her heart.

Riot immediately sagged against the wall with a sigh. "It was almost a year and a half," he said hoarsely, "that it happened." He took another long swallow from his steaming cup of brewed coffee. "I lost him," he said, and the tears flooded his eyes in an instant, spilling over onto his cheeks. "Losing him made me the crazy boy I'm now today."

He lifted a hand and brushed away the wetness on his face with his thumb. New tears slicked his face in the wake of the tender gesture. "It started in a long story," he said, voice steady and calm despite the steady track of tears down his face. "So I'm going to make it short."

Riot lifted solemn, sad eyes up with a remorse smile. "Zed and I were the troubled boys in the Frontiers area. Kicked our asses when we misbehave, and this cute guy took me on a scavenge hunt for the day he was ordered. Instead he asks me if I wanted to leave. I'm said, sure. Why not? Escaping that place was the best thing ever; no rules. We can do whatever we want. We worked together, getting to know each other. He was such the adult; ordering me to stay out of troubled situations and being overprotective. I just joke around, pull his panties in a twist. In a month, fighting Infected, running from Frontiers, it was the month where we were at a mall. Destroying the place, dancing to old music and had our first kiss. And you know where it'll take after that. Make outs to jerking each other off to giving extraordinary blow jobs then we made love twenty-four seven," he chuckled. "God, we fucked like bunnies, and he was so good to me. I could barely walk for a week. Then like any storybook, two boys fall in love with each other, make love, and then we thought about marriage. Why not? We're young and may not live long. Let's do it. Got some rings on Infected we butchered, did our own marriage and the hottest honeymoon I'll never forget."

Riot had his cheek pillowed on arm. He was curled up, and he was surprised to find that he felt warm and safe despite his journey back into that dark day. Even his tears had dried up. But they're coming back. "But we knew the Frontiers would catch us. And we did. Running circles around the mall, and they were all around us, cornering us until we were tired. Alpha and Beta dragged us back to Nevada and were doing a vote as to what our punishments were. Alpha and Beta have their way to hate people in love, and it wasn't just love that made them hate us. It was our sexuality, two boys falling in love are pure sin and makes us less of a man. Then suddenly Zed attacks and we ran into the forest," Riot let his eyes drift shut. "It was then Zed and I got caught by them and we fought, pulling ourselves away from their grasp. I never looked back to see if he was free, I thought he's behind my track and I tripped over and busted my head against a rock. I-I woke up and my first encounter is the orange glow between the trees, the... smell of burnt flesh. I-I... all I remember is seeing the sole boots swaying in the air, the fire consuming... t-the legs and his entire body crisped and charcoaled. I-I-I... fuck..." Riot felt his stomach grow cold and harden at the memory, and he cried hard under his breath. Mal's hand came up to rest on the back of his neck, warm and steadying. She had been silent and attentive throughout the entire story, and now he blew out a long, slow breath. "I'm very sorry of your loss," she said under his breath. His hand wandered over the spot behind his shoulder. "I felt that I died where he died. That if I wasn't careful enough, I wouldn't care anymore. I had nothing." He pressed his lips to the top of his hand, biting his knuckles. "I care about Kal. I think I love him, but I can't accept myself to tell him. I'm afraid I'll lose him."

"It's okay to be scared for the people you love," Mal said slowly. "You can't ignore it and not ask him. Being alone is the worst thing to ever have, it consumes you and you won't be the same. It's hard to accept a new open heart, but it doesn't mean you don't love Zed. You always will, and you will also love Kal. Open yourself to him."

"Thanks for the advice. I will do that, thanks," Riot whispered.

"Don't thank me."

Riot pulled himself up a little on his forearms and had a dirty smirk. "So, do I get a threesome with Negan?"

"Don't push it."

-:-:-:-:-

Everything went smoothly enough as the RK's split in their own travel, marking the map of Riot's route to the school. It's a risk to be in the woods with no recruits - alone with Frontiers behind their trails and traps- however, the RK's couldn't handle staying another storm to dig more snow out of the roads and stay another night. More of these waiting games again brings another loss of time to help the kids and their kids. Everyone is anxious and made little breaks on the travel; Mal barely had any sleep and they noticed.

"Shit." Mal hissed as she almost slipped on ice, sputtering herself to a tree to hold herself up.

"You alright?" Vix asked.

Mal sighed and scrubbed a hand through her long hair. "Yeah."

Vix shook her head, looking resigned. "It's okay to be worried."

Mal glanced up at her, and she cautiously placed one hand on Mal's shoulder, a sense of satisfaction coming over her when Mal clasps her hand. "We've trained them. They're prepared. But why am I scared?"

Lalon strides over to them. "I don't know the answer. Maybe because they are going to a unknown place and the Frontiers will come and attack them. I'm very scared for them. But I'm happy they did this."

They stared at Lalon with a blank state. "Look, I don't mean it's fine they left without telling us. I just think about how grown up they are." He smiled to himself.

"Maybe we are scared because this is the first time where they are on their own," Lugh said. "They've grown so fast."

"Too fast," Mal chuckled. "Yeah. You're right, Lugh. This time it's their choice to make their life and learn from our lessons and grow on their own. Yet, I need to find them badly."

Vix smiled and everyone hugged around Mal and each other. "Now, Mal. Do have anything to say to us?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

" _Mal_ ," Vix said in the attitude tone, "remember what we said about no more secrets."

"And I kept that promise to you guys. So, I do not know what you mean."

"It's about Nathan Strider," Lugh raised an eyebrow, "you've been avoiding him a lot."

Mal sighed. "He's a step-father- no, actually he's a guy that knew Malanie and had an affair before. He's just a guy helping us against the Frontiers."

"Ouch, Mal."

"Oh, c'mon Lalon. He was never in my life. You guys are my family and nothing more. Did Negan told you?"

"Yes. But, Nathan came all this way to find you. Give some appreciation. A nice talk. That's all." Vix squeezed Mal's shoulder.

"Negan set all of you up, didn't he?"

"Maybe."

"That's definitely a yes."

"Pretty please." She pouts, blinking like a sad puppy, Lalon and Lugh did the same thing, whining and whimpering under their lips. Mal rolled her eyes and growled. "Okay! Stop it. Maybe, sometime we will talk."

"Yeah!" Lalon jumped and chest bumped Lugh.

Mal's eyes were weary, but she managed to grace them with a big laughter. "Okay, boys. Come down."

"Now, in this subject, I also heard about you and Negan."

She suddenly turns red all over her face. "Oh. Well, yeah. We... um, did it."

"Oh, so beautiful. So, was it incredible?"

"Well, I don't know the word to describe it. But, it was the best thing in my life and I will never forget about."

"Oh my God. He must be incredible. God, young love."

Mal rolled her eyes. "It's not the first time we did it."

"There's more? Tell me the details."

Mal and Vix walk off as they talked about the romantic situations her and Negan did, and behind them Lugh and Lalon listened and were disgusted. Actually mortified and confused.

"This is how girls talk about sex?" Lalon quirk an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me. I say me and Alec had sex." He cringed, regretting his choice of words.

They both look at each other and sighed at the same time and said together, "Women."

" _Well, well_?" A Scottish voice called, and Mal's head turned... and then Lalon felt a hand wrap around his torso, surging his spear across the ground and a cold blade against his throat. "Calvin," he growled.

Everyone sprang into action all at once, weapons raised on Calvin. Mal, Vix, and Lugh stood front and center, gun in hand, standing between Calvin and Lalon. Vix and Mal him on either side, Lugh's fingers drumming against the ax's handle.

"It's nice to meet all of you again." Calvin took a step forward, pushing Lalon ahead.

Eyes not leaving Calvin, Mal addressed him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just minding my own business, getting far away from those soldiers then I see you guys coming here. Thought I come in and say hello."

"Soldiers? I'm guessing Frontiers." She growled at Calvin, knowing full well that she was being hostile and not caring in the least bit and Calvin grinned more, not caring at her hostile nature.

"How do you know the Frontiers?" Vix asked, pulling back the notch of her arrow.

"Got a visit into their group," Calvin said, sounding just as skeptical as Mal felt. "They wanted... an audition."

"Audition? Like recruitment?" Lugh said.

"Yeah, however I didn't agree on their rules and they were a bit bias on me," Calvin said nonchalantly. "So, I made my escape. It was too easy, they never noticed my little secret."

"More like escaping for your life. They took you in to fight for your strength and you disagreed. Now, you're running like again. First Negan, now the Frontiers as your enemies. Maybe you should let us end your misery."

"Oh, Mally. That wouldn't be fun if you kill me now," The man put her on edge, the way he approached them with Lalon by the neck, greeted them with a friendly smile, all the while looking completely unbothered. That was what stuck with Mal the most, made her uneasy: he looked completely calm, like the dozen-plus people pointing weapons on him weren't a threat to him in the least. Either this guy was extremely confident, or... or he did want to be shot. The thought made Mal's skin crawl.

"Heard the Saviors are going to the Frontiers. You do know any of their areas, where their weapons are, food supplies. Anything? Aww, too bad." He playfully pouted.

They stared at him blankly.

"It's not a camp, though." Calvin said. "It's a community. One that I think you'd all make a valuable addition to. It's not my call, though. I thought that you guys would be prepared. Well, once I kill half-breed here, I go and watch the scene where the Frontiers go to the school with your kids. Oh, they will be the first to die, and as you come in, they will instantly kill all of you. And I will smile, laugh and dance and enj-"

Suddenly Lalon butts his head against Calvin's forehead, knocking him back and releasing his grip. Lalon kicks his jaw and he slams against a tree. Lalon picked up the long dagger from Calvin, putting it the back of his pants and grabs his spear. Everyone dash towards Calvin and point the weapons at his head. Spitting blood into the ground, Calvin sighed and slowly raised his hands.

"Go ahead," he said, the look of utter contempt on his face made Mal stare blankly at him. "You've killed my group. My boys... Make your boyfriend happy."

Mal's jaw tightened. It meant nothing, she knew, but it still felt like too much to kill him, she could not do it. Her finger stayed on the trigger and never flinched or tighten. She looked at Calvin's state; his clothes are ratted, covered in the snow and dirt. He looked tired, hair loose and he looked a bit malnutrition. This look made Mal see herself in the past, behind the dark room, the chains around his wrists and ankles, and she can see Calvin his pain and loss. Everything he did to her, bullying her was not just for fun, was it. He's filled with anger, despair and so lost. We're the same, aren't we?

Mal then uncocks her hammer and puts the gun in her holster.

Calvin chuckled. "What happened to the killer, Mal?" Suddenly she pulls out rope out of her backpack and ties around his wrists. She yanks on the rope to pull him off his feet. "Ouch, that's too tight."

"Good. You're coming with us. If you know so well about the Frontier community and help us get inside without being noticed, then we can let you go."

"And why would I?" He cocked his eyebrow, smudging a smirk.

Suddenly, her demeanor changed. She smiles darkly, licking her lips and leaned over to him. "Because you wouldn't want me to talk to Negan that you're alive and well. Oh, and Negan will be so stoked. Because he will have fun with you. He will fuck you so hard you will beg for mercy, torture you until you beg for him to stop, and he won't stop. And when he does, you will kiss your ass goodbye to Ellie. Got it?"

Calvin shuttered under Mal's vile words, imagining the terrible idea of Negan torturing him. He's terrified of Negan and he doesn't want that. Gulping a hard swallow, he nodded and whimpered. "Okay."

She pulls the rope like a leash and the RK's follow beside Mal. "Mal? You know Negan doesn't do rape?" Lalon said.

"I know. I just wanted to put the fear in God to him."

"Well, it worked. I'm shaking, seriously. You're scary."

-:-:-:-:-

When Calvin strode along in his capture, he wasn't quiet in the trip. They walk through the forest, trailing behind Mal and switched on holding the rope on Calvin, killing one or two Infected along the way. They like the quietness of the forest and it was peaceful, and that's where it was ruined by Calvin whistling through his walk, twinkling his thumbs, not caring if any Infected or Frontier may hear them. It's starting to get annoying, and Calvin knew he is annoying them.

"Man, what a beautiful day it is," He looked up at the sky. "Seeing it with my two eyes. Hey, Lugh. How's it going bud? I've missed you."

Lugh ignored him. Lalon growled at him. "Can you be quiet for once?"

Calvin dipped his head in acquiescence. "That's fine. Small talk is alright. But how are you Lugh, anyway. I've noticed something different about you. Hmm, can't quite put my finger in. Oh, it's the patch. Tell me, what happened to your eye."

"Cut it Calvin," Vix warned him.

"What? I'm just curious. Loss of an eye is terrible. Does your faggot boyfriend still love you with that disgusting mess on your face? Such a shame."

Lalon rounded on him, face dangerous. "How about you shut your mouth before I do." He snapped. Vix reached out for him, and he jerked back.

"Lalon, stop it. He's not doing any harm."

Calvin laughed. "Oh, things are getting spicy here. Listen to Vix, she always know what's best."

Lalon yanked the rope and Calvin growled. "Behave yourself or we tie you up to a tree." Mal pointed.

He sighed childishly. "Fine. I'll behave."

Finally peace and quiet. They came across two vehicles in the middle of the woods, and Vix and Mal came back bearing gifts to put in their supplies packs, a few frozen water bottles, crackers and a crowbar. There had been no sign of another person, Vix said, but Calvin quickly noticed the food in their hands, licking his dry lips.

"We're keeping this," Mal said at Calvin as she observed the crackers. "You'll get your food once we get to the school."

They keep walking and Mal checked how far they are, as she reports them that they are about ten miles away from the lake. "We can probably cross the lake. It would be solid frozen enough for us to cross."

"Man, you never changed, Mally."

She turned and glared at him. "Don't call me Mally."

He chuckled, following allow on his leash. "Man, the RK's. Best friends together, never keep anything from each other. And I mean any dirty little secret. Right, Mally?" He pointed out and Mal knew what he was getting at. Even the RK's figured out what he was saying. They didn't reply and Calvin bursts in surprise. "Oh, this is a treat! So, Mally finally told you guys about Charlie. How do you feel about it?"

The RK's shunned their heads down, feeling the anger in their hearts. He sneered, smiling wickedly before striding slowly towards the three. "Sucks, doesn't it. All this time in the Tradepost, Mal kept this secret behind your backs, and you never figured it out. What kind of friends are you to never see what Mal has gone through." Lalon's fist curled tightly, gritting his teeth it might break, and Lugh looked down at the ground, touching his clean eye bandage around his left eye, tapping on the rope he held. Vix gripped on her pants, thumbing distracting on the jeans. "She protected you from him, but did you not try to protect her from him. _No_. You thought of it and never considered the opinion to see for yourself and now she'd told you, and you are ashamed about it. Losing your friend to a man under your noses. What friends you are?"

And Lugh broke and thrown his fist to Calvin's jaw, breaking a tooth. Mal was shocked to see Lugh be the one to start the fight, usually Lalon encourages the fights and Lugh controls them with peace. It broke Lugh to the core and no one stopped him.

"Since when did you become violent, faggot." He spits a tooth, rubbing his broken jaw, again.

He rubs his sore fist and shrugged. "That felt good."

"Not good. Damn well great!" Lalon gleamed.

"Guys, don't listen to Calvin. He's getting into your nerves." Mal reassures the RK's.

In the quiet forest, a crush of the snow stopped their tracks. The crunch of the snow are far yet can be heard of. It sounded heavy like a big thud. Mal nods to Vix and she notched her bow as Lugh and Lalon grip their melee weapons. The thuds become louder and fast. Whatever is it, it is coming towards them, knowing where they are. Then in between the two jack pines comes an eruption of snow and a tall hulking Infected, limping towards them and it roared a wet growl. It's a Bloater.

"Oh, fuck. God, we gotta go. You can't kill it." Calvin exclaimed as a hulking infected limped out, growling and snarling sounds echoing through out the forest. Suddenly it stopped, twitch as its stomach bloated like a balloon, it's skin cracked and revealed the muscle under the skin. The RK's knew they would encounter those again, and have no knowledge on how to kill it. They don't care, they are going to take it down before it notices them.

"Let's go."

And the Bloaters turns and its luminous orange eyes stare at them and charges.


	37. Chapter 35

The Bloater frothing its mouth like a mad dog, charging through the forest. It followed Mal as they split to different directions. Lugh and Lalon fired at the Bloaters neck and the armored skin never pierced. Mal kept running, wanting the Bloater to follow her for some time. She stops and turns and aims. The Bloater began to slow down from the snow. She shot at it twice in the eyes and it screamed. Mal cried out, "Vix!"

She reloaded, making sure she had the shots when it mattered most. The Bloater flung its arms around, saw the figures clawing trough the air since it can't see anything. The groans were louder, fiercer at the site of their prey in its presence.

"Hey ugly. Over here!"

"What are you doing?" Calvin was frantically scared. He knows it's a death trap to defeat an indestructible Infected. "It's blind, we have a chance to leave."

And the Bloater turns to Calvin's voice and charges, groaning and snapping its teeth.

Vix climbed a tree that's behind Mal and notched her arrow. What Calvin didn't know about their plan is. Vix crafted a new arrow made of scraped bolts with explosive gunpowder when it impacts a surface. It may work, or they lost their luck of killing an unstoppable Runner. She crafts the arrow on the stick, making sure its on before notching the arrow. Pulling back, she aims carefully at the Bloaters head, following the beast as it runs closer and closer to Mal. She breathes in and exhales, waiting for the moment to hit the at the brain.

And releases.

And it hits the head.

 _BOOM_!

The head exploded, fire burst a spark as pieces of black blood and flesh pooled around the bed of the snow. The headless body then went down.

Vix gasped out air. She suddenly laughed, unable to bare the reality that her idea worked. They finally are safe, there's no more fear on how to kill a Bloater.

Mal smiled and glanced at the shriveled crouch of Calvin, completely wide eyes and beyond shock. "H-How did you know it would work?"

Lalon and Lugh help Vix get down of the tree, and Lalon pats Calvin's head. "We didn't." He brings Calvin to his feet and they start their route again.

And then they heard it.

A tortured groan, faint. Mal looked over, saw in the distance, saw the dark shapeless forms moving on the other side. It then became two, three, then a herd of Infected stumbling towards the loud sound and to their prey.

Mal drew machete. "Shit," she cursed. Blood pounded her ears. "Here they come. Get ready, no guns. Don't want anymore loud sounds."

The first Infected hissed at Lugh, frothing at the mouth like a mad dog. Swings his ax and it went down.

"Hey, what about me?!" Calvin screamed. "I need to protect myself."

Lalon kicks a faceless Infected in the head, throwing its face to the snow and crushes his heavy boot to the head, crushing it like a soft melon. "Like we trust you enough to not kill us and run."

Vix reloaded her bow, making sure she had the shots when it mattered most. She saw the herd coming all around them, the RK's go into a circle. The groans were louder, fiercer at the site of their prey.

Vix took aim, fired once, twice, another one fell. Another appeared framed in her right: Mal slashed its head. The Infected collapsed to the ground. Calvin suddenly was jumped by an Infected, snapping the rotten teeth at his cheek. Calvin pushed the dead away, trying to look for any weapon. He grabs the rope and ties around its neck and pulled. Pulled so hard the rope buried deep through the grey skin, blood spurting out. He screams as the rope finally get to the bone of the spine, hoping the spine is decayed so the rope can cut through. And it didn't; its head rolled, teeth almost close to Calvin's neck.

And Mal cuts the head completely off and when the head is on the ground, she stomps the head. She cuts the rope around Calvin's hands and gives a crowbar to him. Baffled, Calvin didn't take it at first. He just half smiled, staring at Mal. He finally takes the crowbar, letting his hands feel the weight of it and smirked. "Don't make me regret it."

He chuckled. "Just watch an learn, Mally." He smiles and jumps at a Infected, then swings the weapon at two Infected, knocking both down before joining back to the circle.

Another raced toward the group, Vix fired, missed. Lugh takes out his small ax, took aim, and throws the ax. It staggered back, skull shattered.

A face filled with maddening rage snapped at Mal. Sharp nails clawed at her. She struggled like hell to push its jaws away from her neck, straining every muscle in her arms. She could feel its fetid breath against her cheeks. She tried to ward it off, shoving it back with all her might, and then something shiny flashed before her eyes, and the claws left her.

She blinked to regain her vision, saw the crowbar protruding from the Infected's cheek. Calvin with a heavy grunt, he saw the weapon being wrenched free, heard it whistle through the air as it sliced through the Infected's neck, separating its head in a geyser of blood. Mal pushed the dead Infected off of her.

Everyone stayed in the circle, slashing, stabbing, slicing and cutting the herd crowding around the group. Steel blades bites the soft decayed flesh, the wooden spear _thwacked_ as its hits their grey bodies and then thrusted towards the skulls, and the arrows never stopped flying to meet at the brain. The RK's watched more and more coming. Panic threatened to consume them, but all sought to deny it with fierce determination.

In half an hour or so, the herd is done. Bodies piled around the circled grouped, taking long breathes to take their break. Calvin's head popped up, looking sweaty and blood-streaked and smiling. "Man, we did it."

Mal couldn't manage a smile, not under the circumstances, but Calvin's words were the closest thing she felt to be happy. "Yeah. We did it guys."

And everyone celebrated together, clapping hands, and Mal was about to clap Calvin's hands when they both stopped, realizing what they are doing. They backed off and Mal continued to celebrate with her friends. Vix saw their moment. "C'mon, guys. We did it. We worked as a team." 

Mal and Calvin grudged at each other, not accepting the fact they worked together. "Guys. Apologies and accept each other. It's a working progress."

"It was a risky chance to put our lives for him."

"Well, you did give me a weapon so maybe I used it the wrong way."

"Okay, stop it. How about we compliment ourselves. It's a start."

"Vix-"

"Is she always this perky?" He asked.

"For example, I love your confidence Lalon." she looks at Calvin and smiles. "Calvin. Nice accent."

He suddenly blushes, looking away. "Okay, now you try Mal."

"I like how you are an asshole."

"Ah, is that a compliment?"

Mal grabs Vix's hands. "Vix. I love you, but we don't have the time. Right now, the kids are important and we don't know if the Frontiers have already broke in."

"You're right. Let's go."


	38. Chapter 36

The sun was setting down. Max sat on the roof of the school. Killeen murmured, "What a day, huh?"

Max followed his gaze as the kids say beside him and half smiled. "Yeah," said Max. "Could never imagine us doing this."

Rin smiled and chuckled. "You could say that. But we believed in each other about it that we can do it."

Max understood Rin's explanation, and he wondered so long on what the RK's are going through. He never seen himself trying to be as them, he just wants to learn from them and make them proud; they are growing up into the Ruins unlike any other children.

In towns there was always someone around to help with children. The whole town looked after everyone's kids. It was the way it had always been. No one would ever let a little kid go wandering off on their own.

However, those kids are hidden behind walls, learn the ways before the Black Night. And it never works for children born in the Ruins. It's on way of survival, life. The RK's taught them the right way and Max is scared to now be by himself, at least he hopes he is not the only one scared. Maybe that's part of growing up, first scared then accepting your responsibilities.

He felt his face flash as he thought how growing up is different in the Ruins. Growing up is become a person making their own choices. Maybe he's not different to people born before the Black Night. He smiled and is happy all his family is growing up.

He felt eyes on him and turned to see Johan giving him a considering appraisal.

"What?" He asked.

"What's on your mind? You look like you're trying to squeeze out a thought."

"Not a thought. Just thinking," said Max.

Johan sighed.

"And what are you thinking about?" Rin smiled.

"Actually, it's about us."

"And what about us?" Killeen said tentatively.

"We're growing up, guys."

"Oh, are you saying we're getting old? How rude." Joked Rin.

"Hilarious. More like we are beating the Ruins. Like Mal, Lalon, Vix, and Lugh said to us in the beginning. We're beating this world."

Max stared ahead, and for a few moments he stared at the sunset, smiling in an appreciated smile. "We are the RK's, but we are not any of them. We are different, and today we become what we want to become. I wanted to make weapons in the Tradepost and Sanctuary, however, what we did today. Saving and finding people, this is what I can to do. I want to save people and I want to find that jet we saw before. So that's what's going in my mind."

"Yeah," Killeen said very quietly, "crazy, huh?"

Johan snuggled Max's shoulder, Rin leaning against Killeen and Killeen snuggled as well to Max. "I want to save people too," smiled Johan.

Rin shook her head. "Me too. Scared people is funny but saving people is a good feeling."

"And kicking Infected butts." Killeen exclaimed. "Speaking of the jet, once this is over, we should find it."

"It hit west then turned back towards east, maybe the jet is finding something."

Max pondered on Rin's idea then suddenly yawned. "Well we better hit the bed. First the Frontiers then the jet."

"I don't want to go to bed," whined Johan. "I'm not even tired."

"Too late. I'm the oldest, so you do as I say."

"Not fair!"

And Max eventually made the kids fell asleep in their rooms. Max closed the door when they fell deep asleep. He wasn't tired and wanted to check on Kal about what they can do to convince Ivar. He knew Negan and the RK's will be coming and planning on an attack to the Frontiers.

Max saw Ivar whispering angrily at someone by the door. He hides behind an empty room, listening to Ivar. He can't hear what he's saying but his tone is angry. His eyes are irritated then he grabs an arm, Abby's arm, and pulled her away. Their shadow cast from the moonlight, and Max followed.

He brooded on what's happening, why Ivar is angry. Looking through the door he spots them going to a cellar, and one of the kid guard did not seen them go in. He glanced around before venturing towards the cellar. He doesn't want what's to come, if he is heading into something dangerous. Opening the door, it's dark. The only light was a lantern deep inside the cellar. Upon the cellar cased a stock of shelves of canned food, old school equipment left in there for many years.

Slowly walking up, he listens to them and they in hushed voices, biting each other heads off. Quick movements made him like a ghost to be unseen. They seemed totally unaware of his presence as he stopped in front of a shelf to hide and peek trough them as Ivar yelled at Abby to shut her up.

"I can't keep doing this," she barked at Ivar. "The Frontiers are gonna kill us."

"They won't. I made an promise."

"To sell the kids! Just so you can live!"

Suddenly he smacks her across the face and spatted at her.

"Shut up! Shut up, don't you say another word! No one will know." He shook his head, pulling his hand through his right hands. "It's the only way to live. I've done it once before, and it worked. And now... it's the only way to live."

"And what will you do with the RK's? Riot and Kal did this and if we do have the Saviors-"

He chuckled, not listening to one word of Abby. His brain is fried, unable to see a way out of the Frontiers grasp. Abby kept going and going and going on and suddenly he had enough.

His fear and rage exploded and he grabs her neck, squeezing hard against her muscle before slamming her against the shelf. Pound after pound, he screamed her to: "keep quiet, shut up! _Shutupshutupshutup_!"

"Ivar, stop!" Yelled Max as he came out of the shelf.

Abby's head jerked, a loud crack echoed the cellar, and she stared across to Max with a gaping mouth. For a moment it look like she was saved by Max but it was her last breath.

"No...," Max gasped, unable to bear the sight of another death.

Ivar's shaking, unable to comprehend on killing Abby. "I-I... sorry..."

"Sorry?" He growled and lunged at Ivar, grabbing his collar before pushing him against a shelf, knocking over cans and bottles of glasses. "You killed her. Not only that, you were about to sell us to the Frontiers. You told them where the school is. Why would you do that? They're your family; you've killed them if you take them back. They're dead."

And Ivar punches Max, knocking him out of his grasp.

"I had to do what's right. I've done it before and I can do it again. There's no stop against them." Tears shed and Max stared him gauntly, seeing the insanity inside Ivar eye's.

"I have to keep the school safe. No more..."

Ivar turned away from him, taking the lantern and run's. Max gets on his feet and tries to catch up on him.

However, Ivar got up the stairs and Max is up the stairs and he closed the doors, locking them. Max pounds, screaming at him. "Ivar! Ivar!"

And then something else happened, and it sent a thrill of fear through Max. A dark shadow stepped behind put of the shelves. Max could see a glimpse of moonlight through the cracks of the cellar to see bits and pieces of the shadow. It's clothes fluttered under the movement, the clothes had been ripped to rags by violence, by weather, and by the inexorable claws of time.

Runner.

A Runner? He's in a trap, with no weapons and Ivar is trying to kill him. He toast.

 _Fight_!

The word exploded inside his mind, and for a crazy moment Max thought that it was Mal's voice shouting at him.

He staggered as if punched, and then he wheeled around and hides.

However the Runner's glowing eyes stared at Max's blurred motion and rose up directly in his path. The Runner pushes the shelf against Max, knocking him on the wall. He uses his strength to push the heavy object with the weight of the aggressive Runner. The grimy hands clawed at Max, only an inch away from his face. There was no way to avoid the thing, not with all this weight against him, so Max tucked his head and drove his shoulder and pushes the shelf with the Runner like he was trying to push through a line of offensive backs on the school football field. The Runner went flying backwards, and Max throws the shelf on top of thrashing creature.

Max looked around for any sharp weapon and he spots a piece of broken glass next to Abby's body.

His foot hit a can and sprawled forward.

Before Max could get up, the Runner grabbed his shoe, trying to slip through the shelf.

"Get away!" Max yelled as he thrashed and kicked and fought his way free. He scrambled to his feet, but his balance was bad, so he ran like a sloppy dog on hands and feet for a dozen paces until he could get fully upright again.

The Runner finally slipped out the shelf, railing behind Max. He grabs the glass and runs again, knowing he can't see anything under the dark and the Runner close behind him. Max suddenly charged himself against a wall, cornering him.

"Dammit," Max growled, and he looked back in the dark, and he tried to remember those lessons that could help him in the dark. The ways of the warrior.

He saw the glowing eyes ten paces away from Max, trying to sniff where Max is. Max grips the glass with his right hand, switching it into a two-handled grip, positioning where its eyes are. The Runner came at him, and the glass seemed to move with its own will.

Arms and legs and head flew into the darkness.

 _I am warrior smart_ , thought Max as he ran and fought. _Lalon said that, and I believe that. I am Max_.

_I am a Savior. I am an RK._

_Fight_! Yelled his inner voice. _Kill it!_

The glass swept upward through one of the flesh, a reaching arm, and the hands flew high above, grasping nothing but air. With a deft twist of his shoulder, he clicked the blade sideways and it toppled to one side with a cut on his shins.

He screamed in anger, setting his teeth, and threw himself into the air as he hurtled towards the slumped Runner. He landed hard on its chest, bending his knees just as the RK's taught him, letting his leg muscles absorb the shock of impact, and thrusts the blade between the Runners eyes and deep into its brain cavity, and he didn't stop stabbing until the face is completely flat, bone broken.

He was safe!

Max wiped his bloodied hands on the dead Runners clothes. Max laughed out loud and spun toward the door. He finds a broom and pushes through the slit of the door, trying to slip off the handle. Then he heard the board fall off and he pushes the door wide open.

"That's right, Ivar," he yelled, waving the bloody glass to taunt him. "Nice try, but you're messing with the freaking Max, Infected killer. _Booyah_!"


	39. Chapter 37

"Where did Max go?" Rin asked.

The kids woke up from Max hiding behind the door, listening to voices in the hallway.

"Don't know," said Killeen, shifting under the bed. "It looked like he was following someone."

"We better follow him," said Johan, and she grabs everyone's coats and walk out the room. They walk outside and it's raining in the night, few thunder bangs jumped the kids.

"Where is he?" Johan said, and her voice trembled on the disappearance of Max.

Ivar suddenly comes up from a cellar straight across the playground, shaken when Rin heard a shout from the cellar.

"Max!" Snapped Rin. And Ivar slams the door and locks the door by using a board.

Killeen said, "Ivar!"

Ivar growled.

"Let him go!" Johan and Rin both screamed. They dash in such speed towards Ivar when Ivar shoved Rin out of the way and held a gun.

"Well," said Killeen with a disgusted sigh, pulling Rin up on her feet, "I guess you're behind a lot of lies Ivar."

Ivar smiled a crazed smile and the smile creaked with tension. "Lies to protect my people. The school."

"Ivar, listen to us," said Johan, slowly walking towards Ivar, "we can talk about this."

"Stop right there," growled Ivar. He pushed them forty yards away from the cellar.

"We can help you Ivar. It's why we came. We're here to stop the Frontiers for good." Killeen stopped when the barrel pointed at Killeen's head.

Killeen did not drop his pipe, but instead moved beside Rin and Johan with their fist clenched.

Ivar snorted and have a short, insane laugh. "There's no stopping them. I've warned everyone!"

Then all the Troubled school kids walk out to see the intense showdown between the RK's and Ivar. Kal's face went white and walked towards the RK's. He was about to speak when Ivar's eyes hardened.

"Whoa, Ivar!" Said Kal. "Everything's cool here and-"

"I won't tell you a second time," growled Ivar as he took a threatening step forward. "You shouldn't bring them. They are making this worse. They ruined everything!"

They were all in trouble positions. The kids felt the moment becoming hopeless. If Ivar pulls the trigger, probably everyone would die.

Ivar's face was flushed, an fury seethed in his eyes as he looked at his community, looking beyond frightened, confused, and unable to recognize him. "Why can't you listen to me? They made me kill Abby-"

Everyone gasped in the horror.

"What have you done?" Barked Kal.

"I didn't do this! They did it. I had to do it. I made deals with the Frontiers about our community, giving them supplies so they wouldn't come and destroy this place. I had to do what is right and-"

"And be a coward!" Growled Johan. "You lied to them that they are safe. But you are killing them, bringing the Frontiers here. They will be never safe. It's why you killed Abby, you couldn't handle anything. You want to shoot again, go ahead. Shoot every one of us since now everyone knows who you really are, you cowardly pig!"

Ivar shook his head, not processing on this night. A loud thunder strikes behind them, illuminating the shrill fear in his eyes. The gun in his hand shook beyond control, pointing at any figure as the finger is closer and closer to the trigger.

Suddenly Max grabbed him from behind, arms tight around him. He struggled against Max behind him and lets go the gun. Max kicks the gun away when he felt a sudden weight smack into his face as Ivar broke loose and tackled him to the ground.

He felt the wind get knocked out of him, lungs struggling to suck in breath while Ivar's superior weight crushed against his chest.

The blind panic struck him all at once that came down on him. He struggled, scrabbling at the floor, his ears ringing, and then the weight was off of him as he pushed his legs onto Ivar's chest, watching Ivar to the ground.

Ivar was on his feet in an instant, advancing on Max, and Max acted without thinking, grabbing Ivar by the collar of his shirt and shoving him back. Ivar elbowed him hard across the face, and Max tasted blood. Max shoved him back again with both hands, and when Ivar drew back to throw another punch, he lunged, tackling the larger teen straight through the slide, rolling onto the other side.

Ivar let out a cry of pain as his body landed on the slide and rolled onto the ground from clocking Max square across the nose. Max pitched to the side, and Ivar stumbled down the front steps and into the street, the back of his shirt shredded, blood running in rivulets from cuts on his face and arms.

Max followed him down and then they were on the ground again, rolling around on the gravel and throwing vicious punches. Max managed to get the upper hand for a moment and get on top, his knees digging into Ivar's sides and he was about to blow hits across his face, however, Max never liked violence. Ivar is only a coward, trying fear to accomplish his problems. He gets up and held his hand.

"Let us help you. Please, Ivar-"

Ivar throws him to the ground and his hands went for Max's throat, fingers closing around his neck and squeezing, choking the life out of him. Max wheezed, struggled, batted at his hands, and then bucked his hips, jostling Ivar enough to get him on the ground and reverse their positions. His hands found Ivar's throat, digging in and mind Ivar's vision blur at the edges, and then suddenly Ivar's weight was gone Max and Ivar gasping something that Max could barely understand. He caught snippets of it - a clock to Ivar's head by something that is wood, the whole place is quiet. Max's vision finally came clear and as he looks at the person pulling Ivar off of him he fondly smiles at the familiar sight.

"Don't ever touch our kids," said Mal.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

" _Little pig, little pig_! I'm gonna huff, and puff, and blow your house down!"

Mal smiled. "About time."


	40. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom consumed Mal, she was a ball of fit of getting the fight started, after all the Frontiers are only bringing a few men along the way. She's not as worried about any deaths among her family. This fight will be quick and easy and give them time to plan for the real war.
> 
> Mal look through the optics as she waits silently for the group. All she sees is the nightlight, the little snow covered forest. All silence.
> 
> Then in the far distance is a flicker of a faint yellow glow.
> 
> The yellow glow was closer, the light shines bright as if you are being pulled.

Negan scrubbed a frustrated hand over his face, unsure how to stay this patience. They found Riot and Kal's place and it was a shit show. Max had a couple of bruises on his face, ignoring the touches from the RK's inspecting his torn face, knowing himself he is a tough kid. The leader, Ivar, was taken in custody in the cellar, interrogated by Bud and boy he did wan to beat the shit out of that kid for hurting Max. Max is his family, and him as an aggressive overprotective man he is, he had to retain his composure and see the true nature of Ivar. Ivar is only a shitless scaredy-cat, having the tiny balls to betray all the kids by letting the Frontiers come tonight at the latest. So, he took in charge and ordered his men to barricade the place, have little defense along the wall. What made him surprised was the kids in the community wanted to help, and why not. They deserve their little fight against the enemy, although sometimes their ideas are plain childish.

The scrawny boy, Draft- no, Drifty-Shifty, suggested Negan if he can use a bag of rocks and drop them on the Frontiers head when Baker came to brash his idea and commented on using a bag equipment of weights from the gym. Negan choked on his laughter, near in chuckles and annoyance on the ridiculous ideas these kids had. After Negan shouted them to stop bitching at each other, he agreed on Drifter's idea.

Bud came back after the negotiation and spilled on how many Frontiers will come, their armory they'll take, and he nodded as he listened. He pats his back as Bud took off half of the Saviors to hang back to the street and hide and wait for the Frontiers coming over.

Negan sighed a long groan, able to take a moment to clear his head. Looking over to see the RK's with Kal and Riot's kid, talking and complimenting themselves. It's remarkable, Negan thought. How God turn this world into a big ass of shit and there's a glimpse of hope for children and teens to act like themselves. Not like the kid he was - like anyone born before the Black Night- these kids have to grow up so fast and yet have a chance to have a moment of time to act as their own age. It's an incredible sight to see.

"Excuse me?" Said a petit voice. When Negan looked down at the small little girl with the tubes on her nostrils, his heart sunk, his voice stopped when he almost said "Ellie?". Octavia gleamed over him then went shy as she realized she is fangirling him. "You're Negan. I-I-I'm such a huge fan."

Negan chuckled, getting on his knee to be at her height. "Don't be shy. I like the girls fawning over me, makes me accomplished of my hot self." He glowed as she chuckled. "What's up?"

"Uh, I was wondering that since I'm not going to strong for this fight since of my lung cancer, I thought that I can suggest you some defense tactics that can limit your amount of resources."

Frown lines cut deep into Negan's face. "You're not weak. You are a fuckin' fighter. Yeah, I know. Cancer's a bitch. I had a wife, a very long time ago. She had ovarian cancer stage four and she fought it through but she couldn't bite through it. I believe you, Octavia, that you've fought all in your life, not just physically but internally. And you keep going kid and show those big nuts to show them who's boss."

"Okay," Octavia blushed, chest tight. Negan's words were so fiercely sincere, it was nearly startling. He gave her a high five and she did it. "What if we use all the balls from the equipment from the cellar and make it into like a Molotov bomb, in a way."

"That sounds fucking badass! Vix can help design your trickery weapon and blow some Frontiers up in the sky. Sounds like a plan." He pulled Octavia in a tight hug and she jumped into his arms. She squeezed, his hand felt the inside of her bag of the oxygen tank.

"It's been a dream to finally meet you."

"And it's good to meet you too as well. Alright, go tell Vix about your plan."

She complied and went over to Vix.

Negan's breathing quickened, noticeable tear came in the corner of his eyes. Mal moved towards Negan noticing Negan holding back his breath. Lifting a hand she placed on his scruffs cheek, she said, "You okay?"

Negan felt his breathing stop completely, caught in his lungs and unable to escape. He wiped his tears. "I'm fine. Just it reminded me of... Ellie."

"It's okay. It's okay." Mal pressed gentle kisses to his face, to his jaw. By the time Negan felt her mouthing at the tender skin of his neck, he could feel himself trembling. When Mal pulled away, her face was flushed as Negan was sure his own was. "How's Max?"

"Stubborn. Little bit of bruising, but he looks alright." She sighed, leaning her head against his coated chest. He brushes his hand over her soft hair. "You can breath Mal. I've told you, they're alright."

"Yeah," smiled Mal. "They did it."

After that, Mal, Vix, Lugh, and Lalon walked over to meet at the embarrassed and slouched kids at the stairs of the Nevada Academy for the Troubled school- what a name for a small kid-filled community, though Killeen did create the name Rotten Kids, RK's, so what can Mal judge. The kids couldn't bare themselves to look straight into their eyes, knowing what they've done is incomprehensible.

"You mad at us?" Killeen interrupts, although his voice is gentle.

Mal tsks, obviously displeased, but she didn't answer, just looked at them blankly. She sat next to Max and the RK's sat beside one of the kids.

"We wanted to tell you," insisted Rin, "we just afraid to not save the school. You taught us about survival and about how we can do the right thing."

"Yeah, and without our help for Kal we wouldn't forgive ourselves," said Johan.

Max shook his head, taking off his cap and brushing his brown hair. "It was my idea. I told them to join if they like. It's my fault I put ourselves in danger. I was scared at times, reminding myself what Vix, Lugh, Lalon, Mal would do. Yet I knew how to survive- you guys taught us over and over- however I never thought the idea of what do I do. What are my choices, my family's choices? And we did that, making our own choices. I-I'm not saying we do not need you anymore, I'm saying we are sorry for getting worried about us. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mal. It's my fault

Mal took a hand on Max's shoulder. "It's not your fault. In fact, I'm proud of you."

"What?"

"You've impressed us, dude." Smiled Lalon. "Being proud of you guys of growing up and even ourselves of what we did to accomplish our family."

"We hate that you guys are growing up," Lugh said, and she wraps an arm around Max. "We were scared. Mostly Mal was the most scared of them all, and more scared than losing my one eye. No matter the number of kids, it's not any easier."

"It'll never be easy." Mal sighs. "You're our kids. And trust me, I don't... I hated when you left by yourselves, into the Ruins which we did taught you very well but never got the chance to let you guys on your own. I kept thinking of all the trouble you could get into! Like what if the wall breaks? Or during the storm what if-" She stops abruptly, clearing her throat. "But that's part of growing up. Negan told me it's hard to let our kids go on their own, however with what we taught you, I had to trust all of you to do your right. Nothing is gonna let anything happen to all of you because I believed it. To trust so much, and today I've seen you already grown up and can beat this world. I'm so proud of you. We all are."

"Mal's right," Vix mumbles, "Still don't like it. I can't believe it to let you go on your own. We're gonna have to let you guys go someday and that's what happened. It's such a beautiful and happy moment. You're an RK."

The kids smiled.

"So what will happen now," asked Johan.

"Like Vix said," Lalon smiles, brushing a loose fiery red hair to her ear. "You're officially an RK."

Max hugs Mal tightly. "Thank you for everything. Without you being our family, none of this would have happened. We love you. I love you." Gently Mal presses a kiss to Max's temple. The kids come around and hug behind Max and the RK's group hug, ensuring their comfort and embrace.

"I love you, guys," said Killeen.

"I love you too," said Rin with joyful tears.

"I love you too as well, and even AJ," said Johan.

The RK's kissed every forehead and cheek of the kids before the kids get up, trying to brush off the hugs and kisses. "Okay, that's good enough. We're going to help Kal and Riot on the weapons." Asked Max, putting back his cap and the others nodded. Mal sighs softly, tucks her legs up and gets up. "You don't have to ask us. Go do your thing."

The kids smiled before going over to Riot and Kal which the kids waited before interrupting their moment. The RK's smile, their eyes soft, and Mal knows in her heart she wouldn't trade this for anything.

Mal smiled.

"They're growing up huh?" Lalon asked, leaning against the wall.

Mal was silent for a moment, Vix watched her dip her head.

"Mal..." Vix said, and she put a hand on her shoulder. She could hear Mal sniffling. "It's okay."

"I know," Mal said. "It's just like yesterday they were young, that's all."

Vix leaned her head against her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. Lugh came and hugged Mal's other side, squeezing Vix's shoulder and Lalon's arm wrapped around Vix and brushing Mal's hair through his fingers. "I'm proud of them," Mal said, her head buried in Lugh's chest.

"Me too," Lalon said, feeling tears behind his eyes.

"Are you crying Lalon?" Smiled Lugh.

Lalon sniffed, wiping the tears. "No, my eyes are just sweating."

"Aww, Lalon," smiled Vix, hugging Lalon's side. The RK's enjoyed their embrace, looking at the memories they've spent together as a family and how much everyone has grown up.

Negan smiled and joined in the group hug as Vix pulls him in.

"You guys did an amazing job." Negan asked, feeling Mal lean against his chest.

"You're gonna experience this with AJ one day." Mal said, her head buried in Negan's chest.

"Fuck Mal." Negan said, feeling tears behind his eyes.

"You're part of our family," Vix said. "And we are a part of yours."

"And families can cry Negan," smiled Lugh. "So don't hide your tears. Lalon shed some."

"No, I didn't."

Mal scoffed. "Don't lie."

"I'm a fucking man and I'm crying that's needs a lot of tissues and a big glass of wine while soaking in a bubble bath," Negan chuckled, wiping his eyes. "No judgment here."

-:-:-:-:-

Riot sat in a chair, spinning around and around, breathing calmly. Kal wanted to check on him. Kal found him in what used to be the principal's office, and now used to be Ivar's corridor. His room was not clean; bed unmade with clothes thrown in the ground and door handle, and had maps of their barriers beyond the wall behind the wooden oak desk, marking red lines on hunting grounds, traps, and uncharted territory. Only Kal and Riot can come once a while in his mini office, this mess really tells Ivar's story. "Who's boss now?" Riot mumbled.

"Can't believe Ivar betrayed us," Kal exhaled and leans against the wall.

"I always knew that prick. Just once I wanted to play the good guy, until I get a bashing on his stupid grinning face."

"But you brought the Saviors. Thank you."

"No, thank you Kal. you were the first to tell them."

Kal exhaled as he got up then leaned beside Kal against the wall. They were there for a while, enveloped by silence.

"Kal," Riot began, then shut his mouth. Why couldn't he say what he wanted to say?

"Yeah?" Kal asked.

"Shit..." Riot sighed. "Look, I'm just gonna say it; I don't know where I'd be without you. I didn't realize that all I needed was someone who understands what I've gone what I had gone through."

"...No problem." Said Kal. "I didn't realize it either."

"Can I confess something?"

Kal stopped breathing for a moment. "Sure."

Riot closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Kal.... I...was suicidal, and I've only just realized that I haven't felt that way since I met you. I think you might have saved my life..."

Kal stopped leaning. "You were?"

Riot sat up straight. "Yeah." Kal couldn't tell if Riot was crying, he never seen him cry. "And it was really fucking scary. But I swear to God, you saved me. And there are other things I haven't told you yet, because I don't know what I'd do without your friendship. It's stupid."

"No, it's not. You come from the trauma and I understand to help your pain. I'll always be there for you because of that. We're like... brothers." Kal hesitated on the word, and it didn't sound convincing at all when it came out of his mouth.

"Kal," Riot snorted, finding that they had drifted closer in their conversation, "We are NOT like brothers."

Kal looked at Riot, whose hand had gotten closer to his. Kal took it, caressing Riot's hand with his thumb. Riot stepped closer so that only a few inches remained between them. Riot hadn't been this close to Kal's eyes before.

Kal's breathing was slow and rough, and he couldn't help but look at Riot's eyes too. They were a deep light brown, and they could be just as inviting as they could be sinister.

Riot lifted his other hand and placed it on Kal's face.

"Do you feel that?" Riot asked, but there wasn't a smile on his face, almost like he was too afraid to ask in the first place.

"Y-yes... Maybe we shouldn't..." Kal started.

"Oh Jesus Christ, live a little baby boy." Riot whispered, their eyes darting back and forth, smiles forming on both their faces.

"Big boy." Kal breathed.

"Mm. Yeah. That." Riot said, flashing his teeth again.

Kal didn't wait for Riot; he wanted to kiss his smile before it disappeared. Riot was taken aback, always, at Kal's boldness. He could never land a good line on him, but he didn't care. Most of the time he was excited to see what Kal could come back with. This response excited him the most.

Riot put both arms around Kal and pulled him so that those few inches were no longer there. Riot pressed Kal into his hips, kissing him gently at first, until Kal grabbed his face and started kissing him more passionately, pushing Riot towards the desk. Kal didn't know what to think when he found himself grinding on Riot, so he didn't. For once he let something happen without overanalyzing. It felt good, and it felt right, and that was enough.

Riot could hardly believe that Kal was making out with him, and grinding on his dick no less. He wanted to fuck Kal right then and there, but that would be not the right time and a half. Hell, it was already the wrong time. Kal was going at him like it was the end of the goddamn universe, and Riot wanted nothing more than to let the animal inside Riot take him for all he had, but this wasn't the place or time. He couldn't make the same mistakes again, so he pushed Kal off.

"Is something wrong?" Kal was shaking.

"Uh yeah," Riot breathed, heavily, "We need to get out of here before we go too crazy. We got a war for fuck's sake."

Kal had completely forgotten where he was. "Shit." He said.

They snuck out of the school as silently as they had snuck in. The night was warm, and a small breeze was blowing. The moon was full, and Kal thought it looked like a scene out of a dream, which, he thought, made perfect sense. Kal had no idea real life would top his dream, but it had. He couldn't help but think of cosmic fate, tugging his strings and weaving them into Riot's. Something two wives might do looking down from the stars.

Riot and Kal walked towards the playground. Riot looked at the group hug of the RK's and smiled, silently singing an electro-funk duo that's about love and relationships. It made Kal feel alive. Kal watched Riot out of the corner of his eye, lights drifting over his clean face. A series of expletives went through Kal's mind when he realized that, yes; this was the face of the teen in his dream.

Riot turned to him and they kissed again. Kal pulled back, his hands holding on to Riot's shirt. Riot smiled and looked down.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked Kal.

Kal stared into his eyes for a moment. "...Lucky like a black cat." He gave a huff out his nose like he wanted to laugh.

"I have that effect on people." Riot grinned.

"Is this a one-time thing?" Kal asked, his grip on Riot's shirt loosening.

"Jesus Kal, if our one-time thing was just us making out I want my guns back." Riot scoffed, rubbing his fingers on the back of Kal's hand as it clung to him.

"Be serious," Kal said.

"Kal... really... are you that dense you haven't noticed me eye-fucking you since we've met?" Riot joked.

"Are you ever gonna stop saying shit like that?" Kal asked.

"Probably not. But I can think of something that you can do to shut me up." Riot flashed his grin, which was all Kal needed to see to lean in and kiss him again.

"And no, hotshot," Riot whispered, "This isn't just a one-time thing. If it was, you'd be basking in some serious afterglow right now." And he kissed Kal again.

A sudden coughed broke their kiss; Max, Johan, Rin, and Killeen avoid eye contact between Kal and Riot make out session.

"Are you guys busy?" Blushed Killeen. "We can come back if you like."

Kal straighten his hair, clearing his throat. "No. We're all good. We better get to work."

-:-:-:-:-

It's a full moon, straight to midnight. Everyone went to their stations, waiting patiently. Anticipation nerved the whole crowd, fingers grazing over the gun. Mal stayed up in the roof with her rifle, scooping through the dense forest as the Nevada Academy for the Troubled kids act causally, pretending to worry about the Frontiers and keep the Saviors a secret.

Boredom consumed Mal, she was a ball of fit of getting the fight started, after all the Frontiers are only bringing a few men along the way. She's not as worried about any deaths among her family. This fight will be quick and easy and give them time to plan for the real war.

Mal look through the optics as she waits silently for the group. All she sees is the nightlight, the little snow covered forest. All silence.

Then in the far distance is a flicker of a faint yellow glow.

The yellow glow was closer, the light shines bright as if you are being pulled.

However, the glowing like isn't something to behold over. The light is a sparking fire. Red and angry, and it grew. Expanded into many specs, and they split apart. Soon, she could hear heavy footfalls, walking the same pace. Their footfalls are in anguish power and there's many of them. Through the scope, she can see them. She sees a row of an army; dark heavy coats in army vest full pocketed of ammunition and knives. All bared their faces- gruff, vicious and merciless. Across their guarded chest is a red-painted letter- F.

And this army was not a small army. It was half of hundred and no side missions to get them.

Mal knew if something goes wrong, they're pretty much doomed.


	41. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ship is safe for harbor, but that's not what ships are for.  
> -William G.T. Shedd

Kal and Riot waited close to the metal gates, seeing the orange glow beyond the gates. It is time; everyone is now in position as Kal is the signal and he's actually terrified. Sure kicking ass wasn't as terrifying when he gets to it, fighting off Infected is no brainer. However, a large amount of Frontiers with loaded firearms, is way scary than the dead. The nerves inside his body turned frozen cold, and suddenly a warm hand grasp his shaking hand. riot grips tightly for comfort and ensuring a look to Kal, "it's gonna be fine". Barely noticeable the gate opens at a slow stretch and the black figures with the signature letter 'F' in red across their chests enter the premise of the community. Kal stepped around Riot and peered out at them for a moment before one Frontier leader beside Alpha to life with the sound of a familiar voice to all the escaped kids.

"Well, didn't expect you two to be here."

Kal gulped at the tall man named Beta. Beta is second in command, the black sheep to Alpha. Whenever Alpha is not there he takes the job, and he is a different Frontier to Alpha. As Alpha has a philosophy on containing a clean community by wiping out heathens Beta had the desire to create a mass murder by following orders. He's a mangy dog you cannot let out his leash. Beta's a smaller man than Alpha that's had a scrawny rabid look to him. His posture is menacing when he acts as a solider, having a pouty mouth attitude and a crazed dark black eyes. Head to toe covered in military black armor, his toned arms exposed naked in the cold night as it flexed on his Chinese SKS semi-auto rifle.

He nodded to the group and they complied. Once all guns had been returned to holsters, the patrol guards pushed the doors open and their group spilled into the community. The Frontier brought supplies that was small, only rifles and cargo trucks.

"Let me guess," Beta said in a high raspy voice with an thick accent, scratching on his brown flaky hair, "Ivar spilled the guts on ya. That son of a bitch was a sissy anyway." He spits on the ground.

"Ivar told us about it." Kal said.

"And he shouldn't." Beta shrugged his shoulders. "Unless you agreed on our supplies and few exchanges to bring the kids."

"You can take the supplies. We didn't agree on giving our kids."

"Glad we were able to work something out." Beta said as they moved to leave. "Oh wait. You two don't agree. Only Ivar and I said so. What can we do to make it before this gets messy?"

Kal stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowing. "We just gave you three of your people for two of ours. Ivar hates taking children back to you, it was never part of the deal, but if you're trying to change the terms now, I think we've already made a fair exchange for each other."

"Children are a soldiers. With no soldiers, we lose history. I made Ivar leader, what makes you and your bald freak boyfriend to judge my deal, eh?"

"They're just kids. Take everything we have in the community. Take it-" Started Kal, sounding on edge.

"Shut up." Was Beta's hissed reply. "Sorry for my brass behavior, but I would like to speak to Ivar about this. You listen to him, right."

Kal froze, almost coming to a close end to do the signal, and Riot cuts in. "He's injured."

"Injured?"

"He broke his ankle on the run before collapsing on his head to the ground. He's unconscious." Kal snapped.

"Then we don't have a deal."

"There was deal done with. One for one. That's what you get. We want to be gone out of your way." Riot snarled, and Kal caught him by the shoulder, his grip tight. He noticed how Beta's fingers twitched next to his holster, and his posture changed, suddenly agitated and aggressive.

"Really? Really?" He chuckles like a maniac. "Leave the Ruins? Heh, you wouldn't make it through the herd. Not only the herd, let alone the savages in the woods. I'm not here to kill any kids, only two things. Nathan Strider is a sneaky bastard. Betrayed our community, us. Thought we were best buds, but he cared for his little girl. That's alright. Finding your child alive in this world. But stabbing us in the back for escaping kids out and letting our prisoner free! Yeah I'm pointing at you, you little fucker," he grinned at Riot, pointing his brawny finger. "You cause a lot of shit to our District Zone. Jolene kept on insisting to bring you in for a public punishment. Well I don't fancy that. I believe it's your time to get what you deserve. You agree on the deal with Riot alive or there's going to be a lot of screaming."

There was a tense silence where Kal, Riot and Beta held each other's gazes. He took one step, and then there was the click of a gun hammer that made Kal's heart speed up.

"Kill him."

The gunshot rang out in the community with an echoing bang, and there were a few shouts of surprise and fear. Kal shoved Riot behind him instinctively and spun around to see a Frontier stumbling back, a bullet to the head.

"What the fuck-"

"Sniper!" A Frontier yelled as Kal screamed, "NOW!" before he crumpled to the ground with Riot, and the signal is ready. They crawl for cover as something in the air is flying towards the Frontiers. The Frontier were completely still as the orange fire volleyball came towards them before three balls landed on the ground and...

 _BOOM_!

The ball erupted an explosive fire, sending a catastrophic grenade to the Frontiers. Blood and body parts pooled between the soldiers and they advanced. Some took cover behind the trucks and others towards the community behind boulders and started shooting.

The war for survival has begun.

-:-:-:-:-

In the forest, the Saviors hide behind the shades of the trees, seeing the explosive volleyball erupt the herd, causing a chaos to the surprised Frontiers. Negan smiled when they cover behind their trucks knowing their ass are going to get handed, and then there were shots being fired, Negan and the Saviors firing deafening shots in the orange fire as the Frontiers ran into their trucks to run.

-:-:-:-:-

Max pulled Riot and Kal out of the open, taking them behind a large wooden carton. "Thanks," Kal said. Riot pulls out his Ruger pistol and smirked.

"You guys take the left. We try to go up the walls, help out the Saviors."

"Alright."

"Hey," Kal grips his shoulder. "Be careful. All of you."

"You too guys."

Max squatted down and sneaked through cover after cover to get to the RK's. A man came screaming at them from off a porch, and Johan lurched back and fired her arrow, staying in place only long enough to watch him collapse lifelessly to the ground.

"Thanks." Said Max as he reloaded his gun.

"Don't mention it."

Rin looks over her cover to see the twins- Lenny and Jenny- still sling shot the explosive volleyballs. "The twins only have two more fireballs."

"Then we stay in our ground so they don't enter the building then we're doomed." Killeen said.

They waited for the firing bullets shooting at them, hearing the shots stops and all went up, firearms and all. Killeen and Max shoot two Frontiers at the front. Another Frontier screamed at their right side, and then Rin aimed her .243 rifle, shooting two bullets at his chest before collapsing. They continued their stance, not letting one Frontier get close to them. Suddenly Max rounded the corner to peer over to see Beta ducking over a boulder. He could make it. Aiming, he fires and the bullet hits the solid concrete and Beta flinched at the shot and chuckled to himself, tongue hanging out like a dog.

Everything was a blur of movement. He couldn't make out individual people, just frantically running bodies of Frontiers taking cover and bullets and arrows firing everywhere.

"Destiny!" Beta called Destiny. Max sees Destiny shaking like a leaf, covering her ears from the loud sounds. She couldn't handle the stress of war. The gun was still in her hand, unable to move beyond her point. "You don't have to go through this. We can stop if you call out your own soldiers. No one will die if you call it off."

_What is he planning?_

Max tried to move but the shots fired almost at his nose.

"Your sister, Piper, is with us."

Suddenly her shaking and nervous breathes stopped, hands slowly lowering down her ears. "S-She... I thought she was dead."

"No. She's with us, a Frontier. And she misses you so much. She wished she would of taken you when Ivar handed her to us. She wants her family again. Just come to me and I can take you to her."

Slowly Destiny rises from the play-set and slowly made her way towards Beta before dropping the gun. "That's right," Beta leaned forward to the side, squatting down. "You can see your sister. Yes, yes." She makes her way to Beta, and Max knew it was a lie. Beta is going to use her and everyone will drop their guns or he will kill her.

Suddenly Max felt the urge to move and he leaped out his cover and ran. He ran to avoid any bullets, not caring if he does get shot or killed. He ran until Beta raises a gun at the desperate then scared Destiny and his shot rang. Max lunges to Destiny, diving themselves to the ground behind the metal slide.

"Advance the school. Take out that fuckin' sniper!" Beta raised on his feet and shot lead after lead on the roof where Mal and Lugh were and they ducked.

"Destiny. Oh God!" Max yelled as Destiny crumpled, eyes wide as she clutched her arm. Blood pooled between her fingers. Destiny's eyes blew impossibly wider, and she tried to jerk out of Max's grip. Her face contorted in pain, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her bottom lip.

"P-Piper..."

"I'm sorry to tell you this. Piper's gone, he wanted to trick you. C'mon. Let's get inside," he said. He looks over the boulder to see four men entering the gates and Max shoots to his chest. But the bullet didn't pierce, it stopped by the hard metal plate, making the man fall on his knees and groan, processing the pain before walking it off. Those men are covered in heavy bullet proof guarded material, their faces wearing a thick hard hat and a black mask hiding the human face.

Max was vaguely aware of the erupting chaos around him, of Beta shouting at the armored men to advance at Max, and then there were shots being fired and Max was throwing Destiny over his shoulder and making a break for the door, the RK's firing deafening shots behind him as they ran.

Destiny was shoving weakly at Max's shoulder with her good arm, muttering slurred words that Max was sure were curses directed at him, but he kept going.

The RK's come in quickly, shutting the door locked as they walk backwards to Max.

"Oh God. She's shot?" Johan notches her bow.

"In the arm. Looks like the bullet went clean through." Rin checked on her arm. She rips Destiny's shirt then wrapped her arm, tighten it as Destiny hissed profoundly, almost biting her tongue.

Killeen checks his magazine on the number of bullets he has left. "You're fine, Destiny, you're fine! At least it wasn't any of your organs." She whimpers sarcastically.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The doors cracked at the sound of the foot slams.

They're entering the school.

"How many bullets do we have?" Max asked, pulling everyone back up the stairs in the middle of the hallway.

Killeen grimaces. "Three."

"I'm out," Rin replied.

"I don't think my arrows can pierce bullet armor," said Johan, "unless I get a lucky shot to their neck."

Barely a second, the doors bust open and splinters of wood exploded, a patch of snow blowing inside. The RK's began to sprint up the flight of stairs when shots rang towards them. It shot in front of them, just below their feet. Stopping, they turn back to see the barrel of the automatic guns aimed at them.

Suddenly they hear a rope cut and a net filled with rocks and bricks lands on top of one of the armored Frontier. His head snaps back and his chest flipped onto his back, legs behind the back, the bricks crush his bones and vital organs.

"RK's. Here!" Baker yelled and unable as to what they saw were stunned and Baker pulls them away.

They ran as Drifter-Shifter catches up with a wildly coyote grin of his plan working. They were vaguely aware of the hallway erupting into chaos them, there were shots being fired and they ran, trying to avoid any bullets and making a break for the door. Killeen and Rin firing deafening shots in the darkened hallway out the door before. Baker grabs one of Vix's nail bomb and throws it.

"Everyone cover!"

 _KA-BOOM_!

The explosion vibrated the hallway.

Max slowly glances over to see the Frontier men on the ground, mangle and non-movable, one was gurgling at his slit throat before his gurgle stops.

"We did it!" Exclaimed Drifter.

"Guys?" Rin inspects the bodies. "There was three of them coming at us, there's two here. Where's the third guy?"

-:-:-:-:-

The Frontier came up the roof to spot Mal and Lugh firing their shots then reload, aim and fired. Slowly like a cat he sneaks up, tempting to kill the ungrateful teenagers.

Mal felt the back of her neck tingle when she hears a slight crack of rubble. Quickly she turns and the Frontier caught her before she can make a move.

The Frontier grabbed Mal's jacket with his left hand and jerked her forward before threw herself full force to the ground at her head.

Lugh throws the gun to the Frontier when he bats the gun away, holding the stock and slams against Lugh's jaw. Lugh lets his hands let go of the gun, grabbing and rubbing his increasingly bruised jaw. The Frontier throws the gun off the roof, standing at his six foot figure. The Frontier raised his hands towards his mask and pulls it off to reveal the beast within.

Alpha's demeanor is haunting, Lugh almost quivered in fear upon the nightmare of his past, the loss of his eye, the knife digging into his stomach that pinched and bit his organs. "Little ax boy," he growled under his dark voice. Behind him, he pulls out the same long dagger, stained of old blood. "You're strong. I thought my knife would end your sins."

Lugh pulls out his ax and suddenly screamed. He wanted Alpha's blood.

All he could think was that this animal didn't deserve to live.

When he charged at him, it was with his fists, two fists but Alpha was bigger and he struck one backhand. He fell and he advances, going to kick his shins to break his legs. Lugh swiftly moved away, only to have his hand kicked and pushed his ax away. His fingers feel like they're breaking, pain shooting up his arms as the fragile bones snapped and shifted under his torn skin. Alpha slams the knife and he rolls away, the knife stabbed to the tile of the roof. He charges, using his two fist- one battered and one good- and he clubbed mercilessly, Alpha's teeth breaks and his face being covered in blood. When his battered hands couldn't take any further abuse, he used the butt of his elbow. That's when Alpha grabs his arm, suddenly picking him up off his feet and threw him off the side, Lugh's slamming onto his right side.

He coughs, taking a second to breath out the constant pain on his poor fingers and ribs. Alpha is doing the same, lowered onto his knees, spitting out a chunk of blood and a small tooth. It's my chance!

Lugh gripped his ax before he charged, leaping onto Alpha's back, catching him by surprise once again before driving his blade into his chest causing him to yell out in pain. Alpha grabbed his hair to pull the small form off of him however Lugh hold himself back. He screamed at his ear and slashed down again and again at his chest. It then Alpha gasps abruptly and slowly kneeling down before falling to the ground face first, his last raspy breath brushed on the cement. Lugh slashed one last time to the neck to make the kill count. He takes deep breathes with animalistic growls, pronouncing himself as the alpha.

Mal groaned and Lugh came back to his senses, driving to her as he pulls her up.

Below them there was a big hissing sound, and then the whole place is covered in white smoke when it went _boom_!

The air was thick with smoke from the smoke grenades that the Frontiers had fired. The air tasted of gunpowder and smoke.

Everyone couldn't see anything, all coughing on their arms, unable to attack the Frontiers. Lugh heard the leader to pull back and the trucks start up before pulling away as the Saviors shoot blindly at the trucks when the trucks and Frontiers disappear in the smokey shadows.

-:-:-:-:-

The school is tarnished of bullets on walls, the ground, the covers of boulders. Yet in the battle it still stands up, making the presence so strong and fierce. There were also loads of bodies- all were Frontiers, so no one was killed and a few were only injured with minor wounds. Everyone helped each other to tend the injuries, talking about the battle that happened last night, how they made it and everyone is alive.

That was the good news. The bad news was that the eerie post-battle quiet settling in to Mal.

The battle was only the beginning. She silently prayed that the Frontier haven't figure out the Saviors attacked them. She wants the comfort of no threat to the Sanctuary. Now, it's time to go to the District Zone, the Frontiers community.

According to Nathan Strider, the District Zone is held in Nevada, in what they call the last city standing.

"Reason it's the last city because the wall covers most of the city," Nathan explained to them outside the school. The group was now huddled close together around Nathan, listening to him speak.

"Jolene's got a group of security guards to keep people in line. I got punished and put into a pit to fight to the death, and I won far and square and they let me back. Once they take you, you work for them. A lot of the time, they'll injure you, knock you out or something, so that they have to fix you up, and then you're in their debt. That's what happened with those kids. I only managed to escape through the gates, being unnoticed. Let's just say I don't know if they is any routes to enter the city without being noticed." Nathan's voice was regretful and guilty. Mal jumped in next, her angry eyes on Nathan.

"There's one place. Calvin escaped the Frontiers from no gates. He found a route to escape secretly and not a single Frontiers know how he did it." Mal jerked her head toward Nathan, who put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't know. I was just trying to get out of there, spent a year planning it. I couldn't take any chances."

Negan shrugged. "Yeah. Well. He's alright. But that fuckin' group... if there's thousands of them I do not think breaking the doors and full blast them off is the smart way to do it."

"Exactly," Nathan nodded. "Their weaponry is impactful to heavy artillery. And we are not killing just Frontiers, but regular people. And I don't think you want more blood on your hands."

Negan looked over to Saviors, who had been listening silently, a slight distance between him and the circle of people in the middle of the school. "Tomorrow," He said, nodding. "Tomorrow morning, first thing, we fortify this place. Have only fifteen of our Saviors stay with the kids and have it as our pit stop. Take the pews, everything we can, and board up the doors and windows, make sure it's safe. Then we leave for Nevada, and getting there I will think of a plan to deal with this shit. Until then, Mal?"

Mal hummed.

"Let's have a chat with Calvin," he chuckled darkly.


	42. Part 3: God Bless the Ruins

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
 _Suddenly there was a horrible metallic groaning that filled the air. The_ ** _floor shifted_** _and there was the sound of stuff crashing against walls elsewhere. Mal looked around frantically. This fucking ruin is waiting to_ ** _collapse_** _. We need to keep moving. The corridors to either side of the stairwell exit had collapsed several levels; the only way out of the corridor was through the door 'guarded' by the dead Infected._

_But it wasn't just the buildings that's concerning Mal first._

_A rack of heavy footsteps is coming from the stairs below them, and Mal heard the_ **_gasping_ ** _and_ **_growling_ ** **_Runner_ ** _noise too; she practically threw her companions behind a rack of what looked like old wine bottles near the windows of the open-plan wine bar they had entered._

_This is a_ ** _problem._**  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~


	43. Chapter 40

Calvin discussing the entrance while Negan tries Mal to console Nathan since he feels sorry for the bastard.

Calvin was tied in a chair, arms and legs bonded on the wood. He sat for a full day with Ivar across from him in the same position. Currently, they listened to the intense gunshots and screams above the cellar and Calvin kept smiling and betting to Ivar if the Frontiers killed them all. He needed to joke or talk once a while to take his mind off of boredom.

He whistles, looking around then glances at Ivar. His head is down in shame and guilt, staring at the blood stain from Abby.

"So what've you done that made them chain you up?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Betraying your people? A good fashion rampage?"

He said nothing.

"Nothing at all. That's alright. It's not like you are more evil than me. I'm a bad guy. Oh yeah." He leans his head back, sighing deeply. Suddenly he jumps at the sound of the door and a the long call whistle lurking in the shadows.

" _Well shit_ ," Negan smirked, swinging Ellie around his wrist, "look what the cat dragged in."

Calvin is shaking under his heavy clothing yet he tried to compose his statue as solid, unamused to Negan's appearance.

"What's the matter, pussy boy? Afraid to talk now? Thought you were a chatter box."

"Maybe I don't want to talk. I rather not be a part of the reckless battle," Calvin said as Mal approached Negan. Negan suddenly drags Calvin along by the chair behind him and stops him against the wall, away from pouting Ivar. "This deal was already shaky. Nathan told as much as he can, however you know more about the secret routes that the Frontier never in their dumbass minds ever thought of. Would have gone sideways fast if we went up to the gates with our dicks in our hand. Here's the deal prick, you take us to the secret little spot of yours and you can make on your merry way out."

"What makes you think I go with you willingly? I'm not taking your deal."

Negan shoved Calvin and he let on the ground, the tightened bonds on his hands and his ankles held them up in the air. "We would've worked something the fuck out," Negan replied, "It's an even trade, one for one. Well if you don't want the trade, I could have taken you out by Infected by a tree like the Marion's did. Actually, Ellie is thirsty. So, let's have a drink shall we?" He raises the bat and Calvin screams in bloody shrieks, pleading Negan to stop. He smirked, watching the whimpering boy below his feet saying he will spill when he turns the intensity up. He slams Ellie to the side of Calvin, his ear hearing the whiff of air grazing him and he screams again, his heart felt like it exploded for a second.

"Negan. Stop." Mal growled, shooting the other man a glare that clearly said drop it. Mal watched as the man's jaw clenched, conflict rolling behind his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut.

Mal couldn't help but wonder if Negan was listening to her out of genuine respect, or because he thought Mal was fragile for Calvin. The word stuck in her head like old gum on the bottom of her shoe, disgusting and hard to shake. She could only hope that Negan respected her at least a little.

It wasn't a thought she relished, but she knew that about herself, that she was capable of doing what needed to be done, and even if it wasn't a particularly happy thought, it was a comforting one. Calvin is just a victim and seeing the brutality among Negan pains Mal for a reason. Calvin should be punished for his crimes, chained and left in the dark, not torturing and humiliating him.

But it was necessary. So he accepted it.

Negan pulls up Calvin. "So," He said, turning to Mal, "What's your secret?"

Calvin surveyed Negan in shock in front of him, detailing a course of action in his head. "I take once I give you the answer you need, you can let me go right. Think you can agree?"

Negan crouched down to his level, looking him in the eye, tilting his head fractionally as he thinks about the trade. "Deal. Now spill."

"You can't just walk into the District Zone," He began, and Negan's voice sounded from his place above Calvin.

"We're not fucking stupid, you know-" Mal's eyes slid up to his, and Negan fell silent at the warning look on her face.

Calvin continued. "The squad cars have radios that the Frontiers use to communicate with all the guards. Getting to the gates they are around those cars at all times and you need to confront one of the patrols, peacefully, let them know what you're proposing, and tell them to radio Jolene to have a talk."

Mal nodded. "Alright. They patrol the gates. But we want to look inside the place without being noticed. How did you do it?"

"There's a parking garage that they drive their trucks and stolen cars they've taken. Didn't do much, was there to clean the cars but my thoughts were thinking on the many outcomes as to what to do. Kill everyone as a suicide attempt, jump out the gates, it seemed impossible until you can look right down on it from there." He paused. "There's a water sewer gate for the dirty water from the clean cars, below a shelf. I moved that shelf just a bit front of the sewer drain and unnoticeably dropped down with no one around to catch the sewer line."

"And it contacts to the sewer pipes and outside the gates."

"Exactly. Far south to the common houses, away from the city. Now lets get these ropes off-"

"Not yet. The deal is to bring us there. Thought I can forgive you little shit. It's just getting started." Negan replied, rising up to his feet. "And I'm gonna need you to keep them in line," he said, indicating to Calvin. "If things go south, only takes one of us to talk to them and bring you as our prisoner to them. It'll look better if it's just one, anyway." When Negan nodded, Mal shook her head then turned around, heading outside.

Mal was silent for a long moment before stopping at the side of the playground, hearing the chatting and discussion between everyone, cleaning their guns and packing up.

Okay, now Negan couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"What the fuck, Mal? You gonna fucking let Calvin alive and try to push you around? Calvin is a traitor to everyone. If something goes sideways with this, it's gonna be a whole hell of a lot harder to pull it off from that fucker, and you know it!"

Mal rounded on him. "I'm not letting anyone push me around, Negan. He would of killed me a hundred times before but failed. If there's a way we can get out of this without killing people, we should give it a shot."

"Bull. Shit. Don't you even try to fucking tell me that you give two shits about whether or not we kill Calvin, Mal," then an idea came and he paused, "Oh I see. Do you see Calvin as a victim because of Pink-Shit?"

"It's not like that. Look, what you did to him was uncalled for. Although, you kept more cool than usual."

Negan opened his mouth to retort, but Mal silenced him with a heated glare.

" _Negan_ ," Mal growled, low and dangerous, "if you got a problem with it, you can stay behind."

"I don't, Mal. I don't understand why you care for him."

"I don't care if he's dead or not. Maybe you're right, I feel sorry for him. For myself. Calvin blamed me not because I was a liar. It's because it was happening before I was there and had the idea of finally being away long enough for me to pay the bill for Charlie. He's troubled, and in the woods he fought with us against Infected, together. I see little potential of Calvin."

Negan's silence disturbed Mal and she shook her head, letting him forget this conversation. "No," he intervened. "I'll let him go but make a scene that I've killed him. I don't like lying to my Saviors but I rather not get your stink eye for a couple of months."

"Thank you," she touches his chest, tucking in his red scarf under his hide leather winter jacket.

And then all eyes were on Negan and Nathan again, and Negan could feel the warring emotions rolling off of him in waves when Nathan discussed everyone at the fire about what could happen tomorrow. The conflict of sneaking in unnoticeably or they get capture they might have to do a deal with the leader of the Frontiers and trusting their cooperation. Secretly, she wanted Negan to stick to his original plan. Go in quietly, take Frontiers one by one, get in and get out with little of people within the community. She'd long since come to terms with killing, and the idea of trying to make a trade with another group of people they didn't know made her skin crawl. People couldn't be trusted, couldn't be counted on to stick to the script, to act how you wanted them to. It would be easier to just take them out. Not that Nathan's plan didn't pose its own risks, but it's only an alternative and she rather agree with Negan than Nathan.

Bud turned to Nathan. "Would that work? Jolene, would she let our people go freely even if we broken in their community?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, she would. She needs every one of them, it's not a big group, and people who know how to handle themselves are valuable to her. She'd need them be cooperating. Usually it's a deal that comes with a punishment. So we have to be very careful on getting in Calvin's escape route. You get the picture around the area and get back. That's final."

And everyone knew what jobs to do now. Five people start to cook up a big soup with Baker as the main chef, mixing broth and spices since the Saviors brought ordinary soup with no taste, only for hunger. Nathan cleaned his gun at the side of the porch, watching Mal helping Riot and Kal bring the wooden log spikes towards the outside gates. Mal can feel the longing eyes of Nathan and one glance at him she looked away, a glare at him. Walking back, he sat up and opened his mouth but Mal brushed him off and he's hurt, bowing his head down, trying not to think about it. She walked over to the group huddled around the fire. they were all leaning against each other on the ground or sitting sideways out of the sides of the cars, shoulders pressed together, eating the delicious beef broth soup with spicy spices. As Nathan steps in the circle Mal's done her meal and walks over to one of the cars and starts it up, checking the gas and to see if the vehicle can heat up and no antifreeze froze the heater. Irrational anger flared in her chest at seeing Nathan. Hearing the unexpected news of Nathan is the closet family she ever has- like Mal can accept that. How long did he watch her from a distance, the dirty secrets Malenie had as a child, their affair under anyone's noses? The only family she has is the one she has now; she hates him because none of her real parents and Nathan became her true parents.

The door opens and Negan slides in the vehicle. "Looks like the car is running good. For many minutes long."

"Sorry," She murmured, giving him a bright smile. "Need to warm up a bit."

"Me, too. Though I've been talking Nathan. He's a good man, doing his best at his job, though he's such a fucking dick. His face looks like he's constipating."

"What are you trying to say to me?"

Self-hatred burned to Negan and he sighs. "You should at least talk to him-"

"For fuck sakes Neg-"

"Don't interrupt me! Look, what's the deal with you. You're being the biggest douche of the universe, avoiding Nathan when he's trying to reach out to him. I don't like him, but I respect of what he has done. If I lose someone I love and heard about them alive I go beyond my soul to find that person no matter what." Negan nodded when Mal's silent. "I get it. You hate him because he abandon you, like your mother. Well guess what Mal, they were Flyer Frontiers. Having a child is against protocol. Nathan had to abandon you even though he wanted you very closely unlike your mother. Everyone doesn't have the perfect family. You have daddy issues, mommy issues, family issues. But I can say that my family was worse than yours; abusive father then dick of bags stepfather, many died very early and so on and so forth."

Mal shook her head, "I'm not going to agree."

"Oh you will. I'll make you do it." Mal reached out and gave her arm a quick squeeze, and she lets go and laughs. "Whatever you say."

Mal's warm fingers began to wander up his chest to stroke his cheek, stroking through the coarse beard. Mal nuzzled closer, throwing a leg over Negan's hip. "I'm glad the Saviors, you are my part of my family," she then repeated, "you're my family."

Negan found Mal's hand with his own, catching it and laying it atop of her chest His lips found Mal's forehead, peppering her face with kisses. "I'm so goddamn thankful, baby. That became my family, that I found you. I'm grateful to be your family. I'm a RK- rotten kid. You fucking kept me."

Mal tilted his face up, capturing Negan's mouth with her own. "You don't need to thank me, Negan," she said after a long minute, her words wet against Negan's own lips, "you kept me, too."

Their mouths meet so naturally and he drove deeper into Mal. His hands are everywhere- in Mal's hair, up her shirt, along her back. He hisses sharply, hungrily, into the kiss as his nails rake down the flesh of Mal's back. Mal, seemingly able to perceive the hunger in that gesture alone, lets out a low, pleasant sigh and arches her back. Negan both feels and savors the warmth that comes from the resulting contact.

"Fucking hell, Mal." Negan growls, open mouth sucking on the skin of the others neck. "You have no fucking idea how sexy you are right now."

"Shut up, Negan." Mal's fingers knot up hard in Negan's hair as he tugs his mouth away from her neck and meets eyes with Negan's. "Shut the hell up and kiss me."

And Negan obliges. He'd be a fucking dumbass to refuse, or even to question it. Mal's voice right now is the same kind of toxic that comes in alcoholic beverages, and even though things haven't even started picking up yet, Negan already feels drunk on the whole thing. Mal in his lap, hips and stomach and chest slithering as if Negan's a goddamn snake charmer, and as Negan drags his fingers along the skin beneath Mal's shirt, he can almost control the way she body arches and twists.

He kisses Mal shamelessly. It doesn't matter how messy or heated or needy it is to either party, because they're both too caught up in one another to care. Mal moans into the kiss when Negan brushes a thumb over one of her nipples.

"Oh, that feel good?" Negan chuckles, but the laughter dies in his throat when Mal bites down hard on his lower lip.

"Come on, Negan. Focus."

 _You want focus, Mal?_ Alright, Negan can give you focus. Like how he suddenly focuses both hands on Mal's chest, or how he focuses the shirt and jacket and bra right off her back, how he focuses one of those nipples into his mouth. He especially focuses on the low groan that falls from Mal's lips in response to the sensation.

"How's that for focus?" Negan peers up at Mal as his tongue drags across the other nipple.

"God," Mal half-laughs, half-moans, "you're such an asshole."

"I come by it honest, at least." Negan tugs his own shirt off, and then gestures out the window with a cock of his head. "Now, I'm gonna be straight-as-fuck-forward with you here, Mal. I want to tear you the fuck apart, and that's gonna be hard as hell to do in the driver's seat. Ever had sex on the hood of a car before?"

"Excuse me?" Mal outright laughs.

"You heard me." Negan licks his lips. "You're about to enter a world of fucking discovery with me, baby. One that puts Aladdin to shame."

Mal laughs again, covering her chest. "I can't believe you."

Negan catches her off guard there. When Mal suddenly finds Negan's fingers around her wrist and then her hand is being pressed into the waistband of his jeans, she tenses visibly.

"Don't believe me?" Negan questions simply. "Feel for your own damn self."

Without thinking, Mal yanks her hand back and shoots away, her eyes bugging out of her skull. Negan bursts into a series of deep, husky giggles.

"Really, Mal?" Negan barks when he gets his air supply back. "It's just a penis. You've seen and felt it."

Mal knows that even in the darkness, her face and neck are bright red. "I know what it is," she chokes, very much aware of how stupid the response is. "But in the open?"

He can tell Mal's about to silence him again, so he deftly unlocks the driver's side door and kicks it open. In a display of strength and maneuverability, he carries Mal right to the hood of the car and plops her down atop it. It's still a little warm from driving, but not too bad in the winter so they wouldn't freeze.

"Undo your pants, babe." Negan urges as he slips out of his own, all in one move. He's sure Mal can see just how hot for him he is now. "It's just you and me. No one else."

Mal stares for a moment, and Negan sees how her eyes don't linger in any one spot. They start at Negan's chest, and then drift downward to his abdomen, waist, groin, and all the way back up again, settling at his eyes. Negan's a glutton for attention, so he naturally drinks this kind of stare right up. However, he doesn't speak this time. He's too focused on waiting for Mal to obey his request.

Which she does. Her mouth hangs open as she works open her belt and jeans, and then arches her hips and pushes them and the underwear down.

Negan may not have been expecting to get laid tonight, but he always comes prepared. He digs a condom from his pants pocket and then rights himself just as Mal scoots back onto the hood of the car.

Mal's expression is strange. She's curious and cautious and maybe a little nervous all at the same time, and seeing that brings to Negan's attention the fact that she's probably putting her trust into Negan here. She's letting Negan take the reins, and maybe it's some sort of test or maybe it's because she doesn't really know what he's doing, but it's flattering all the same.

That's why when Negan moves in, he does so carefully. He gently pushes Mal onto her back and then crawls atop her. Mal grits her teeth a little, and then laughs gruffly.

"The hood's kinda hot."

"You okay?" Negan laughs too.

"M'fine." Mal nods. "It doesn't hurt. Keep goin'."

"You got it." Negan snatches himself another quick kiss, before his lips migrate to Mal's jaw. "Spread your legs."

Mal does so, and once Negan slides his hand down between the girl's legs and to her entrance, carefully pushing one inside. Mal tenses a little, but doesn't pull away.

Negan nips appreciatively at the side of his girlfriend's neck, and when Mal releases a pleasant sigh, she smiles against the man's skin.

"You're gonna be tight as fuck once I get to fucking you." Negan purrs, and Mal snorts.

"It's useless to tell you to shut up, isn't it?" Mal teases as Negan pushes in a second finger. Her breath catches when Negan's fingers start spreading and curling inside her.

"What?" Negan questions back. "Never heard of dirty talk? Don't be a funsucker, Mal."

"Sure I have." Mal retorts, but only after a second of gathering her breath. "Yours is a brand I gotta get used to, though."

When Negan feels the bundle of wetness inside Mal that he's been seeking out, he grins to himself. "Good luck with that. I'm full of surprises."

And then he's rubbing that spot repeatedly, and Mal's mouth is falling open. Negan delights in the way Mal's hands start groping around for leverage, failing against the car and finally moving to clamp tightly around Negan's back. Her nails dig into the skin over Negan's shoulder blades, and Negan's so turned on already that he damn near comes on the spot.

Mal is apparently at a loss for words, and Negan can feel her losing it, so he withdraws his fingers. When doing so actually makes Mal whimper, he has to swallow down the urge to lose it all over again, but he somehow keeps himself in check.

"Negan." Mal's voice is somewhere between demanding and pleading, and as Negan wraps his cock, it doesn't take a genius to tell that Mal is ready for the next step. Despite that, as he hefts Mal's legs up over his shoulders, he meets those blue eyes with his own.

Mal just nods and then Negan mirrors it, as if to say 'here goes'.

Negan's right. Mal is definitely still tight, even when he already made loved to her. As he slowly works his way in, he's met with a friction so intense that he's going slow for himself as much as Mal. He goes too fast and he might lose his damn mind.

But after some time, he's all the way in, and peering down at Mal again.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Yeah." Mal has her hands planted on either side of his body, and with some effort, she actually starts moving before Negan does.

Because Mal never fails to blow Negan's mind. Even now, Negan is trying to process that Mal is really letting this happen- that she wants it. That she isn't totally disgusted with Negan's presence. But nope, she's really here. She's really rocking her hips and panting and moaning like she fucking belongs here, and if Negan wasn't so goddamned stimulated right now, he would be flattered.

"Mal, you're fucking amazing." Negan moans as he starts moving to meet Mal's own motions. "You should see yourself right now."

Mal doesn't speak this time, but her actions do plenty of speaking for her. Each time Negan pushes all the way in and his hips meet Mal's, her eyebrows furrow and her lips part and she gasps and moans and shows Negan in every way he can that she feels it, and it's good.

And for a few moments, Negan gets lost in that. He moves almost methodically as he takes in the sight before him, drinking it up.

But after a few moments, Negan decides to show Mal just how good it can really get. He angles his hips, and after a few pointed thrusts, strikes Mal's spot dead-on.

Negan swears he sees Mal's eyes roll back into her skull.

"Fuck!" Mal moans, before she looks right into Negan's eyes. "Do that again. Hard."

And Negan does. Even through the thick haze of his own immense pleasure, he picks up the pace, snaps his hips forward a little more violently. From there, they devolve into wordless messes. Even Negan is beyond words as the sensations mount and heat and friction start to build. He curses and groans right along with Mal clear until she grunts loudly and comes apart beneath him. The heat of her climax and the spasms of her body pulls Negan right over the edge with him, and soon, they're both just panting and shaking and all shades of spent.


	44. Chapter 41

The gates were sealed behind them, and then they were on the road, about sixty Saviors joined in behind them with heavy artillery, Negan led them. Nathan was directing Negan on the best way to approach the city, loading him with as much information about the Frontiers as he can.

"The guards patrol the area in shifts, gather all Infected that get too close, try to keep it as clear as they can from the entrance of the district walls, pushing them further towards the city where all living herds are, and they only kill when close to their building grounds. And there's a rooftop spotter that's always on the top floor of the parking garage closest to the hospital."

"There's a cleared-out warehouse nearby we can park at that's out of their range but close enough that we can scope out the area. There's a ton of buildings around, parking garages, stuff like that, that we never search. Only close around the area and behind up west. It's not a big group to search around, but they're tough with their armor."

Negan nodded, eyes focused and determined. Mal found herself staring just a bit, admiring the resolve on his face. It wasn't the same brutal bloodlust that she'd seen when they'd faced enemies in the past. He looked wise, calculating, like he was already mentally mapping out scenarios A-Z in his head. It was the look of someone who knew what he was doing.

Mal watched as the Reno, Nevada skyline appeared into view ahead of them, and Negan veered off onto side roads with Nathan's guidance, weaving around wreckage blocking the narrow city roads. The city is a beautiful ghost city; like any city that's stayed alive in all the trauma's of the Black Night bombs the city is filled with mother natures essences, the tall glass mirror buildings glittered the history of man made structures and the roads still intact a with a few cracks but the snow covered all the bumps. Strange how little snow there is when entering a different country.

"There. Take this warehouse right around the corner here." Nathan pointed out the warehouse sign in the distance, a beacon among the bleak, long-abandoned urban buildings. Negan turned the corner and parked the truck in front of the warehouse, and they exited, scoping out the area before heading inside, Lugh and Rachael in tow.

As Nathan had promised, the warehouse was clear, and there were plenty of windows to get a good view of the surrounding area. The group climbed the stairs to the top level, weapons raised in case of attack, though thankfully they were unnecessary.

"So what's the plan boss?" Tyreese asked after they sealed off the top floor. The whole group turned to Negan.

Negan crouched down on the dirty ground, used a finger to draw out a rough tactical map.

"We'll start with a few of our people to go with Calvin. Scout around the sewers and search any guards inside the city. At sundown is the time to come back. While that's happening, another groups goes into the city with Nathan, spotting the guards and report back on what you see. Then, when it's dark enough that the spotter upon the gates won't see us, we go. We can sneak inside the city of the hidden spot, take our time to scout the area, what they have and how many people verses how many Frontiers, and their artillery, that's where we can take a few of their weaponry and see if there is any vehicles to carry a full load of hundreds of people. Make this statement fucking clear in your heads and imprint it. We kill the Frontiers, not the people. They are scared shitless, what Riot and Kal said. They are trying to survive, and killing people is one thing. But killing innocent people that have no will against them is another fucked up level. Are we at an agreement?"

"Yes sir!" All chanted.

The plan is set; Nathan, Kal, Tyreese, Joel, Rachael, and Kat follow Nathan while the RK's and Riot follow Calvin to the sewers.

Calvin was comfortable to have no ropes and be led in front, so if he escapes any of them can shoot him in the back. They left the warehouse and found a cleared area nearby that Calvin told them when he was walking around.

Riot swung his chains around for a bit and kept slapping beside Calvin for warning and Calvin grinned, Mal's Colt python gripped tightly in her hands. They walked down the alleyway to where they were old squads car were. Mal felt Vix seize up beside her, sucking in a breath.

"He won't kill us. If he leads us to a trap, we back off before the scouters hear us." Mal murmured.

"It's not him. It's more on what would happen if we get caught."

Mal nodded, and Vix had an good question. What if? It's a likely the chance to be captured among the vaguely big glass city, and the circumstances of them caught is bonded to be their death. Or what Nathan reminded them about negotiations. Would the Frontiers consider a deal from them? But what can they deal and would they keep their loyalty? Mal does not want to think of all the bad circumstances, stay positive.

The whole place looked like it had been napalmed, trailers and nearby warehouses sporting massive burned-out sections, charred bodies visible through the burned holes in the buildings. On the ground, like a twisted minefield, were mostly-melted, horrifically burned Infected, most of them down to the bones with only small sections of pink flesh keeping them struck to the charcoaled ground. Mal could only imagine the kind of horrifying pain that came from dying like that.

As it was, as she reached the back of the semi-trailer, ready to jump out onto the old, long-abandoned roadway, she spot movement. They gather around the semi-trailer; peaking out she sees one alone Runner, staying still as a board, twitching and cackling away to wait for anything coming to its path.

Lugh and Vix looked around to see if there was anyone and nothing. Lugh pulls his ax, aims very cautiously and a bit frustrated at his depth perception. He throws and the ax hits between the shoulder connected to the neck. The Runner screeched, flaying its bloody scratched arms as its screams echo the road and it ran towards them. Vix immediately gets up to release her arrow and hits the thick skull of the Runner, falling down.

Lugh growls in frustration. He's going to have a heck of a time to adjust his perception. Mal pats his back. "It's alright," she said, "it takes some time."

He sighed. "I know. It's gonna take some time."

"Great job, Lugh. Now a herd could of heard that Runner." Calvin said and Lalon elbows his stomach.

"He's right," Riot agreed. "Better keep moving. Even if its not a herd, a guard might."

Passing along the black smitten road they took around the corner of the second street, the buildings and roads were no longer black of the bombs. Cars covered the whole street, completely empty and filled with cold snow. Calvin points to a building across the left.

"Take inside that building. Up the roof and downstairs, it takes us closer to the building where the sewers connect."

"You sure?" Mal questioned.

"He's right," Riot replied. "I remembered a map showing the main sewage line in the whole city. The cutie ain't lying."

Calvin grinned upright. "See, Mally?"

Mal growled under her teeth and proceeded to enter the building.

Lalon hauled himself up to the second stories high using the collapsed ceiling as a makeshift ramp. He swung a torch beam around the room, tracking with his spear and alert for any sign. Thankfully, that bullet seemed to have been dodged.

He watched as the RK's, Riot and Calvin worked their way up the 'ramp'. Everyone looked around the room, some of their brows puckering in confusion. Lugh couldn't blame them. Inside the Zone with the Flyer Frontiers, anyone who wasn't a high-ranking FEDRA functionary or ranking Lieutenant Colonel or above didn't tend to see stuff like real oil paintings, sculptures and the like. Probably anyone had probably never seen anything close to this gallery of the treasures of the old world. "What is this place?" Riot asked.

Lugh looked up from where he was picking up a bottle of multivitamins that had been sitting on a window-sill. "It's an old museum. Most of this stuff was hundreds of years old."

"Used to be pretty much priceless, too," Mal noted. "Places like this were guarded by the Flyer Frontiers and this stuff had armies of folk that kept it safe and intact."

Vix looked at a certain famous picture of George Washington crossing the Delaware River with his men. She'd seen a photo of this picture in her history book for the kids to read but there was something about seeing the much larger original. So Riot had an interring question: "So, if this shit is so valuable, why did FEDRA leave it here to rot? I mean... shouldn't they have taken it to the Zone to keep it safe from bandits and the like?"

Lugh shrugged. "I guess stuff it's not important," he opined after a brief pause. "Stuff that used to be important...? Well, if it don't help you find food, shelter and keep the Infected off your back, then it's just is a lot of trouble and lives at risk for no gain now."

There was some indication that the museum's evacuation was unexpected and early. As they searched the second store galleries, the group found lots of tools and bits lying around that might prove useful. However, it was clear that time was catching up with this place. The only way through to the other side of the building was blocked by a collapsed ceiling.

They shone their torch on the mess blocking a doorway. Heavy lumps of concrete and fallen timbers. Neither of them liked the look of it. Finally, Mal made up her mind. "Okay, I think I can lever the rubble out of the way with this beam. You've got to get under fast, okay? Don't know how long I can hold that load."

With a growl of discomfort, Mal and Lalon hauled down on the beam, lifting several hundred pounds of fallen concrete and brick up and giving a relatively tiny crawl-space for the others. "Okay, now watch your head and hurry! Go! Go! Go... shit...!"

Calvin had just pulled and followed Riot and Lalon crawls through the gap to hold the other side when the beam suddenly snapped with a deafening crack that would have echoed through the building if it hadn't been drowned out by the roar of falling rubble. Mal rolled back and out of the way, making like a turtle and covering her head. After a few moments, the sound of falling brick and concrete stopped.

"Mal!" Vix's voice had a sound of urgent terror that roused Mal at once.

"I'm still alive." She called back. With the partially-collapsed ceiling, there was no way Mal could stand up straight. She crouch-walked over to the door; there was no way they were moving that mess in anything less than an hour. "I'll have to make my way around to you. Find somewhere secure and I'll find..."

Calvin suddenly looked over his shoulder and gasped in fear. "Guys! Look, they're here!"

Everyone looked too and cursed angrily, Riot yanking out his semi-automatic pistol. "Damn it! Run! Run!" The group fled and, a few seconds later, Mal found out why as the two Runners, rattling and crackling in their inhuman way, staggered past.

Mal crouched in the partially collapsed room. "Guys...!"


	45. Chapter 42

After getting out of the nightmare maze of partially-collapsed rooms, Mal found herself at one end of a long corridor stretching the length of the building. She was very much in enemy territory and could clearly hear the hollow crackling of Runners' echo-location calls in the rooms to one side.

The girl's mind was spinning with worry for her family in this Infected-filled death-trap of a museum.

Suddenly, she had something else to worry about as a Runner lurched through the door from the corridor. Mal froze and, miraculously, the creature didn't seem to detect her. It wandered past and turned into the exhibition galleries running along the length of the building beyond the corridor.

The time had come to stop worrying and start acting. Staying as quiet as she could, Mal snuck up behind the creature and followed it through the door. Once into the square room, Mal lunged forward and drove her top-quality knife into the side of its head, driving through the skull. The Runner made a shuddering gasp and crumpled; Mal lowered it quietly to the floor.

To one side a room led into a far larger gallery with, of all things, a horse-drawn carriage as its centerpiece. Mal looked around the semi-darkened room and held in a curse; making a noise right now wouldn't be healthy. There were at least four and possibly as many as six Runners lurching about the space. Mal mentally catalogued her weapons - She had her machete that was probably good for a couple of more uses, fourteen rounds for her colt and nine rounds for her 9mm semi-automatic. Theoretically enough to disinfect this room but Mal knew that her chances would be a lot less in reality; the way the things tended to swarm loud noises would overwhelm her quickly.

So, she decided to do things smart. She quietly retraced her steps back to the corridor. After sneaking through the doors from the junction room into the corridor properly, Mal noted another Runner patrolling up and down the corridor. She waited until the Runner creature turned around and began to creep along behind it.

When the corridor opened up to the left, Mal ducked inside, hoping to find some position from which she could explore the area without having to dodge around Runners.

The former fast-food concession was Infected-free, which was a good start. Mal quickly snuck through the space to duck behind the counter. "RK's? Shit!" Well, it was probably too much to hope for that they were hiding out somewhere here; she had to check though. The area yielded some supplies, including an old can of FEDRA rations.

Mal couldn't resist using it immediately to get access to a store-room to the left of the wide doorway out into the corridor. The expenditure was almost immediately rewarded. The place was survivalist's goldmine with a full first-aid kit, some FEDRA meal bars, a pallet of bottles of water and a sealed tool kit without a hint of rust on the tools. Best of all, Mal found a couple of half-empty boxes of ammo for her semi-automatic and colt. It had this set up as a store of supplies although the layer of dust on everything suggested to Mal that whoever had done so hadn't visited for a long time from the Lucius War.

Mal peeked out of the concession back into the corridor and found that her head was clearer. She flung a glass bottle that she'd grabbed from behind the counter into the far gallery. With a hiss, the Runner guarding the end of the corridor lunged into the gallery and Mal could hear the frantic rattling as the creatures all tried to locate the source of the loud sound.

Mal double-timed it as quietly as she could to the corridor and found that the Runner had been standing by an open door. Mal ducked through and closed it behind her.

The Runner that was furiously trying to smash open the door at the end of the top floor corridor was so focused on its task that it didn't notice Mal's approach until she wrapped her arms around its throat in a sleeper hold and stabs the skull.

Mal dropped the corpse when she heard the familiar voice from beyond the door. "Vix, stay back." She kicks the door inwards. Inside was a cluttered store-room filled with likely-priceless pieces of history and works of art. At the far end, Lugh was bent over backwards over a low cabinet table by a Runner that was trying to tear her apart. The woman had a wooden stave across its throat but was barely holding it off. Riot charged towards the confrontation and pulled the hair and pushed her back. Riot smacks his boot in the side of the head. As the Runner reeled back, Riot delivered a far stronger blow to the side its head, basically smashing off the front of its skull.

Riot held his hand out and Lugh takes it, pulling him up his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem sugar."

Suddenly, Calvin cried out in fear from somewhere beyond the storeroom. "Let's go!" Calvin immediately tossed the remains of a club aside and lunged through another door into a gallery stretching across the width of the building.

Just in front of Mal, a Runner was trying to get a bite of Calvin whilst more were charging in from two archways into another, larger gallery to the left.

Mal yanked her colt out of her holster and put a bullet through the temples of the Runner. Two more Runners were charging forwards from the opposite end of the gallery. To her left, Mal heard Vix's arrows flying as Lugh's Walther firing and saw four blood-red rosettes splash into being on one's chest, sending Lalon to thrust the spear to tumble back onto the floor. Mal and Lugh lined up their guns on the other and tried another head-shot. The window behind the Runner shattered. Mal didn't indulge herself with a curse but re-aimed and put a bullet into the creature's chest, making it stagger.

"Mal, to your left!" There was no time to do anything in response to Vix's shout except raise her left elbow to get it in the Runner's throat and block its attempted bite. She shoved back, causing the Runner to stagger back against the wall. With an opening, Mal was able to get the upper hand. She stuck her gun back in her holster and delivered a bone-crushing one-two punch to the creature's face; stepping forward, she grabbed it by the back of the head and rammed it face-first into a display cabinet. The weakened bone met aged hardwood and the wood won out. Looking up, she saw Calvin slam a brick into the side of the head of the Runner she'd shot a few moments ago, finishing it off.

Another Runner charged out of the archway but Mal was prepared. She pulled out and swung her machete. The first head-height swing sent the creature staggering sideways. The second craved in its face and sent it down for the long count.

There was no time to take stock. At the far end of the larger gallery, at least eight more Runners were coming in through a window leading out to some kind of balcony, perhaps a fire escape of some sort. The majority were charging along the far wall. Mal's racing mind was 'in the zone' and then Vix got a plan, fully prepared in an instant. Reaching into her pack, Vix pulled out a Molotov, ignited it and threw it at the mob as they reached a display showing a model of a mounted Minuteman horseman and began to split up, some heading for the group to run to the far arch into the gallery.

As with all Infected, the Runners were vulnerable to fire and the majority went up like road flares. There was no time to deal with any that escaped the fire because one Runner had done an end run across the end of the gallery and now was charging right at Mal. She yanked out her revolver again, put a bullet into its chest, making it stagger. She took a moment to aim and put a second bullet into its forehead, ending its mockery of a life.

"Mal!" Mal turned. Vix had been grabbed by a very large Runner and had staggered back against a bench, catching the back of her knees and forcing her down into a sitting position. The Runner had the advantage of leverage and was using it to try to get a bite in. Pulling her machete, Mal raced into the room, ready to knock the Runner horror away. Then she heard another inhuman screech from a human mouth. Another Runner was charging right at her from the far end of the small gallery. Mal slammed the machete into the charging creature's face.

"Hey, asshole! Chew on this!" There was a sound of a brick shattering; Calvin. Mal whirled back to Vix to see the Runner staggering away from Vix and Calvin, posed aggressively with a bloody brick in his hand. Vix was still on the bench, looking stunned; there wasn't time for pretty tactics; Lalon strikes his spear into the Runner's brain.

For now, the fight seemed over. Mal stormed over to Vix. "You okay?" She asked and the rest of the family came to check on Vix. She smiled, wiping the sweat off her face.

"I'm okay. No bites, still lucky. Do I still look pretty?"

Everyone laughed. "You're still good looking," Lalon winked. Then Vix turned to Calvin. "Thank you for saving me."

"I could of left you," Calvin shot Vix a annoying glare before turning to the RK's. "But I didn't."

Mal nodded and everyone ejects their spent magazines and reload for the time being, checking the amount of bullets.

After reloading their guns, quickly sweeping the two galleries and finding nothing more useful than a couple of bricks, the group stood beside the window through which the Runners had been entering. As Calvin expected, there was a fire escape running up to the roof.

"There is it," he insisted. "Come on; let's get up to the roof."

As Calvin and Riot ducked through the window, carefully sweeping around themselves with his chain as he did so. Riot wraps the chain and calls them out.

On the roof, Calvin was standing, looking out over the cityscape of post-apocalyptic Nevada at a bronze dome shining in the afternoon's light. He gestured at the distant landmark. "There she is!"

The group considered the location. Mal had no intention of going back down to street level. However, Calvin was right. The roof of the next building was very close; it was possible that there was only a narrow alleyway between them. It was too far to jump but... _Ah, good!_

A few moments later, Lugh had the bit of builder's lumber he'd found on the roof set across the gap. He turned to the group. "Okay, ladies first."

Vix went first, agilely clambering up onto the plank and confidently walking across to the next roof as Mal went next.

The others at the far end of the roof, Mal considered how Vix was looking at the skyline. "Looking at this, it's peaceful." She said.

"It is," Vix conceded. "You can't deny that view." She wraps her arms around Mal and they smiled together, appreciating the view together.

-:-:-:-:-

After getting across the roof of an area sealed off for never-to-be-completed maintenance work, the travelers ended up in a wide boulevard. Dodging around a few long-abandoned police barriers, they found themselves standing within spitting distance of the Reno State Capitol Building. Mal didn't make any comments about luck but it figured that there would be one last problem. Something had flooded the street and turned the whole front approach to the building into a lake.

As they waded into the water, Mal, seeing a sparkle of light off of metal struck out to a rotunda at the street end of the flooded courtyard. She figured that either the fancy built lake had to have burst their long-unmaintained levies and banks and then flooded this part of downtown sometime recently.

They slogged out of the flood and mounted the stairs to the grand entrance of the building. As she walked up to the door, she pulled out her colt. She nodded at Lalon, who had his spear ready. The two pushed together and the doors burst open.

The group followed Calvin down the stairs. Down the stairs they turned the corner to an abandon doorway that's barely opened from anyone. He opens the door and on the ground is a big whole, the board ripped open.

"Here's the sewer system. It's right in the pipes as an underground pedestrian route though the city." As he is about to jump in, Mal holds him back and she jumps in.

She waits for the others to jump in and put their flashlights on. Combined with the slight dulling effect of the dust, the dark sewers gave everything a spooky, indistinct feel. It was like stepping into a bank of thick fog that could kill you.

"Alright, Calvin. Lead the way."

"Well, straight up as you hit the L-shape route, taking the sharp right leads you where I've escaped and straight ahead, about couple yards ahead is the outside of the entrance of the District Zone."

Mal waits until she grabs her radio and gives information to Negan. "Negan? You copy?"

The radio is statics, probably not getting satellite signals in the pipes. "...Mal? I read you..."

"We're in the sewers."

"Mal... I can't... you... you there..."

"Negan? Negan?" And she hears the static again. "Dammit." She paused then orders. "Lead the way Calvin. Take us to your escape route."

As they started to walk Calvin stops in the middle, gasped in, suddenly has his hands up to block the way. "I thought you agreed you let me go when I tell you everything."

"But the deal is you to show us the way."

He growls and gestured towards the darkness. "No, that's not- Look, I'm not going back. I'm done!"

Suddenly a voice appeared out of nowhere. The group look behind them, silent to wait on what they had heard. Suddenly the voice appears again and a second one came and everyone is shivering in fear.

"Any sign?" A low voice far end of the platform called out hopefully.

"Nothing. Place is deserted."

"Fuck! This place feels like fuckin' Runner Central Station." Then there's a pause. "Wait? Do you see that? There's lights up ahead."

And everyone panics. They shut their lights off immediately, and Calvin in pure panic runs and the group has no choice to run.

The soldier in charge clearly heard the splashing of water from their feet.

They ran, following Calvin as he's sprinting away from them as the two soldiers are getting closer to them.

To the left, Mal caught movement out of the corner of her eye of the lights moving behind them and the next she sees Calvin disappeared.

"Calvin?!" She whispered violently, trying to be quiet but still wanting to know where Calvin is. He left and they can barely see in the dark. The way ahead was blocked by partially-collapsed tunnels. Everyone ran, unaware as too where they are heading. Mal took the right where Calvin said and didn't look back. She was hoping the rest are following, however the soldiers hear the commotion, rustling through the tunnels with their lights and armed weapons. Suddenly there was a loud crunch, and light appeared. Calvin opens the sewer door and slips through. The group sprints towards the peaking light, hoping they will not be caught. Riot accidentally slams himself against the hard wall before pushing the heavy door open. Mal and Lugh help Riot as they used every strength and grit to open the door and the door finally opens. And they scramble through to the sunlight before closing it shut.

They stood in the light streaming down from a sunlight sky above. Mal takes a break when she looks back to the travelers and gasps. It was her, Riot, and Lugh.

"Where the others?"

Lugh eyes widen. "Lalon was just behind me. They must of went straight ahead."

"Hopefully," Riot said. "Those guards-"

Suddenly the door opens and they snapped, going around the corner of the street, listening to the sound of the soldiers. "Must of been rats," The soldier reported. "Lets get out of here. I'm done with this shit." The door closes loudly.

With a gasp, Mal grabs the radio and calls for the rest. "Lalon? Vix? Kal?"

"Mal? Where are you?" Kal said through the radio. "We're outside the sewers. One lead to the street where the back gates are. We can go ahead and keep going in the tunnels and get inside. What about you?"

Mal looks at the street on the far side of the tangle of cars in the nearly-frozen road that extends towards the glistened silver what could be the entrance of the gate. "It appears Calvin tricked us or panicked. We're at the entrance of the gate."

"RK's? You copying this?" Negan reports on the call, and Mal responds.

"We hear. We got split up; me, Lugh and Riot are at the gates, couple feet away from us while the rest are at the back, the side gates."

"Alright," he paused then continued. "Nathan is back with the Saviors. Found good spots, knowing every detail the guards do and shit on."

As Negan talks, Mal looks towards her and asks Negan. "I'm going to negotiate the Frontiers."

The others screamed their head off how Mal is risking everyone, and Negan was silent for a moment. Mal knew Negan would like to negotiate first before sending a blood spread in those gates. Sneaking in is a risk, bringing a distrust among the Frontiers and their former leader. Long before Negan sighs under the radio and answers.

"Okay, but I should go."

" _No_ , Negan. I'm going in. Like you said, Negan's everywhere. We're all Negan. When they're talking to me, they are talking to you. I don't want you to get in trouble when they see your face."

"...Fine. Be careful."

"I will."

Riot sighs. "You think they can come to negotiate?" Riot nods.

"They'll listen. Doesn't matter how horas they are, they follow under Jolene's lead. She controls everything; only her can make the decision."

"Then lead us to her."

They walked down the street to see the gates; the colt python gripped tightly in Mal's hands and Lugh stood tall upon the gate, but Mal felt Lugh seize up beside her, sucking in a breath.

"It's going to be fine. We're fine." Mal murmured, but Lugh remained visibly tense beside her when they are at the gates and two guards appeared above them, guns steady at their heads.

"What do you want?" The woman asked, turning her gun on Mal.

"I'm Negan. The Saviors. I came all this way to talk to you. That's all."

"We do what you say," Lugh growled.

There was only a brief moment of hesitation before the male guard let his gun drop, one empty hand held out in surrender. "Okay." The female guard followed suit. The male guards lowers himself like he's talking to someone down below before the rusted gates open. The metal scratches the slick ice road, it creaks on the weight of the gate and chains. It was then everyone was totally on edge; Lugh and Riot embodied fear upon their very grave.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A shudder ran through them at Beta's words, at the gruff drawl of his voice. the cold stare he held the guards with as they complied and wickedly smiled.


	46. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly a subtly horn announcement cycled as everyone who is outside and the soldiers stand up straight, taking their hats or anything they are wearing on their head off, an arm crosses over to their heart as the PA speakers on every street corner as a HMMWV armored car with a fifty-caliber machine gun turret roared a triumphant song.
> 
> "God Bless America," Beta said, taking a long breath. "Or should we say God Bless the Ruins. Although, the Ruins is not a fuckin' bless, eh?"

"Before we do, we have to take you to quarantine." Informed the woman. "Newcomers get check for bites and all have to answer a few questions."

"What about answering questions straightly to your leader?" Lugh insisted, unsure to go to the holding area.

"We have procedures here- procedures that have to be followed. Follow me."

The guards took all our guns and the three set off for the gate onto the main street, as they did so, they stopped at another gate, metal fenced gate which revealed the Main Street of the Frontiers, a large tattered flag hanged on one of the street lights with the signature letter ' _F_ ' painted boldly. The woman is sitting at her desk, drafting paper what could be an infection outside the facility or even inside

"You got your call-up for this shit, Beta?" the woman asked. Beta answered in the negative; the woman smirked and laughed in response.

"We got some company. Doesn't look like they're infected."

They had false ID papers and the woman looked at the three; Mal, Lugh and Riot. No-one really cared at this point on who they are or if they were dangerous, she turns them in, marking on no infection at them and they entered within the large community.

Everywhere there were signs of the decay that had consumed the once bustling city. Piles of uncleared garbage, paving stones shattered into uneven shards and a singular absence of the sound of air conditioning units, the one-time summertime chorus of urban America. Among those garbage's, there was some healthy lifestyles to it as well. A stock ring of a arced garden spread through the straight ahead street, growing variable foods of vegetables, fruits, fruit trees and berries. Few civilians that were not wearing any armor worked the garden, planting seeds, watering and adding a few nutrients to fertilize it. They worked and looking at Mal, their eyes are feared, knowing they must work to survive in order to get their supplies and ration dollars.

Overhead, on the roof of the building, a soldier armed with an assault rifle strode back and forwards uneasily, watching the people beneath them. This compare of the people being imitated like they're in prison camp. Of course, that is more or less what it was. It was just that monsters this prison was created to house were the ones running the walls.

Suddenly a subtly horn announcement cycled as everyone who is outside and the soldiers stand up straight, taking their hats or anything they are wearing on their head off, an arm crosses over to their heart as the PA speakers on every street corner as a HMMWV armored car with a fifty-caliber machine gun turret roared a triumphant song.

The cause of the proudness of the various guards was easy to see. The music sound like an anthem, the people singing over the musical song; Mal never heard the song, but knows it was the anthem of the Untied States of America. The fact that the Frontier respected the historical national anthem, it would be suspicious if Mal and Lugh didn't join as well; Riot already knows the drill. Lugh was nervous too if he messes up, so they have their hand to their hearts. As the songs ends, everyone gets back to their routine.

"God Bless America," Beta said, taking a long breath. "Or should we say God Bless the Ruins. Although, the Ruins is not a fuckin' bless, eh?" He suddenly glared at Riot, and Mal steps forward at his stare, letting him know she got Riot in her control.

"You gonna show me the grand tour or are we gonna suck each others dicks?"

 _Yeah, that sounds like Negan_ , Mal's thoughts said, encouraging her to imitate Negan. It's fun to do it- playing the confident no filter asshole. _Just need them to believe I'm the Negan._

Beta grinned, licking his chapped lips as he led the way.

As walked off to the end of the street and turning to the right it is now the market's venue with two military trucks at the two ends of the corner of the old buildings where people may be sleeping an staying over. At the far left was the laundry/cleaning station, washing clothes, making hides into clothing and materials- the sweatshop it would be called as soldiers with guns walk around the poor small men and loads of women work desperately for rations. They walked over to a corner where a fat, sweaty woman was selling clothes.

The woman glared at the heavily-built smuggler. "Whatever you want, I'm not interested in trading for bullets. It's food, Cards or nothing!"

A Frontier nodded. "I've got food," he responded. "A ration bar for that vest." He pointed at what looked like a heavily-padded shirt. It was a Slum Flack Vest, basically two shirts sown together and the in-between stuffed with rag, cork-boards, bits of scrap metal and just about anything.

The woman looked at the Frontier shrewdly. "Two bars, brother. I'm not a charity."

The Frontier shook his head. "Your work is good, lady, but not that good. One!"

"...Okay," she quivered, "you've got yourself a deal!"

"Looks like the stations a Flyer Frontier had?" Mal asked to Beta and shrugged his shoulders.

"The leader, Jolene, said to keep the similar rules we had before. It kept us going, though not every fucker listens."

As the group entered the row of stalls, they enter another street, and sure enough one truck drives pass them and onto a warehouse where the rusted sign but can clearly see the writing. The large garage where the secret hideout is; does Beta or any Frontiers figure it out? At least what she did wasn't risky on the original plan. Beside the far west was a line of vehicles-cars, trucks, jeeps, and many buses were fenced off close to the wall through a rear emergency exit.

Mal saw the fenced-off area to the right where two men were engaged in a furious fist-fight. From the loud yells, encouragement and insults being offered by the onlookers, as well as the wagers being passed back and forth, Mal figured it was a prize fight.

"Who the hell are these people?"

Mal's eyes narrowed as she considered the man standing, blocking their way through the building to the far end of the courtyard. He was about Beta's size, muscular in his own right and had a look in his eyes that told Mal that he knew how to fight. "It's okay Malik!" Beta called as she stepped up behind her partner. "They're with me!"

"Oh... Didn't know you'd got yourself new score, Beta! Go on through. Jolene will be there shortly."

They strode through the staircase, up to the top of one of the apartment and they entered. They had no power, the only heat they had was heaters inside the apartment. Mal glanced for the various stacked boxes that contained the few possessions of old documents or tattered Venetian blinds with more damaged slats than intact. They walked to the door in the combined kitchenette/living area. It didn't look like an apartment of someone living in here anymore; she doubted anyone outside the highest ranks of the Military and their associated bureaucracy had that sort of luxury. If anything, the piles of stockpiled clothes, food and water plus a water bucket for hygiene purposes is more important than luxury, no matter you're a Frontier or not.

Beta pulls a few chairs as he crosses around a desk covered in grimy and stocks of paper, putting his legs upon the desk. "I still can't believe it, man. Negan itself."

"Yes sir I am motherfucking Negan," Mal replied.

He chuckled. "But I thought Negan would... well, be older."

Mal swung her hips like how Negan cocked his own, raising a sly grin. "You thought I would have a dick and balls, but let myself be very clear to you. I'm certainly the Negan, and I do have my pair of beach size lady balls and a dick that's bigger than yours."

Beta eyes widen, closely looking at Mal intensively before Mal speaks. "You know I thought the Flyer Frontiers were demolished from the gruesome battle."

"Indeed, however lots survived and half went to the Tradepost for security and others alone, wandering around the Ruins like a creepy ghost. It was then four years ago, Jolene stated on a small group to gather old recruits and resurrect the old military. However, we become bolder and an more of a improved community. We need the military to still live, without it, it's chaos. Sure, you have the Sanctuary that trades and supports the Eleven Towns and Tradepost and few Bounty Hunters, but military is a basis structure for people. Keep them in line, be their strong muscle against anything coming at our way. Who knows outside of the oceans or borders, they are still Flyer Frontiers alive, unable to communicate but still did their business, keeping people alive."

Mal nodded. "And when you mean keep people in line, it's on abusing kids to train themselves as soldiers with no consent and put the fear in God into your civilians. I remember excitedly that Flyer Frontier were more fair, no matter how much an asshole they were." Riot chuckled under his breath and Beta glared, gritting his teeth.

"Well, the Ruins is a harsh shithole. Now my question is why you have you have that faggot traitor with you."

Riot comes up and wraps an arm around Lugh's neck. "Actually, two faggots here. Lugh sucks meaty cock all day like me." Lugh groaned, looking away Riot. "What's wrong Beta? Don't like gays? Well, screw you too."

Before Beta does anything the door opens and two people enter the apartment. "Ah, the legendary Negan. You must the Negan." A middle aged woman walks towards Mal and shook her hand and the blonde man with the dusted cap strode behind Lugh with their weapons in a bag. "It's an honor to meet for the first time." Her face is crude on defiance yet her flaked golden eyes were weakened and exhaustion. Her hair was short and had a mixture of grey's from light to dark blended into the shoulder length hair.

"I doubt that she's Negan."

Jolene growled at Beta. "Beta, behave. We are talking to _the_ Negan."

_Good, I've played their minds. That's right. I'm Negan._

"I'm Jolene. I'm the bridge to the outside walls. I handle the contact with other settlements, control our routines. This is Clint, he runs food production. The crops you saw, that's him and the people working. I'm very pleased to meet the famous Negan in my life. I trust that you've been treated well? I hope you haven't been handled too roughly. Some of our people left their courtesy."

"I can't fucking complain. I get that you guys have a way of doing things, keeping people safe."

"I'm pleased you understand of our concerns." Beta get up from the seat, Jolene taking comfortable in her seat as Mal, Riot, and Lugh stand up, not wanting to get comfortable. "We value straight talk here, so please forgive me if I seem direct. We're squally pretty strict about who we open our doors too. But hearing Negan entering our community is quite the entrance. We didn't have to make decisions."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Me, Beta, Alpha, Clint, and Doctor Caesar make all the decisions by most popular vote."

"And what happens if civilians don't agree?"

"Not everyone agrees in choices. They have to get used to it."

"No offence, but what qualities you to lead?"

Jolene's eyes glittered. "Testing us already?" She quirked.

"Just curious who's leading the troops outside the walls."

A pause tensioned the room and she clasps her hands together, leaning forward on the desk. "Everything you see, we built ourselves. If that's not an endorsement, I don't know what is."

Mal went silent and they noticed her, how she kept staring deeply around the room and the Frontiers. "It was a crude answer to a difficult problem, and it hasn't always worked. Please understand... this winter is terrible. We lost people... a few days ago from traitors. Protecting my people from that kind of pain- that's what keeps me up at night. It turned me into a perpetual night owl. I know it's a lot to ask. But I never want people to have experience loss like that again."

Sympathy wasn't Mal put to Jolene, but tries to conceal it to her that she does feel sorry for the tyrant or foolish leader. "I know how you feel. Seeing the people I care about suffer, it's a terrible feeling. I just want to shield them from it all."

"It's a noble aim. One worth fighting for."

"You can't protect people, Jolene. Not completely. Not anymore."

"You're probably right. That doesn't mean we don't have to try. It's why we brought the past of the military back, to bring peace and security and negotiate on good trades."

Mal smirked, "Funny you should say that. Some people may not think of you as a savior. In fact, they think of you as a nightmare, including others."

"My people?" She couldn't comprehend the reply. She ignores the answer, confused what Negan countered. "I'm sorry, I don't quite follow..."

"Mam, are we forgetting what Negan brought us today here?" She shook her head when Beta points at Riot. He tensions, growling at the Frontiers like a snake ready to attack. "I think Negan is hiding something here. Having one of our traitors with her. Doesn't that bring curiosity."

Lugh strides up and says, "He came to us for help. He's no traitor to our acknowledgement. He wanted us to come to you and have a talk is all."

"Really, Negan," she said. "Riot has bad blood between us."

"What I heard is he tried to escape a nightmare," said Mal. "We helped them along the way and we'll continue to help him."

Beta laughed. "Those kids are traitors. They've abandon their duties, escaped without any record and even killed our men, including Alpha a few days ago!"

The room shattered in fear; Mal clenched her jaw, waiting for anyone to attack them. It's when Beta announces fear into the three companions.

"I believe Riot and his band of shit kids brought the Saviors to attack our people in the small community of those kids."

Riot barked suddenly. "You threatened those kids. Put Ivar to take those kids back into this shit place! And it was good that I get to see Alpha die."

Clint comes in before Beta could attack Riot. Everyone sprang to their positions, holding the two forces away from each other before it gets ugly.

"So you admit it?! You attacked our people?" Beta snarled at Mal.

"It was the Tradepost that helped and we counterpart-"

"See! Negan can't be trusted-"

"So what if I attacked your people? You abused those kids and they pleaded anyone to stop what you're doing. Those kids are not bad people, at least from what I've seen. You think I'm bad? You are not responsible military around here."

"I'm not sure what you mean. We hold our people to the highest standards. You seem like you've got something to get off your chest, Negan."

Mal scoffed and she couldn't hold back anymore longer.

"Your fucking people ambushed the Tradepost, causing many people to die and be very injured." And the Frontiers stood in shock while Beta stood very still. "You say this is the way to keep people in line, it's not. It's a fucking prison- kids enslaved to be soldiers, kicking and hitting them continuously, people are working their asses off to get enough rations while hiding behind the backs from any threats from the Frontiers. Then you said you negotiate for trade, however, Frontiers are attacking communities, destroying them until no one is alive and one at a time to rebuilt that community and make another District Zone. Frontiers want to take over the Ruins, and it's why I'm here Jolene. Not to have a long, ruthless war that might result in no one winning, just losing many significant people. And if you kill me or I kill you, you know what would happen. So, lets negotiate."

Jolene sagged slightly. _Here it comes_ , Mal thought. She just hoped that Jolene will have a 'fair price' that could fetch the team on good. "Okay, what you propose."

Mal laughed mockingly. " _Oh, Jolene!_ You said a vote is a good deal, how about I ask your people to choose to come with me or stay behind."

She suddenly glared, fists clenched then unclenched. "I can't do that. We make the choices. And they won't go with you anyway. They trust us."

" _Do they_?" Mal smirked, flicking her hands up.

Jolene sighed hard and long. Mal was about to reply but Jolene casually raised a hand to silence her. "I'm not an unreasonable woman, Negan. I'm willing to do business with you but, if you want to be reasonable, then you need to listen to me carefully."

Then there's a pause.

"I'm listening."

"We make civilians vote by demonstrating a battle royal. Like in Ancient Greece, you lives can make what wishes the Spartan wanted to grant. Fame, fortune, even what can say an announcement to our people. You are to head into the pits to fight one of our top soldier in the District Zone. If you win, you can announce your weak prompt and, well Negan you might be disappointed. If you lose, then it's the same vote you get." Jolene smiled thoughtfully. "I thought you would be smarter. If you are Negan, then I would see you there. If not, I need the real Negan to fight my most favorite tribute. Is it a deal?"

Mal was vibrating with outrage. It's a death sentence; she will not allow Negan to fight for his death- possibly. Jolene believes people are at her side no matter what, but if they win it can bring people to an opening to enter and have a voice over the Frontiers. People will definitely join and the Frontiers never ever break a promise or deal according to Riot. Although, Mal can't stand the sight of losing Negan again. He can fight, there's no agreement about that. Thirty years of the Ruins, Negan built himself in endurance and strength to conquer the world against Infected and scavengers. It's the anxiety in her stomach that curled inside her. But it's the only way to do this.

So she bites her tongue and shakes her hand.

"Then it settles. Clint, give the Saviors back their weapons and out the gates. You have an hour to come back. It would a bit of a disappointment that you are not Negan. But seeing the real Negan is quite the treat."

-:-:-:-:-

Lugh and Riot told every part of what happened inside the District Zone, and all the Saviors listened closely what Jolene offered to Mal.

Mal was on the edge, the way Jolene approached Mal, greeted them with a friendly 'Hi', all the while looking completely unbothered. That was what stuck with Mal the most, made her uneasy: she looked completely calm, like she didn't Mal about people believe her and her ready to point at gun at her face. Either this Jolene was extremely confident, or... or she is cocky to even realize her recklessness. The thought made Mal's skin crawl. She can't bare the idea of Negan back in the pits. Flashing came back from when the KillGames were on- both fell into the pits, fighting off Infected with only melee weapons and no way to escape. This is different- a person who may have more skills than Negan with a weapon or no weapons and there's no escape or time outs. It's the fight to the death.

The conversation ends and Negan says three words that made Mal curl into a ball of nerves. "Alright, I'm in."

It's like everyone knew what Mal is feeling because they became shocked and were up to their feet, nerves and anxiety swirled the warehouse, shouting and pleading Negan that's its suicide and find another way. Negan barks them to shut up and they obeyed, silence came back.

"It's suicide. But it's the only choice to convince people that Frontiers can't control everything in their power," he said and crosses his arms. "I got an idea, and you guys will definitely will do this while I might be fighting in the pits. It will work, I know it."

Negan told the entire plan.

The Saviors smiled at his brilliant plan.

Mal smiled, but she couldn't help feeling anxious and on edge the rest of the hour, and it showed.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal was very clearly a ball of nerves as she waited on Negan as he and the others are ready in preparation. She sat fitfully on the bed of the truck and Negan could feel her eyes on him as he approaches. He can imagine how Mal felt by the tense way she sat, fingers clenching around her arm. When Negan sank down beside her, Mal drew him into an embrace immediately, burying her face into the curve of Negan's neck and breathing deeply.

"What is it, Mal?" he muttered. "You're thinkin' about something. Share with the class."

"It's nothin'," Mal returned, looking back down to the chamber of her colt.

Negan exhaled slowly through his nose, willing himself to stay calm. "It's not nothin'," he said quietly. "Just ask what you wanna ask. Come on."

Mal leaned back. "Don't do this."

Negan frowned, "We have too."

"But it shouldn't be you," Mal said finally. Her rage bleeds out, holding back tears in her eyes. "How can you be sure you can win this? And don't say anything about you being so confident you will win because I will shit that shit down and knock you okay! Don't get cocky about it. I just can't stand it and even if you win I'm afraid about the outcome that will come, okay!"

Negan turned toward her slowly, forcing himself to meet Mal's eyes. They were solemn and he smiled at her as Mal angrily glared at him. " _What_?"

He angled her head up to kiss her cheek. Negan caught her tightly around the waist, pressing her to his chest. Mal willingly leaned into him silently for a moment, letting him cling. "You're so cute when you're protective."

"Shut up," Mal managed, her voice tight.

Mal kissed his lips gently. Alec comes over and tells him he has thirty minutes remaining. "Negan?" Mal said softly beside him.

He nods Alec before turning around and putting his hands on Mal's waist. "I'm smart. You know that. I'm going to fight for you and for the people." Fear rose up in Mal's eyes, and it made Negan want to crawl out of his skin. "Honey, it's okay. You're safe. I'll never -"

"I'm worried about you, Negan, not us. If you thought I were in danger you wouldn't be standin' here, all calm, waitin' to tell me about it - I don't know what you'd be doing, but you'd be tearin' somethin' up. These Frontiers are far more worse than the Marions."

Negan scratched his cheek, a little taken aback. It still startled him on occasion just how easily Mal could read him. "Yeah," he said finally, "probably. Thing is, Mal, you're my family. It's okay for you to be scared. Hell, I can't imagine myself seeing you got your neck sliced. But we shouldn't be overprotecting ourselves against the world. It's hard, God I know it, but we have to believe in each other we can do it."

Mal sighed. "Negan..." she began. She fell silent, still looking at her feet.

After a moment, Negan leaned into her and kissed her forehead.

Mal exhaled, expression softening, and shook her head. "I'm just worried," she said finally, and Negan saw it in the brief downward flicker at the corners of her mouth and in the crease of her brow - fear and sadness, hand-in-hand.

Negan kissed her forehead, his lips, as if trying to chase away the unhappiness there. "Don't worry about me, baby. Haven't you heard? We're all Negan." He had hoped that would get a smile, but Mal just looked pained.

"Don't say that, Negan - "

"All right, all right, I'm just fuckin' around, baby, okay? Don't be so damn serious, serial killer." He squeezed Mal's side, and he got the tiniest, barest glimmer of a smile in return. He drank it in.

"Boss the car is ready for you," Jeremy said immediately behind Negan.

"Thanks Jeremy."

"No thank you sir," Jeremy said slowly, after a moment of silence. "If this go sideways, Mal can straighten us up. I can go ahead and tell her that."

Mal went up beside Negan and cleared her throat. "Actually, you don't need too. Thank you, sir."

Negan would have laughed if the situation weren't so fucking serious. Even now, Mal couldn't seem to help but be a perfect fucking woman, and it made Negan want to bend her over the truck right then and fucking defile that gentility. Now was not the goddamn time for that particular urge, though, not that little Negan ever seemed to get the goddamned memo. He gave Jeremy the appreciation and he left, eyes never leaving Mal's. "I need to go," he said quietly. "So do you. You go with Nathan and his team-"

" _Nathan_?!"

"Don't start Mal, please. You two need to talk it out, while I'm gonna finish this, honey. I swear. Go with Nathan." He could see the protest rising in Mal's expression, and for a moment his heart froze over with foreboding. Then Mal closed her eyes, sighing.

"Okay," she said, resigned. "Okay. I'm going."

Negan was on her again, nearly smothering her with kisses before pulling her to her feet and yanking her forward. He picked up his gun in its holster and Ellie, giving his beloved bat to his beloved girlfriend as they crossed to the car. He slides into the driver's seat and rolls the window open. "Don't you fucking step a foot out of that place until I tell you to, Mal."

Mal glared at him, starting the car, but she could only sustain it for a moment. "Just be _careful_ , Negan," she said tightly.

Negan leaned through the window and caught her lips again. He kissed her until he couldn't, forced to pull back to suck in a breath. "Yeah, baby girl. Don't you worry about me. I already told you - we're all Negan. I mean, together we are strong and are one together." He stepped away from the window, motioning Mal on. He drove off after seeing Mal shoot one last glare with those beautiful eyes that Negan never grew tired of looking into, regardless of whether the look turned back on him was loving or angry. Relief spread through him as the car drove towards the gates.


	47. Chapter 44

Negan drove on the snow covered street towards the direction of the gates. The car rumbled and shrieked as he drive, belching great gusts of hot air at the snow.

He couldn't pretend he wasn't looking forward to this. That was his whole fucking problem, the root of all the wrong turns he had ever made. He had loved the constant bloody brawl of his life in the Saviors, and it had loved him right back. But that love had been dwarfed by what he felt for Ellie - his love for her had obliterated everything that dared to challenge it, even the dark joy he took in ruling his underground kingdom. It was that love that saved him from the hell that he had been lost in after her death. The memory of Ellie as she lay dying turned the cruel exhilaration of being a Devil among men to ashes in his mouth and sent him away from it all being the bad guy within his own people, and now today is fighting to the death where the second great love of his life was waiting for his safety.

So it was no surprise to him that, even as he relished what was before him, his thoughts were largely occupied with Mal and the kids. He knew Mal must be climbing the damn walls - hell, he was sure he would be nearly rabid with frustration in her position. That was why he needed to get this done and get it done quickly - no playing with his food this time around. Not while the center of his universe was waiting and worrying in upon the outside gates miles away to do her part. He was going to enjoy killing whoever, no fucking doubt about that, but not as much as he would enjoy returning to Mal's arms.

It wasn't long before he saw it - the gate matching the description Kal, Nathan and Riot had given floating down the road in the distance. Sighing, Negan pulled out slowly. He merged into traffic, slowing down and switching lanes until the car was rumbling in the middle, all the way on the highway where the guards can see. He could see the flock of guards peeking at the top of the covered scaffolds, moving into position.

Negan reached in to the back seat of his car and grasped the handle of the gun. He drew it out, hefting it slightly in his hand.

He paused for a moment, and suddenly Mal's face rose before him, blue eyes swimming with worry. He pulled his radio out and tapped a quick message - _Got at the gates_ \- before shoving it back in his pocket. Hopefully that would soothe her until he could get back and soothe her properly. He turns his car off, slid out of the car, gun at his hand, and strolled to the gates, walking without sparing a stop at the aimed guns. He didn't give a fuck about the guards. Not right now. Two guards were yelling him to stop, and he did and leaned back, dark anticipation crackling through him as the gun felt heavy and he put both is arms up in surrender. The guns are slithered out the cover, and the metal gate door yawned open.

He looked down the highway and saw them: a scattering of black smudges gliding towards him and coming into sharper focus as they approached. Soon they were pulling up around him, black-armored figures aiming while he surveyed them lazily. They gave him a wide berth, and he allowed himself a coldly satisfied smirk. The shadow of himself had been roused in him as soon as the woman with the silver hair- Jolene- and Beta come forward.

Beta was striding up to him, semi-automatic assault rifle in hand. Beta scratched his cheek, snorting. "So where's the big boss herself, eh?" He gestured towards the men and women around them, standing warily off into the distance.

Negan shot him an amused look, arching an eyebrow.

Jolene glared before smiling at Negan. "Are you Negan?"

He stared out at them thoughtfully, and then he abruptly strolled forward towards the assembled Frontiers. He was both amused and darkly gratified at how they scattered nervously before him. "Ladies and gentlemen," he yelled, enjoying the way several of them flinched. He paused, grinning, slowly running his eyes over the throng before him. "You never thought you see the legendary Negan at your very own sorry-ass motherfuckering eyes. I bet you never guess I would ever agree to your deal. But there's some old shit that needs to be shoveled, so here I fucking am. What else is there to say? Try not to get killed out there, boys and girls, and by that I mean: don't fucking disappoint me, and I won't have to kill you." He couldn't help it; he dipped his head back and laughed at the way the color fled from the drawn faces around him. Oh, fuck, did he ever love fucking with people like that. "Put me into whatever you want," he said, "and I will do your deed, ma'am." His dark eyes were cold. "I'm serious, Jolene. No fuck-ups, or you might not be goin' home with everyone you rode out with." You might not be goin' home at all if this shit goes sideways. Negan knew he didn't have to speak the threat out loud. Jolene looked at him long enough to understand it implicitly.

"Then it settles," Jolene returned grimly.

Beta grinned. He waved his hand at the crowd behind them. "Look alive, kids! It's show time!"

Negan walked with the Frontiers, watching idly as everyone in the community scrambled back onto their duties. It was far from his first rodeo, and despite how personal this all was, he was utterly calm. This shit needs to be good as ended.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal, Nathan, Kal, and Riot, moved onward and began to ascend an unexpected hill just in between two of the skyscrapers when a bone-chilling gunshot cut through the air, seemingly in response to a crash of distant thunder.

Mal span, her wide eyes searching the darkened ruins for some source of the sound.

Nathan frowned grimly. "It's the guards. Must be shooting at a herd, drawing them away from the walls."

Kal thought for a moment. "That was a long way off; you know that they're not inclined to move too far to hunt. We should be safe from them. For now."

"Over here!" Nathan called from just at the top of the rise. Once there, they found out why they were clambering up an incline fairly quickly. In front of them, the ground disappeared from the huge crater that extends downwards some way. He then crawled into the shattered building and found his way out onto a grassy terrace at the bottom of one of the ruined skyscrapers. Nathan walked up and down the terrace, thinking about their next move.

Trying to get through the skyscraper wasn't his first choice. The bomb had blown out the building's foundations and it was leaning over the crater at an unhealthy angle. It didn't look likely to collapse any time soon but he was no structural engineer. In all likelihood, just the weight of three moving humans might be enough to overbalance it!

He briefly glanced at the ID necklace of Joseph Lenz, Frontier #000113, which he had found hanging from a tree at the far end of the terrace and came to his decision. There was no other way through the chaotic terrain created by the bomb blast except through the building. He just hoped that the worst forms of local 'wildlife' hadn't returned after the bombing.

He gestured to an opening in the side of the building; a whole wall of what had once been a corporate meeting room was gone, turning it into a strange kind of lobby. "This looks like the only way. Up top of the building, get a good angle at guards and see beyond the city."

The interior of the building was a mess; the bomb blast followed by the building's slow subsidence into the crater had sent machinery and furniture rolling across the floor and had blocked some doors. Some areas were impassable due to collapsed ceilings or floors. Fortunately, for the companions, the main stairwell near their entrance was unblocked and they could check every level for a way through, and found the stairwell.

Further up the stairwell, they found a corpse. Well he had been lunch. Finally, they got as far up as they could get. Above level 26, the stairwell had pancaked in on itself and was impassable.

Nathan forced open the door into level 26 and froze as he stepped forwards. On the other side of the darkened corridor was a thing from a nightmare: A skeletal, partially-mummified corpse that was practically glued to the door. The thing's head was what drew your attention. Above the jaw... it didn't have one. All there was in its place was a grotesque, crown-like mass of fungal growths extending out of the hidden and doubtless partially-consumed cerebral cortex. He rips the corpse out of the door, the rigid body cracks upon its solid state by the door. They enter in one of the officers, Kal and Riot went to find the other level above them while Mal and Nathan went over to the window and stood there.

Mal shot Nathan an annoyed look. "Now we wait for the signal to be clear."

Going to the work bench in the adjoining room, Nathan spent a few minutes making sure that his gun was lubricated and its spare magazines were fully loaded. Although he wasn't much of a tailor he tried to fix the damage to his flak vest. Then he spent a few minutes wrapping duct tape around his club's head and soldered some thin bits of metal to sides of his good shiv, hopefully adding a few uses to their lifespan. He quickly became aware of Mal's curious eyes upon him. She was hardly distracting but he knew enough that she is just glaring at him. "What are you doing?" she asked, anticipation crackling through her as the mending bit into her shoulder where the bat rested.

"I... am killing time. Checking my weapons, what am I supposed to do?"

Mal glared sarcastically. "I am sure that you'll figure that out."

After re-donning and re-holstering all his gear, he walked back into the main room where Mal was peering at the broken window thoughtfully. She watched him like a hunting hawk as he leans against the wall. "Still killing time?" He smiled, trying to get a conversation.

Mal nodded mutely then closed her eyes, determined to calm herself; a very, very difficult job likely awaited her in the next couple minutes. There was a pause before Negan called on his radio, saying "Got at the gates" before Mal breath hissed in concern, and then Mal's eyes ghosted across his left wrist before darting back like a startled butterfly. "Your watch is broken..." Mal whispered.

Nathan stared at the broken watch- this watch was his long past and now broken, shattered like himself when he lost many. He wandered like a ghost, not caring if he can die in the next day or not, until one little Famous Card sparked the man he used to be. He knew he is risking it but they can't keep avoiding each other.

"Look, I know you don't like me very much," he speaks while Mal listens. "Malanie was a partner in the squad command, scouting ranges of wanted people. The main law was no person shall commit to any relationship that could disturb the military job, quarantine area or personal life. We... the army would call it an affair- it wasn't personal at first. We never spoken a while when we departed, she was at Richmond, Virginia and I in Chicago, Illinois. As months passed, Malanie called and insistent to meet up in Boston immediately, knowing as to why she wanted me to come and why now call me. And she had a reason... She became-"

"She got pregnant, and let me guess. Once I was born, the whole law of the Flyer Frontier became a potential threat to your security and affirmed protection. So you abandon her like she abandon me to Tom." She spat and Nathan shook his head. "Admit it that you wanted to get rid of me the whole time when you realized I wasn't your child."

Nathan paused, "I never wanted to get rid of you-"

Mal scoffed shooting up to her feet, "Fuck that-"

"Well, I'm sorry I left you, but Malanie and I knew the risks and if the Flyer Frontiers knew, you would of been into a different quarantine zone and one would be arrested for our crimes. We finally agreed on a harsh choice and having Tom to take care of you is better than we can offer," Nathan explained.

"Stop with the bullshit! I don't care if you cared about me. Malanie made that choice, right? You willingly had to agree even if you didn't like it. I don't understand why she even had some type of feeling for you."

He finally figured it out and it choked Mal. Nathan can sense what Mal was so upset about after learning from Negan that this wasn't the first time that she had problems on her past.

"I'm not her, you know..." Nathan spoke.

Mal flinched, "What?"

"You hate me because of Malanie. We were never with you when you were born."

"Strider," Mal growled, "You are trending on some mighty thin ice here."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Mal but at least maybe we can restart this. Talk to each other and trust each other from the start, not in the past." Nathan continued.

Mal frowned, "You're right... You weren't there... but I never knew about you." Mal said. "I don't hate you, I hate Malanie. I can't bring my head on why she had a small relationship with you but not me."

Nathan paused before answering honestly. "She didn't care much about me as well. After that night we had, I thought we were made for each other. But what I can tell is she needed only a feeling, nothing else. Even as she calls for me to help her through the pregnancy. There were moments she considered being a mother and that me and her would take care of you, teach you how to become an strong woman beating this world. It's all a silly dream; the girl I thought she would of become disappeared and her stone wall rebuilt itself. One thing for sure she cared about you is that she prayed for you to be the woman she used to be. It's okay to be angry at her, I have my moments."

Mal was quiet for the first time. Usually Mal isn't afraid to make her point, never backing down to anyone who can spat or abuse her. Hearing the honest truth of Nathan, her Malanie not neglecting her but also Nathan. He is a poor soul following like a puppy under Malanie's glares. She remembers the one time she actually cared for once, the one in her whole life time, she spoken a long wish for Mal to be a better woman than what Malanie became after the Black Night. Whoever Malanie was is so much different than what Mal already seen.

So Mal says, "I somewhat forgive you. But I still don't like you as much."

Nathan chuckled. "It's alright. It's great to see you have a family already."

Mal nodded, smiling. "Never thought I would. But I will never say I wished it differently."

Nathan's postured turned and Mal was concerned, seeing an uncomfortable look. "So, uh- you and Negan... together?" He let out a whine, disgruntled at the subject.

Mal couldn't help on the joking smile she gave, seeing the mortified look he had. "Yes, we are. We're in a relationship."

"As in boyfriend?"

" _Yes_."

"He's older than you-"

"I already had the confrontation with Tom and his death stare to scare Negan a bit. But he's alright now. Don't need you now to be disturbed by it. And if you are offended or bias about us, I won't be afraid to hurt you badly."

The uncomfortable glare intensified. "I'm not offended, more like concerned. Did he have sex with you? Oh God, I shouldn't know. I swear to God, if I find out that he had put so much as a finger where it shouldn't be I will string him up by the balls and shoot him in the damn head."

Mal couldn't be more mortified than she was in that moment, just like when Tom threatened Negan just the same thing, exactly those words. At least Negan isn't here, and he was scared by Tom's words but with Nathan he would confront Nathan, telling him how much he did it with Mal and would be all cocky on every single detail to piss him off.

"It's none of your business-" He glared darkly. "Look, he would never hurt me."

"He better, cos if something happens I'll find out."

"Nothing will happen. He keeps me safe. He even went off to fight against a death pit while I have to stay behind. That's safe."

"You definitely did it, didn't you?"

Mal rolled her eyes, finally interjecting into the conversation. "Nathan, we don't have time for this."

"Just makin' sure you'll be safe Mal."

"I'm be fine."

-:-:-:-:-

Max opens the sewer gates that lead inside the District Zone in the warehouse. Calvin was right, a shelf hidden anyone who can come up from the sewers. Peaking out he only sees the load of cargo trucks all cramped in this spot, hoses on the floor or hanged at the wall with many tools and devices to fix any mechanics in a vehicle. Careful he gets up on all fours, watching every intent of his surrounds as he pulls Rin up first and continued next for Killeen, Johan, Bud, Jennifer, Tyrone, and ten other Saviors. All watched through the shelf, looking for any movement and no one is inside. Spreading apart, they search high and low for the keys; Johan finds the shelf of various of keys, all signed on what car they are purpose too. She grabs all the keys for the bus's and gave them to everyone as Bud takes a key for the cargo truck and starts it.

"Hope our fuckin' luck we don't get caught," nervously said Tyrone.

"We won't get caught," said Killeen.

Inside, everyone had to come in and duck through the seats to not be spotted. It's a risk that the guard would suspect Bud being the odd man out, unfamiliar of his face when Negan gave him the mask that Frontiers wore at the battle near the school. Bud appreciated the intelligence of Negan, always did when he threatened him to the bones. It's why being a Savior is the best thing in his life, even if it means to be the bad guy once a while. Now, he looks at the rest cramped in the tight squeeze of the seats and opens the garage door and drives.

Naturally, both soldiers' at the street attention was focused on the cargo moving and Bud is at the edge of his seat. They hadn't really been paying much attention to the cargo, probably thinking that it was another job on searching the street. That was dumb; anyone and anything could be a threat, especially if you didn't treat them with appropriate care. Both soldiers had been so focused on Bud that neither had noticed that Rin had palmed her switchblade when one soldier had come up to Bud. It was now child's play for her to flip out the blade and drive it into the soldier's neck as he stood right at the window, the window rolling down.

"I.D sir." He ordered. And Bud scrambled in his pockets, his fingers shaking. He internally freaks out as to where the serial papers are- Negan gave it to him the time he give the mask to him. It was there- oh! He finds it in his breast pocket and have it to the Frontier. The Frontier soldier reads the serial I.D. For the brief time and waves him off to go whatever he is doing.

They make it to the gates, which felt like hours when driving to there. Bud went out to unlock the fence and drive through the packed vehicle over towards the heavy duty school bus's. He calmly orders them the coast is clear and out the door where no one can see them and sneaked behind the cars. Each of them would take each individual bus and get inside and wait until the signal is clear. It's a tedious job to do, knowing one mistake can cause the entire plan by Negan to fall into a disgrace and end up losing and a punishment of death upon the gloves fingers of the Frontiers. Max knew how to be careful, but anything can change a simple tight plan. He glances back as Killeen, Rin, and Johan enter their own buses and waiting at the driver seat as Max enters his. The bus is filthy to say at the least. Dust covered the whole dash with dirty mud footprints, some leather seats were ripped and the white stuffing popped out. He leans back further to be hidden through the window glass, waiting in anticipation, worrying.

Negan was the one in danger, not Max or Mal outside of the city. He puts the key in the ignition and made a pretense of ducking his hat to his face to examine what was inside to hide his expression. Just the thought of something happening to him, or worse, of outright losing him made his mind feel fuzzy at the edges. He hoped, he prayed he would be still alive for this.

For every second of the hours that passed until his radio buzzed in his pocket. He yanked it out, and it nearly flew out of his nervous hand and across the floor as he did so. Got the truck, he said. The plan was to do the battle and now it was done. The anxiousness that flooded through him turned his legs to water. All of a sudden he had to get out of the bus. He wanted to. He needed to be alone to suffer the aftershocks of all this - the sudden absence of fear was almost as disorienting as the initial, hot surge of it when he had first seen Negan's expression grow thunderous earlier this morning. He disagreed with himself and waited for the plan come to a full circle.

-:-:-:-:-

Vix find the 19 level of the building and found the Frontier guarding up the level by the window, watching down below the couple feet ground. Staying low, she crab-walked through an outer door into what looked like a tool storage room. One the other side of the room was a second door into an internal corridor. Quietly, she slid over a metal office desk blocking the corridor and came up behind the unnamed private.

The private's shocked tone came when Vix was upon him, her hand across his mouth before gliding the knife in his spinal cord and dropped him. Vix puts the knife back in his sheath and pulls the flare gun out and peeks through the wide open window. Down below, couple meters away she spots a round grey circle that filled the entire street by building by building.

The herd, all standing so far behind away from where Vix's building is. Frontier soldiers did not attack them because it would draw them closer, so they watched them in case the herd moved and had to draw them away from the community. What was scary is how huge the herd is. Maybe a quick glance she can count thousands of them; many of them would be Infected while only fifteen percent would be Runner's and they might have a Bloater with them. Who knows the different infective stages of Infected there are but the herd is dangerous to face off. She pulls the radio and switch it to contact only the ones who are in Vix's position and not to Negan's contact.

She takes one last breath and mutters, "Clear."

-:-:-:-:-

Before the soldier could grab Lugh's weapon, Alec was upon him, his hand crushing the soldier's wind-pipe.

Lugh sneaked into this new room of the 21 level of the building which looked like a workshop to Lugh's eye. "Stay quiet." Lugh hissed. Alec had noted that he takes his ax out and let the sophisticated 45-calibre sniper rifle sling over his right shoulder.

Carefully, they moved through the building. Alec, ever the scavenger, saw some stuff that caught his eye on a tool rack and snatched it up before heading through an internal door into the last room along the internal corridor. Lugh peeked through the connecting door into the corridor. "We're clear!" He said.

Lugh peeked over the top of the windowsill and sees a dark mass about couple hundred meters away. Taking the sniper up to his shoulder, looking at the scope he can spot what the mass is- a hungry herd of flesh-eating Infected and Runners. Alec comes beside him with a flare gun in his hands. "I'll give the order when the herd is following and close to my sight."

" 'right," said Alec and he noticed Lugh's breath shaking when he exhaled. "You okay?" His hand rubbing on Lugh's shoulder.

Lugh smiled nervously. "Nervous. Bit scared. It's kinda of a crazy plan to be honest, but I've dealt crazy but brilliant plans before."

The hand travels up to shake the soft hair of Lugh, twirling his fingers of a few strands of hair that spiked through his bandage. "We'll make it. Take your time." He grabs the radio and clears to the rest of the folks who are at all the different buildings on the herd.

Lugh grinned. "Will do. I always make my shot count."

-:-:-:-:-

Lalon sneaked up the Frontier solider by the window of the 24 level of the building Lalon was in. Smirking he whistles at him.

The Frontier turned and Lalon's spear with the bayonet blade cut through flesh and tough muscle and the Frontier dropped.

He peers the window and hears the radio from everyone at their own building, looking down at the herd.

"Clear," said Vix.

"Clear," said Alec.

"Clear," said Mal.

And Lalon reports. "Clear. Vix, take the lead."

The plan is now in execution.

And Lalon couldn't stop smiling on the brilliant plan by Negan.

-:-:-:-:-

Negan waited in a room, bare with nothing. No gun, just him by himself in the cold wet room. He could hear the bitter arguments between Beta and Jolene, sounds like the two don't have similar ideas of how to work this shit on this community. He had this fucking nerve that Beta and Alpha wanted to take every single community as there own, meaning it to kill many people as they could an burn it down after they rebuilt it from the ruins while Jolene never thought of it that way when taking communities as her own. She wanted partnership, taking lead for tradesman ship. Well, Negan could have fun with this when it's all according to his plan.

The door opens to the disgruntled Beta, cursing in his mutters before smirking at Negan. "You're Negan," The man grinned at him, and he lifted the hand that was resting just out of sight behind his back. He was holding a pistol, and he scratched his temple with it. "I'm a little surprised, Negan. I truly did not think the actual Negan would come here, but since you did, I'm astonished." The man sits on a chair by the door and leaned back further in his chair, still smiling. "Now, I do believe you are him, unlike the little girl that came. Although, she does resemble the feistiness like you. I understand that you are a friend."

Negan's jaw tightened. "Well, the little girl is me as well. We're all Negan, and let's just say you don't want to mess with me."

Beta rapped the gun on the chair in front of him in apparent glee, cackling. "Goddamn! You know, what I had thought was that ol' Negan was playin' house with a girl that didn't know better. An' I thought, man, that girl is mean as a rattlesnake. Imagine her pulling the wool over the eyes of a fine, upstanding man of the law like that! She's the kind that would get a real big kick out of it, yessiree. But now I'm thinkin' that maybe she knows all about you much more than the rest of your Saviors, and it's you that's getting your kicks. Is she a friend, a one night stand that stays for a while, girlfriend? Oh, I'd figure you always had those lining up out the door, I'll tell you."

Negan exhaled slowly through his nose. He was calm. He had already made a mental checklist - Beta is under warning on not killing Negan yet, Jolene is outside the door waiting for her to come in, and he supposed he wouldn't get far against a gun swinging the chair in front of him. That left words as his only available weapon - he could try and draw this out, but he supposed Beta wouldn't sit idly chatting while the plan is being pieced together. What Beta needed was for Beta to make the mistake of getting too close to his personal gain, to make him outstand his rage over the people and maybe disobey Jolene. It's the reason he knew the plan could work; if he convinces people to come with him Beta would disagree and may attack the innocent civilians. Sure there would be many deaths by the grizzly man, but it would show that Frontiers are not to be trusted, even what the people are going through the abuse today. He needed either to make Beta not let Negan be angry or to make him believe that Negan was not a threat when he is talking about Mal an their relationship. _Think you can fucking talk shit about Mal, you're wrong about that_ , his inner voice barked a dark laugh. _That won't piss me off, just wait until he speaks directly to Mal. She will be the rattlesnake to launch the attack._

"Everyone wants a piece of me," he said cockily.

Jolene enters the room and Beta gets up immediately before going into the corner like a bitch. "You sure you're ready for this?" Her voice is concerned, not too sure if Negan's negotiation was out of his ass.

He stands up and smiles his award winning smile. "I'm a fucking sure about this! And I don't think you believe my deal towards your people. I will certainly win and in that time, you'll be astonished on the outcome darling. Now, who's the asshole I've got to fuck?"

And he follows Beta and four Frontiers down the dark path to his battle pit- back to the pit once again.

The plan is coming in a smooth place. He knows he can win this, and when he does win, people will be gaining to agree the deal he will propose and it's where the RK's bring the herd in to destroy the community and make people think Frontiers betrayed them. It was perfect. That's why he fucking picked that plan; it was his own sick little joke. The kids were buttoned up tight at the buses with the Saviors, RK's was dealing the herd, and the one he is fighting was in the Devil's den. _You stupid motherfuckers_ , he thought, dark glee rising in him.


	48. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, the rest will go to the spot to draw the herd towards the gates. Let's get out of the back streets," said Nathan.
> 
> Suddenly there was a horrible metallic groaning that filled the air. The floor shifted and there was the sound of stuff crashing against walls elsewhere.

The gang look out of the windows, mostly broken now, at an open space, its side and roof blown away during the carpet bombing.

Kal finished inspecting the loaded flare gun he had just obtained from the Saviors. He looked down through the windows and waited for the plan.

Mal and Nathan padded back to the open crooked building. To the left of the street, the sound of a bang came, a bright orange spot dropped towards to the ground. Mal watched of the fountain herd among thousands of them, very aware of the flare and followed towards it. Mal dropped down to watch over and noted the dead drinking into their plan. It's a big risk since each group of the RK's have to wait until they are close enough to the building and that means every single Infected to cross over. Infected are slower on shuffling around while Runners have the ability to have more intense speed, although the strange thing is whenever the Infected are close into a large mass of a herd, they stick around like a flock going into a circle. Only few Runners are ahead, but often sticking because the slow Infected.

_BANG!_

Another flare gun is set off towards the street and drawn the black mass. Mal listens to the soft noise of groans in the distance The herd is following along like commanding a dog. And one by one, as the herd passes the building and close to the flare, another is shot and hits directly straight down to where the gang can look down.

Kal walked towards Mal and leaned against the window frame; the corner of his eye he looks out for the herd as Mal looks at the herd directly, waiting for the black groaning mass just about hits the corner of the structure bottom building. Hand up, waiting for a minute then closes her hand.

_BANG!_

Kal fires across the street and reloads another quickly before shooting a second round, farther than the original shot.

"Okay, the rest will go to the spot to draw the herd towards the gates. Let's get out of the back streets," said Nathan.

Suddenly there was a horrible metallic groaning that filled the air. The floor shifted and there was the sound of stuff crashing against walls elsewhere. Mal looked around frantically. _This fucking ruin is waiting to collapse. We need to keep moving._ The corridors to either side of the stairwell exit had collapsed several levels; the only way out of the corridor was through the door 'guarded' by the dead Infected.

"The building is coming over!" Riot yelled and the whole room tips to the side. The metal surface jiggled under their feet, shelves, desks, and chairs shaking for the moment before sliding across the tipped over floor. Mal dodged a metal desk and papers hits her face as she ran up the slope to cover.

"Everyone, hang on to the something!" Commanded Nathan.

"We have to get out of here," barked Kal.

Everyone walked up the slope and trying to find something to hold on too or lean against the side glance. Most of them grabbed on the columns, going behind it and having their backs towards it. Mal's heart is beating so fast she might have a heart attack. She barely has moments of being scared to death; a herd attacking them is not much for her, but a tipping building about to fall and crash to the next building across is fucking scary.

"We have to get out of here!" Kal panicked. "This building isn't gonna last long."

But it wasn't just the buildings that's concerning Mal first.

A rack of heavy footsteps is coming from the stairs below them, and Mal heard the gasping and growling noise too; she practically threw her companions behind a rack of what looked like old wine bottles near the windows of the open-plan wine bar they had entered.

This is a problem.

"Guys... Runners," warned Mal before going back to the column as everyone hides behind a column and Riot and Kal behind the old wine rack. Five or six- no eleven, they keep coming up the stairs. Runners come inside the room, having trouble to stand in the upward slope, their head bowed, resting against a column.

Finding a cabinet to hide behind, Kal crouched down ad Nathan sprints over to Mal, hiding behind the column. They'd wander short and repetitive 'patrol routes' but didn't wander far towards them. They were trapped in a falling building with Runners surrounding the area. Fighting is not the option and running is tricky. All they could do is crouch and hide and plot on where to escape. So long as they didn't make a noise or move in front of one of them, they was effectively invisible.

Quietly, Mal and Nathan look around the room to where they could go. The creature seemed utterly oblivious of their presence as he came up behind the column. The Runner stopped at its spot, the rotted teeth clacked and moved slowly. The twitching head jerked forward, the corner of its blood covered jaw with ripped skin flapping at the movement of its snapping teeth were at the sight of Nathan's and Mal's sight.

Then Mal has a impossible insane idea.

She signals to the others where to go, and they nodded- Kal was nervous, eyes widen about her idea, but there is no other choice.

Riot grabs the rolling chair and hurled it through the middle and slide down. When the chair slides across the area, there was a screech and all the Runners ran over to it before the gang runs up the slope and heads towards the windows. Riot shoots his .375 Magnum and Kal shoot his double barrel semi-automatic shotgun at the Runners coming after them and Mal shouts, "Shoot the glass! Jump!"

All shoot through the glass, bullets piercing the glass and they jump through the glass and out the building.

They fell and slammed their bottoms onto the tilted glass of the building and they slide downwards at the sloping building. All screamed at the horror of sliding down towards their death, closing in on the half ripped bottom of the building. Their feet slipping against their grips, hands waving below their waist to find a way to stop from sliding. Mal tries to turn around on her stomach and crawl aggressively, but her effort is useless.

"Shoot the glass!" Shouted Nathan. He pulled his gun and shoots the glass towards him.

Mal pulls her gun as well and shoots continuously, wasting as much for the glass to break.

And her feet catches the shot glass and her body falls through the hole. Mal landed on her back, ducking her head to protect it from damaging her head. Upon the land, suddenly she is tumbling into a roll and is still sliding down. Glass shatters, bodies falling and now sliding like Mal. The clouded mess of wires, papers, dust and dirt, chairs and any equipment slide with them, the gang desperately panicking to find something to stop themselves falling over. Some of them crash through papers, boxes and even glass frames, bodies flinging in a roll like a rolling rock, unaware of the safety of injuring themselves.

Mal falls and suddenly sees a thick blue wire and grabs it quickly. Her body lifts up from her grip and falls to the stopping. She stops and takes a breather. Mal sees Nathan coming towards her and reaches her hand out. He clasps her hand hard, holding on for dear life as her arm jolts of his massive weight. Gritting her teeth, she holds on to Nathan and he grabs a hold of the wire. Riot rolls around on his stomach and back, spinning so much until his body slams against the column and a box. As for Kal, Mal tries to grab him but misses and Kal slides further away from them and closer to the window. A wooden desk follows beside him and he searches everywhere when he finds a wire, grabs it desperately and the desk breaks the glass and falls to the several feet high ground with Kal's lower half out of the window.

He scrambles up, pulling his upper body away from the open window. He looks to the side to see the herd clouding the entire street, and they are not paying attention to the falling building. They're still following the flares, and the rest of team may be drawing them for the moment. Everyone pulls themselves up and run towards the stairs. Running, the stairs are blocked and now they run around in a circle, finding a way out of the building.

The building shakes again, the metal screeched as the floor is turning to the side. Everyone holds their stance when the floor quickly flips and they tumbling through the area, smashing through broken ceiling panels, papers, boxes, a few rolling chairs. Wires sometimes wrapped under their feet, Mal hits her hand through glass and punched at a column, breaking both hands and cut herself deep for her hands to bleed. The building falls down and down, the metal structures unable to hold itself anymore, the team unable to catch themselves of their fall, and suddenly the building erupts into a violent shake by the impact of landing on top of a building. Roars of glass shattered, concrete upon concrete crash and exploded, ringing into their ears, and their bodies are lifted off the ground which is now on their sides instead of laying of them. They fall and fall before they hit on top of the solid thick columns, catching themselves to not roll over to the side. All coughed at the hard impacted, breathing deeply to exhaust the pain. Mal suddenly didn't fall towards the column and is about fall to her death.

Nathan suddenly grabs Mal's arms and holds her for dear life, her legs dangling off the high ground.

He looks to see where the building landed. There is a stairwell on the wall of the brick building. He swings her over once then twice and lets go. Mal falls towards the wall and lands on the railing stairwell, letting out a loud gasp. Turning around into her surroundings, she spots a metal ladder. She picks it up and unfolds it to reach to the building, holding it. Each of them take their turns to crawl over as Mal takes their shoulders and pulls them to the stairs.

"I had _enough_ of falling over a building!" Riot complained. "Getting a fucking a heart attack then falling to my death."

_SPLASH!_

A pool of blood exploded onto Riots face and almost fell off the ladder before Nathan and Kal grabbed him. A Runner gurgles on the column, trying to get up from its broken back, reaching its waving arms.

" _Let's go, go, go_ ," said Nathan.

All sprinted down the stairs and exited into a low-area. Mal was close to the ground when there was a horrible shriek of discovery. She looked up to see a Runner charging her from the middle of the back alley. She smoothly pulls out the brick from the ground and pitched it into the Runner's atrocity's face. The creature's head jerked back from the solid impact and it staggered, losing the momentum of its charge. Mal met it half-way with a flat, horizontal swing of the bat. There was a loud crunch as the front of the Runner's skull caved in and it was tossed back onto the ground in a spray of blood.

Nothing else responded to the Runner's attack cry or its messy death.

A second runner emerged from behind the building, stumbling towards the same alley and six more are coming.

"Go to the extractions. I'll draw them away." She demanded.

"No, you're in no condition to fight them." Nathan remarked.

"You'll get killed." Shouted Kal.

"We can't let the herd disperse." And Mal screams at the Runners and runs.

She runs fast enough to avoid their sight and hides behind a dumpster. All came up, stop and wander around the area. Trying to avoid making a noise, Mal sneaked up one behind it. Not wanting to attract the Runner's attention, she waited until the Runners was in the corridor before strangling it and smashing the bat on its head. Mal looked nervously over her shoulder.

Beyond the door by the long-derelict alley was a second Runner wearing military body armor but seemingly unaware of Mal's presence. It was looking in the other direction. To keep things that way, she hurled the brick over its head and there was a loud crash as it hit the remains of the exterior windows. The Runner turned to the noise and hissed loudly, trying to detect prey. Thus it was unaware of Mal sneaking across the snow floor until she slammed another brick she'd picked up from the fallen masonry that littered the floor into the side of its head and caved in its skull with three blows.

Mal looked around into the face of the Runner from a distance of maybe five yards. The ruin of the Runner's face was looking right at Mal and she had no doubt in her mind that it had detected her during the noisy and messy elimination of the Runner. It raised its arms and took a single tentative step forwards with a faint ripping noise like a Velcro pad being torn open.

On the creature's third step, a sharp mending and chained bat punched into the centre of its chest, the impact knocking it backwards a pace. Mal lifts the bat to her side, ignoring the pain in her bloodied hands and swung again. The powerful bat smashed apart the remains of creature's skull and the decapitated corpse dropped like a puppet with its strings cut.

Mal stalked towards the one Runner, obviously a former doctor, from its clothing. The creature was definitely not interested in prey anymore and didn't seem aware of what was happening until Mal swung the bat Ellie into its ugly mostly-gone face. Two more blows to the belly and head doubled it over and exploded the mass of brain and fungus that was all that remained of its skull.

Suddenly, the last two see Mal and clambering over the wooden partition from the fence across from her. Mal grips her broken fingers at the bat and waits for the first charging Runner. No time and no margin to try something fancy; she jabs four rounds into the creature's chest; like most things, the Runner had a hard time moving with its chest slammed into shreds of meat and collapsed as Mal swung to the side of its head.

She adjusts and kicks the Runner to its jaw, teeth bit it's own tongue before she slams three blows. The last Runner staggered back and collapsed. Mal finds a ladder to a building. She grabs the ladder when she drops it immediately. The shock through her hands broke her, she hisses at it. Mal crouches down to put her hands in the snow and wraps a gauze she takes out of her pocket, and finally hauls it up.

After getting up onto what had once been the Orange Line platforms, Mal see the structure of the Frontiers wall-gates and a large black mass filling the streets and is almost halfway there to the gates.


	49. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ground on which he stepped was hard-packed mud. Cold and damp of wet snow. He looks at his surroundings. Walls crowds him like a shadow. The walls were made of wooden panels that been drilled of metal scalpels and poles to hold it in. He raised his head and saw that the walls rise eleven feet above him, no ladders, rope or anything to escape.
> 
> He snorted. Back in the pits, he thought. How many times is this? Well, I can't count on destroying pits, but this must be my third time? Fourth? Too fucking many and it sickens me.

Negan stands in darkness.

He was standing there with nothing and felt like he hasn't woke up from the darkest light of hell. He had no weapons, his gun taken away from his belt, leaving him in his clothes. It's then the light shines at him, blinding his eyes. He waits and looks back and he's by himself. So, he slowly enters in the light.

The ground on which he stepped was hard-packed mud. Cold and damp of wet snow. He looks at his surroundings. Walls crowds him like a shadow. The walls were made of wooden panels that been drilled of metal scalpels and poles to hold it in. He raised his head and saw that the walls rise eleven feet above him, no ladders, rope or anything to escape.

He snorted. _Back in the pits,_ he thought. _How many times is this? Well, I can't count on destroying pits, but this must be my third time? Fourth? Too fucking many and it sickens me._

What sickens him more was above the wall appeared faces. Men and women, all different ages. Faces with stern faces and eyes that pierced with frighten fear. There had to be about a hundred and seventy gathered in bleachers made from planks and scalpels. A small smudged face woman looked down at her feet and was clearly praying to herself, or praying to Negan. But there was more than just the hundred citizens, there was about eighty Frontiers sitting beside the citizens and they cheer and yelled and laughed as they had hard faces, calling shots and taking ration dollars. Guards stood in a long row inside the wall with some doors behind them, and on top of that they have their guns ready in case Negan makes a dash. And around by the walls was few more guards and what terrified Negan was they held a long pole that was chained around vicious Runners by the neck. The Runners couldn't walk back to attack the guards by the pole and had no chance to run after Negan, just snapping and growling at him with aggressive arms. This is a brutal. These people didn't like this, the Frontiers enjoy this violent buzz, making them watch in horror that someone will die from the fist fight or Runner ripping them open. And Negan is not going the one.

The buzz of the Frontiers changed as Jolene and Beta walked with their heads up, Jolene as proud a queen, into the center of the tall stadium that's above the crowds. All the audience erupted into an applause. Jolene encouraged the applause with wonderful waves.

She raises her arms and the crowd instantly fell silent.

"Frontiers," Jolene began in a voice that was strong and proud, "thank you for coming to share in this glorious event to this day. It's a day to remember our gratitude as a Frontier."

The Frontiers roared with cheers and applause.

Jolene settles the applause for a minute and then gradually quieted everyone. "We have a very special guest with us today, and by God it's a special day to remember," she said in a voice that's loud and booming. "A special person who thought that he can change our way of society."

A ripple of laughter.

Jolene pointed to Negan. "We got ourselves the infamous Savior, Negan. A long-forward solider. He came into our steps and made an offer to me. It was surprising to hear and see Negan offer a deal, dealing that I had to make exceptions. He wins, he can tell you fine folks what his deal was. But, that's if he wins. Now, we know the rules among the fight pits. Two people fight to the death, no weapons allowed, but their surroundings can be useful, however, hard covered mud isn't the best weapon to fight. And every two minutes, our wall of Infected close in the circle. If one exits out the circle must enter back unless the Infected kills the opponent. Winner is the survivor and gets anything it wants."

The Frontier crowd went wild. Negan stared. God, what a bunch of lunatics. Either way, he's going to win this.

Jolene held in hand up and the audience held their breath, and with the other she held it up in the air. "It is time to introduced our opponents, here in the pits is the one and only legendary, Negan."

The crowd cheered and called for blood at him.

"And to our most favorite fighter in the pits. He who won the all time record of sixteen defeats, brutalizing his killing like the animal he is. He shows no remorse or any humanity that people call him a name that isn't human, and because he is barely human anymore. The vicious fury of... The Hound!" She proclaimed.

The guard moves away from the open gates and revealed the man called The Hound, straight taller than Negan's tall height, around six foot and nine inches. It was a face of nightmares. The skin was no longer human. Every inch of that face was deformed and melted. The eyes are pink and the eyelids are lumpy. The man's face was such a ruin of melted flesh by a fire, the jaw slanted off the side from a broken joint, his bottom teeth showing at him that were rotten yellow and very sharp like a canines teeth, and noticed his mouth covered in blood Hair as dirty mud in small strings framed the man's terrible face. He wore a heavy cloak of a bear hide and jeans pants, leaving him with no shirt that showed his muscular chest. And the entire chest was covered in deep scars, old and new and it shocked Negan to see his nipples cut off, leaving old scars.

Negan's last thought before The Hound grabs the Runner, punching his big meaty hands on its head many times until the fist comes complete through the skull was and suddenly paints his horrid face of the black blood was, _Jesus fuckin' Christ on my ass. This guy is going to rip my spine out._

He had to survive this, but it wouldn't be the best move to confront him on his own- the so-called Hound was bigger than him, and while Negan had the muscle, he knew that it was likely to become a knock-down-drag-out brawl. He got the feeling that he was on thin ice.

And, shamefully, he felt a knot of fear in his gut at the thought of the Hound charging at him. It wasn't going to stop him from fighting- there's no way he would allow his lingering trauma to prevent him from doing what he knew had to be done. He had to show he's not afraid and needs the people to believe him. So, the reasonable decision is dodging his fights and wear him out.

If it's going to be easy.

Negan hissed between his teeth, an angry sound. " _Fuck_ me-" He shook his head, gritting his teeth audibly. "Fuck, Negan. You got yourself into this. Mal, hope the herd is coming already."

"Let's the competition begin!" Jolene shouted in glee. The crowd roars in action and the monstrous Hound charges at Negan.

He kicked a booted foot out at Negan then, and Negan swings his body by his hips away of the heavy boot. Negan circled around him and grabbed him from behind, arms tight around him. He could hear the sounds of the Hound struggling against Negan behind him.

Negan elbows his head and the punch barely dizzied the Hound. He grunts, but not before Negan's grips slips out of his hands and he felt a sudden weight smack into his face.

The side of his head cracking against the hard mud. He felt the wind get knocked out of him, his nose struggling to suck in any breath. Then the Hound's superior weight comes overtop of Negan

The blind panic struck him all at once, Hound's boot facing above his eyes and struck down, and then Negan rolls over, watching the foot stomp on the ground.

Negan grabs him by the waist, pushing him but made no effort to move him. He clocks him the side of the stomach multiple times, the Hounds grunts and starts to lose his balance. He finally tackles the tall man down.

Negan was screaming, fists flying between him and the Hound. He lost focus for a moment as the Hound landed a solid blow to Negan's temple that send him reeling back into the ground. Suddenly, a hand grabs his shoulder. he scrabbles away and turns at the sight of luminous haunting eyes and rotting teeth snapping at him.

The guards are pushing the Runners at them every minutes or so, making the circle smaller and smaller.

The Hound was on his feet in an instant, advancing on him, and Negan acted without thinking, grabbing Hound by the nape of his collarbone and shoving him back.

Hound elbowed him hard across the face, and Negan tasted blood. Negan shoved him back again with both hands, and when the Hound drew back to throw another punch, he blocks the punch and he lunged, tackling the larger man straight through the feet of the female Runner, knocking her back as well.

The Hound let out a cry of pain as his body impacted the strong shield of the female Runner and landed on the pole, but that didn't stop him from clocking Negan square across the nose. Negan pitched to the side, and the Hound stumbled towards him, blood running in rivulets from the punches of his face. He takes the female Runner by the legs and twists it in the wrong ankle. He breaks the bone and his fingers dig in the skin and dead muscle tissue, pulling the entire leg bone like it was pulling shrimp.

He screams in fury, throwing the broken bone up in the air before staring furiously at Negan. The crowd screamed in awe, astonished at the brutal fight of these two men.

Negan backs away as the Hound throws vicious swings of the sharp leg bone. He moves the balls of his feet to dodge the swings, going side to side and every dodge, he punches a side cut at the face then ribs. The Hound is starting to get reckless and the Runner circle comes closer, closing the circle smaller again. Negan managed to get the upper hand for a moment and kicks his hand, managing the Hound to let go the bone, throwing the weapon outside the circle. He kicks him below the groin and the Hound knee's jerked uncontrollably.

Negan smiles, _that's right you bastard. You may act like a monster, but you got still got a fucking cock_. Negan uppercuts twice with both fists and get on top, his knees digging into the Hound's sides as he landed blow after blow to the man's face while the Hound blindly struck out at him, catching him in the side of the head, the ribs, the jaw.

Negan's hands went for the Hound's throat nearly of their own volition, fingers closing around his neck and squeezing, choking the life out of him. He's going to win, he gritted his teeth as he sees the Hound struggling under his grasp.

He holds very hard against the thick neck, counting down the seconds until it reaches the time he dies. The Hound wheezed, struggled, batted at his hands, and then bucked his hips, jostling Negan enough to get him on the ground and reverse their positions. His hands found Negan's throat, digging in and mind Negan's vision blur at the edges.

By the neck, he picks up Negan up his feet and Negan chokes, lungs trying to suck in any air in his close esophagus. He struggles as his feet dangle in the air before the Hound lifts him up. In mid-jump, the Hound releases Negan's neck and the giant arms closed around Negan's ribs, holding a strong lock that he can feel a rib bone starting to crack.

He wheezed and Negan gasps, pain shooting on his chest, the fragile ribs starting to squeeze tightly against his lungs. The Hound walks with Negan in the death hold. Negan starting to see his vision blurring, his heartbeat fainting. Glances slowly around, he turns to see the Runners hands reaching for the two and he realized why the Hound is not killing him yet.

He's going to feed him to them.

He suddenly slams a kick into his knee and he shouts in pain, the bone on his legs pierced through his entire shin, screaming at Negan. And Negan screams back like two dominating animals, and he locks an arm around his neck tightly and throws his entire body weight back, pulling the Hound and himself to crash into a cloud of snow, mud, hungry vicious Runners with grunts and yells.

And then a single voice let loose a high-pitched scream.

A death scream.


	50. Chapter 47

Negan lays under as the thrashing of the Hound scream as the Runner dig, bit and rip into his skin. The Runner started from his stomach, leaving the upper body free. Grunting his teeth, he pushes his arms upon his back, grunting at the heavy weight and pushes him off the side, running back away of the feeding frenzy.

He spits out blood out of his mouth, rubbing on his sore ribs and he heard the collective silence from the crowd, but he kept his eyes on the Hound, his cries finally stopped.

In the distance behind the walls, a clash of thunderous sounds makes the people turn to the direction to see a shocking seeing. Negan glances at the sight of the old industrial buildings that stood there for those thirties years, now tumbling down in a far distance. The building falls and the ground shakes under the collapse and the people move past the tumbling building, knowing that this wasn't the first time to see a tumbling building finally crumbling its fragile structure.

The guards take the Runners away back to their cells and one drags the mangled body of the legendary animal Hound, his red blood streaking the white snow.

The Runners were too busy eating the big man, his screams echoed the sudden silence of the pits.

Shock was in the crowds' face, and Negan stared dark and ice cold at Jolene's shocked face. "You did want to see the infamous Negan. Well, you got him."

Jolene's expression changed in a matter of seconds- shock, confusion, anger, fury then composed. "I won fair and square. I would like to announce my grand prize!" He announced.

Beta comes behind Jolene and whispered behind her. "We should kill him," he sneered.

"No," she whispered. "He's the champion and his statement will make no effect. And killing him starts a war, we don't want that." She glared at him. Beta's fist clenched hard as he backs away, disgruntled.

"Our champion Negan!" The crowd applauses before Jolene quiets them down. "You may announce your award, and you shall exceed, for old times sake."

Negan scratched his cheek, snorting. "Old times' sake, huh?" He stared out at them thoughtfully, and then he abruptly strolled forward towards the assembled crowd at the stadium. He was both amused and darkly gratified at how they scattered nervously before him. "Ladies and _gentlemen_ ," he yelled, enjoying the way several of them flinched. He paused, grinning, slowly running his eyes over the throng before him. "I never thought I'd see any of you sorry-ass motherfuckers again. But there's some old shit that needs to be shoveled, so here _I_ fucking am." He couldn't help it; he dipped his head back and laughed at the way the color fled from the drawn faces around him. Oh, fuck, did he ever miss fucking with people like that. He turned and walked back, mirth fading from his face. "I have an offer for all you folks," he said, "and you better listen to me when I say this. I offer everyone this is compound to have the choice to leave this place by my side and join one of three communities, to have freedom and no more Frontiers to control you."

And the crowd muttered in shock, mumbling. Beta in the midst of the quiet sound, he barks a sudden laugh, clapping his hands. "That's your offer?" He wheezed. "The great mighty Negan retreating with the Frontier citizen. I thought you hated Flyer Frontiers. What makes _you_ think we are no different than them?"

His dark eyes were cold. "I'm serious, Beta. And it's not just the citizens, it's everyone single fucker. Adults, teenagers, children. Frontier or not, you're all the same. _Sure_ , we had our conflicts, but it doesn't mean every Frontier is a monster. The Flyer Frontiers was a failed system of military government, it showed that people like us can governor our own community, make civilized rules for people to agree upon. The Frontiers are another fuck-up that's waiting to be tipped over like those city buildings behind those walls. There's no law, no fair judgment to punish the bad fuckers. You're making people scared and taking over communities is not going to build your reputation. It will be a fucking war within the Ruins and will lead to another failure of the Frontiers, the secondary government of the Flyer Frontiers. Join with me. No fuck-ups, or you might not be goin' home with everyone you rode out with." _You might not be goin' at all if this shit goes sideways._

Jolene momentarily contemplating everything, she losing her source of leadership. Negan knows a gift is part of their law and that law can never be broken. However, seeing the conflicted eyes made Negan doubt their truce. She looks at the crowd for a moment then she sighed, brow furrowing. "I accept your gift.

Negan leaned his head back, delight spreading through him like something warm and sweet, and a smirk curled his lip. "Thank you very much, Jolene. Everyone, come with me. There will be no harm done to you."

He walks to the wall where the guard opens to the outside of the stadium. As he's outside, he looks back at the tall walls in front of him and waits.

And waits. And waits.

And he sighs. They're frightened. He thought he could give them hope to leave before chaos comes.

And behind him were heavy footfalls walking up. He turns and is appealed at the huge crowd, about two hundred of Frontier soldiers marching together with people up to Negan. The walls open and the crowd that was in the stadium came as well. He smiled at the size of the people- he convinced them all.

He walks like in a marching band, Frontiers in every kind follow him behind to the buses. There were a few Frontier soldiers that were hesitating to go, most had hated looks staring down at the large group. But that's their loss.

Jolene and Beta went up over the wall and Beta watched the entire population leaving this place. He snarled in fury, eyes shot red at Negan. "Why?"

"I had no choice. We don't break our laws." She glared at him.

He scoffs. "You thought people will never leave. That's what you said. You don't get it, do you? You've been sitting your fat ass in that comfy chair, not caring about the Frontier legacy."

"And what I want is working together as a community, not destroying them. You think I do not know what lies and secrets you've been doing. You and Alpha taking down communities and claiming them as your own. I hear by trial you in front of what is left of the jury to take custody over your crimes."

Negan looked back at Beta and Jolene and saw the confrontation, watching everything between the two.

And then Beta laughed darkly, red filled in his seedy eyes. "You're no Frontier. Just another cunt!"

Negan is frozen, muted horror as Beta pulls a gun, fingers tightening around the trigger, and-

And Negan saw it just a second too late.

He shouted out a " _No_!" that didn't reach his own ears, but it didn't matter- the gun had already fired, the bullet ripping violently through Jolene's head, a tide of crimson spraying over the panels. The entire community screeched in horror, Frontier soldiers with Beta rush towards him and Beta points the gun at Negan and fires.

The crowd towered over Negan, pushing him away as the remaining Frontiers charge at the fleeting crowd, firing shots. Negan gets back on his feet and runs up ahead to bring them to the buses. He shouts to the people to the buses and it's chaos. Everyone was scrabbling like a fleet of rats, spreading everywhere. Negan dodged the crowd and a Frontier aims a gun and shoots. He runs to the corner of the building, the bullet hits the brick wall, exploded in the dust. He searches for any weapon since he had nothing and fighting a heavy armored Frontier with him barely standing from his last fight isn't a winning goal. He goes through the large dumpster and finds a wine bottle; that'll do. Raising a fierce arm, the Frontier soldier stops shooting at the building, loading a magazine and Negan charges.

And _CRASH_!

A cargo truck crashes the Frontier, his body smacking on the rear front and flew across to Negan's feet, all mangled and bloody.

The truck rushes through in a panic state, crashing into boulders, stocks of boxes and supplies, and it kept going at great speed. Negan looks as to where it will be going and in a state of panic, he realized what this driver is going.

He's going to crash into the wall.

He runs out to the streets and yells his damaged lungs out. "Everyone, run! Get to the buses!"

And the truck smashing the wall, breaking the wall in a dent.

"GO NOW BEFORE-"

 _BOOM_!

The huge explosion erupts the truck and the entire side of the wall breaks, falling over in a cloud of fire and smoke.

Beyond the wall, Negan can distinctively hear a wave of noises. A wave that Negan knew the plan is being executed perfectly.

And through the smoke, a slender bony grabs hands the broken wall and its luminous eyes glowed in the smoke. It growls hungrily before the figure sprints inside the wall.

And more Runners run inside the broken wall like a tidal wave.


	51. Chapter 48

The crowd scattered, but some were too slow as the Runner catch them. Then the chorus of screams came, and those screams were drowned out by the moans and groans of the living dead as dozen of Infected stumbled and Runner lunged in a vicious attack, swarming over the city.

He ran at the wall, scaling it using the metal supports, and hoisted himself up with the bottle as his weapon. He could barely hear his breathing: screaming, the sounds of gunfire and shouts of terror and rage from every angle.

A man came screaming as a Runner lunged over him from the alleyway, and a young boy no older than fourteen lurched back and fired, staying in place only long enough to watch the Runner collapse lifelessly to the ground.

A woman ran out into the alley between the buildings in front of them, screaming in agony, a deep gash from her right shoulder all the way down her chest staining her a brutal red. Another Runner tore after her, and then Negan was on top of him, used the sharp glass and thrust it in the cranium. "Fuck, fuck-" he was spattered with black, and when he rounded the corner to peer out into the street, everything was a blur of movement. He couldn't make out individual people, just frantically running bodies.

He couldn't tell who was falling when shots were fired or blades were swung, and he felt sick for it. "Fuck-" Negan choked out, stumbling into the street, frantically looking the warring bodies of the herd. The teenaged soldier came to Negan in fear, wanting to be beside Negan.

Louder than the gunshots, Negan could hear the wails of the dying woman a few yards away, ragged, pained sounds that devolved into gurgling. He squeezed his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Fuck, fuck-_

He could see her face, pale as death save for the blood bubbling up from her lips.

"Can't save them all," Negan said to the kid, his voice steel. "You just can't. Shit fucking happens, it fucking does. Come on, kid. Let's get out there, go to the buses now!"

The kid nodded, clearing his head with a brusque shake and ran with all his might as Negan tries to find everyone and urge them to escape.

-:-:-:-:-

Max watched the commotion of people rushing on every bus in a fashionable order. He listened carefully to the gunfire and the screams of people fighting and running against the herd.

He counts every person coming on board in the large school bus, checking if there were enough seats for people to come in. A few were crowded behind the bus, close to the back emergency door, parents holding their frightened children and Frontier soldiers that surrender had their semi-automatic rifles out the window to slow down any of the herd.

One by one, Max watched the last remaining people entering the last bus.

He gets on his seat and starts the engine and waits as the other buses drive out the fence gate.

A woman gasps. " _Oh my God."_

Max turns to see the herd of Runners suddenly at the fence gates, teeth nipping through the metal gaps. The Runners in an instant start to climb, stumbling on their footing to grasp the fence.

The soldier start to shoot immediately, bullets flying towards the fleshly dead bodies, dead fingers slipping its grasp while others are almost in.

The yellow buses flew by in no time and Max is stuck in the middle of the swarm of Runners. C'mon, he growled. His foot ready to accelerate as Johan finally gets out of the confrontation.

And Max is grabbed by the shoulder and yanked out of his seat. The Frontier threw him out the door and brings his gun down. Max rolls over as the buttplate of the rifle slams the ground.

The man was fast. He swung the rifle, the deadly weapon poised on his soldier at the same time as Max leaped to his feet and aims the gun.

A fire is shot and a bullet strikes the Frontiers neck.

Max took a breath to steady his nerves, turned to see the Runners are inside the fence and chasing towards Max, and he ran as fast as he can.

Slamming the door shut and bang! A Runner's face snarled and nipped at the window where Max is, his skin flapping around as he smashes the hard window. Other Runner's bodies slam against the vehicle, the people screamed in horror, Frontiers continue shooting at the Runner as more come in.

Max slams his foot at the gas and drove like a mad man. The bus hits a few bodies of Runner, the flesh impacted the front rear in a bloody mess, wheels driving over the body for good measure.

He turns the wheel in a hard jerk and crashes the fence. He gave a harsh breath as the Runners chase after him and he accelerates. He glances at the rear mirror and sees a distance between the bus and the Runners.

-:-:-:-:-

Bud stared down the barrel of the .300 rifle, laid the crosshairs one of the haggard Infected with no jaw, squeezed the trigger, and grinned like a harpy.

He had the cargo vehicle for others that were running, giving them time to run out of the city. Bud trusts Negan and seeing people running scared, he turned his bitter heart about the Frontiers. He knew that the Frontiers are failing and no army can save people among the horrors of the Infected plague.

He squeezes the trigger again. There is remorse in his eyes. Bud found another living dead target and fired. And another.

-:-:-:-:-

Beta shoved his dead soldier out of the way as a Runner charged at him. Beta grabbed the wounded Runner and shoved it to the ground.

"I'm going to find you. And I am going to cut open your stomach and wear it like a necklace."

Beta leaped over the snarling dead and land hard atop of it. He grabbed the hair and chin and snapped its neck with a vicious twist. He was grinning as he gets up and shoots up in the fire.

"I'm gonna get you, you little fucker!"

He shoots his way of the herd. He wanted that man. Beta wanted to destroy Negan for good. He needs Negan to suffer, his eyes blood shot, tempting for any blood to cross his path.

-:-:-:-:-

It was madness. Infected staggered around the abandoned city. With no mind or loyalties, they attacked everyone. Attacking and ripping open screaming Frontier traitors. Negan drenched himself in the organs and blood of an Infected he dragged in the corner of an alleyway, cut free from the dead.

His whole body and clothing is black blood and walking in the herd, unaware of Negan's presence as he makes his way out of the city.

-:-:-:-:-

As the buses left, the Saviors led the rest of the people out of the wall. Sophie had a crossbow and fired a shot as the last person went by her. " _That's everyone_!" She announced.

And the Saviors run back to their departure.

-:-:-:-:-

Beta saw two Frontier soldiers running at him, recognizing his soldiers.

"You killed our leader," grumbled Abraham, the bore staring at Beta.

"We did our duties. But this is madness," said Damien.

"Killing her is the best decision I've ever made. Negan _did this_. He brought this herd to show the people we are to blame." He should be cowering. He was older than these men who were fit and pack than the scrawny muscled man.

"Everyone is dead. We are the last ones. And we won't let you get free. We will be the last Frontiers alive, not you." Growled Abraham.

Damien pulls his saber out and Beta's lips twitched and writhed.

"You think this is funny?" Asked Abraham. "You're a nut case-"

Beta kicked Abraham under the kneecap and chopped him across the throat with the stiffened edge of his head. There was a sound like a twig cracking and Abraham's fingers clawed at his throat as he struggles to get any air. His face turned red and then purple and fell.

Damien wasted no time and slaved a killing blow at Beta, but then he leaped forward inside the swing. He head-butted Damien, punched him in the chest and face, and snatched the saber out of his hand. There was a flag of silver slashing multiple times in the neck and eyes and then Damien was falling, blood poured out of his eyes.

He chuckled madly. He drops the saber at Damien's leg and pierced through and walks outside the wall that was broken on the other side on the east side.

In a split second he saw a small figure stumbling away, and looking at the familiar face, he grinned in delight and followed the figure.

-:-:-:-:-

Negan moves away from the herd to find the sewer routes. Before Negan gets to open the sewer plate there was a huge explosion, and he turned to see several buildings turn into a fireball. They were defused inside these buildings, trying to burn this city to the ground. Infected and Runners were flung halfway across the cemented floor, and some caught in the fire.

He groans as the fire is coming closer to him. Picking up the plate, he swung his legs over the hole as smoke and flames wreckage the streets and out into the big field and Negan jumps in.

He jumps in cold water below his ankles and in darkness. Debris falls inside the hole, covering his black covered head. He walks away and splashes sewer water on his head, washing his hair and his hands, avoiding to swallow any dirty water.

He walks in the darkness that seemed to make him see through the dark, letting his instincts to find his way out.

The world seemed to be made of black and inferno heat above him. A distant part of him wondered if he would find an escape. There has to be way out of the sewers and he wasn't going to stop.

And as he reaches his hand, he felt the round steel grip in his hand. He then starts to climb up and uses his hand to push open the sewer door and sunlight blinds him, smiling to himself.

He gets out of the sewers and led him to a canopy of trees. Squirrels chatted in the trees, and the snow beneath his feet glittered. The road and skeleton cars covered in snow. The loveliness of the evergreen and deciduous trees was immense and fresh. He didn't spike, just letting himself to breathe in the fresh air.

Then turning around to the city, it changed.

The walls are down and the city was a massive ruin. Smoke burned away as it reduced to ash, making buildings into a blackened shell.

If anyone goes inside the city, the field would be covered of fleshed ash and cracked bones of the Infected and Runners. And the herd still walks out the wall, not sure where the flesh is now since it's gone.

It was so still that Negan never noticed a truck coming behind him.

An arm wrapped his shoulder and puts a blanket over his shoulder, rubbing his arms. "You okay, boss?" Asked Jon. One of the Saviors gave Negan a wet cloth and Negan washes his face with it.

He nods. "If I'm walking, I'm fine as a horse's ass. How many Frontiers left alive?"

"None, sir. All died while the rest are with us by your offer." Answered petite woman Riley. "Two hundred and seventy-three surrendered. None of the Saviors didn't die and no injuries. We are tending some wounds to the people, only eleven showed bite wounds and six out of eleven had to be put down."

"Boss!" And Bud ran right at Negan in concern.

"What's going on?"

"The group came back, but Mal didn't. They don't know where she is."

And Negan rushed at Bud with worried eyes, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He didn't mean to frighten Bud, but he understands and knows what Negan wants. Negan lets go as Bud rushes back to grab some scouts.

"Bud will make some scouts. She must be in the city, beyond the walls." He commanded, trying to let his voice be heard of his shakiness.

" _Mal, where are you_?" He asked himself worriedly.


	52. Chapter 49

Mal doesn't remember how she got in this building. She managed to escape the herd and she walked along the street and heard the massive explosion inside the walls. Her instincts made her run and find her in the wall, hoping to seek for Negan alive and well. Threshold to the run, there was a sudden smack across her head and she had faded to black. She is now on the ground, seeing her weapons across from the room. Her damaged hands and ankles are tied and is gagged. She searches the empty living room. She crawls across the threshold of the room to the table and grabs the knife, hiding it under her sleeve and starts to cut the ropes. As she does her job, she crawls over to the other side of the room to get to her gun that's open for her to get. She crawls across her butt wearily, struggling to move faster.

And her body is dragged back to the wall.

Beta slams Mal back to the same spot she was left and spat at her cheek. "You sneaky bitch," he said. " _Oh_ , better take this out. You wouldn't be able to talk." He removes the gag off of her and he takes a seat, leaning back with an ankle casually balanced against his knee. He looked for all the world like he was lounging on a park bench, completely at ease, with every right to be just where he was, and Mal's first confused instinct was to apologize. Then, all at once, everything shifted into focus.

"What's to talk about," Mal said. It wasn't a question. And he didn't notice the knife she's using to cut slowly at the rope.

The man grinned at her, and he lifted the hand that was resting just out of sight below the table. He was holding a pistol, and he scratched his temple with it. "I'm a little surprised, uh, Negan. Whatever your real name is. I truly did not think the real Negan would have the guts to take the whole community in his hands." The man leaned back further in his chair, still smiling. "I understand that you are _a friend_ of his."

Mal's jaw tightened. "There's no point in playin' games. Like you said, your people turned their backs on you."

Beta rapped the gun on the table in front of him in apparent glee, cackling. "They weren't my people. A few men and Alpha worked together in our own group, claiming our leadership against Jolene. Sure, she made the system rise, but when Kal and Riot went merry away and she let me trade with Ivar, I couldn't handle it anymore. You know, I never thought of you as Negan, but the _way_ you said to me, upstanding to us and I can tell you were having a voice that wasn't yours. I'm thinkin' that maybe you know _all_ about him, and know so much more than his own people ever know him. _Yessiree_. You a groupie? Oh, I imagine Negan having those lining up out the door, I'll tell you."

Mal exhaled slowly through her nose. She was calm. She had already made a mental checklist - the gun was sitting uselessly in its holster on the table in the entryway, she supposed she wouldn't get far against a gun swinging the chair in front of her. That left words as her only available weapon - she could try and draw this out, but she supposed Beta wouldn't sit idly chatting while Negan pieced together what was happening and kicked in the door. What Mal needed was for Beta to make the mistake of getting too close. She needed either to make her angry or to make him believe that Mal was not a threat. "And your point? I'm a good friend of Negan. Knowing so much of a friend is a bad thing?" She repeated softly, keeping her tone light and curious.

Beta smiled pleasantly up at her again. "I think you're a special little friend. I'm here to kill you. You gotta know that."

Mal nodded agreeably. "Sure. But why? You got away. Why would you come back here? Negan knew you were comin' as soon as you got close. All of the Saviors are on your tail, and god knows who else besides. Negan does seem to have a lot of connections." Mal quirked her head at him, crinkling her forehead as if puzzling something out. "You're never gonna get away again. This is a suicide mission. Why go on a suicide mission, Beta?"

His pleasant mask was cracking at its edges. He scratched at his temple again with the gun. "You know, I guess I gotta apologize." Beta gave an exaggerated shrug. "I assumed you were gonna be some pruny blondie you know, too much of a corn-fed dumb-ass to realize whose cock was down your throat." He looked up at Mal swiftly, searching for a hint that the blow had landed, but Mal merely smiled blandly down him. He chuckled. "Just goes to show you, it's important to never make assumptions. Well, blondie, since you're not as dumb as you look, I guess I might as well tell you. We'll be getting to know each other pretty well over the next few hours, so why not start here? I've had this little cough, see, for a while now. And, well - a man likes his smokes. Is that a crime? For a man to like his smokes?" He knocked on his chest with the butt of the gun. "Cancer, blondie. Can I call you blondie? I got the cancer, blondie! Ain't that a son of a bitch? Lung cancer, inoperable, they said." Beta leaned back in his chair with a genial smile. "I feel pretty good aside from the damned cough, but I only got a year or so left. You know, I coulda been livin' that year out in style, leader the Frontier legacy until someone else takes my place, if it weren't for ol' Negan. So if I don't have a lot of years to go on, I got to thinkin' - I want Negan to die, I said, Beta, what would make you happy then seeing him die? Well-"

"You wanna kill him," Mal interrupted, her patience worn thin. "I got it."

Beta slapped the table again and laughed boomingly. "Aw, no, Mal - don't you know? He has the devil's own luck. Between you and me, I think he's damn near unkillable. People better at killin' than me have tried. No, I figured I didn't have a real shot at doing that. I just want to give him something to remember me by when I'm gone. That's why I'm gonna kill you." He raised a hand. "Well, not right away, of course," he amended. He shifted forward in his seat and he looked eagerly at Mal like he remembered something. "Those kids with you? Riot and Kal? I also think Nathan Strider is with you. Man, what a fuckin' loser he was. Wandering around like those freaks of the living dead. Were they with you on the suicide mission of getting that herd?"

Mal felt her face contort despite her best efforts to keep control, and Beta sneered at her, eyes alight with malicious triumph. It's okay, Mal told herself, because he doesn't know where they are. He may have figured out the plan on bringing the herd, but won't make her give up. "They're not here," Mal said quietly. "You've got me, and you can go ahead and kill me, but you'll never get to them. They are finally free."

Beta sighed, rolling his eyes theatrically. "That's what they all say. You're gonna tell me where they are - not right now, but eventually, after I work on you for awhile. Then we're gonna get the family together, those rug-rats, Nathan, and you're gonna live long enough to watch me rape those kids." He laughed uproariously at Mal's expression. "What'd you think, blondie? That it was gonna be you? Nah, I'll do it when Negan is tied in _that_ chair."

Fury, nausea, and terror all crowded in on Mal at once, suffocating her. She knew she would never tell this man where to find those children, no matter what hideous things he was planning on doing to try and make her, but just the thought of the obscenity of him existing in the same world as those kids completely disoriented her in the moment. Just for the moment, but it was enough for Beta to think that he had her.

Mal heard Beta rise from his chair and walk towards her, and she knew that this would be her only chance as the rope is cut free. She waited until she could just see the gun at the edges of her vision before flashing forward, leaping into the man and twisting the wrist holding the gun. It went off, angled harmlessly away, and Mal kicked in at the man's knee. He grunted and went down hard as Mal did by the tied ankles. Mal slammed her shoulder into Beta as she landed, knocking the wind from him, before gripping his wrist and slamming it into the hard tile floor again and again until the gun skittered from his grasp. She was just rearing back to make the space for a punch when she was suddenly flipped onto her back, her head slamming against the wood hard enough to make her vision fuzzy and her teeth ache in her mouth.

Beta had her arms pinned, and Mal twisted, trying to get purchase of having him off of her. He grunted with the effort of keeping her down, and suddenly within behind reach, a flashing of silver slides across Beta's neck in thick and gristly tissue give. The man gave a high, floating scream, a line on his neck, blood bubbling out of his throat and pattering over Mal's face like rain; the hot, coppery tang of blood almost went in Mal's mouth. Beta slowly gets up, hand holding on his wound and turns at Calvin, a knife covered in Beta's blood. He turned his head and spat out a sticky mouthful of blood and tissue, charging at Calvin. And Calvin pushes Beta away and he rolled onto his back, shaking as blood smeared the ground before he shallows out his last breath.

Mal laid there for a moment, overcome by the adrenaline, and Calvin cuts the rope off. She sits up, a part of her was standing several feet away, marveling at the grotesque tableau. Calvin rolled over to his hands and knees and then sat down across and sighed.

" _What_? You think I've left you to die?" He smirked.

"Well, was the idea of it. Since you left us in the sewers."

"Yeah. Not my fight, though did had a slight belief you would conquer them. Your hands, they do not look good."

"They heal some time. Nothing to it." Mal touched delicately at her cut hands, stained in blood. It hurt, but it was all in one piece.

"Why did you come back?" Mal asked.

Calvin shrugged. "Maybe gratitude. I actually didn't see you there. Wanted to kill Beta."

"Of course."

"Next time somebody holds you down, you might want to think about perhaps, the neck."

"Hilarious. Remind me to smother you in your sleep."

"Little too late for that."

They laughed. For the first time Mal realized Calvin changed, for the better of himself. He looked older now, so tired as his eyes have darken circles under his creased eyes. "Calvin... I wish things were different between us."

Sadness flickered in Calvin's eyes, but he still made a joke. "No, I would of been still an asshole no matter what. You were right. Charlie did inflicted me and the boys before you came along. I never noticed, though he appreciated us. It felt like a warming welcome, finally having a place to be a part of something fun. And I blamed you for many reasons. But we're both victims. I messed up so much in my years and I deserve it."

Mal shook her head. "You don't. I thought that it would be..."

"Easier? Mal, I wish the world was a better place than it is," Calvin said quietly. "Or that it's all going to be easier. But it isn't. There's a lot of hurt, a lot of pain I've caused by doing terrible things because I wanted to survive and be a legend. I struggle so much of him and I always hated you for it. I see you fighting blood, sweat and tears of the nightmares that we both faces, and suddenly you've overcome it. I hated the way you won the battle and look free and happy. Having your life so great with family and friends, taking care of those brats and getting it nasty with your boyfriend. But with all that hatred, I was bliss by it as well. Relived to see you moving on, forgetting all the things that you've done and what has been done to you. But this world has it way to bring us to whatever future that lies beyond us. And my world is a shit show."

"Yeah, I know this is the world, Calvin. It's seldom what we expect it to be." She straights herself and touched his knee. "But here's the secret."

"What?"

Mal smiled. "You can fix the world. Negan said once that us children born in this generation of the Ruins are important. You can fix the world and make it right. You have a second chance and redeem yourself. I can talk Negan into buying this and letting you in the Tradepost, Fairview, the guardian trade route or one of the Bounty Hunter's scouts, have you work what you like to be. Be a new face to the world and someday you'll be a savior. A guardian to your people."

Calvin gave an elaborate shrug. "Nah, that's alright. I appreciate the offer, but I don't think you boyfriend would agree to let me live. And I don't see myself being the follower, I'm more of a leader type."

"So, where will you go?"

"I do not know. The Ruins is a big place and there is so much more outside the Ruins. Maybe trying to go to the west sea. Make a boat and cross the ocean and land some island or country. Or maybe go up north, cross the border and explore new territory. I have no exact plan, but where I go may lead me somewhere interesting."

He stands up and throws her equipment back to her and she stands up and puts the holster on, adjusting to her waist. Before he leaves, Mal stops him. "Will I see you again?"

"And what happens if we cross?"

"I might have to kill you. Don't want to lie to Negan again."

They stood there, grinning at each other. "I forgive you." She said. And he smiles and reaches for a hand shake, Mal takes the shake to console their past grievances. "I forgive you as well."

He heads out to the doorway and stops to look back at Mal with a solemn smile.

"Farewell, Mal."

And he exits the building and he disappear as a ghost. His smile was the last sight of Calvin.

"Goodbye," she replied.


	53. Chapter 50

She steps out of the building, taking a seat on the pavement ground to breathe out the pain in her hands, and was about to head to the camp until she heard the roar of a sorely taxed engine and the shrill screech of tires. The front door crashed open, and steps banged on the street.

Negan eyes bounced between the blood-spattered corpses of Runner's at Mal's feet and Mal herself, and when he darted, he slid and nearly fell on the blood-slicked tile. He seized Mal by the shoulders, yanking her up and into his arms, nearly ripping her shirt at the seams in the process. " _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Mal. Are you hurt?" When she didn't immediately respond, Negan shook her hard by the shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered, wrapping her arms around Negan's waist and resting her head against her shoulder. "I'm fine."

Negan looked down at her badly hurt hands. "You're hurt," he muttered, fear buzzing through him like a swarm of stinging wasps.

"It's okay," Mal said into his chest. She had worst, and seeing Negan, he didn't look great- there was a smattering of purple and green bruises from his left eye all the way over the bridge of his nose, and then another red mark on his jaw, obscured slightly by stubble. There were a handful of shallow cuts on Negan's face and arms, he definitely seemed to have gotten the worst of it, surviving the battle that Mal was so afraid of Negan badly injured. "You should see yourself. But you were fighting, I did so much more. My hand got hurt when the building came tumbling down and we were inside still. Crashed through a window and more windows, jumping out the tall building, and then got out, driving out Runners away from my group." She touched Negan's cheek gently. "It is okay, Negan. I took care of it." She glanced up at the man sprawled inside the building. "Beta's gone."

Negan was looking at her. "You... _you_ jumped out of a building? The building that I saw falling? And you survived? You know you are a super fuckin' badass, right? Jumping off buildings like Spider-Man."

"I am _not_ doing that again." Negan pulls her up and he groans, adjusting his bruised ribs as Mal wraps an arm around his waist, rubbing against his bruised ribs. "Fuck, we are going to need a long, relaxing bubble bath. This stings like a bitch."

"Oh, that sounds so good." She hums, thinking about the warm bath soaking in her skin.

"And we will finally be alone with no one to disturb us." He kissed her head, tugging her as they make their way to the flee of vehicles parked in the street.

"I wish I could touched you right now." Mal held up her injuries with a mock pout.

"All those dickwads' faults," he snarled, taking one hand to kiss her hand lightly. "But don't you worry, once your healed I'll let you jerk me off."

"Oh my god!" Mal blushed nearly red, immediately looking away as she scoffed a nervous giggle. It only egged him on.

"I'll teach ya how to have me blowin' my load all over these luscious titties, heh," he grinned and kept her from covering up her face in embarrassment. "Don't go gettin' shy on me now, baby. I got plenty of things to show you. Shame won't even be in your vocabulary."

-:-:-:-:-

Savior gathered every corner in the abandon school to help the people that escaped the community, feeding and aiding them. Max looked around of the large crowd inside the now tiny school. There were many people who were the Frontier and only less than a quarter were actual Frontier soldiers, but they chose the right path to surrender and join. He wondered where they will go; many postings for the Tradepost is excellent, Fairview has a few housings, although may have to live together, and Sanctuary has enough room for anyone in the huge factory.

He walks over to the RK's and Kal and his gang, all gathered around to a car that Negan is giving away. Kal thanks Negan and gives him a handshake and pats his shoulder.

"What's this?" He asked.

"We've heading off," said Destiny.

"Where will you be going?" Asked Johan as Vix rubs her shoulder.

Kal shrugged. "We're thinking going off the west, to the west coast. Thinking I want to see the beach. And who knows, we can go on a boat and travel across the sea. That would be fun."

Rin looked down on his feet. "There's a place for you to live, for all of you guys."

Kal smiled warmly. "I know, but it's alright. Me and Riot thought about finding a place to ourselves, like what we did in this school. I want to say, thank you. For everything you've done and what you did to convince people to join you, that's impressive."

Max smiled. "You don't have to thank us."

"We're going to miss you," Killeen said.

And Kal nods before Drifter comes in and hugs Killeen. "Going to miss you, bro."

"Well, we might be able to see you again." He said and the kids come around hugged everyone.

As Riot finished packing all the gas canisters, the RK's come up with Negan slinging an arm around Mal's shoulders. "Looks like you're packed," Mal said.

"Well, without this it would have been a long journey. Been thinking about going to the beaches, having myself a little sun tan against the sun, a little sex on the beach."

They laughed, Mal rolled her eyes. "Thank you guys. You are really are saviors."

"Don't forget RK's," Lalon smiled.

And Vix has her arms out and Riot hesitate before she pulls him in for a hug. They gathered around, hugging and saying their farewell as the kids get inside the big car. Negan said farewell and as Octavia was the last to come in the car, she jumps into his arms and wraps her small arms around his neck. He sighed a warm smile, hugging the tiny girl, praying she can grow up until she is ninety. She lets go and gets inside the car, Negan closing the door for her.

Riot comes over and glances at Negan. "Well, if we ever meet again, why don't we have a foursome sometime?"

" _Riot_!" Kal whimpered and Mal's eyes widen as Negan and Riot chuckled.

"Oh babe, I'm just teasing you. Though I consider it."

Negan smirked. "Oh, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think Mal is the type to share."

"Fair point. Well, I just this is goodbye." He tips on his toes to reach up Negan's height and kissed his cheek. He gives a wink before wrapping his arms around Mal, giving a tight reassurances as Kal hugs Negan as well.

"Safe travel," Mal whispered to Riot. "You take care of him."

"Oh, I will."

She comes to take Kal in the hug as well, and Kal chuckles. "I'll handle this hammerhead."

"You better or else he's a wild card." She laughed.

Kal and Riot head to the car and gave their last glance at the group that helped them, some in tears already, and Rin suddenly runs to Kal and hugs him dearly, not wanting him to go. He didn't want too, but he wants to see more on the Ruins, never been able to see the entire world. Who knows, maybe their paths will cross again. He prays that sometime that will happen.

She lets go of him and wipes her tears away as Kal gets in the passenger side and Riot in the drivers, starting the engine. Everyone in the car looks out the window and waved at everyone as the car drives off, becoming smaller and smaller in the thick snowy woods before the car disappeared in thin air.

-:-:-:-:-

Nathan gathers all his equipment in his backpack, tightening any loose ropes and checking the annunciation he has for himself. He briefly checked the map many times and couldn't still find himself a conclusion as to where he will go too.

"Heading somewhere," Mal came behind Nathan and he didn't expect her to come over. "Thought you would go with Riot and them."

He shook his head. "They don't need me anymore. What would they do with an old man like me?"

He turned the metal canister around in his hands slowly. "I'm proud of you," she said, her tone soft and subdued.

"For what?"

"For not goin' down the path you were fixin' to go down after... Malanie passed," she said plainly. "For turning your shit around. For drying out and straightening up. Now look at you. You've helped those kids. You've found me, even when my chances being alive were slim. You did good, Nathan. You did real good."

"I shouldn't be thankful," Nathan said quietly. "You're the one that gave me the chance. Though, I knew I wouldn't be accepted and go back to the way I was again, wondering off to no place. If you hadn't - I don't know where I'd be. That's the fucking truth."

Mal reached out and patted his forearm jerkily, mouth pressed in a thin and faintly trembling line. She cleared her throat. "You did good," she said again. "Which is why you should stay with us."

"What?" he asked slowly. "You...you're..."

"I will never think of you as family, like Tom, the RK's, Negan. But as you live with us or anywhere close I can stop by, I'll accept you as family. Start over and work ourselves to become the family you wanted."

"Mal," Negan said, throat tightening, "I don't think you would -"

"I'm not an asshole like Negan, I do have a heart to care for people. We have many options for you to live, get a job to carry on ration dollars in Fairview and/or Sanctuary, supplies trading in Tradepost. Where ever you decide, I'll always come and have a visit."

Nathan was silent for a long moment, his head bowed. "I would of never been a good father," he began, and suddenly he couldn't go on.

"You could now," Mal replied, voice thick.

"If I'm going to live you, I don't think I can take the sight of you and Negan."

Mal chuckled. "Like what I said to Tom, get used to it. He's really likes to show it off, even if I disagree with it. But, he's a good man to me."

"He is."


	54. Epilogue

The travel to Sanctuary took longer than driving to Nevada. The snow started to freeze, had a few vehicles stuck in the snow but able to have many help along the way. As the group came to stop at Fairview, the first group of the Frontier survivors were dumped into their new homes; about half a dozen then went to the Tradepost, given with free clothes and a ten pound bag of supplies to make a quarter of supplies to live in their apartments. As for the rest- which was mostly the seventy Frontier soldiers that chose freedom, came to Sanctuary and Negan and his commanders order an interview to each one throughout the day to give them a job, a place to sleep and ration dollars as the rest of the Savior finish up gathering their packs, cargo, and vehicles away and head inside the factory to have supper and try to get some sleep.

Vix was exhausted after she finished her meal, stretching her muscles out as Negan comes back, announcing a celebration in the basement bar. And hearing a celebration, Vix definitely wants a good time, but first she has to get clean and fancy.

As she finished curling her hair, there's a knock on the door. She puts her makeup away and opens the door in a surprised matter.

"Sam," Vix smiled. "You came."

Sam found himself smiling. "Heard you were back and safe. Wanted to meet than waiting for you go back to Fairview." An immediate flush blooming on his cheeks as Vix gives a peck on his rosy cheek.

"I'm glad you came."

The compliment flustered him completely, and it was a few moments of confused silence before he could answer. "Yeah. Yeah, me too."

"Well?" Vix asked, a teasing lilt to the word.

"Huh?" Sam was still off-balance from Vix's immediate, easy flirtation. He had been speaking to the woman for less than fifteen seconds, and his face was already on fire.

"Well, are we now together?"

Sam ducked his head and rubbed at his jaw. "You called it. And yes, I very much like to be your boyfriend."

Vix gave an amused chuckle. "And I accept to be your girlfriend. God, you're cute when you blush."

Sam ran a hand over his hot face. "No," he said archly, and he couldn't hold back a laugh at the bald-faced lie. "You're cute when you do it."

"Sam, I've been thinking for quite some time and I've made my decision."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to lead the counseling of Fairview anymore."

Sam's breath caught in his throat. "But I thought- I mean, you are good at it."

"I was. But, it's not me. I like to lead when it's my family, not people you keep on complaining the same answers over and over. There was times I was stressed, never having time to be with my family again. And when I was, I wanted that back. I'll still live in Fairview, only that I want to make my own business maybe."

"You could be an erosion artist. I know there's Keith but he's not good like what Andiron Sachet was. You're such an excellent artist and you can get enough ration dollars on selling Famous Infected Cards of old and new Bounty Hunters," he smiled nervously. "What am I saying? It's your choice, not me. I'm just pulling stupid things out my monkey brain."

She laughed. Another laugh bubbled out of him at that, and he covered his face with his hand. "Sam. I'm happy you said that. Although, the business is not making Famous Infected Cards. It's also making by own clothing shop. For fashion and protection against Infected, but you look stylish. You like the sound of that?"

"I do. I love you," Sam replied softly. He froze, and realized in horror what he tingled out of him. That had been far, far too revelatory. This is too quick, he scolded himself. She won't love him completely. What are you doin', moonin' over her? You fifteen again? The silence on the other stretched on, and he felt faintly ill with apprehension.

"I love you, too," Vix drawled out finally, and there was something in his tone - something soft yet hungry all at the same time - that turned Sam's legs to water.

"C'mon. We have a party to celebrate," she said briskly, and takes his arm around hers, closing the door behind them as they whisked to the stairs.

"Well, I'm legal age to drink, right? Hope I don't become a drunken mess for you."

-:-:-:-:-

"You don't mind Negan's pizza again, do you?" Max asked, drumming his fingers on the fridge as he glanced at the kids by the dinner table. AJ was singing quietly to himself, twisting a stuffed rabbit in his hands.

Killeen snorted. "Uh, Max? I love pizza, remember? Everyone loves Negan's cooking. His pizza's are awesome."

Max shot him a weak smile. "Right. I guess I'm the one that's not happy about it." He grabs the container and puts it in the microwave for two and half minutes.

Rin straightened from her seat. "So, is this want we want to do?"

Max smiled. "I mean, we will work on our jobs that we applied for. But I think this is our decision now. The RK's told us we don't them much anymore, we figure out our choices in the Ruins. To do what is necessarily good for people and us. And what I want is help people, be the new generation of the RK's and learn more what's out in the Ruins. I want to find that jet we saw couple weeks ago."

Johan looked up at him. "If we are going to find the jet, we need to tell the RK's and the Saviors about it," Johan agreed with a faint smile. "Rather not get in trouble by them."

Max laughed. "Of course, not. So, Rotten Kids, will you all agree to find the jet?"

Killeen stands up and reaches out a hand. "Heck yeah."

Rin agrees and puts her hand out, crossing over Killeen and Max's hand. "Can't let you boys go off on your own."

Johan puts a hand over Rin's. "We're family. We do this together."

Max glances over the kids and he remembers the time they were young. How much have they grown up? Max never considered themselves to be already grown up and ready to be alone without much help from the RK's. From the journey itself was terrifying as ever. The flurry of activity commenced almost immediately: struggling to fight Mother Nature, who vastly brought the dead and somehow transform them into a new infection that anyone has ever face and used to be feared upon, defending a community by killing humans but knowing they are enemies and have no humanity left in them, and making choices that were not spoken from Lalon, Vix, Lugh or Mal... He realized with a start as he stares at the faces of his family that they made their family proud. Now it's time for the young RK's to become something great in the Ruins.

"Family. We are the RK's."

-:-:-:-:-

Mal takes her glass of whiskey and approached the long table Lalon had pointed her towards, a welcoming roar sounded at the sight of Negan. Mal was pressed into handshake after handshake, and when she was finally able to settle into a seat, her hand ached from the enthusiastic squeezes. She drank, ate, and let Negan draw her into the loud, drunken conversation of the men and women around them, and soon she found that she was actually enjoying herself, letting herself celebrate their cause over the Frontiers which they are now extinct for good.

She gazed up at Negan, who was in animated conversation with the men, and with Tom and Nathan seated immediately around her, and she felt the gravitational pull to join in the conversation and having a good laugh with her people.

Negan laughed boomingly beside her at Bud before turning back to Mal. She's caught him staring, and Mal dropped his eyes, flustered. Negan draped an arm around her shoulders and gave her an affectionate squeeze, and Mal felt herself flush with shy pleasure. She felt eyes on them, and she looked up to find Nathan gazing at them across the table where he had taken his seat, an amused smile on Bud's lips, knowing what with Nathan's serious face is about to tell.

"Lemme ask you something, boy," Nathan called to Negan, tipping his bottle at him. "How do you get a nice kid, for fuck's sake, to go for a raging asshole like you? I can't figure it."

Negan's head rocked back, and he nearly howled with laughter. "What the fuck, you ancient piece of shit. The fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm a perfect fucking gentleman. Tell him, baby."

Mal flushed under the sudden attention. "He, uh...'gentleman' might be an exaggeration."

Bud slapped the table and guffawed, and Negan leaned into the side of her face, lips on her ear. "You fucking brat," she said, grinning. "I should bend you over my knee for that."

Mal shoved at him playfully, and in that moment, with the easy laughter surrounding her. She darted her head up to peck Negan's cheek, and his dark eyes were warm as they met hers. He leaned down to Mal's ear and was about to speak again, but a shout rose up from the direction of the bar.

Bud groaned. "That's fucking Jim. That guy can't hold his liquor. He's probably starting a fight with some goddamn peckerwood over there."

Negan rolled his eyes and stood. "Christ. I'll go take care of Jim. What's that dude's fucking problem, Bud?" He laid a hand on Mal's shoulder and squeezed briefly. "Sit tight, darlin'."

Mal watched him, Bud and Nathan disappear into the crowd towards the raised voices. He felt Tom's gaze on her and turned towards him.

"You did good, Mal," Tom said softly. "It's nice to see you stick out to your people."

Mal chuckled. "Yeah. Tomorrow will be same, but it'll be different."

Tom shook his head slowly. "He's a good man, Negan," he said softly. "I'm glad you found someone."

"I'm glad you taught me about helping others. Without you, I wouldn't have the RK's. My family. Does it get hard to let them go?"

"When it was Sam that I had to let him make his own choices, I was a nervous wreck. Afraid something would happen and would be my fault to let him go. But, when I saw him back in the KillGames, I knew he's grown up. It gets easier as the months and years go by."

"Now it's AJ. But, at least I didn't fail them."

"And not only he has you guys, he has Negan as your family as well." He looked up, over Mal's shoulder. "Speak of the devil."

Mal turned, and Negan was striding through the crowd, leading a stumbling Jim by the arm. "Here's your kin, Tom," he said wryly as he deposited the swaying man in a chair. "I think you should let him dry out a little. I'm going go to the shop and fix my bike for a bit."

As Negan leaves, Mal stays for a bit and visits her friends at the time, making bets to Lalon and Sam on who can chug the fastest.

-:-:-:-:-

Negan was out front when she pulled up to the garage of the parked vehicles by the greenhouse, crouched down to sort something on his bike. He wasn't wearing his shirt, the warm spotlight beamed down on the golden expanse of his broad back, Mal could see specs of grease litter his body the closer she got to him.

"Hey baby girl," Negan called over his shoulder, "be with you in a sec."

"S'fine, take your time." She swigs her whiskey down. She really meant it, she loved seeing Negan work, loved seeing the muscles shift under his skin as he moved around with a cocky confidence that sent shivers down Mal's back. Mal leaned against one of the wall, folding her arms over her chest, she waited for him to finish, hungry gaze taking in every inch of flesh exposed to him, flickering even faster when the man stood, turning to face her. Even with grease on his face the man still looked gorgeous, the black marks only highlighting his rugged features.

"You done staring?" Negan asked.

"Ummm, nope," Mal answered, pointedly dragging her eyes down the lean figure.

"You're such a perv," Negan threw a dirty rag at her. "Get your ass over here."

Who would she be to ignore an order like that? She tried to keep her pace slow, did her best to not run over there and jump the man like her hormones demanded. Her hands were itching by the time she reached Negan, begging her to just reach out and touch. She didn't. She didn't have to. The second she was in grabbing distance, Negan reached out and pulled her in, hands finding their usual spot cradling her neck before their lips met.

No matter how many times they did Mal would never get used to it, each one felt like the first, her heart thudded just as hard, breath still caught in her throat. She pushed closer, palms meeting hot skin, slicked with a light sheen of sweat. The smell of oil filled his nose, mingling with Negan's usual aftershave, it was intoxicating.

"You alright?" Negan breathed, pulling back just enough to catch those blue eyes.

Mal swallowed hard, tongue nipping out to wet her dry lips, not failing to notice Negan's hooded eyes trailing the pink muscle. "Yeah, I'm good. My hands are patched up. Might have some scraps and scars but they'll be gone a week or so. You?"

Negan nodded, taking a moment to step away from her, jumping her within five minutes of getting there wasn't exactly part of his plan. "I'm alright' just fixin' up the bike."

"Is it alright?" Mal wasn't exactly an expert on bikes yet she let her eyes flicker over it, looking for a problem that needed fixing. She had no idea what she was looking for but it seemed like the thing people did.

"It's fine, just needed a lil' TLC. Should be fine now."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Ooh, I bet you are."

Mal eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?" There was definitely something more to that statement if the glint in dark eyes were anything to go by.

"Oh, nothin'." Negan brushed it off, faux-innocence clouding his voice. He walked around the bike to grab one of the cleaner-looking rags, clearing his hands of excess grease. Smirking to himself, finding out just how much Mal loved his bike had certainly been an interesting conversation, even if the girl couldn't remember it. He caught Mal just as her lips opened to speak, interrupting with a question of his own. "So how's Vix doing?"

Mal's mouth flopped uselessly, she hadn't been expecting that change. "Uh, yeah, she's alright." She leaned back against the bike, arms crossing once again. "She's going to quit her job."

"Quit?" He joined Mal by the bike, arms barely brushing as they stood side-by-side.

Mal exhaled before putting the empty glass away, smiling. "She's quitting her duty as a head councilor. She didn't want the life to lead people and deal with everyone's same bullshit. She wants the Bounty Hunters do the council now, including Tom. She was too stressed and wants to be back to what she used to be, what we were together. She'll still stay in Fairview for a while now until she wants to come back in Sanctuary."

"I'm sure it'll get easier, and she'll be home more when AJ grows up more."

"Still, I'm sure she'll find some time to spend with you and have the rest love here as well for some time." Negan jostled Mal softly on the shoulder. "And anytime you don't get with the RK's or the kids, means I get some time with you."

Mal wrinkled her face. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

Negan barked out a laugh, "You lil' shit." He shifted around to stand in front of her, leaning in closer. "If you wanna go then you're free to."

"Hmmm, I dunno, depends if there's anything worth sticking around for." Mal baited the man, biting her lower lip enticingly.

Negan smirked, arms coming to rest on the bike either side of Mal's waist, pinning her in place. "Well, I do have an idea."

"Oh yeah?" A shiver ran up her spine at his words, mind racing with ideas of just what they could do that day.

"Mmm, well, I gotta give credit where credit's due, it's your idea."

He lost her there, _what idea_? "Huh?"

"Mmm, don't you remember?" Negan teased. " _Y'know_? What you told me about the bike?"

"Bike?" When had they spoken about the bike and just what idea did she have? "What, uh, what did I say about it?"

"I guess you were pretty drunk. At your birthday." Oh god, just what had her drunk-ass-self said? "You told me _allll_ about how much you just _looooved_ my bike. Your words, not mine." _Shit, shit, shit, shit. "Mmhmm, yeah_ , not the only thing you said of course." Negan inched closer, eyes locked on Mal's, waiting for the recognition to snap into place. "Any ideas what else you might have said?"

"N-no." Mal cleared her throat, no way had she told him anything else, no amount of alcohol would have got her to tell him that.

"Hmmm, maybe I can jog your memory." Negan's hands slipped onto Mal's hips, digging in softly before he pushed her back, encouraging her to sit up on the bike. Mal's thighs spread around his hips when he stepped closer, her hands clutching at the seat under her.

"Is this supposed to help jog my memory?" Mal's voice was breathy, already tinged with a heavy lust that was melting a path through her veins. God the man had hardly touched her and she was ready to tear off his clothes. Hands still gripping her hips held her firm, keeping her steady on the smooth leather seat, more importantly keeping her flush against Negan.

"Isn't it?" One hand slid up Mal's stomach, fingertips brushing warm skin as he drew up her shirt, leaning back to tug it over her head.

"N-no."

Negan's head dipped down, nose just touching the soft flesh of her neck, nudging it's way up the long length, breathing in the delicious sweetness that was Mal. He loved how sensitive she was, each exhale against him elicited the most wonderful shivers from his girlfriend. "It involved you," He placed a ghost of a kiss just behind her ear, "and me," another kiss, right below the earlobe, "and this bike," one more kiss, right where he could feel Mal's pulse throb beneath the skin, he felt her breath hitch at that.

"O-oh, and, uh, what did I say we should do?"

Negan chuckled against her skin, the sound vibrating through her whole body. "Go for a ride."

Mal's breath exhaled a relief, she didn't make any stupid rambles. Stupid, fucking Negan teasing her like that. She opened her mouth to chastise him when the man's next words stole them right from her lips.

"I say go for a ride, you meant you go for a ride..." He nipped at the soft skin of Mal's earlobe, before finishing his sentence, letting his voice dip in the way he knew drove Mal crazy. "On me."

Mal's eyes bugged out, so she had said something stupid. _What the fuck, Mal, what kind of perverted mind you created_. "D-did I?"

"Uh-huh."

Fingers found their way into her hair, the pads massaging her scalp, Mal arched into it, head lolling back into that sinful hand. Any shame slipped away as Negan's mouth trailed over her neck, stubble scratching at the flesh as his lips kissed every inch of skin there, alternating between barely-there pecks and lingering kisses that seared a wet heat into her. "W-what else did I say?"

" _Mmmm_ , so many things Mal." His words were muffled by Mal's neck, his mouth far too busy working wicked patterns into the spot that made Mal grip the seat even harder, a soft gasp escaping her lips. His teeth sunk in gently, toying with the flesh, darkening the creamy skin to a dull red. "Never knew you could be so filthy." The last word was accompanied by a slow grind of his hips, his hand slipped around to splay over the small of Mal's back, holding their aching pricks together before reaching around to unclasp her bra and threw it away. The other hand clenched in her hair, forcing her head back so their eyes could meet. Negan's eyes were daring, head cocked to the side as he looked Mal over, challenging her with his words. "Wanna give it a go?"

Panting hard now, her heart thudding as hard as drums in her head, Mal met Negan's gaze with a challenge of her own. "Think you can handle it?" She reached down to palm the hardness, repaying the man's teasing with her own. "You feel like you're ready to blow now." She cocked her head innocently. "Don't wanna get my hopes up."

Negan growled, diving in to silence her with a bruising kiss, tongue slipping through her lips to explore every crevice of her moist, hot mouth, his passion driving Mal incoherent. Mal pulled him tighter, linking her hands together behind his neck to keep him in place, allowing the other man's hands to tug at her hair, pushing her head how he wanted it. Negan withdrew as quickly as he'd come in, stopping Mal's lips trailing after his. They panted hard against one another, lips just brushing with each inhale that swayed them together. "Turn around," Negan said, voice rough with lust.

It took Mal a moment to work out what he'd said, she blinked blindly at the man before her brain caught up. Negan placed some distance between them, just enough to let Mal move, not enough to let her move without shifting up against Negan's hard form. She could practically feel every muscle as she moved, could more than feel the hardness that jutted out at her as she turned to face the bike that had started this all. Negan's hands clasped her hips, shifting her back before one shifted up to guide her down, leaving her to bend over the seat, forearms resting on the warm leather.

She watched Negan's shadow move, felt his hands trail possessively down her waist, flaring out over her hips. "You alright?" Negan asked.

Mal nodded dumbly, body trembling with anticipation, breath quickening when the hands reached around to unfasten her jeans, tugging them down skinny legs. She watched them fall with her underwear down to her boots, saw Negan crouch to pull them off, leaving her naked in the bright spotlight. A wicked shiver shot through her at being so exposed, anyone that drove up would see them there, would see her so spread out over the bike. She bit her lip, hips shunted back hoping to spur Negan back into movement, the man had spent far too long looking her over, Mal wanted to feel him.

A low chuckle was all she got in return. "Want somethin'?"

"Haven't you done enough teasing?"   
Mal protested.

A slow hand slipped around her hip, Mal gasped as it cupped around her core. "Haven't you?" Negan retorted, his pace agonizingly slow, finger gently stroking up and down the clit.

" _Ah, yesss_. I'm sorry, I'll be good." She pleaded, hips shuffling back and forth in the grip that was too loose to do anything but drive her crazy.

"You always are baby," Negan rewarded her with a quick squeeze, circling inside her before letting go, leaving Mal to cry out pitifully at the loss of his touch. She reached down to grab it herself but was stopped before she could get lower than her waist, the offending hand was placed back onto the seat. "No touching till I say so, got it?"

Mal nodded frantically, lust shooting through her at the order. Negan had never been so dominant before to her and she'd be lyin' if she said she wasn't loving every second of it. She willed her hands to still, tries to ignore the throbbing ache that's only intensifying between her legs.

"Good girl." Hands find her ass, massaging the firm globes, eyeing the gorgeously tight pussy with nothing but insatiable lust. "God, you're so perfect."

"Negan..." Mal pleaded, twisting her head around to look at Negan, flashing pleading eyes up at the man. "Please?" It wasn't enough, it was never enough. She wanted more of his hands on her, wanted to feel every inch of the man against her. Her eyes watched as Negan drew a condom out of his pocket. "Always prepared," she grinned.

Negan flashed her a dirty grin, "Wishful thinkin'."

"So you haven't been planning this?"

"Only in my dreams." Negan replied, distracting her for any further discussion with a quick finger trailing over the twitching core. He wasn't gonna admit that he'd had it all planned since Mal had said that she was coming over. Deliberately taking his shirt off before heading out to ' _work_ ' on his bike. "Relax." He urged, massaging the flesh, waiting for Mal to do as he was told before slipping a finger inside her. Dragging it in and out, watching the digit disappear into the heat his dick was practically begging for. It took all his self-control to keep things slow, aided by the sheer enjoyment of watching Mal squirm on his bike. A spark of inspiration struck him, recalling a part of his fantasy. He withdrew his finger, leaning over Mal to brace his own forearm next to Mal's. "Wanna help?"

"H-help? With what?" Mal panted.

"Get you ready, of course." He nuzzled along Mal's shoulder blade, pressing kisses along the bone. "I wanna see you touch yourself for me." Negan murmured into his ear, linking their hands together.

Dear Lord, Negan was gonna be the death of her. She swallowed hard. Well, if the man wanted a show then she'd damn well give him one. She bit her lip again, looking Negan straight in the eye before trailing her fingers across her hip, down to her entrance. She saw Negan's eyes dropped just in time to see the finger get swallowed up by the small channel. Her own fluttered shut, moaning at the feel of finally getting something inside of her. She began getting wet when she quickly added a second finger, shuffling back onto it with awkward thrusts of her hips. Her shoulder ached, her wrist shifted weirdly to try and get her fingers in as deep as possible. Small huffs of pleasure left her mouth, breath steaming the seat under her.

"You look fuckin' amazing. Good enough to fucking eat." He couldn't take his eyes off her, torn between watching the pleasure spread over her face and the fingers plunging their way into her body. She really was perfect. "You nearly ready?"

"Uh-huh." Mal moaned, lost in the heat melting away at her brain. She couldn't think, all she could focus on was the feeling of being filled, of needing more. She slipped a third finger inside the soft tissue, bemoaning the awkward angle that meant she couldn't go deeper. Another wave of need washing over her at the sound of Negan unbuckling his belt, the slow lower of his zipper.

Negan couldn't get his dick out quickly enough, the ache nearly too much to bear. He grabbed the condom, eyes rolling back at the friction on his dick. He jerked himself quickly, trying to imprint the fuckin' decadent image in front of him into his brain.

Mal tugged her fingers out, flushing at the humiliatingly wet sound as they slipped out of her body. She was done, she wanted Negan, and she wanted him now. Placing her forearm back on the seat next to the other, she rested her forehead on them, raising her hips enticingly. " _Negan, now, please_."

"Not like this," Negan growled, grabbing Mal's shoulders to lift her back up.

"Wha-why not?" Mal asked, her body protesting the sudden deviation.

"Because that's not how _you_ said, and you know I'm one for following orders." He gave Mal a wink, shifting her out of the way so he could seat himself on the bike, straddling the seat, he patted his lap. "Now you hop on."

If she wasn't so turned on she would've rolled her eyes at him. Trust him to use any excuse to drive her fucking crazy. She let Negan manhandle her into his lap, straddling the man, legs draped over his hips. It wasn't the steadiest position if it wasn't for Negan's strong grip on her hips she was certain she'd fall off. She rocked her hips against him.

"C'mon, I'm ready."

"Put it in yourself," He ordered against her chest, lips mouthing their way along Mal's collarbone.

Mal didn't hesitate, just used an arm around Negan's neck to shift herself up as the other slid between them grabbing hold of his dick before sliding herself onto it. She didn't have the strength to take it slowly, just let gravity lower her onto the thick length that filled her so perfectly. Her body fit Negan's as if she was made to take it. She trembled, eyes closing to drink in the white-hot pleasure that zinged around her body, from the sudden pressure on her pleasure spot. Her breath came in heavy pants, her hips rocking slowly, grinding herself down onto Negan.

She felt Negan's hand's slither down her thighs, tracing back up to grip her hips, helping her move faster. Small, sharp thrusts sent sparks flying behind her eyes, needlepoint-precision had his dick hitting that perfect spot every single time, making her head spin. She canted her own hips harder, riding him faster, trying to get more of that bliss inside of her. Her hands clutched at Negan's shoulders, curling around his neck to pull him closer, feeling their heaving chests meet.

"Oh yes, _fuck me, fuck me_." Her words were a mantra against Negan's lips. She slid her fingers into dark locks, holding him to their kiss, tongues joining together. Her lips never truly left the other man's, they ghosted over one another, exchanging air in the small space. They writhed against one another, chasing their climax with a fervent passion.

Heat coiled in Negan's body, his arms aching almost painfully with the effort of bouncing Mal in his lap, legs tense to ensure they didn't knock the bike. Not that he cared, it only added to the mind-numbing pleasure of having Mal's tight heat clenching down on him. Hell, someone could drive a fuckin' ax into his head and he'd die a happy man.

"Close." He grunted against Mal's lips.

"Yes, yes, yes, _please_." She pushed her hips to work faster. She could feel her own climax on the tip of her tongue, all she wanted was to feel it rush over her.

She felt Negan's sweat-slicked muscles tense, felt the sharp exhale against her lips before he groans in a utter growl. Mal threw her head back, a guttural moan bursting out of her mouth, muscles clenching as she found her own climax, sparked by the rush of heat inside of her as she rode it out.

"So, how was that?" Negan panted, hot breath steaming her already burning flesh.

"Fucking perfect," Mal muttered, body limp against Negan, completely breathless. Lush, kiss-plumped lips caressed her sensitive throat. "I don't think I can walk now."

They both burst into an uncontrollable laughter at her words, the afterglow of ecstasy bubbling through the pair of them. Negan's deep rumbling laughter was enough to keep her smiling, it was a sound that she'll never forget.

Mal dragged Negan to their room and go in the shower after that, unable to bear the sticky, grease any longer. It took her several attempts to get off the bike, her legs like jelly after that particular encounter. Not to mention all the times she had to hit Negan for laughing at her, chuckling away at a personal ' _Bambi_ ' joke. She got her revenge, she always did. She teased him with lingering touches in the shower, attacking his body with steamy kisses that had the man hard in no time before ditching him in the shower. Leaving Negan to chase after her.

They settled on the couch later, each lying in a corner, their legs tangling together in the middle as the fire kindled the room in the winter land of the Ruins.


	55. The Ruins Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK's are reeling their support and accomplishments from the past two years that have passed, but there's no time to stop. Survival in the Ruins requires movement, and so, with strong hearts, RK's continue their quest to find the jet they saw in the skies two years ago. If that jet exists, then humanity itself must have survived... somewhere. Finding it is their best hope for having a future and a life worth living.
> 
> But the Ruins is far more dangerous than any of them can imagine. The Infected seem to be mutating in terrifying ways that could change everything the RK's know about surviving among the walking dead. And even worse, a death cult has arisen that is gathering new followers at a frightening rate and is devoted to sending every living person in the Ruins into the waiting arms of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers. The Ruins Part 4 story is now published. The story of the RK's continue on and I thank so much people supporting the story and enjoy it as I much do. 
> 
> Part 4 is a story that is like a circle back to the first book, in a way. It's where you will see a new Mal who is now a young adult now. The Mal in this book is free, more ferocious and compassionate person to her people and her family. And also seeing the little RK's- Max, Killeen, Johan, Rin and AJ growing up, to now have to make their own choices to survive, who they want to be and live in the Ruins. Here's a little sneak peak of The Ruins Part 4 which is now published. Thank you and enjoy the continued journey.

Mal left at dawn and headed down highway 287, W Ramhorn Street. The guard had Mal sign the usual waiver that kept records of any of the Saviors leaving to cross into the Ruins. She reported her venture and carried the packages she needed, trading 9mm Glock annunciation for dozen bottles of cadaverine and a jar of peppermint.

She drives the corolla car and looks back at the rearview to see six-year-old AJ light asleep and starting to wake up.

Man, how much he has grown. Two years have passed, and AJ trained at the age of five, the time he started to talk in complete sentences and learned to obey any orders and listen very well. Sure, Mal didn't like the idea for AJ to be trained at a young age to survive the Ruins and fight off the ravenous Infected, Runners and now the new mutation of Bloaters. However, it's important to learn quickly than later, and Johan was around the same age as AJ and she'd became independent.

A yawn came from the back. AJ rubs his hazel eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Close, goofball."

He blushed. "I'm not goofball, Mom. I'm not a child."

"Well, you still are. You're six years old and that's a child's age."

"Six and a half," he exclaimed in the back.

Mal hummed then passed a book to AJ. "It's time for you to read."

He took the book and read it out loud. "' _The Sorting Hat only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, 'because I asked not to go in Slytherin.' 'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, beaming once more.'_ "

He closed the Harry Potter and looks at Mal curiously. "Mom, are you and Daddy going to get married?"

Mal froze, feeling trapped by his words. She blurts a nervous chuckle. "W-what?" She's baffled to hear those words.

"Well, reading books and learning from Negan about love. You and Dad love each other so much, and what I heard is when you love someone so much, they get married."

She nods. "Indeed. But in a relationship, it takes time to go into having a serious relationship. Love doesn't mean you get married right away. It means you trust each other and protect each other no matter what. Me and Daddy are in a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, loving each other very much. Do you what us to get married?"

He smiled. "Of course. You two would be happier than ever."

"Yeah. Although, like I said, it takes time. Negan told you about the truth of Ellie," she asks and he nods. "It might be difficult for him to... move into the big step. It's all I'm saying, sweetie."

"I understand. But he loves you, and he told me how you guys met. How he never loved anyone until you. You're special to him."

Mal is deeply, profoundly touched by his soft words. "I can't wait until you get married. Once you and Daddy are married, then I will have a baby sibling to take care of."

She barks a laugh out loud. Damn this kid, she thought. She tries to breathe again at her laughter. " _Whoa_ , slow down kiddo. Again, takes time to have a family. That's a quick honeymoon just to have a kid, wow."

"I'll wait for now," he said satisfied.


End file.
